The Dream Is The Future
by Aleirbag Eiram
Summary: Annora and her sisters have faced the worst. Sucked into the IZ world, Annora mets new friends and discovers a talent she has. When danger lurks close by, Annora and her sisters receive special gifts from a dead friend to help defend themselves. But when all begins to fall apart, Annora is faced with the choice of her own life, or the lives of her family and friends.
1. The Haunting Reunion

**Hello there peoples!**

**I'm Aleirbag Eiram, the person with lots of brain damage and imagination! My mission is to fill the heads of young people with such useless information, that they will explode.**

**GIR: I like exploding...**

**Me: BE QUIET!**

**ANYWAY, this is my first Invader Zim story ( and Fanfic story), so please review and give me good feedback because if you don't, I'll send Annora to DESTROY you.**

**Annora: No I won't.**

**Me: BE QUIET!**

**Enjoy the story, and feel free to critique me for any confusing language or scenes, because I wrote this entire story on my sketch-pad first and believe me, it's reeeeeeally frustrating to write down your story from scratch on a piece of paper when there is an AMAZING thing called a computer right in front of you but you're not allowed to use it. WELCOME TO AMERICA KIDS!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Invader Zim characters. Annora, Breeze, River and Dr. Levi belong to me!**

**River: I don't belong to anyon-**

**Me: BE QUIET!**

* * *

><p>( Annora P.O.V )<p>

My Uncle's mansion seemed especially dark tonight. The shadows on the walls grew long and menacing. I sat in the living-room, my knees curled up to my chin. Tears drizzled down my cheeks as I remembered. Tonight was the anniversary of her death, the death of my friend.

" Freya..." I whimpered. " I feel so alone without you..."

I was, in fact, alone. My rich uncle, the owner of the largest five-star restaurant in the U.S.A, was gone on a business trip to New Zealand. Not that I cared. We weren't very fond of each other. In fact, I wouldn't have even wanted to be around him if I wasn't forced to after my parent's death.

There was, of course, the unfortunate dilemma of family separation. My two sisters, River and Breeze, had been sent away to live with my middle-class aunt in Virginia. They weren't fond of my aunt either. She wasn't fond of them. My uncle wasn't fond of all three and they weren't fond of my uncle. I wasn't fond of my aunt and she hated me. She looked like a miniature hippopotamus with a gland problem. My uncle looked like an elderly walrus with a constant dribble. The only family members left that I was fond of were my two sisters. And of course Freya, my parent's friend and mine as well.

But she was dead. She died this night, years ago.

No use lamenting over it. She was gone.

So was my uncle. And my aunt was visiting family in California. She didn't want to bring the " two little savages" with her.

So that meant only one thing could happen...

My two sisters were coming to visit.

Normally, I would feel an uncanny surge of happiness that would send me dancing the cha-cha to the other room. However, tonight of all nights, I promised myself that I wouldn't smile.

It was the least I could do for Freya. She had been my mother's closest friend.

And now she was gone.

A crack of lightning struck a tree outside the window. The wet limbs of the tree caught fire for half a second, but it was enough to stir a memory hidden deep inside my mind. A memory of fire and screams.

I found that I was also screaming at the moment. I took the liberty to shut myself up and slap myself across the face for good measure.

" Ouuuuuuuch..." I moaned to myself. Sometimes, I was literally my own worst enemy.

After I made sure that my face wasn't permanently marked, I began to idly play with the jewels hanging around my neck. The gems had been given to me by Freya a long time ago. There were nine stones on the necklace, the largest being a fat purple gem in the center. With a sigh, I stared down at the jewellery. As I watched, a small ooze of red liquid slowly seeped out of the largest gem, spilling onto my fingers. The liquid was hot to the touch. I knew what it was.

Blood.

With a scream, I jumped out of my chair and tore the necklace off of my neck. I glanced down at it and saw that the blood was gone. It had just been my imagination.

" Oh..." I moaned softly. I needed to calm down. My sisters would be here soon but until then, I needed to calm down. Slowly, I sat back down on the couch and picked up a book sitting on the coffee table in front of me. It said : ' 197 Complex Languages' on the cover. Learning foreign languages calmed me down whenever I felt distressed. So far, I'd learned more languages then I could count. That just showed how distressed I usually was.

I read for hours. I didn't glance out from my book until I heard the doorbell ring. Slowly, I placed down the book and walked to the door. I opened it.

My two sisters stood on the doorstep. River had light yellow hair with blue eyes. Breeze was an albino. She had white hair with silvery eyes. She got made fun of a lot, but I always thought that she looked beautiful and noble. As for me, I looked like a normal kid on first glance: light umber hair, pale skin, a usually troubled expression. On closer inspection, someone would see my violet eyes. I didn't know why I had violet eyes. My mother didn't have them. Neither did my father. I guess that I was some sort of freak. Even so, I liked my eyes. They made me different.

" Hey Annora!" River said. She flashed me a weak grin. Breeze glanced at the floor. All of us knew what day it was.

My aunt waddled up to the door.

" Behave yourselves!" she snapped. " I want to have a place on your uncle's will, so don't goof up my chances!"

I couldn't help but cover my mouth and hope that laughter wouldn't seep through.

With a final glare in my direction, my aunt waddled back to her car, opened the door and drove off. Once she was out of sight, River sighed.

" I really don't like her."

" Neither do I." I said. I blinked.

" I missed you guys."

Breeze gave me a hug.

" We missed you too."

" Come in." I said, glancing at the storm-torn sky. " I don't want to get hit by lightning."

" You're always worrying..." River complained, placing her over-night bag by the door. " I don't get it."

" Maybe you'll understand when you're older." I said bluntly as I walked to the couch and sat down. Breeze sat down next to me.

" We're all the same age, Annora..." she sighed. I raised my eyebrows.

" I meant older _mentally_."

" Hey!" River squealed. Breeze laughed. Against my vow, I had to smile.

" So, how's school been?" I asked. Breeze groaned.

" Horrid. I'm top of the class, but no one takes me seriously because I'm a stupid _albino_..."

" Hey, don't criticize yourself" I snapped. " You're wonderful the way you are."

Breeze flashed me a smile. River, a complete chocolaholic, helped herself to some truffles in the fridge.

" 'M 'scool 'sn't 'un 'ithr'..." she said through a mouthful of chocolate.

" Chew your food." Breeze snapped. River swallowed her truffles with a gag.

" My school isn't fun either." she said, rubbing her neck painfully. " Even the teachers call me crazy."

" How about you Annora?" Breeze asked. I winced as I remembered a mob of people trowing rocks at me and calling me: 'Freak.'

" I don't want to talk about it."

" Oooooookay..." River said. " Since we're here, how 'bout some good ol' family bonding time?"

Breeze and I both shuddered. River's idea of ' Family Bonding' was playing 'Extreme Makeover.' Once, she accidentally used glow-in-the-dark Halloween face paint instead of 'Blush.' Beats me how she could have mixed those two up. My face glowed for weeks.

" Er, how 'bout we just watch a quick show or something?" I said. " It _is _pretty late..."

" Oh..." River's face fell.

" We'll do something fun tomorrow." Breeze promised. " Maybe the zoo?"

" Oh!" River's eyes lit up.

" Alright, let's get some snacks." I said. Breeze gave me a weird look.

" Why snacks?"

" Hon..." I said. " It ain't a movie-going experience without snacks."

" Oh."

" I'll get them!" River squealed, obviously anxious to be helpful. She rushed off to the kitchen. I turned to Breeze.

" I hope you're in the mood for chocolate."

* * *

><p>Five minutes later, the three of us were decked out with trays of chocolate. River was already stuffing the sweets into her mouth. Breeze looked like she was going to be sick.<p>

" Are there no gummi-bears?" she asked. I shook my head.

" Our Uncle eats sweets by the bucketload. Gummy's are the first to go."

" Oh. Never mind then."

" I want to watch Star Wars!" River said. I flipped through the channels.

" Not on."

" Adventure Time?"

I flipped through the channels some more. There was no Adventure Time.

" Hannah Montana?"

I started to flip through the channels before I realized what River had said.

" What?!" I said. " That show was canceled a loooong time ago!"

" Why would you even _watch _that?" Breeze asked. River looked at her shoes.

I sighed.

" There's nothing _good _on tonight..." I moaned. A bolt of lightning struck outside the window. The power flickered off for a second.

" Oh!" River cried, grabbed my arm. Just as soon as it had turned off, the powered returned.

" Oh, that was scary..." I breathed. Breeze glanced at the T.V.

" Oh! Oh Annora look!" she said excitedly. " Look what's on!"

" What?" I asked.

" Invader Zim!"

" No way! That show was canceled, just like-"

" Hannah Montana?" River said bitterly. I met her glare and decided to quickly turn away.

" This is great!" I said, turning up the volume. " I don't think I've ever seen this episode."

" I've never seen the _show_..." River said in wonderment. I stared at her.

" You've _never _seen Invader Zim?!" I asked in disbelief. River looked away. Breeze just shrugged.

" I only know about it because my teacher showed it to the class." she said. " He's a big fan. We don't get to watch T.V at..._home..._"

Breeze said the word 'home' as if it were a horrid taste in her mouth. I rolled my eyes.

" It isn't your home. _This _isn't my home. Our home is gone."

" Alright, our..._sleeping-quarters..._"

Breeze made a face.

" That doesn't sound right either..."

" Shh!" River hushed. " I'm _trying _to watch a T.V show!"

" Fine, fine!"

" Who's the green guy?"

" That's Zim. He's an Irken."

" A what?"

" An Alien. He wants to take over earth."

" He has black hair..."

" That's not what he _really _looks like. It's just a disguise..."

" What about the guy with the huge head?"

" His head isn't _that _big. And he's name is Dib. He's a wannabe paranormal investigator."

" Like Freya? She was a Paranoid whatsit..."

" ... Yeah, like that..."

" And who's that little green dog thing?"

" That's Gir. He's Zim's robot minion. He's actually a blue-and-white- robot."

River squealed as Gir exploded out of his dog suit and latched onto Dib's face.

" OH HE'S SO CUTEEEEEEEE!"

I made a face.

" Maybe. I'd hate to be Dib though."

On the T.V screen, Dib was desperately trying to pry the smallish robot off his face. Zim just stood on the sidelines laughing his head off.

" I LUV YOU MARY!" Gir screamed. " I LUUUUUUUUUUUV YOU!"

" Get off!" Dib whined. He yanked Gir off of his hair. Zim was still laughing.

" Here!" Dib spat. " You can have him!"

Zim's smug expression changed to one of horror as Dib chucked Gir straight at him.

" NOOOOOOOO! GIR! GET OFF OF MEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

" I LUV YOU TOO MASTA!"

River was laughing hard. Breeze cocked her head to one side.

" I've never seen this episode."

" Neither have I." I said. " What's it called?"

" It didn't say..."

" Why does it matter?" River grinned. " Ouch, poor Zim!"

" He deserved it." Breeze groaned. She rubbed her eyes and then glanced at her watch.

" Wow, it's late." she said. " We should get to bed."

" No!" River whined. " I want to watch the end! Pleeeeeeeeeeease?"

" Just a little longer." I said with a yawn. Outside the window, raindrops battered against the house.

" Wow..." Breeze said. It's really rough out there.."

" Yeah." I said. " I'd hate to be caught out in this weather-"

Suddenly, an enormous bolt of lightning struck the house. We were bathed in a white light. River squealed in fear.

" Annora!" Breeze shrieked. I reached over and grabbed her hand.

The entire power grid shut down. The entire house was plunged into darkness.

" Annora?" River whimpered.

" Right here..." I said in a reassuring tone. " It's okay, the power just went out, that's all-"

" Annora, the T.V's still playing..."

" But-" I glanced at the T.V. The Invader Zim show was still on. Gir was still latched onto Zim's face.

" Annora?" Breeze asked. " Do you feel that?"

" What?"

" That..._sucking _feeling..."

I began to feel something as well. It was as if my essence was being drawn towards something. It was almost as if it were the T.V...

" Annora..." River whispered. " It's weird..."

" It's nothing..." I said. " We're just scared."

The feeling was getting stronger. I blinked a few times to clear my head. That's when I heard Breeze scream.

" My hands!" she shrieked. " Look at my hands!"

With a gasp, I realized that Breeze's fingers were growing longer and thiner, reaching over to the T.V and sinking through the screen. Her entire body was beginning to do the same.

" BREEZE!" I screamed. I tried to grab her, but she disappeared through the T.V before I could even move. I heard River scream.

" Annora!" she shrieked. " YOUR HANDS! YOUR HANDS!"

My fingers were growing longer. With horror, I watched my torso shift towards the T.V.

" Annora!"

I sank through the screen and was enveloped in a world of black.

**YAY! I'm done with the first chapter! It's a bit odd, but you know... It's going to take some time to finish this story, because I don't have my own computer, I can only sneak on the two existing computers for a small amount of time, and I'm the slowest typer in the history of the United States.**

**Annora: Yeesh! Give yourself some sort of compliment!**

**Me: Okay! I can eat pie faster then anyone in my grade!**

**Annora: …**

**Me: …**

**So anyway, keep an eye out for these stories. This part is the worst because I had not warmed up yet, but it gets better as it goes. There might be long gaps between publishes, but I'm planning to do ****_at least_**** 40- something chapters. Scary right? Yeah...**

**See you guys next chapter!**


	2. Going House Hunting

**Hello again peoples!**

**Sorry that it has taking me so long to publish this. My little brother hogged the computer for six-hours straight, and then my older brother dragged me along on a bike ride where he shoot Nerf darts at ****me. Sometimes, I don't understand that boy.**

**Annora: Well, I can see the family resemblance.**

**Me: *Cough***

**ANYWAY, review this next chapter, keep reading my stories, and wait patiently like little kindergarden children for the next one to come out. BELIEVE IN ME! IT GET'S BETTER!**

**Breeze: Well, you really need to work on your paragraph spacin-**

**Me: BE QUIET!**

* * *

><p>( Annora P.O.V )<p>

The ride didn't last long. After only a minute or two in darkness, a small hole opened up and I was sucked through. With a cry, I fell a couple of feet and landed on something soft and squishy.

" Yeowch!" a voice yelped. " That's my back!"

" Breeze?" I asked in disbelief. The thing beneath me shifted.

" Heck yes!" Breeze snapped. " Get off of me!"

" Okay, okay!" I said. "Where's River?"

A scream from above and a sudden pain in my back gave the answer I needed.

" Breeze! Annora!" River yelped happily. " You're alive!"

" Not for long..." I wheezed. " Get off of me."

" _You_ get off of _me..._" Breeze snapped. " My spine has snapped in two."

" Jeez grumpy..." I growled as I pushed River off of me and sat up. Breeze slowly got to her knees and wheezed.

" What the heck happened to us?" she gasped.

" Dunno. But we all learned a very important lesson." I said. " Never watch T.V during a thunderstorm. Right River?"

River didn't answer me. I turned around. She was sitting on her heels, a look of absolute shock on her face as she stared straight past me.

" River?" I asked, concerned.

" Annora..." River whispered weakly. " Look..."

I followed River's shaking gaze. What I saw made my stomach leap to my throat.

It was exactly like the scene in the T.V show. Dib was standing awkwardly on the sidelines as Zim had Gir stuck to his face.

Except now, the scene was life-sized, and all three of the characters were frozen in shock and were staring in disbelief at _us_.

" Oh..." Breeze squealed fearfully. " Hello..."

Gir unlatched himself from Zim's face and flung his little metallic body at River.

" MAMA!"

River screeched and ran around in circles, Gir stuck securely to her scalp.

" GETITOFFGETITOFFGETITOFFGETI T- WHAT THE HECK AM I SAYING HE'S SO CUUUUUUUUUTE!"

River stopped running and squeezed Gir into a Fan-girl hug. I watched, sickened.

" This is depressing."

Breeze rolled her eyes.

" Tell me about it..."

" CAN I KEEP HIM?!" River shrieked. " PLEASEPLEASEPLEEEEEEEASE?"

" No."

" AWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!"

River burst into tears. Gir, deciding he wanted to play copy-cat, started to cry as well.

" WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

" BOTH OF YOU SHUT THE HECK UP BEFORE I START CUSSING IN MANDARIN!" I shrieked, holding my ears. Neither one of them heard me.

Breeze, deciding that she couldn't take it anymore, tackled both her sister and the robot.

" STOP CRYING DANG IT!"

After a minute of intense wrestling, Breeze managed to pry Gir out of River's grasp.

" No!" River whined. " I love him! He's so cute!"

Gir squirmed in Breeze's grasp.

" MASTA! DA PRETTY LADY'S STARIN' AT CHOO!"

Gir pointed his finger at me. I blinked at few times.

" River?" I asked. " Please hit me on the head."

River did.

" Ouch." I groaned. After rubbing my eyes, I looked up. The three cartoon characters were still there. Except now, Zim the Irken was giving me an interested look.

" A human wants itself to be hurt..." he said, rubbing his chin thoughtfully. " Might be useful..."

Breeze shoved Gir back into Zim's arms.

" It's yours. Keep it." she growled. Breeze swung around and grabbed River by the arm.

" We're going." she snapped in a shaky voice. " Right now."

I struggled to my feet and staggered after Breeze as she walked away from the cartoon trio. Glancing back, I saw Dib staring after us with a look of shock and horror.

" This is normal, you know..." River said, referring to Breeze's sudden anger-burst. Dib's eyes just got wider.

" Normal?!" he hiccuped. " Oh no!"

Dib spun on his heels and ran in the opposite direction, screaming ' More of them! More of them!'

" Hey! Human meat-pigs!" Zim called after us. " Where do you think you're going? Bow before the might of-"

" Shut the crap up!" Breeze snapped. Zim cut off in mid sentence.

River looked at me, concerned.

" Are you okay Annora?" she asked. I whimpered softly to myself and scurried after Breeze. My head was spinning too much to reply.

Breeze led us up a hill and stopped only when we reached the top. Panting, she turned and looked at us with a wild expression.

" What happened?" she gasped. " One second, we're fine, and then the next-"

" We're in the Invader Zim world." River said. " How obvious is that?"

" I didn't ASK for the obvious!" Breeze screamed. " I'm asking how we got here!"

" Keep it down!" River whispered. " He can still see us!"

" I DON'T CARE!" Breeze shrieked, throwing Zim a menacing glare. " I DON'T KNOW WHY WE'RE HERE! WHY ARE WE HERE?!"

" HOW SHOULD I KNOW?!" River started to scream too. " WHY DO YOU THINK I KNOW WHY WE GOT SUCKED INTO THE T.V-"

During the scream-fest, I instinctively grabbed at my neck to feel the necklace against my skin. However, instead of the gems, my hands grasped air. I rummaged around, wondering if it was just hidden. I finally realized that it was gone.

" Breeze!" I gasped. " Breeze, where's my necklace?"

Breeze didn't hear me. She was busy screaming at River, who had given up on the argument and was curled up on the grass sobbing. I seized Breeze's arm.

" Breeze!" I cried. " Where's my necklace?!"

" What necklace?" Breeze asked, her tone saying: ' Why would I care about your necklace?!'

" THE NECKLACE THAT FREYA GAVE ME!" I shrieked. " WHERE IS IT?!"

" Oh." Breeze said, her eyes widening. " I-"

" I HAVE TO FIND IT!" I cried. " I HAVE TO FIND IT!"

" Arivid..."

I tore away from Breeze and fled down the hill. I scoured the ground.

" Where is it?!" I sobbed. " Where did it go?!"

Defeated, I sat on the grass and looked at my hands.

" It's gone..." I moaned. " I'm the worst person in the whole worl-"

" A-hem..."

I looked up. Zim the Irken was standing in front of me, giving me a perplexed, but slightly amused expression. He cocked his head to one side as I stared at him.

" What do _you _want?" I spat. In reply, Zim reached behind his back and pulled something out from one of his pockets.

" Looking for this?" he asked slyly as he dangled Freya's necklace in front of my face.

For a moment, all I could do was stare at in in shock. I regained my senses and quickly snatched it out of his grasp.

" Where'd you find that?" I demanded. Zim shrugged.

" It was on the ground. Is Zim not amazing?"

" Yes." I said. Zim blinked once when he realized that he had just been insulted. Furthermore, he realized that he had done so himself.

" Eh..." he said with a shrugged. " Whatever."

I staggered to my feet shakily and fastened the necklace around my neck. The stones glowing in the fading sun.

" Well..." I said, struggling to get the words out. " ... Thank...you..."

Zim looked surprised.

" No groveling?" he asked. " No bowing at the might feet of ZIM?"

" Don't push your luck..." I snapped, suddenly annoyed. Turning on my heels, I marched back up the hill. My two sisters gave me weird looks.

" What?" I snapped. " What're you staring at?"

Sensing that I was in one of my moods, Breeze turned away quickly.

" Nothing." she said. " Let's...let's just get our thoughts together, okay?"

" Fine." I said. " We should go somewhere more..._private_..."

I flashed a glare in Zim's direction, who was still looking up at us weirdly. Gir had eaten some grass and was busy throwing up on Zim's boots. He didn't seem to notice.

Breeze took my arm in her grip and steered me down the hill, knowing that once my anger burst was over I would be reduced to a sobbing wreck.

When we passed by some stores, I couldn't take it anymore. Breeze was smart enough to yank me into an alley before I broke down. It was lucky that she did. This emotional wreck turned out to be quite big.

( River P.O.V )

When Annora started to cry, my heart sank to my shoes. I watched helplessly as the tears ran down from her eyes. This whole ordeal my be to much for her. It was already a painful night for her, considering that it was the anniversary of Freya's death, and getting sucked into a T.V show might have been a bit too much stress. Freya's death hurt for me as well, but Annora had always been the one closest to her.

After a couple of minutes, I decided that I didn't want to see Annora cry anymore. So I decided to speak up.

" Hey guys..." I interrupted. " I see no portal to take us back home, so I think we'll be staying a while."

Breeze gave me a look that meant _NO! REALLY?_ I ignored her.

" So if we're going to stay a while, then we should find a place to live, right?"

Annora sniffled a few times and nodded. " I-I'm s-s-sor-r-ry g-guys." she choked. " I-I s-shouldn't b-be h-having a b-break-d-down."

Breeze tsked.

" Apologize later, go home-hunting now!"

We walked out of the alley ( Annora quite slowly ) and into the city. We searched for three whole hours, with me trying to convince my sisters to settle for some nice, cozy trash-cans that I had seen.

" I mean, who has a bad feeling toward a hobo?" I said.

" I do." Breeze said dryly, and pretty much crushed my entire argument. We were about to give up hope when Annora made an exciting discovery. She was leaning against a wooden ally-wall, when it broke and she fell through with a yelp. As Breeze and I jumped in to help her, we saw what was on the other side. It was an abandon lot, easily a full two acres. It had the remains of what was once a great garden on one front corner, and a pond with an angel fountain in the other. In the middle of the lot was a giant, three-story greek-style house. It had columns in the front and ivy growing up the sides. It was in beautiful shape: I couldn't see any major damage. The front of the lot had a small iron fence and gate that was facing a cul-da-sac that we had missed. A tile-stone walk-way led from he gate to the houses front door. In the back of the property, two giant white trees with pink leaves stood proud and tall. We stood there in awe, admiring it for a moment. Breeze soon cleared her throat.

" Think we just found our house." she said.

An even more exciting find was that there was still furniture inside the mansion. The kitchen had a working stove, there were chairs in the sitting room, and there were even sheets on the bed. Although there were multiple rooms, we all dragged ourselves to the upstairs master bedroom. We weren't ready to sleep alone yet. The master bed was wide enough for four people. Breeze was snoring the second her face hit her pillow. Annora lay there staring at the ceiling. I felt bad for her.

" Are you afraid?" I asked. She closed her eyes and was silent.

" Yes." she finally said. I gazed at her for a while, before I too lay down and closed my eyes.

**Huzza! I'm done! That was almost painful to type! Anywho, now the adrenalin is pumping, no? Getting excited? Not really? I understand. But I really hope that you peoples liked it, as I took me a long ****time to put on the computer. Sad, huh?**

**Breeeze: Very!**

**Me: Grrrrr...**

**So keep a lookout for my stories! They will eventually all roll in at some point, so don't lose faith! And I'm new to Fanfic, so there will be a lot of mistakes because the website keeps cutting out half my work so nothing makes sense. But I shall overcome! Adios mi amigos!**

**( Ride off into the sunset on a pink pony)**


	3. The First Dream

**Hello again peoples!**

**This is my third chapter of The Dream Is The Future, and so far, I'v gotten three cramps, two mind blocks, five YARRG!-THE-COMPUTER-JUST-ERASED-MY-WORK! spazzes, three screen shut-downs and one internet shut-off that lasted about a week. Although this seems like the writing gods do not want me to publish anything, I SHALL OVERCOME!**

**Annora: And then have the gods throw a lightning-bolt at your face?**

**Me: BE QUIET!**

**Read this chapter and review. I NEEDS THE REVIEWS!**

**Annora: SOMEONE had to much coffee...**

**Me: BE QUIET! I AM SICK OF YOUR CONSTENT FLANDDER!**

**READ! REVIEW! AND THEN GO EAT TACOS ON THE COUCH! I WORSHIP THE REVIEWERS AND SHAME THE NON-REVIEWERS!**

* * *

><p>( Annora P.O.V)<p>

I was having a bad dream. There was no sound, but the terror I felt was so real I wanted to lay down and die and be done with it. There was something chasing me. Something big. The air around me was pitch-black and heavy, weighing down my chest and restricting my breathing. The monster chasing me was glowing brightly with a blue aura. Its eyes flashed like mirrors. It was horrible.

Racing through the dark, I stumbled on my steps and the creature came closer. Wild with fear, I tried to stand up, but the ground had turned into tar and stuck me fast. Glancing back, I saw the monster, its aura glowing, so horrible I wanted to scream. I opened my mouth, but no sound came out. I was voiceless. I was terrified. The monster stood in front of me, towering and frightening. Its aura began to glow brighter, becoming white-hot and blinding. I squeezed my eyes shut, trying in vain to scream. The light seeped through my eyelids, blinding me even though my eyes were closed.

Suddenly, I felt a cold breeze. I opened my eyes and I was shocked to find that I was flying, far over the tops of a forest. The fear melted away from my soul and insane joy replaced it. I swooped and dived, not knowing where I was or how I was flying but truthfully not caring in the slightest. I saw a canyon and I dived through it, streaking downwards the bottom and only pulling up at the last second, corkscrewing into the air. There was no sound, but I could imagine what it would be like: the birds chirping, the wind flowing past, my happy shrieks. Gently, I floated to the ground and landed on a grassy meadow, closing my eyes and enjoying the relief. I felt the breeze disappear and was replaced with... Music? I heard sweet haunting music. I opened my eyes and realized that the dream had shifted again. I was surrounded by glittering lights, orange and black and yellow, shimmering softly. I heard the music, so beautiful, but so sad at the same time. Then I noticed that there was someone next to me, holding me in an eerie dance. I couldn't see their face, I could only feel their touch. We swung gently in tempo, to the rythm of the music, and I felt happy and calm at the same time. Happy and calm. I closed my eyes to enjoy it.

The music died away. I felt a breeze against my cheeks, and the feeling of weightlessness returned. I opened my eyes. I was flying again, but this time, I didn't feel joy. I was afraid. There was something chasing me again, and I could feel its breath leave drops on my skin. Terrified, I swooped down the canyon. I relized then that I was carrying something heavy in my arms. I almost crumpled to the ground due to the weight, but a managed to curve up the moment before I hit the canyon wall. I swerved to the side quickly to try and shake off my follower, but then I felt a blast of heat and then I was falling, falling, falling...

Before I hit the ground, the scene changed again. I was running down a hall, running so fast I felt like my lungs would burst. There was an insane feeling in my gut, almost like someone I knew was in deep trouble. Panting, I raced down the alley, not knowing where I was going but running all the same. I reached the end and saw a large steel door. Flinging it open, I saw a flash of light, and for the first time in my dream, a scream of pain.

" No!" I cried, regaining my voice, and moving forward to help the person, but something held me back.

The scream grew louder, and then I realized that it wasn't a scream, it was a name cried in pain. My name. The person screaming had a familer voice; Not one I knew well, but knew all the same.

" Stop!" I cried, reaching out to stop the light, but then the dream swirled and I woke with a start. I was still in the room. My sisters slept peacefully beside me. Gasping, I clutched at my neck and grasped the necklace between trembling fingers. Then the full terror of the dream crashed down on my head, and I buried my face in a pillow and began to sob.

**Well there you go! What do you think Annora drinks before bed that gives her these ghastly nightmares?**

**Annora: ****_I drink milk or water, like any NORMAL person..._**

**Me: HEY! No need to get into my chocolate-milk-drinking-before-bed-habits!**

**So, did you guys like this chapter? If you did, then good for you! You have just done what I could not! ( I do not like depressing stuff, but I write about it anyway. ) The next chapters are going to get really spicy, with tons of foreign language and chasing-through-dark-rooms sort of stuff. Review! And a special thanks to CMR Rosa, who has added me to their author alert thing. You have given me motivation and an idea that there are actually people out there who ****_like_**** my stories! I give you a barrel full of rainbows and all that good stuff!**

**See you guys next chapter!**


	4. A Crazy Skool Day

**Hello again peoples!**

**T****he last chapter was just plain depressing, so let's have some fun!**

**Annora: _Your_ idea of fun is filling people's underpants with super glue.**

**Me: But that_ is_ fun!**

**So I hope you guy enjoy this chapter! Thanks again to CMR Rosa and TearsxOfxBlood for your great support! ( Did I spell those names right?)**

* * *

><p>( Breeze P.O.V )<p>

We were all sleeping peacefully, until about 5:30 a.m. I woke up to the sounds of quiet sobbing. Turning over, I saw Annora crying into her pillow. River groaned and sat up. Blinking a few times, she yawned and gazed sleepily at our crying sister.

" Where's the oatmeal?" she slurred. Gently, I shook Annora's shoulders.

" Annora, it's okay..." I said. Annora sobbed for a few more minutes before she quieted down. After a moment of silence, she lifted up her face and wiped her eyes.

" Thanks..." she sniffed, looking absolutely depressed. " I was having a really bad dream..."

River nodded sympathetically.

" Oh, I've had those." she said. " It was about the Alpacalypse..."

Annora gave River a weird look.

" Alpacalypse?" she asked.

" The Alpaca Apocalypse." River explained. " Horrible stuff."

I looked at the clock. Well, no use going back to bed now.

" You go back to sleep Annora." I said. " River and I will start planing our day."

Annora nodded wearily, laying her head back against her pillow and squeezing her eyes shut. Silently, River and I got out of bed and tip-toed downstairs.

" What do you think she dreamed about?" asked River. I shrugged.

" Knowing Annora, it's probably something that neither of us would survive."

" I guess..." said River. " But we should ask her sometime. I would like to know."

" Yeah, well.." I sighed. " Let's think of something worth-while to do today."

* * *

><p>( Annora P.O.V )<p>

I was afraid that I was going to dream about something horrible again. I wasn't prepared when a hazy ghost appeared to me in my sleep. The ghost nodded to me.

" Hello dear." it said in a feminine voice. " Oh, how you've grown!"

" F-Freya?" I asked. The voice was so familiar. The ghost laughed.

" Well, I see you haven't forgotten me!"

Unable to process this information, I just stared. Freya sighed.

" Annora, my time here is short. So I'm going to skip all the advertisements and cut straight to the point."

Yep, defiantly Freya. Freya gazed sadly at me.

" I see you've been troubled by a disturbing dream, correct?"

I nodded miserably.

" Well dear," continued Freya, " Be glad of it."

" What?"

"They are warnings, glimpses of a future that will come to pass. Prophecies happen in the cartoon world."

My head was spinning rapidly. I'd almost forgotten that I was in the IZ world.

" Wait, what?" I cried. " You mean I'm going to almost get killed?"

Freya sighed.

" I haven't much time." she said. " You are to wake soon. Remember, futures aren't always what the seem. Your dream may not appear in the way that you think."

With that, my dream became white once more. As my head went blank, Freya called to me.

" Remember dear!" her voice echoed in my head. " I'll keep in touch!"

_That's nice… _I thought. My eyes snapped open, and I found myself in bed, hugging a pillow. Laying still, I tried to process the information that I had been given. Were all the things in my first dream going to come true? Was something really, really bad about to happen? Slapping my face a few times to clear my mind, I got out of bed and padded downstairs. In the living-room, I could hear River and Breeze speaking in hushed tones. River looked up and saw me.

" So!" she giggled. " The zombie wakes!"

Breeze gazed at me worriedly.

" Did you get any more sleep?" she asked. I nodded. River was bouncing up and down in her seat.

" You're not going to believe this!" she squealed. " But Breeze and I just got us into the school! We just talked to the principal and reserved our spots!"

She looked at me excitedly, expecting me to jump for joy. I blinked. _The Skool? Really?_

A smile spread over my face. I was ready to see some Invader Zim stuff, even if something bad was about to happen.

_Especially _if something bad was about to happen.

" Let's get ready." I commanded.

* * *

><p>We stood in front of the Skool, with fall leaves whooshing around us in a cool autumn wind. I could see classes going on inside the building, which meant one thing: We were late. The three of us looked at each other.<p>

" Well?" said River. " Are we going or what?"

Slowly, we mounted the steps to the entrance double-doors. Pushing them open, we marched straight to the front desk. The man behind the desk looked up at us.

" May I help you?" he asked in a slightly wheezy voice.

" Um, yes." said Breeze. " We are the three new students, River, Breeze and Annora. We called this morning."

The man grunted and stood. He was much, much taller then I was.

" Follow me." he said blandly.

He led us down a hall-way, past some loitering students, and a couple of trash cans. He halted in front of a door. A label on the wall next to it read: Ms. Bitters Class.

River nudged us excitedly.

' _Isn't this Zim and Dib's class_?' she mouthed.

' _Yes_. _Now shut up._' I mouthed back. I wasn't too excited to see them again. The man opened the door.

" Get in." he said. Suddenly, he picked up Breeze and River by the scruffs of their necks and tossed them into the class. With a gulp, I scurried inside before he could do the same to me. As he shut the door, I hear him say: " Doomed kids," before he turned and walked back down the hall.

" Jerk." Breeze said, sitting up and rubbing her back. River curled up on the floor and said something that sounded like: ' Mother, the gorilla asked for directions.'

" _SSSSSSSSSSILENCE!"_ a loud hiss came from behind , causing all three of us to jump. We turned and saw the infamous Ms. Bitters sitting at her desk. She fixed us with an icy stare. River whimpered and hide behind me. Ms. Bitters turned forward towards the class that I just noticed. Zim and Dib sat in the front row, along with two other kids who's names I had forgotten.

" Class," Ms. Bitters said. " I would like you to meet the newest, most hopeless requests to the student body."

She turned to us.

" Children," she hissed. " If you want to say something, say it now, because after this moment, I DON'T WANT TO HEAR ANOTHER SOUND FROM YOU!"

River stop breathing and started to have a seizure on the floor.

" Guuuuuuuuuuuuurgle..." she gagged. With a sigh, I yanked her to her feet and performed the ' Heimlich Maneuver.'

With a gasp, River started to breath again.

She hugged me around the middle and started to cry. I glanced at Breeze, who was trying hard not to laugh, but not doing a very good job. I bared my teeth.

" _RIVER!" _I growled. _" YOU'RE EMBARESSING ME."_

River stopped crying.

" Sorry!" she squealed. " I'm sorry-"

" Are you going to talk or not?" Ms. Bitters hissed.

" YES!" River giggled, standing up. She pranced to the front of the room.

"HI!" she squealed. " I'm River! I like sunshine, ponies, rainbows, bubbles and anything that has to do with caffeine! I think everyone here is going to become my bestest friend!"

She started to laugh. I turned to Breeze.

" What did you feed her this morning?" I asked. Breeze was about to reply when Ms. Bitters finger pointed at her.

" You. Speak. _**NOW**_!"

Breeze gulped and shuffled to the front of the room. She glance at me, and I gave her a ' Go-on' gesture. She smiled weakly and turned to the class.

" Hi." she said. " My name is Breeze. I am much...uh,_ calmer_ then my sister here."

She pointed at River, who was doing a dance in the corner.

" Please do not be alarmed by her. I think she was dropped on her head as a small child. Anyway, I like quiet so please, no shouting near me."

As Breeze was speaking, I glanced around the class room. Almost everyone was looking at us with interest. Zim caught my glance and cocked his head to one side. I narrowed my eyes at him and crossed my arms.

" Hello again..." I said dryly. Zim smiled.

" Yes, hello pitiful human worm-child." he replied. I rolled my eyes and glanced over a Dib. He had on an awkward expression: Mouth agape, eyes bulging and twitching, and a finger pointed straight at us. It was the same kind of expression that he had had on when Zim had first arrived in his class.

_Uh-oh..._I thought.

Breeze had finished talking and looked at me expectantly. River had started to laugh for no reason. Something in my head snapped. I stalked up to River and grabbed her collar.

" _River." _I hissed loudly in Polish. "Byc cicho I uczyhie was bardzo cierpa!"

River gulped and quickly quieted. When I spoke in a different language, she knew I was mad. I loved using them to yell at people. Letting go of River, I walked to the front of the room. Zim was now staring at me intensely, as if I had just done something amazing. I sighed.

" My name is Annora." I said, flashing a glare at River. " Before we start this school year together, I want to get two things very straight. One, do not cross me, and the poor janitor will be spared the job of scraping you off the lockers."

" Yes!" bubbled River, who had already forgotten my foreign threat. " Think of the janitor!"

I paused.

" This threat also includes annoying siblings."

River got the message. She shut up.

" Finally." I continued. " You people do not need to be afraid of me _that_ much. I'm not going to kill anyone, probably. I've been having a hard day so far so I'm a bit depressed, so yeah...that's pretty-much it."

" Finally, that's over." growled Ms. Bitters. " Now, you need a place to sit."

Her finger swept over the class, until...

" YOU!" barked Ms. Bitters, her gaze resting on the three kids behind Zim. " You three will be transferred to the underground class-rooms!"

There was a trio of screams as the desks disappeared beneath the ground and appeared again. Empty. I shuddered. Ms. Bitters pointed to the seats.

"Sit. _**NOW**_."

With a couple of salutes because it seemed like the right thing to do, we marched toward the open desks. Breeze took the last seat and River chose the second-to-last, leaving the spot behind Zim open. My sisters winked at me, knowing that I wasn't on great terms with the alien at the moment.

" Take your seat _now_, child." snarled Ms. Bitters as I hesitated.

With a glare at both of my sisters, I plunked down into my new spot. Ms. Bitters began her tutoring.

" Now class, and Dib." she hissed. " Today, we will be learning about the Big Bang, and how it is to be followed by the Great Crunch, when all the things in the universe will eventually IMPLODE UPON THEMSELVES!"

And so, Ms. Bitters went, on and on, starting her ever famous doom-ing. River started to snore in the seat behind me. I was starting to doze off, bored out of my skull.

That's when the phone in River's pocket rang. I recognized the tone. River had recorded her voice imitating a phone at the top of her lungs and used it as her ringtone.

" RING RING RING RING, PICK UP YOU MORON!" the phone screamed. Breeze yelped and jumped about ten feet into the air. Startled, I turned around and stared at River, who was just taking the phone out of her pocket. Checking the screen, her face paled and she looked up at me.

" It's a voice message from Auntie..." she whispered. I shuddered.

" Click it."

She did.

" RIVER, YOU NO-GOOD BRAT!" a high pitched voice screamed. " HOW _DARE _YOU DISAPPEAR LIKE THIS?! THE POLICE ARE ALL LOOKING FOR YOU, AND YOUR UNCLE IS BESIDE HIMSELF WITH RAGE! THIS IS THE LAST TIME I LET YOU VISIT YOUR SISTER ANNORA, UNDERSTAND? WHEREVER YOU AND BREEZE ARE, YOU COME STRAIGHT HOME THIS MINUTE, OR I SWEAR, I WILL PUT YOU BOTH UP FOR ADOPTION THE SECOND I SEE YOU!"

The message ended with a click. River held the phone out like it was an atomic bomb about to go off. She looked both terrified and horrified.

There were a bunch of things that I could have said to her. I could have told her that everything was fine, that I would never let her and Breeze get separated, and that no matter what, I'd alway find a way to see her.

However, having my mind jumbled up, only one thing came out.

" How the heck did you get connection here?" I asked. River flashed me a look.

" Auntie's mad..." she whispered. " She's going to starve me again."

" What?"

" Nothing."

I thought about what River had said.

_' Auntie's mad. She's going to starve me again.'_

_" _She s_tarves_ you?!" I asked in disbelief. River turned her head away. Enraged, I turned to Breeze.

" That monster _starves _my sisters?!" I asked again, my voice rising to almost a shout. Breeze also turned away.

" Oh ou pouri, ti kras..." I growled, tightening my hands into fists.

" Annora, _please!_" Breeze cut in with an exasperated tone. I glared at her and then buried my face on my desk miserably.

" She's going to pay." I said.

" She's an adult." River said. " She'll sue you."

I gave a short laugh.

" I'd like to see her try."

Breeze rolled her eyes and gazed out the window.

Sitting silently for a while, I heaved a great yawn.

" This is very time consuming..." I said sarcastically. " But it's still better than-"

I cut off quickly before I said anything else, realizing that I was about to reveal something that would expose us as ' Dimension Travelers.'

" Okay..." a familiar voice said. " Did anyone else noticed the three aliens that just walked in?"

I snapped my eyes open and look over to the other side of the room. Dib was staring right at me.

" Well?" he said, flicking his eyes to the other students. Of course, everyone looked bored and uninterested.

" Not _again_ Dib!" someone wailed. Dib's eye twitched.

" NO! DON'T START THAT WITH ME!" Dib snapped. " I...HAVE..PROOF!"

His jabbed a finger in my direction.

" Yesterday, I saw them!" he said. " A rip opened in the sky, and they fell out! I swear, I saw it!"

No one seemed very interested. Dib glanced near the front of the room with a sour look on his face.

" And _Zim_ saw it too." he added.

This grabbed minor interest. If there was another witness to Dib's claims, than it might be worthy for consideration. All eyes turned to the alien in the front row.

I felt a bead of sweat trickle down my forehead. If Zim admitted that we had fallen out of the sky, then my sisters and I could be in big trouble. Zim glanced around the room with a look of contempt on his face and then glanced backward at me. His eyes locked with mine.

_Please..._ I thought, pleading with a stare. _Please..._

Zim's expression wavered slightly. He glanced back at Dib, his expression changing into a sneer.

" I didn't see anything." he said cooly. " Your glasses need to be checked."

Dib's face changed from pale to pink to bright red. Enraged, he balled his hands into fists.

" YOU!" he spat. " YOU'RE JUST SAYIN THAT BECAUSE-"

A thought seemed to occur to him. His mouth dropped open.

" You're...you're working together, aren't you?" he said. " You...you..."

Zim gave a toothy grin as a response. River gave a breath of frustration.

" No Dib, we're not aliens." she said. I rolled my eyes.

" He's not going to listen to you." I said. Dib glared at me.

" Well, how about when you spoke that other language?" he said. " How about that, huh?"

I stared at Dib. Assuming that he knew no other language besides english, he thought my bilingualism was actually alien communication. I bared my teeth at him.

" Why do you need to know?" I mocked. " Are you so caught up in your own little fantasy that you think every foreign person is an alien?"

Dib snorted.

" I happen to know the _real _aliens." he said, glancing at Zim as if it would prove his point. " And besides, I think I recognized bits of the language you were speaking. I've heard Zim say a few things when he thinks no one is looking."

" It's not just one language." I said. " And besides, I don't know Irken."

I second I said that, I could have slapped myself.

Dib grinned, knowing that I had let something important slip. Playing for more evidence, he didn't pry on it for too long.

" Well, if you say you can speak more than one language..." he said. " Then how about you give us some examples?"

I glared at him. He looked confident that I couldn't do it.

" Hablas espanol?" I said. " Parlez-vous francais? An bhfuil Gaeilge agat? Beszel magyarul? Spreekt u Nederlands? Je, kuongea swahili? Het jy Afrikaans praat?"

Dib narrowed his eyes.

" How many can you speak?" he said. I ' Humphed.'

" 1, 2097." I said. " And counting."

Dib snorted.

" Not possible." he said. " You probably just take bits of _Irken _and pretend they're completely different languages."

I winced as Dib brought up the 'I' word. I regretted ever opening my mouth, but I knew I had to continue arguing with him or else I might seem like I was giving up.

" The term _Irken _is used to describe the different genre of languages in the middle east." I lied, wincing at the lameness.

Dib didn't look convinced.

" Genre huh?" he said. " Then how come Zim looks like he got kicked in the stomach?"

I didn't want to turn around, but I did anyway. Zim looked absolutely shocked about the conversation, and when he noticed my stare, he turned around and looked at me. Instead of looking angry, he looked... Curious? And thoughtful?

" He knows that you know." Dib said smugly. " All of you are aliens."

" This conversation is a waste of my time." River said a-matter-of-factly. " Let's all just shut up, hmm?"

" You're not even talking." Breeze snapped. River frowned.

" I just did."

" Whatever."

" So, Dib..." I said. " Got any more proof?"

Dib grinned.

" No." he said. " But I'll find it. I always do."

" Huh..." I said, raising an eyebrow. " This day is off to a weird start."

" Bord now..." River sighed. " Going to play Temple Run."

" Wait, what?" I asked, turning to my sister who had taken out her phone again. She stuck her tongue between her teeth as she maneuvered the explorer on her screen through obstacles. Dib stood up on his chair.

" More proof!" he said. " Alien technology!"

River made a 'Meh' sound.

" It's just an iPhone." she said. " Not exactly 'alien technology'..."

Dib gave a great sigh.

" Why do I eve try to prove it this much?" he wailed. " Can't anyone see that they're trying to take over the world?!"

I grinned, deciding to have a little fun with him.

" That's what I like." I said. " Ignorance. It makes destroying things go a lot faster."

Dib's eyes bulged.

" ALIENS!" he screamed, nearly shattering my ear drums. " SHE ADMITTED IT!"

Before I could tell Dib that I was joking, he jumped off his desk and ran screaming from out the room.

" Oooookaaaaaay..." Breeze said slowly. " Weird..."

" Yeah..." River nodded. Brushing back a strand of hair from my face, I shrugged.

" He asked for it."

The bell rang for lunch. Squabbling, the students made their way towards the door. Side by side, my sisters and I went with the flow, laughing as we remembered Dib's expression.

We were so busy having fun, that we didn't notice a certain green boy trail us all the way to the cafeteria.

* * *

><p>My sisters and I sat down at one of the many empty lunch tables. River had taken one good look at the food, and had decided that water was good enough for her. Breeze was nibbling on a stale cookie. I had decided to skip lunch altogether. We were all sitting there, enjoying each others company and laughing about the day, when a certain green alien plopped down in the seat next to me.<p>

" Um, hi Zim." I said uncomfortably. Zim didn't answer, but he leaned towards me with the same expression that he had had on during class. I started to fidget in my seat.

" Uh, nice to see you sooooo, uh, involved in something, but, uh, what are you..."

I trailed off. Zim still had not spoken.

" Bonjour? Hola? Anything up there?" I asked. No reply. I turned to Breeze and River. Breeze shrugged. River was busy playing Temple Run and taking huge swings of her water as if she were a drunk.

" Okay..." I started. " This is just really-"

" Are you dead?" Zim asked suddenly. His question caught all three of us be surprise. River spat her water all over the floor, making everyone in the cafeteria to look at us. Peering sheepishly around, I saw that Dib had a smug look on his face. I turned to look at Zim.

" Excuse me?" I asked politely. River was busy choking. Breeze was rubbing her back. She gave me a look that clearly meant What-was-_that_-all-about? Zim dropped his voice so only the three of us could hear.

" Zim has asked if you are an dead. You know, a human who comes from the heaven place. Where dead people are."

He stared at me.

" It's in the sky. You fell out of the sky. So, are you dead?"

He cocked his head to one side slightly.

" Are you?" he asked again. I was speechless. Me? Dead? Was I actually that pale?

River had finished having her episode and turned to Zim.

" No, she's not dead." she said. " But if she doesn't eat soon, she will be."

Zim shrugged. By now, the room was back to normal and people were ignoring us again. Dib was still staring smugly at me, like he had though of a brilliant idea. I stuck my tongue out at him. A cough from Zim caused me to turn. Zim stared at me like what he was about to say was too divine for our puny human ears.

" Zim is a normal human boy..." he began. " And as a normal human boy, he wants to make friends."

" Uh-huh..." I said, nodding slowly. Zim forced a smile.

" So Zim wants to ask, will you...?"

He paused with a grimace, as if it was too painful to finish his sentence. I rolled my eyes.

" Yes."

" Good." Zim said, his air of authority returning. He turned away and smiled to himself evilly.

" Yess... Very good..."

He began to laugh, soft at first, but picking up volume as he went along.

" HehehehehahahahaHAHAHAHAHAMUAH-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA!"

I rolled my eyes.

" How much sugar did you have today?" I asked dryly.

**Aaaaaaaaaand there you go! It took such a long time to find all the different languages! And yes, they do say something. Here is the list:**

**( In order of appearance... )**

**#1: Polish = River, be quiet or I will make you suffer greatly.**

**#2: Haitian Creole = Oh you rotten, little...**

**#3: The made-up language is actually made up and called in my world " Melentia."**

**#4: Languages ( In order ) = Spanish, French, Irish, ( Yes, it's a language! ) Hungarian, Dutch, Swahili and Afrikaans. All of them translate to ****" Do you speak..." and then the language name _in_ that language.**

**Pretty cool, huh? I hope you think so.**

**This was such a long chapter! I had to do it all in secret, while my family was at my brother's soccer game. Anyway, I hope you guys like my stories! More are on the way!**

**See you all next chapter!**

Annoyed, I switched to Haitian Creole.

" Oh ou pouri, ti kras..."


	5. Terror In The Dark

**Hello again! I hope you guys liked my last chapter. This one is intense, a bit confusing for me to write, and a fun one to read! Keep a look-out for the rest of the troop! I've still got it!**

**Annora: Got what?**

**Me: SHHHHH!**

* * *

><p>( Annora P.O.V )<p>

The rest of the day went pretty smoothly. Dib was absent, much to the delight of the class.

" You know, I feel kind of bad for him..." River sighed. " He's just trying to protect his planet..."

" He's insulting." I said. " But I get your point."

When the bell rang, everyone seemed pretty happy. Zim jumped on his desk, threw back his head and laughed.

" MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! FREEDOM FOR ZIIIIIIIIIIMMMM!" he shrieked. Apparently, this was normal Zim behavior, because no one seemed to care.

" Really Zim!" complained River, holding her ears.

" Let's go let's go let's go let's go!" whined Breeze, desperate to leave. River yanked my arm as she and Breeze made their way to the door.

" Annora!" she wailed. " Let's go!"

" Fine! Sheesh..." I replied, yanking my gaze away from Ms. Bitters, who was melting into the shadows in a fascinating way. I turned and waltzed out the door. My sisters were ahead of me already, so I needed to catch up. I brushed past Zim in the crowded hall-way.

" Hm? Is the Avidi-human finally wanting to bask in the almighty presence of ZIM?" he asked eagerly. I huffed.

" No Zim. It was pure chance that I happened to bump into you in the smelly, crowded, claustrophobic hall-way. As you can see, my sisters have already left, so I need to find them before I have a sudden burst of anger and I go search for Dib so I can imprison him in a locker or something."

Zim crossed his arms.

" It's ZIM's job to destroy the Dib!" he said with a hint of annoyance.

" Dib has enough to go around." I replied.

" Well, yes, his head IS very large."

I sighed, but I couldn't help but smile.

" Well, I better make sure that River is not rooting through trash-cans again to find coffee cups again."

" Alright." Zim said.

" See you around!" I said with a small wave as I maneuvered away through the crowd. Zim smiled back at me. I swear that I saw something in his eyes: Hunger, satisfaction, even regret. But I really couldn't say what. The mob was thinning out, which told me that I had been lingering for longer then I had first thought.

" Well, my sisters are going to be ticked-off!" I said to myself. Finally, I had the exit in sight. Freedom so close...! Just as I was about to reach the door, I heard something coming from down one of the halls.

" Annora..." it said. I jumped and looked around, but I didn't see anyone.

" Annora..." the voice called again.

" Who's there?" I asked. No answer.

With a shudder, I turned away and started to walk out the door when the voice called again.

" Help... me... Please..."

I turned back around, trying to pinpoint where the noise was coming from.

" Annora..." the voice said, and I was able to track it from one of the side halls. With a sigh, I moved away from the door and walked slowly into the hall. The lights flickered slightly.

" Hello?" I called. " Is there anyone here?"

One of the doors in the hall fluttered slightly. Curious, I peeked inside.

The lights were off, so I couldn't see. Groping with my hand, I fingered the wall until I felt the light switch and flicked it on.

As the lights turned on, I was aware of the sound of doors clicking shut far away.

I guess school is locked for the night... I thought. Glancing around the room, I noticed that is was absent of furniture.

_Weird..._

" Hey, is anyone here?" I called. There was no response.

" Hello?" I asked again. Giving up, I shrugged and turned away.

At that moment, all the lights in the school shut off.

With a gasp, I clutched at my chest to steady my beating heart.

_Whoa... Scary..._

" Hey! Hello?" I called, desperate to be heard. Inwardly, slapped myself.

_Why would I just wander off like this? Am I an idiot or something?_

**Yes.** said my inner voice.

_Shut up._

I heard a sound from behind me. It sounded like someone was trying to sneak up on me. Startled, I tried to run, but I wasn't fast enough.

Something grabbed my arms and yanked me backwards. With a yelp, I tried to wiggle out of the grip.

" Stop!" someone growled. " Or else!"

I stopped moving.

" DIB?!" I cried in disbelief. " Is that you?!"

" Surprised?"

" Hell, I'm going to freaking MURDER your butt!"

" Tough talk ALIEN! I'm not going to let you take over my planet! Your little alliance with Zim is about to come to a close!"

" Look Dib. Sorry to rain on your parade, but I'm not an alien, and Zim is a very messed up Irken-"

" HA! YOU SAID IRKEN! NO OTHER HUMANS BUT ME AND GAZ KNOW THAT ZIM'S SPECIES IS CALLED IRKEN! THIS PROVES THAT YOU'RE AN ALIEN, AN ALLY TO THE IRKEN EMPIRE!"

_Crap..._

" Dib, listen." I try to reason. " Just because I know that Zim is Irken, doesn't mean that I'm an alien."

" Then how do you know?" Dib said. I licked my lips nervously.

" Lucky guess?" I said weakly. Dib sighed.

" You're really bad at lying, huh?"

" I try."

" Whatever." Dib said. " I'm taking you to my lab."

I start to freak out.

_What if my DNA was different because I came from a different dimension? What if he did dissect me?_

" Dib, please!" I beg weakly. " Please just-"

" Shut up." he said. " This is to protect my planet."

I heard the slight waver in his voice, like he didn't want to do this. For a moment, I saw things from his point of view and felt sorry for him. Then I remembered he was trying to dissect me and my sympathy was pushed aside.

As Dib started to move, his grip on me weakened slightly.

_Looks like it's now or never._

Quickly, I snatched my wrists out of Dib's grasp and punched him in the nose. With a muffled yelp, Dib released me completely. I ran up to the door and yanked it open, smashing it shut again once I was through. I took off down the pitch-black hallway, with my hands in front of me to stop any heads-on collisions. I heard Dib shout angrily, and soon I heard his footsteps pounding after me.

Despite my efforts, I slammed into a locker and badly hurt my face.

_Uhg!_ I thought._ How does Dib keep from running into stuff? I just bruised my jaw, and he's running at the same speed as I am!_

A thought suddenly appeared to me.

_I wouldn't be surprised if he is wearing night vision contacts or glasses or something._

I heard the footsteps behind me again and panicked. I yanked open the first door I came to and rushed inside. It happened to be the boiler room.

I was met with open air. A spiral staircase went all the way to the ground fifty feet below, only inches away from my fingers. I reached out, trying to grab the rail, but I didn't make it. The red lights of the room swirled around me as I fell.

_God no! I can't die! Not now!_

My decent stopped abruptly as I slammed into the boiler room floor. I felt some ribs crack and my arm fracture in a couple of places. My neck landed on something sharp, and I felt it puncture through the skin.

Gasping, I rolled onto my side in agony. Through my tears, I could see a figure slowly walking down the spiral stair ase. Pain lanced through my body again and I was forced to close my eyes in order not to scream.

When I opened them again, I saw Dib standing over me, a pair of handcuffs in his grasp. He stared down at me with a mixture of triumph, disgust, worry and... shame?

" I'm sorry about this." he said. " I can't risk my planet's safety."

" Please..." I whimpered. Dib hesitated, but shook his head.

I wanted to cry, but no tears came out. Instead, a weird feeling rose in my throat. It took a moment before I realized what it was.

It was desperation and anger, fear and the will to survive. I knew that no matter what, I would do all I could to get out of here.

Dib saw a change in my eyes and looked confused.

" What are you-"

I pulled myself to my feet, clamping a hand over my bleeding neck. I gritted my teeth.

" I'll fight you." I said. " I don't want to, but I will."

" I don't want to hurt you..." Dib said slowly. " Come quietly, and all I'll do is give you a sedative."

" We could have been friends!"

" I don't have friends." Dib said bitterly. Through the pain in his eyes, I saw that he was not going to let me go willingly.

" I'm sorry too." I rasped. I balled up my fist and jabbed at his gut. Taken by surprise, Dib dropped the handcuffs and doubled over. I elbowed him in the back of the neck. He responded by head-butting me in the ribcage. I felt my broken bones grate against each other and I screamed. Out of reflexes, I punched Dib in the face again. He blocked. He lunged again. I blocked with my good arm.

Back and forth along the catwalk, Dib and I exchanged blows. I realized with surprise that he knew how to fight, probably from his years of getting picked on and made fun of. While watching the T.V show, I couldn't see Dib as a fighter, but now here inside the actual world, things were different. Dib was taller. His hair was longer. He looked older, more serious, and he held an air of authority and absolute control. He wasn't too ugly looking either.

Too bad I was beating his face black and blue. He was doing the same to me.

Finally, just when I felt like I was about to drop, I managed to hook my fist into the underside of his chin. His eyes went blank and he fell over, blood seeping out of the corner of his mouth.

Exhausted and in pain, I fell on all fours and gasped. Darkness swirled at the corners of my vision, and I fought the temptation to black out.

_I can't... I have to get out of here... No one will look for me in the boiler room..._

I looked over at Dib's limp form.

_I can't leave him here... He'll die in the radioactivity and heat._

I groaned. Slowly, I inched my way over to Dib and draped him over my shoulders. He wasn't too heavy, but in my weakened state my knees buckled all the same.

Painfully, I staggered up the spiral stairs and managed to push open the door with my forehead. Entering the entrance hall, where moonlight streamed in from the door window, I finally dropped Dib and slumped over, leaning against the front desk. My limbs gave way and I crashed to the cold tiles.

_My dream... I thought. It's coming true... I saw it..._

My last thought before I passed out was how worried my sisters probably were, and how surprised they would be when they come to Skool tomorrow.

**Was that intense or what? Now, before you go off and think that Dib is a villain, think of how you would react if you thought that your alien enemy had teamed up and was going to actually destroy earth. Not that Annora or her sisters would actually do any of that. Dib's big head is filled with such fantasies...**

**Dib: MY HEAD'S NOT BIG!**

**Me: *Cough***

**Well, now you guys have to wait for the next chapter to come out! YOU ARE ALL AT MY MERCY! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**

**Zim: ...Zim doesn't like the crazy writer girl...**

**Me: *Hem***

**SO! Keep a lookout! The next chapters will get spicy! Remember, Dib is not bad. The real bad guy is soon to arrive, and their name is-**

**River: SHHHHHH! Do you want to ruin everything!**

**Me: SILENCE KNAVE! I AM YOUR MASTER! I CREATED YOU!**

**River: Who knew that my, master, was such a-**

**Zim: ZIM IS YOUR MASTER! ZIM WILL MASTER ALL HUMANS! BOW BEFORE ME!**

**Annora: ...Okay...**

**Me: I should lock him in a mental closet or something huh?**


	6. Wish For A Ferni Ally

**Hello again peoples!**

**How did you guys like the last chapter? It was pretty cool huh? Anyhow, just a reminder that reviews are greatly appreciated! I like having people tell me how much they love my stories!**

**Annora: And how much they don't love them...**

**Me: SILENCE!**

* * *

><p>( Zim P.O.V )<p>

( Same time as Annora/Dib brawl )

I sat at my main house computer control desk in my mighty Irken lab. Tapping my gloved fingers on the dash-board, I was trying to zone out the thing that was adressing me.

" Master, you need to re-boot the lawn-gnomes, you need to fix the lab for your lazer-weasel project, Gir is sawing through the wall with the light-powered chain-saw you couldn't find two days ago, the microwave is exploding, my paycheck _still _hasn't arrived so I'm planning a strike..." said the voice that belonged to my house computer. I sighed and twitched my right anntenna uncomfortably, trying to show my computer how annoyed I was.

"...you need to plan for an attack by the Dib, since he hasn't shown up yet and can therfor be up to no good..." continued my computer, obiously not noticing my discomfort. Or not caring. I growled softly to myself.

" Computer." I said. " Shut up."

" _Well_ now, _someone_ got into the crabby-snacks, didn't they? Oh wait, I forgot. You're _always_ like that." my computer retorted. I narrowed my eyes angrily.

" COMPUTER!" I barked. " You are not to talk back to me!"

" Oh sure." the source of my anger yawned lazily. " Like anyone is going to listen to yo-"

" BE QUIET!" I spat. " I DON'T PAY YOU TO DISRESPECT ME!"

The computer snorted.

" You don't pay me at _all_." it stated. With an unhappy snarl, I reached for a small megaphone that was attatched to my chair.

" GIR!" I growled through it. " Come to the Control-Room."

A few moments later, my idiot robot minion Gir poked his head through a hole in the wall that I had just noticed.

" Yeeeeeeeeeeees?" he asked in that annoying little voice that made me want to break someone's spine.

" Gir! Download the Ferni data file!" I shouted. I turned back to the screen that was supposed to be my computer's face. Right now, he had **('-')** plastered on the screen.

I tried to ignore it.

" Listen computer!" I said. " It's time I told you of my newest, greatest plan."

" Not another exploding weasel bomb!" my computer complained.

" Shut up H.C!" I shouted. Suprisingly, this actually _did_ shut my computer up. I took the golden moment to proceed.

" Just today, something interesting happened in my filthy earth class. Three interesting things to be precise. They wer-"

" H.C?" my computer interrupted, obviously offended. I rubbed my temples, annoyed and angry beyond compare.

" Yes, H.C." I whispered, barly able to control my rage. " It stands for House Computer. It takes too long to actually _say_ House Computer, so your name is now H.C."

" But I don't like it!" my computer protested.

" DOES IT LOOK LIKE I CARE?!" I screamed, not able to contain myself any longer. My computer made a **:-( **face, which I took not to be a good sign. I grinted my teeth together. My focus shifted to Gir, who was at the moment spreading some sort of yellow paste all over the disk drive.

_So much for downloading the Ferni Data_, I thought.

I closed my eyes as I gently rubbed the tip of my anntena between my fingertips, an action which both soothed and calmed me.

_ Let's try this again._

" Computer." I said patiently. " Would you or would you not like to hear my new plan?"

" I'll go will would." H.C said blandly. " Because if I don't, you'll rip out my power cord.

I opened my eyes slowly.

" Okay..." I sighed. " As I was saying before I was interrupted, three new students arrived to class. They are sisters, a blond, one with white hair, and one with brown."

" How can they be sisters if they all have different hair color?" H.C asked. I shrugged, telling myself that no matter what, I would not get angry.

" I don't know. Humans are weird. Anyway, the brunett, whose name is Annora, is quite perplexing."

" Because she's pretty?" smirked H.C.

" NO! Well...yes, but no, that's not the reason..."

" Really? Hm, intreging..."

I swear, my face was the exact color of my magenta eyes, making them blend in. I huffed in an annoyed fashion, trying to show my computer how hard I was trying not to get angry.

Surprisingly, it actually seemed to notice for once.

" Go on master." it yawned. I sighed.

" She's perplexing because in that one day, she spoke several different languages _fluently_, and said that she knew a lot more. Irk knows how many complete languages she's able to understand! Not even the Irken Communicaters can achive such a stunt!"

" Master, no offence, but the Irken Communicaters aren't that smart." said H.C.

" I know." I sighed. " But still, Annora's gift of tounges is quite valuable. If I'm correct, then she has a condition called the Ferni Blacti. Creatures who have it are able to learn any kind of language, from Irken to earth pig, with incredible ease. I was going to show you a clip that was created to explain about the condition, but at the moment _it seems that my disc-drive is broken..._"

As I said this, I glanced at Gir, who had decided that my leg was a taco, had latched himself on to it, and was currently knawing on it. I let loose a sigh before I continued.

"As far as the Irkens know, there are only two existing Ferni-beings. One is that old hermit who lives on Zinis-Minor, and the other is the Mine-rebel who we have in captivity on Planet Rech. Both refuse to speak unless forced to."

" Sooooooo, there's a Ferni-being on earth." said H.C " What's your point? You're not going to give her to the empire, are you?"

I shook my head.

" No, computer." I sighed. " I though about that option for a while, but such a person is too valuable for my mission to just send away to the Tallest. What they don't know won't hurt them, and they would understand. I intend to keep Annora here, as my ally in my mission to conquer earth. It's a shame that she's a filthy human, but you shouldn't get picky with Ferni-beings."

" If she refuses your offer master?" H.C asked. I snorted and crossed my arms.

" Really, who would refuse the almighty ZIM?"

" There's a first time for everything, and you're not much of a charmer. Remember Tak?"

I winced, but my computer ignored me and began talking about all the other things I had done wrong in my younger years on earth.

_I'm not that person anymore_... I thought. _I'm smarter, wiser, stronger..._

I looked at my reflection in the screen. The tall young Irken staring back at me was almost a stranger. I traced my sharp jawline with my finger, looping around my large magenta eyes.

_Why was I born with this color? No one else has this color._

I flicked an antenna to the side and stared at it. Even my antenna were different now: they almost reached down to my ankles.

_Why did they grown so much?_

I didn't mind. I liked it.

I sighed wearily and closed my eyes. I tried to convince myself that I was teaming up with a human to help my mission. If I really was that desperate a long time ago, I would have killed myself. For some reason, now that I was older, (_T__eenaged_ as humans said) the thought didn't appall me as much as it would have.

I shuddered.

_By Irk, I think I'm going soft!_ my first thought was. My second was: _Is that such a bad thing?_

** I hope you guys really like this chapter. I'm sorry that it took so long to publish! Once again, I want to formally thank TearsxOfxBlood for being the ONLY person who reviews on my stories. You are, possibly, the most wonderful person who ever lived.**

**...**

**OKAY! THE FORMALITY IS DONE! YOU ARE THE GREATEST, MOST EPIC, BESTEST, BESTEST, BESTEST PERSON IN THE ENTIRE UNIVERSE! Okay, I'll stop embarrassing you. Just so you know, I read your stories! My favorite is "Sucked In!" I constantly go online and gaze hopefully at the screen as Fanfic loads, but then go to my room and sulk in disappointment when I see that no new chapters have been added. WORLD, THAT STORY IS A MUST READ!**

**See you guys next chapter!**


	7. The Shock Of The Morning

**Hello again peoples!**

**I've been wanting to get back on the Fanfic site for a very long time, but I was unable to. I've bee quite busy and stressed, but NOW I AM HERE! You guys missed me, right?**** You people like my stories, right?**

**River: No.**

**Breeze: Definitely not.**

**Dib: Nuh-uh.**

**Gir: TACOS!**

**Computer: _SEVERE MECHANICAL DAMAGE. MUST SHUT DOWN_._ To avoid answering the question.._.**

**Zim: ...Zim shouldn't answer, right?**

**Annora: ...No, but you have to.**

**Me:_ Answer wrong, and it'll be the death of you._**

**Zim: ( Hides behind a random chair ) ZIM LOVES THE FILTHY EARTH STORIES! DON'T HURT ME!**

**Me: ( Face palm )**

**ONWARD WITH THE TALE!**

* * *

><p>( Zim P.O.V )<p>

The next day, I prepared for Skool.

" Have everything Master?" asked H.C as I placed the black wig over my anntena.

" Yes, I think I'm ready to go." I replied, fixing my gloves.

" You're missing something." smirked H.C.

" What?" I asked as I paused before the doorway.

" Flowers for your girlfriend."

" Who? What about-...OH SHUT UP!" I snarled. I slammed the door shut, but I could still hear my computer's robotic laughter coming from inside the base.

As I trudged down the side-walk, I spotted the Dib's sister Gaz, as well as Annora's two sisters, River and Breeze. The two sisters looked quite uncomfortable. Gaz, as usual, was emotionless.

" Hello lesser dirt beings." I said casually as I fell in step beside the trio. River and Breeze mumbled their greetings. Gaz, as usual, said nothing.

" Why so sad, fithly dirt sisters of the Annora-human?" I asked, seeing the distressed looks on their faces.

" Annora didn't come return from Skool yesterday." River said. " We waited all night, but she didn't come home."

" Neither did Dib." Gaz said. " Not that I'm unhappy or anything. Last night was the best sleep that I've had for three years."

I trugged along in silence. _Annora was missing? And so was the Dib? Dib thought that Annora was an alien. I remember all too well my first day of Skool..._

A sudden thought struck me. As I looked at the ridged expressions on the trio of females beside me, I could tell that they had thought of the same thing. River and Breeze broke into a sprint. With a swear, I ran after them.

_If Annora was dead, then I would murder Dib myself!_

The thought startled me. I struggled to find a reason why I had thought that.

_Because... because if Annora's dead... then I won't have a Ferni Being to help in my conquest!_

This still didn't feel like the right answer, but I told myself to shut up and run.

The Skool was in sight soon enough. River and Breeze had already pushed their way inside. As I entered, I noticed a crowd of humans near the entrance hall. With a growl, I used my P.A.K legs to push to the front. What I was confronted with shocked me.

On the floor, laying on his back was Dib. He had ragged breathing, but he looked about as alive as a human could look. Dried blood dripped out of his slightly opened mouth. Slumped on the wall near him was Annora. Her head was dropped to the side. On her neck was a large puncture mark, dripping blood.

Breeze snapped out of her shock first.

" Dib did this!" she snarled. " I'm going to kill him!"

She started to make her way towards him, when River grabbed her arm.

" NO!" she sobbed. " NO! NO! NO MORE BLOOD! PLEASE! PLEASE, Annora-"

Here, she broke down and started to cry. I winced as the tears cascaded down her face.

_Hurg, why do humans have to be filled with that poison?_

Breeze hesitated. Finally, she hung her head. Gaz pushed her way up to the clearing. She blinked in shock and glared down at her brother.

" Idiot..." she mumbled.

Annora's eyes suddenly snapped open.

" FREYA!" she screamed. " LEAVE ME ALONE!"

" Annora!" Breeze cried, looking scared. " What's wrong! What-"

" GET AWAY FROM ME!" Annora screeched, scooting backward. " STOP THIS NOW!"

Breeze jumped back. She turned to me with wild eyes.

" Zim! What's wrong with her?" she begged.

_Like I would know?_ I thought bitterly, but I knelt down and waved a hand in front of Annora's pale face. Her eyes had a slightly glazed look to them.

" She's not fully conscious." I said, relieved to see that I knew what was wrong. " She's dreaming."

Annora sobbed, salty tears trailing down her cheeks and seeping into her wounds, which only made her cry more.

At this point, I couldn't take it anymore. I strolled over to Annora, hoisted her up, and slung her over my shoulder. I was surprised at how light she was.

" Let's take her to my bas- house." I told now both shocked-looking Breeze and River. " I can see what I can do for her there."

" But- "

" Yes, yes, you can bask in my glory later."

Leaving a stunned-looking crowd and Gaz who was trying to lift her brother up but failing miserably, the two distressed humans and I opened the double doors for the second time in that hour. Annora moaned softly, and River gently stroked her hair.

" It's okay." she whispered. " Everything is going to be okay..."

" Freya..." Annora mumbled.

My base soon came into sight. I strolled past the gnomes without a glance. Breeze and River, however, gazed around nervously.

" They're not going to hurt me, right?" asked River in a frightened tone. I tried to look casual.

" Uh, of course not!" I said with a forced smile. " Don't be silly, human! They're not alien security machines with lasers! Heh, heh, that's a good one..."

I turned away, but not before I saw Breeze elbow River in the ribs out of the corner of my eye.

I tried to ignore it.

I pushed open my door and marched to the middle of my sitting-room. River and Breeze followed cautiously behind.

" Back so soon master?" a voice asked from the ceiling. River shrieked and jumped a good three feet into the air. Breeze rolled her eyes.

" Yes H.C. " I sighed. " I think I know why the Dib didn't turn up last night. He went after the Annora-human instead. I brought her here so I can see the extent of her injuries."

" Annora?" asked my computer with a new interest in his voice. " You mean your girl-"

" I have also brought along the Annora-human's sister-units. " I said quickly.

"-friend?" finished my computer. I wanted to face palm and punch something, but I couldn't. Gently, I laid Annora down on the couch. The computer immediately ran scans, trying to pin-point the damage done to her body.

" She has a bruised jaw. " H.C finally said. " She also has three broken ribs, a nasty cut on her cheek that needs to be treated for infection, and a puncture mark the size of Wisconsin restricting the air-flow of her trachea."

" Report?"

" Ehhh... She fell from a pretty large hight..." H.C said. " ... And _then _got into some-sort-of fist fight."

" Damn." I swore.

River gave a small hiccup of despair. Before she could begin to cry again, ( And shed more of her human water-toxins... ) I marched to Annora's side and rubbed my hands together.

" Right!" I said. " Computer, ready some pain-remover and some anti-bacterial wipes. I'm going to fix her."

I turned to River and Breeze.

" Your human sister is safe here. " I promised. " She will recover under my care."

" You want us to leave, don't you?" Breeze blurted out. I blinked. That was all the answer that Breeze needed.

" Come on River." she sighed, steering her sister towards the door. " Zim needs some peace."

" Why is there a magical voice coming from the ceiling?" River asked before Breeze pushed her through the open door-way. When they were gone, my computer gave a smug laugh.

" Hear that master? I'm a magical voice!"

" Shut up." I replied. I rubbed my temples as I gazed down at Arvid's pale and limp form. I swiped some bandages off of the nearby lamp stand and sighed.

This was going to be difficult.

**And there you go! Once again, I want to apologize for taking so long to publish this freaking chapter. BUT NOW, IT IS DONE!**

**See you all next chapter!**


	8. Flashbacks And Memories

**Hello peoples!**

**Did some of you die because of that long wait? No? That's good. I've been really busy here at home, and then I started another story. ( See Aztec Fire. ) NO MORE WAITS!**

**Warning: This is a depression chapter. It's a flash-back of some of the more important moments in Annora's life. Right now, if you remember, she's conked out on Zim's couch.**

**Annora: I would prefer if you would use the term ' Recovering in Zim's base.'**

**Me: Why?**

**Zim: YES! THE Annora-HUMAN IS 'CONKED' ON THE ALMIGHTY ZIM'S COUCH OF GLORY! FEEL THE GLORY!**

**Annora: …That's why.**

**Me: Shut up Zim.**

* * *

><p>( Annora P.O.V )<p>

( Flash-back )

" Happy birthday Annora!" my mother cried. My father only grinned. Today, I turned five. How proud I was of my new age. Seated on the 'birthday chair,' I gazed around happily. My two sisters, River and Breeze were next to me, looking up at my face with cheeky grins of delight. We were all seated around the giant oak table in our kitchen, a sunset painting the sky outside the window. My mother, a beautiful woman with locks of brown hair, set a giant cake in front of me. It was chocolate, with the words ' Happy birthday Dragon Queen!" plastered on it in white. Dragons were my favorite animals, hence the nickname given to me. My father rubbed his hands together.

" Right!" he joked. " My dinner's here."

I giggled.

" Daddy!" I scolded. " _I_ get the first bite!"

" Right you do, Dragon Queen." my father said with a wink. " Right you do."

" Where's Freya?" River asked. Breeze shrugged.

" Ah, here she is!" my mother said as a tall woman walked into the room. She had golden hair the reached her shoulders and brown eyes. Freya smiled at me.

" Hello birthday girl." she said. " How old are you today?"

" I'm five!" I squealed. Freya laughed.

" Well now, you're growing up so fast, aren't you?"

" Yep."

" CAKE! CAKE!" River screamed, her four-year-old mind not able to wrap around anything else. My mother smiled as she lit the candles.

" Make a wish, gem." she urged. Scrunching my face up into a comical expression, I puckered my lips and blew out each candle. Breeze and River squealed with delight and clapped uncontrollably.

When the party finished, Freya took me to one side.

" Annora, my dear." she said softly. " Now that you've grown, there are a few things I need to tell you."

Even as a five-year-old, I could understand the importance of this conversation. I nodded eagerly. Reaching inside her shirt, Freya brought out a necklace with rainbow gems studded along it. In the center was a fat purple gem, that ate up the light and seemed to shine from the inside.

" Do you know what this is?" she asked, jiggling the necklace slightly.

" It's your lucky rainbow." I replied. Indeed, Freya had always called the gems so. She laughed.

" Smart girl. Yes, this is my lucky rainbow. Do you know what is does?"

I took a wild stab.

" Eh, makes you look pretty?"

Freya laughed and ruffled my hair.

" Yes, but that's not all!" she said, amusement glistening in her brown eyes. " It's a protector."

" A what?"

" Annora, do you believe in magic?"

Now this was an odd question. I did, in fact, believe in magic. Freya had always been telling me tales of Mermaids that lived in the Bermuda Triangle, Unicorns that frolicked through meadows in the Netherlands, and, my favorite, Dragons that lived on the mountain slopes of the Sierra Nevada. She told these stories with such detail that I sucked in every word she said.

" Yes Freya." I said adoringly. " You told me so."

" This is magic." Freya explained, cutting right to the point. " It protects the wearer no matter what."

" Oh….." I marveled, my eyes widening at such a thought. Freya patted my head.

" There are evil things in this world, Annora." she said. " This is the only one of its kind."

" Is that why there are always people with camera's on your doorstep?"

" Yes. And it's also because I'm a famous Paranormal Investigator."

" A paranoid what?"

" Not paranoid, dear. _Paranormal_. It means I research magic and unusual things, like ghosts."

" Oh."

" Now, I have quite a few secrets that I have not released to the public." Freya said. After a pause she smiled. " But I've told them to you."

Thinking for a moment, I realized what she meant.

" You mean there really are Mermaids?" I gasped. " And Unicorns? And-and Dragons?"

" Yes."

" Oh!"

" People would think I'm crazy." Freya sighed. " But it's all true. There is another reason why I didn't tell people this."

" Why?"

" Because the Mythic creatures asked me not to." Freya said with a smile. " My job is to be an inspector of this stuff. Instead, I protect the species. I return, they gave me this."

Freya fingered the necklace. I was awestruck at its importance.

" Annora, I know you are young." Freya sighed. " But I need your help."

" With what?"

" Try as I must, these poor creatures keep dying because of pollution and habitation loss. Soon, they'll be all gone."

" Freya! No!"

" I'm afraid so. That's why I need you."

" What can I do?" I asked. " I'm only five!"

" Still, you can help." Freya said. " You actually have quite a large population of fairies living in your backyard. Help by creating a sanctuary for wounded creatures, protect the wild. Easy to do, makes a big difference. Can I trust you?"

" YES!"

" Good." Freya said with a smile. " Now, let's go celebrate your birthday, shall we?"

* * *

><p>I sat in a very large kitchen with an expensive-looking chandelier hanging above my. I was twelve now, and had changed a lot since my fifth birthday. First of all, my parents were dead. They were killed in a cross-fire at a senate building. Both of my parents had high ranks in the government, and therefor a lot of enemies. I now lived with my rich uncle, who probably only took me in to pounce on my parent's fortune. I brushed a bang away from my face. I was watching T.V. Currently, the news was on. A man with jiggly was ranting.<p>

" And now we'll go to a very special announcement." he said. " Today is the day that two Senators were killed during the cross-fire two years ago. We remember what they've done for their country, bla, bla, bla…."

I wanted to scream.

_Stop acting like you care! You don't understand! None of you understand what I've gone through! What I'm still going through!_

" Now, we reconize the three children that have been victims of this tragedy. Breeze, River, and Annora are the three young girls of the deceased senaters. Our country gives them hope."

As the man spoke, our pictures popped up on the T.V screen. I was shocked to see how frail River looked, and how crushed and sad Breeze appeared. Glancing at my picture, I saw that I looked neither frail nor crushed. I glared at the camera with a very readable expression, my eyes burning with hate and depression. I allowed myself a grim smile. I remember that day. I had to act strong for my sisters. Even though we were all the same age, I had to act the eldest. The man smiled.

" Now, we return to our top story tonight." he said. " The family friend, Freya, is a famous Paranormal Investigator. Here she is shown about to fly the Germany."

I perked up at the mention of Freya's name. Sure enough, as a video popped up, I saw a woman with gold hair entering a jet. I fingered a necklace that hung down my neck. Freya had given me her lucky rainbow three days after my parent's death.

" You need protection." she had explained. " Assassins will come after you, the supposed eldest."

I didn't smile as the jet door closed. The necklace gave me an uncanny ability to sense things about to happen. Something was going on. It didn't feel right.

" Freya…" I whimpered.

Everything seemed to happen at once. Men, masked and dressed in black, jumped out of suitcases, trucks, everything. As I watched in horror, knifes were draw and the throats of the guards were slit. I heard woman scream as people fled for their lives.

" Freya!" I cried, although I knew no one could hear. Armed men in uniform appeared from outside the screen. Bullets screamed and the masked men shouted in a foreign language. The masked men began to retreat, but one stood his ground. With a grunt, he hoisted what looked like a black metal tube onto his shoulder and aimed for the jet.

_Bazooka…._

Freya was in there! But she said her lucky rainbow would protect her from all danger! _Her lucky rainbow..._

I couldn't breath. The day it was given, I had begged Freya to keep the necklace, but she had insisted I take it. Now it was too late.

Everything happened in slow motion. A burst of fire erupted from the end of the tube, streaking across the sky. It collided with the jet, burying deep into the metal. For a moment, nothing happened. Then, the jet exploded in a shower of flame.

" FREYA!" I screamed at the top of my lungs.

( End Flash-back. )

**Glad that's done! I hope you guys at least thought about this chapter. It kinda explains why Annora is depressed all the time. It's also why she nearly died in the beginning when she thought she had been transported here without the necklace.**

**River: You know that reviewing her life makes Annora sad!**

**Me: It's for the good of the public to know.**

**Zim: ….**

**Breeze: Say anything stupid, Zim, and I'll bury you alive.**

**Zim: * Squeak… ***

**ME: SILENCE! ALL OF YOU!**

**Farewell till next time!**


	9. Gir's A Soprano

**Hello people!**

**Sorry this chapter is kinda short. I've felt guilty about not updating this for a long time. In fact, I've just passed the year mark. I beg forgiveness.**

**Dib: I do not give it to you.**

**Me: Why?**

**Annora: Obvious reasons...**

**Me: Ah, well….**

**I wanted to thank a very special person. Ravwrin, ( Spell that right?) I wanted to make sure that you got a bucket of rainbows for being awsome and for your kind words. If you do not like dropslets of water that reflect light and seperate it into different colors like a glass prism, I'll give you a fresh waffle instead. ****THANK YOU!**

**River: YAY FOR YOU!**

**Breeze: MEH!**

**Me: YAY!**

**I also want to thank Tobi the Simsmeister for your outstanding support! You have not just reviewed many times on this story, but have also been looking at my other story, Aztec Fire, and reviewing there as well. Thank you so much!**

**Reviewers get a special place in my stories. So, REVEIW!**

* * *

><p>( Zim P.O.V )<p>

It was four days since the Annora-human was attacked by the Dib-beast. Normally, I would go hunt for revenge, but I was too preoccupied.

" H.C!" I shouted in a commanding fashion. " Hand me those bandages!"

" Yes almighty." H.C grumbled unhappily.

A claw appeared from the ceiling, scooped up the roll, and threw it at my face.

With a yelp, I managed to dodge the incoming missile.

" COMPUTER!" I roared. " I'M TRYING TO HEAL SOMEONE HERE!"

" Since when have you cared?" H.C grumbled as he gently placed the roll on Annora's stomach. " And another thing, you should put your costume back on. Someone might look throught the window or something…"

" Who's going to do that?" I said. " Only Dib does that, and he's recovering in his dirt-father's lab. Let me focuse on the Arvid-human, okay?"

I was getting worried.

_She hasn't woken up._ I thought. _If the coma lasts over a week, then I'll need to run complex scans to make sure her body isn't shutting down._

Another thought caused me to frown.

_H.C is right. Since when have I cared? I should dump this dirt-child out on the street, and laugh in my awesomeness as I watch her perish!_

This thought was more of what I was used too. Still, that nagging feeling tugged at the corner of my mind.

I bared my teeth.

" I will heal her because she is a Ferni!" I shouted to no one in particular. " Not for any other reason!"

" That's great master." H.C yawned sarcastically. " You deserve a reward for your _outstanding_ kindness and selflessness..."

" Shut up." I snapped.

I sat back on my heels and wiped my damp forhead. With a sigh, I glanced over at the human on the couch.

Annora groaned and her eye lids fluttered weakly.

" Come on…" I found myself saying. " Please wake up…"

Annora's eyes opened with a snap.

" FREYA!" she screamed at the top of her lungs. I yelped and dove to the floor, holding my antenna in pain.

Gir screamed along with Annora, holding his highest pitch like a filthy human soprano. My antenna nearly exploded.

" GIR!" I cried out desperately. " SHUT YOUR NOISE-TUBE!"

Everything was a mess. Annora had finished screaming and was now sobbing loudly. Gir had attached himself to my P.A.K and was screaming in my antenna, and, to top it off, H.C decided that it would be great fun to set off a few noisy fire-works. I nearly fainted with all the noise. Irken antenna are highly sensitive.

" EVERYONE!" I shouted in agony. " EVERYONE, ZIM DEMANDS THAT YOU SHUT UP RIGHT NOW!"

It was actually amazing how fast my order was carried out. Gir finished screaming, coughing on his breath instead, and H.C defused his last fire-work with a 'Pop!'

I looked up at Annora, who was panting.

" Holy mother of the maya!" she gaped. " Where am I?"

" You are in the base of Zim." I replied, surprised at how quiet and strained my voice had become.

I scowled.

" Stupid computer! Stupid Gir!"

" MASTA!" Gir shouted, seizing one of my antenna for better effect. " DA PRETTY LADY IS AWAKE!"

" Wow, I didn't see that Gir." I rasped sarcastically. " Thank you."

" YOU'RE WELCOME!"

Gir…" I whispered, wincing. " Can you let go of my…"

_…antenna. Oh no..._

Annora gazed up at me with wide eyes. I blinked a few times. Annora sighed.

" Zim…" she said slowly.

" Yes human? I'm normal." I replied, hoping to distract her from the fact that I was Irken. She rolled her eyes.

" What if someone looked through the window idiot?"

" Hey! That's what I said!" H.C said from above. " I like her!"

I winced. Even the smallest noise caused a wave of pain to shudder through my head.

" Urg…" I moaned. Annora frowned. She tried to sit up, but fell back with a groan.

H.C laughed like the lunatic he was.

" You two sound like a zombie choir on halloween!" he snickered. I cringed.

" I hate zombies…." Annora said before I could. I cocked my head in surprise.

" Really? Zim hates the nasty blood-suckers too!"

" Zim, blood-suckers are vampires."

" Ah. Zim knew that."

" MASTA!" Gir shouted again. " WHY YOU SHOW DA PRETTY LADY YOUR OTHER FACE?"

" Gir-!" I cried. " Shut up!"

Annora glanced up at me. I noticed a shadow of a smile on her lips.

" What is it human?" I asked miserably. " Thinking of ways to expose Zim?"

Annora shook her head and winced.

" Hell no, Zim." she huffed. " _I'm_ the one who should be worried."

Confused, I cocked my head to one side.

" Why?"

" You're going to kill me, right? So I don't talk?"

My mind screamed yes. But after a moment of thought, I said something else.

" No. Zim has spent the pasted few days trying to keep you alive. Zim will not wast his efforts."

Annora sucked in a deep breath.

" Good."

"Do you not care that Zim is a horrible monster from the stars?" I asked.

Annora smiled.

" I shouldn't tell you this." she said. " But I like you way better with your disguise off."

" Why not tell me human?" I asked, feeling flattered. Annora raised an eyebrow.

" Because it will go to your head."

" Oh. What about my head?"

" No, I mean…Never mind…"

There was a pause here. Gir curled up on my shoulder and started snoring. I rubbed the tip of my antenna, sighing softly at the relief it brought.

" Zim?"

" Yes huma- er, Annora?"

" Please, how long…?"

" You're not going to like it."

" I don't care."

" Four days."

Annora gasped. She stared up at the ceiling, a look of shock and horror on her face.

" Four days?" she whimpered. I nodded, feeling oddly depressed. Annora clenched her teeth.

" My sisters…?

" Are well, and ready for revenge on the Dib-thing." I replied.

" That's my job." she said, her eyes closing. " My job..."

I sighed and sat next to the couch.

" Whatever you say, human..."

**MOOT! FINALLY IT'S DONE! What will happen when Annora and Dib meet at Skool? Blood and Gore? Perhaps. Is Gir destined to become a famous soprano singer? Eh, probably not...**

**SEE YOU NEXT CHAPTER!**


	10. Awakening And Zim

**Hey there!**

**Long time no see, eh? Oh well, I'll cut the rubbish and get on with the story.**

**However, I would like to quickly acknowledge and thank a new follower of mine.**

**Sydry13, I want you to know that I appreciate your kind words. I always like getting reviews. And I do like how you described this story as, " Awesome Sauce."**

**Keep it up!**

* * *

><p>( Annora's P.O.V )<p>

It was morning when I opened my eyes sleepily. After my sight cleared, I groaned softly as I remembered the horrible flash-back that I had had. I scrunched up my face as I thought the explosion, of my scream, of waking up in a place that I didn't remember going to, and seeing Zim in sort of a foggy haze. Confusing...

Oh well.

With a yawn, I attempted to sit up. Something stopped me and pushed me back. With a frown, I looked down. My heart nearly stopped.

" Zim?" I whispered. " What are you-?"

Zim, as a matter of fact, could not hear me. He was asleep, slumped over the couch. This would have been fine, (A little creepy perhaps) if his head had not put resting on my stomach. I sighed.

_Great Heaven..._

" Zim, wake up." I said.

" Mmmmm…" he mumbled softly, shifting his antenna in his sleep. _Antenna_.

I still haven't gotten over the fact that he allowed me to see him out of costume. And that Gir had a soprano scream.

_Jeez, he even had vibrato!_

" Zim, please get off-" I said, shifting uncomfortably.

For a few moments, I did absolutely nothing but stare at the ceiling. Finally, boredom and the need to get up and stretch my legs won out.

" Zim." I pleaded softly. " Please wake up. And get off my stomach."

I stopped when I realized being sweet was not going to work. I frowned and switched to demanding.

" Hey you." I said, slightly annoyed. " Move."

Zim shifted in his sleep.

" Mmmmm, my Tallest." he mumbled. " I would like a parade in my honor. That'll be great…"

I rolled my eyes and tried again.

" Hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, Zim, Zim, Zim, Zim, Zim, Zim, Zi- OH, FUR CRYING OUT LOUD-!"

I reached over and yanked his antenna.

It was almost ironic how fast he woke up.

" Da heck!?" he exclaimed as he opened his eyes with surprise. I stared at him.

" Get off of me."

" Who's tha- WHAT ON IRK?"

With a small yelp, Zim recoiled from me at lightning speed. I narrowed my eyes, offended.

" That was nice."

" Sorry."

Zim yawned. With a loud sigh, he leaned his back against the couch.

" How do you feel?" he asked. I heard the concern in his voice and my anger evaporated.

" Better." I replied. " In fact, I think I can stand up now."

Zim yawned.

" That's nice."

" ...No Zim. I said I think I can stand up now."

" I heard you, human. I said that was nice."

" Zim, I don't think you understand. I want to stand up."

" Oh."

" _Now__._"

" Ah."

" ...That means you should move."

" Really? I mean- of course I knew that!"

I rolled my eyes as Zim backed away from the couch.

" About time..."

" Hey! Your human language means nothing to me!"

" I was probably the most obvious thing I have ever said."

Swinging my legs over the side of the couch, I gently placed my feet on the cold tile floor. I smiled as I applied more pressure, and no pain came. Zim watched with careful eyes.

" What are you doing huma- eh, Annora?"

" Standing up."

" Ah. Well, if you fall, then you will be rescued by the almighty ZIM!"

" In your dreams." I said, feeling triumphant at his slightly down-cast expression mixed with amusement. Zim motion to the floor with his hand.

" Be my guest."

I used my arms to push off the couch, and took a few steps. Grinning at Zim, I proceded to prance around the room.

" ALRIGHT! ALRIGHT!" Zim cried, frowning as I danced twirls over the couch. " I GET THE MESSAGE!"

I skidded to a halt and crossed my arms.

" My, my... Temper..." I sighed.

" What?"

" Nothing."

Zim sighed and leaned back against the couch again.

" I'm so tired..." he moaned. " Do me a favor, will you?"

" Sure, why not?"

" Wake me up before Skool starts..." he said, climbing on the couch and closing his eyes. I poked his head.

" Question?" I asked as he opened one eye. " How long since your last nap?"

" Nine days..." he mumbled as he closed his eye again.

" I see...and what do I do while you're in la-la land?"

" I don't know...eat? Isn't that what humans do in times of crisis?"

I narrowed my eyes, but a smirk forced it's way onto my face.

" Thanks, very helpful."

" Mmmmmmm..."

" You're not going to get much out of him now." a new voice said. " He's unconscious..."

" Who's that?" I asked.

" Zim's house computer, who he has dubbed as H.C."

Fascinated, I watched as a screen popped from out of the ceiling, with a ('-') face on it. It looked remarkably bored.

" Do you like the name?" I asked politely. The computer snorted.

" No..." it said. " But there's not much I can do 'bout it, now can I?"

" I guess not..." I replied.

" Here," H.C said as the fridge opened in the kitchen. " Take the green idiot's advice and eat something."

" Hey, H.C, can I ask you something?" I asked as I rummaged through the food items.

" Sure, why not?"

" Why did Zim help me?"

H.C was silent for a moment.

" I'm not so sure..." he said finally. " But I'm sure there's a logical explination."

" Okay..."

As I looked through the unfamiliar foods, I saw an empty pitcher nestled in the back of the fridge.

" Hey, H.C?" I asked. " Why does Zim have an empty pitcher in his cold-foods cabinet?"

" It's not empty." H.C said. " The liquid is very clear."

" I see..." I said as I tapped the pitcher. The inside became fuzzy, the way water does when an object is dropped into it. I was fascinated. The liquid was completely invisible unless moved.

" What is it?" I asked. H.C laughed.

" Water."

" What? But I though Zim didn't like wate-"

" Zim is allergic to the toxins in the earth's water supply, not the water itself." H.C explained. " Over the years, humans have consumed so much of the polluted liquid, that they have developed an immunity to it's poisons. It's an immunity that Zim does not have. Instead, he processes the water until all the toxins have been taken out."

" Cool..." I said as I dipped a finger into the water and tasted it. It was very cold, and slightly sweet. I licked my lips.

" Tasty."

" It's almost time for Skool." H.C said. " Wake Zim up."

I walked over to the couch and shook Zim's shoulders.

" Wake up." I said.

Zim didn't move.

" Oh, you wanna play _that_ way again, huh?" I huffed. I squeezed the tip of his antenna. He still didn't move.

For the next minute, I tried many different ways to wake Zim up, including turning the T.V on the highest volume, and pushing him onto the floor.

" H.C!" I asked finally. " Why the heck won't he wake up?"

" You first arrived here nine days ago." H.C said. " Since the moment he dragged your bloody, unconscious body through the door, he has not slept one second of sleep. I think his body has finally had enough."

" Poor Zim..." I sighed as I gazed at the Irken. " But he really needs to get up now."

" I don't know how you're going to do that." H.C said. " Just forget him and go yoursel- What are you doing?"

I walked over to the fridge and took out the pitcher of water. Returning to Zim, I smiled.

Then I dumped the water right onto his face.

" AAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!" Zim screamed, snapping his eyes open. I could hear H.C roaring with laughter.

" WHAT IN THE NAME OF IRK DID YOU DO THAT FOR?" Zim cried, rubbing his eyes. I shrugged.

" Time for Skool."

" Why didn't you just-"

" Believe me, I tried."

" But why the wate-"

" Hey, you're up now. Can we go? Or do you need another does?"

I held up the pitcher. It still had a few inches of water in it. Zim whimpered and shook his head.

" I'm sorry." I said, feeling guilty. " You weren't moving no matter what I tried."

" Hey...Why am I on the floor?" Zim said suddenly, looking around.

I blushed.

" Uh, sorry."

" S'okay." Zim shrugged. " Let me put on my disguise."

" I'm sort of scared." I said as Zim slipped on his contacts and wig. " I'm going to see Dib today."

" And your sisters." Zim added as he pushed open the door. I groaned.

" Thank you for reminding me."

" You're welcome."

" I was being sarcasti- Never mind..."

" Are you ready for this?" Zim asked as we walk down the street. I shrugged.

" Better now then later." I said as I looked away.

In truth, my insides were constricting on themselves. Nine days gone by since the accident. Would Dib hold a grudge? What about my sisters? Something about my dream told me that I needed to be really careful. Glancing at Zim, who looked like he was about to pass-out, I had to smile.

_I feel so sorry for him..._

**I imagine that the next chapter will be exciting. Annora IS GOING BACK TO SKOOL! YAY! And what about Dib? What the heck happened to him? What _will_ happen them both? And what about Gir? Will he aim for a career in singing? Now that, I can give a sure " No."**


	11. Dib's Lament

**Hello again!**

**Title says it all. Enjoy.**

**Dib: ... I hate you.**

* * *

><p>( Dib's P.O.V... )<p>

I hated the looks that they gave me.

Every since I woke up in the middle of the street the night after the attack, with Gaz cursing at me, my life took a dip for the worst. The next day at Skool, I received evil looks from every kid in the hallway. When someone threw a tomato at me, others joined in. I was covered in red paste when I walked into class. Out of habit, I had glanced at Zim's desk, expecting a smirk, but was greeted with an empty chair.

Huh...

Zim has been gone for nine days. So has Annora. In truth, I feel kind of bad for what I've done to her and her family. Breeze shoots me looks of pure hatred, while River gives me the puppy dog ' Why-did-you-do-it-Dib-I-never-thought-that-you-wou ld-ever-do-this-why-did-you-do-it?' look.

It's hard to say which one I dislike more.

Sitting at my desk, I think about how bad my life has gotten. Ms. Bitters is currently doom-ing, and half the class is either falling asleep or glaring at me. Breeze gives me the ' You-are-as-good-as-a-slab-of-spam' look. I responded with a ' That's-what-I'll-do-to-all-aliens' look.

" What was I thinking?" I moaned softly. " It's not like anyone will thank me for it. All I'm trying to do is protect my planet, and what do I get? Tomatoe juice thrown at my face and a load of dirty look-"

" Dib, shut your large mouth, or I'll transfer you to the underground classrooms." Ms. Bitters hissed. I grunted a reply.

My life really can't get any worse.

" I can't believe you actually attacked the new kid, Dib." a girl named Sarah growled.

" Yeah." said a boy named Kevin. " I new you were crazy, but now you're just sick."

I really shouldn't respond.

Ms. Bitters hissed for silence.

" Annora and Zim aren't here, so get over it." Ms. Bitters said. " Today, we will be learning about the fire of London, and how it destroyed the lives of so many doomed peopl-"

" OUCH!" comes a faint cry from the hall outside our class. Heads perked at the noise.

It sounds like Zim!

" Well, if you hadn't fallen asleep in the middle of the road," comes a cross reply, also from the hall. " Then we wouldn't be in this mess."

River and Breeze gasp.

" That's Annora!" they twittered softly to each other. The class exploded into a soft buzz of conversation.

" QUIET!" Ms. Bitters shrieked. Hissing, she turned to the door.

" You, out there in the hall. Get in here now."

For a moment, nothing happened. Then, the door swung open and Zim fell onto the floor with a loud ' THUMP!'

" OUCH!" he cried again. Behind him comes a peal of laughter, obviously from a girl.

" Are you suuuure you're sober?" the girl giggled. Zim glared at the doorway with his face still mashed against the floor.

" Zim told you already, YES!" he snarled. " All the liquid I had today was that pail of water you poured on my face!"

To everyone's surprise, Annora stepped out from the doorway and leaned over Zim.

" If I hadn't used water, then you wouldn't have woken up." she said. " Be glad that it didn't take a more drastic idea."

Zim turned over onto his back, so that he's looking up at Annora.

" You pushed me onto the floor!"

" Okay, I'll admit that was a bit much..."

" And you turned the T.V on full volume!"

" ...And that..."

" And you set off a bunch of fireworks, poured wip-cream on my stomach, smashed walnuts on my forehead, sprayed pepper in the air and used a variety of different aromas, got Gir to start singing, had H.C turn on the alarm system-"

" And many more wonderful things in the course of about...one minute." Annora interrupted.

Zim snorted unhappily.

" You could have just asked!"

" I _did_! Why do you think I-"

" ANNORAAAAAA!" River and Breeze shrieked, having got over the shock of seeing their sister. Annora only has time to utter ' Holy-' before they slammed into her and smothered her with hugs.

" OUCH! THAT'S ZIM'S FACE, YOU PITIFUL HUUUUUUMAN FEMALES!" Zim cried from somewhere on the floor.

River sobbed uncontrollably. Breeze shouts ' YOU'RE ALIVE! YOU'RE ALIVE!' over and over again. Annora finally pried herself free from her sister's clutches.

" Yes, I'm alive." she laughed. " But I couldn't have done it without Zim's help- Oh, Zim!"

Annora bent over and quickly helped Zim to his feet. I notice that his wig is crooked, and part of his antenna is showing.

I can't help myself.

" SEE! SEEE!" I shouted, pointing. " ANTENNA! ZIM IS AN ALIE-"

I cut off when a book slams into the back of the skull. Through the stars in my eyes, I see that Annora quickly adjusts Zim's wig.

" Owwww..." I moaned. I hear a snort from somewhere in the room.

" Hello Dib." Annora said quietly. I noticed Zim giving me a wary glare. I tried to ignore the Irken.

" Hello female alien." I snapped back. My heart really isn't in my words. Annora walks over to my desk and puts her hands on the surface.

" Try again." she says. I frowned.

" Hello alien _scum_?" I say. I heard Zim growled a warning. Annora shakes her head.

" No."

" Hello female Irken?"

" No."

" Hello outer space dweller?"

" No."

" ..."

I didn't understand what she was trying to do. However, I _did_ understand that she won't stop bothering me until I dropped the alien title on the hello.

I sighed.

" Hello Annora." I mumbled. Annora beamed.

" See Zim?" she said. " He did get the message!"

Zim said something along the line of: ' Just wonderful now move so I can smash his face in.'

I glared at the Irken.

" Since when did you care so much about her?" I ask. " Is it because she's your ally-"

Zim growled.

" If it were any of your business, Dib..." he spat.

I was about to reply when Annora clamped her hand over my mouth.

" Dib," she said softly. " Zim hasn't slept for nine days. So he's really crabby, and won't think twice about shedding blood."

I gulped and glanced at Zim, who cracked his knuckles veeeeeery slowly.

I eyed Annora.

" Why do you care?" I snarled. Annora raised an eyebrow.

" I don't hold a grudge." she said, catching me totally off guard. I said something really intelligent back, like: " Whu?"

" I'm not angry with you." she repeated. I scratched my head.

" You're not?"

" No."

" Why?"

" Because I understand why you did it, even if your theory is totally off."

" Well, you should."

" Should what?"

" Be angry."

" Do you want me to?"

" _I_ would be."

" That's the point, Dib." Annora sighed. " I'm not you. Or Zim. Or anyone else. I'm me. And I don't hold a grudge."

" Yes, of course you're not Zim." Zim interrupted. " There is only one Zim, and that is MEEEEE!"

Annora snorted.

" Go to sleep."

" Fine." Zim said. " But only because Zim was going to anyway!"

" Sure, like you were also going to wake up."

" Wh- I WAS! ZIM WAS!"

River suddenly leapt up and hugged Zim around the middle.

" What the-!? GET OFF ZIM, HUUUUUUMAN FEMALE!" Zim screamed.

" THANK YOU!" River screeched in equal volume. " THANK YOU FOR BRINGING MY SISTER BACK!"

" River..." Breeze said gently. " Annora doesn't remember or understand what you're talking about-"

" Actually, I do." Annora interrupted. She turned to Zim, who was attempting to pry River off with his P.A.K legs.

" Your computer is very descriptive." she said. Zim paused and frowned.

" What did that no-good, bad-mouthing, disrespectful piece of junk say now?" he growled.

" He said that ever since you dragged my bloody carcass through your door, you haven't had a wink of sleep."

" Mother of Ka..." Zim mumbleed, turning a slightly different shade of green.

I take this moment to speak.

" WHAT ARE YOU PEOPLE TALKING ABOUT!?" I cried, totally lost in this entire conversation.

Annora shrugs.

" Ask Zim." she suggested. " I've been unconscious up until the last few hours."

Zim nodded.

" Yes, but you were healed by the almighty powers of ZIM!"

" Your dog has a unique soprano voice." Annora says out-of-the-blue.

Zim blinked.

" And my computer enjoys insulting me whenever he can, so what?"

" If you're finished..." Ms. Bitters hissed. " Then sit down _right now_!"

" Sure, whatever..." Zim mumbled, trudging to his desk and slamming his face onto the wood. Annora winced.

" Ouch. That looks like it hurts almost as much as that bruise on you shoulder."

" That wasn't my fault!" Zim's muffled protest is heard.

" Sure," Annora grunted as she took her place behind Zim. " It wasn't your fault that you fell asleep on the road right as a car was coming past."

As Ms. Bitters continued her doom-rant, I sat deep in thought about what had just happened.

_Annora's not mad at me? Well, Zim is, but I guess that he is always mad at me..._

_Did I misjudge Annora and her sisters? Are they not aliens as I thought before?  
><em>

I guess I would have to find out some other way.

**Well, sorry this chapter was short. I needed to squeeze in something. Thanks to all those who are still reading this. You are my believers. And I will not forget it.**


	12. Zim's Request

**Hey peoples!**

**Sorry that this is taking me so long. I'm on vacation in the mountains, so we don't have Wi-Fi half the time. It's really frustrating.**

**Anyway, I want to thank Tobi the Simsmeister for her great review. The longer, the better!**

* * *

><p>( Zim's P.O.V )<p>

This was quickly becoming the worst day of my week.

Since the moment Annora and I walked out of my base, I had tripped over three rocks, smashed into two trees, got chased by a group of filthy dogs, got sat on by a greasy human hobo, and had fallen asleep in the middle of the road, where I had almost gotten decapitated by a passing earth-vehicle. Annora yanked me out of the way just in time, and shouted curses at the driver in foreign languages. I escaped with only a large bruise on my shoulder, which hurt a lot. Annora decided that she didn't trust me after the last episode, and dragged me all the way to the Skool by my arm.

It was very painful.

After falling through the door, getting squashed by Annora's sisters, and smashing my face on my desk, I added another bruise and a couple of cuts to my injures.

" Geez Zim…" Annora said from her seat behind me. " Are you oblivious to pain, or what?"

" No." I groaned. " Life is out to get ZIM!"

" Sure, whatever." Annora said with a roll of her eyes. " You should get that shoulder checked. I think you hurt more then just the skin."

I made a sour face.

" Please, Zim is trying to forget about it." I grunted.

After some moments of silence, I sighed.

" You used colorful language back there." I stated.

Annora shrugged.

" That guy almost ran you over."

" … Thank you."

" You're welcome. Promise not to die more then two times a day from now on?"

I felt my mouth curl into a smile.

" Promise." I nodded.

" What happened to you?" River asked from behind Annora. " You look like you jumped into a food processor. Do you need an ice-bag?"

I frowned.

" Zim is perfectly fine, huuuuuman!" I said. " Zim needs no ice-bag."

Annora rolled her eyes again.

" Zim." she said. " Don't let pride get in the way of help."

" What's that supposed to mean, Annora-Hu- … Annora?"

" It means…" Annora said slowly, with a glance at the Dib on the other side of the room. " That you should never be to proud to ask for assistance or help."

She was trying to tell not only _me_ something, but the Dib as well.

I snorted.

" And why would Zim need help?" I asked. In response, Annora reached over and tapped my shoulder very gently.

" URCHH!" I hissed as pain swept through my entire arm. Annora raised an eyebrow.

" Still think you don't need an ice-bag?"

I blinked through my tears of pain.

" Fine!" I snapped. " Get Zim an ice-bag!"

Annora coughed.

" Waiting…" she said.

I stared down at my desk and gritted my teeth.

" Get Zim an ice-bag _please_…" I growled. Annora sighed.

" Really, it's not that hard…" she explained as she stood up and walked to the door. " Manners go a long way."

" Manners…" I snorted. " You could have thought about them when you dumped that water on me."

" Are you _still_ sour about that?" Annora asked as she paused at the door frame.

I guess I really wasn't. I was just annoyed that such horrid things could happen to me, the almighty ZIM! Am I not the greatest?

Guess not.

" No." I said. Annora nodded, and left.

" Ziiiimmmm…" someone hissed from behind me. I rolled my eyes.

" What is it River?"

" Thank you, I don't know what we would have done without you."

" Sure, no prob."

" No, really-"

" River, I think Zim gets the message." Breeze interrupted. River huffed, but slumped back into her seat.

Annora was gone for a while. When she returned, she walked over to me and pressed something cold on my shoulder.

I yelped and jumped back. Annora rolled her eyes.

" It's just ice, Zim." she said. I frowned.

" Zim doesn't like ice…" I mumbled.

" Annora." Breeze said. " We have something for you."

Reaching into her pocket, Breeze pulled out a long golden chain with different colored stones decorating it. The largest was a giant purple gem, right smack in the middle. Annora stared at the chain, then down at her neck, then back at the chain.

" How…?"

Breeze tossed the necklace to her.

" River and I found it on the bed." she explained. " It must have snapped off the first night when you woke up from that dream."

Annora winced as she fastened the necklace on.

" Great…" she groaned. " I forgot about that. This would explain a lot."

Of course, all this was making no sense to me. And I really hate being oblivious.

" What are you humans talking about?" I snarled. Annora sighed and patted my head.

" Nothing that would interest you." she replied.

We sat in silence.

" Doom, doom, doom, doom... Go now!" Ms. Bitters snarled, pointing a finger at the door, indicating that we should go to lunch or face the consequences.

The human dirt-children ran like mad to the door. No one wanted to find out what those consequences were.

* * *

><p>When Annora and I sat down at a lunch table, we were immediately surround by a mob of child earth-monkeys, pounding us with nosy questions.<p>

" What happened to you?"

" Why is Zim sleepy?"

" Where have you guys been?"

" Why did Dib attack you?"

" Why did Zim save you?"

And the most asked question: " Do you two like each other?"

Annora tried to answer the questions as best as she could.

" I don't know, I don't know, somewhere, I don't know, I don't know, and..."

Here, she glanced at me and blushed madly. I raised a brow.

" What?" I asked.

" Nothing." she said a bit too quickly. She turned to the mob, who were waiting patiently for her answer.

" And," she said carefully, " I will no answer that last question for fear of insulting, or giving wrong ideas to some people..."

She looked at me again. I finally got what she was trying to say and frowned.

Through a gap in the mob, I could see the Dib sitting all alone at a far-away table. Even his scary sister had abandoned him.

I snickered.

" Foolish earth boy..." I mumbled. " Now no one will ever listen to you!"

Annora was also looking at Dib. She sat in silence for the longest time, watching him jab at his food sadly. I peeked over at her.

" What's the matter?" I asked, concerned. To everyone's suprise, Annora suddenly stood up and yanked my arm gently.

" Come on." she said, walking over to where the Dib was. Not entirely happy where this was heading, but unwilling to let her go alone, I followed. The mob stayed where they were, not wanting to get too close where they believed a cat-fight was about to occur.

Annora slid into the seat across from Dib, and I into the seat next to her. Dib didn't even look up. He was stabbing the little puddle of black tar on his plate like it had come alive and tried to kill him, which it probably had.

Annora finally coughed.

" Dib..." she said softly. " I need to talk to you."

No one moved for the longest time. Just when I was about to spear something with my P.A.K legs because of the pressure, Dib suddenly threw down his spoon with a burst of anger.

" I'm sorry, alright!?" he cried. " I was being stupid, I couldn't think, all I knew was that horrible monster-"

Here, he jabbed a finger at me.

" - Wants to take over man-kind, and when you arrived, I was so scared that an actual intelligent life-form had come to finish the job, and I had to think quick, and I know that it was wrong, and I'm sorry I hurt you, and you can slap me now, and..."

We listened to Dib rant like this for a full minute. Before Dib could begin again, Annora leaned over and pressed a finger to his lips.

" Enough." she said firmly. " I told you already, I forgive you, and I don't hold a grudge."

Dib sucked in a few deep breaths and blinked back his tears as he peered at Annora.

" Do-do-do you mean it?" he gulped. Annora rolled her eyes.

" How many more times should I say it?" she asked. Dib shook his head.

" No no, I get it now." he said. " But why are you being nice? You should be cautious."

" Let's just say that I knew this was going to happen." Annora mumbled. I peered curiously at her.

" How?" I asked. " Even ME, the amazing ZIM did not see this coming."

Annora slumped down in her seat.

" It's complicated…" she sighed. " But it involves a T.V, a shattered mansion, a dream, and a ghost."

Dib perked up at the word ghost.

" Wait, a ghost?" he asked. " You mean a divine spirit that has not left this world for the after-life yet?"

Annora nodded.

" Her name is Freya." she said, and I could see how hard she was trying not to cry. " She was my best friend…"

Annora shook her head a few times, and stared back at Dib.

" This is what I need to talk to you about." she said. " I understand that you know a lot about Paranormal Activity. Even though you and I got off to a... eh... _shaky_ start, you're the only person I know how is an expert on these things. Can you help me out?"

Dib looked like he wanted to bounce up and down in his seat in joy. But he forced himself to look semi-professional and took out a note-pad.

" Alright…" he asked. " When did this start?"

Annora glanced around.

" I would prefer…" she said. " If we talked about this somewhere… secret."

Dib jolted down a few notes before he realized what she had said.

" Right…" he agreed sheepishly, getting up. He frowned and looked at me.

" Is this… Space-creature going to come too?" he asked, pointing his pencil at me. I bared my teeth at him.

" Try and stop me, Membrane." I hissed. Dib narrowed his eyes.

" Guys…" Annora sighed. " Please stop. Zim, do you want me to call Gir over?"

I glared at her.

" No."

" Then please," Annora said, standing up, " Let's get this over with."

As the three of us walked out of the room, I glanced back over at the mob. Everyone had a look of shock and confusion on their faces. I shuddered at the looks, and hurried after the Dib and Annora.

Dib led us down the hall. I pulled Annora back slightly.

" How can you trust this guy so soon?" I growled softly in her ear. " He almost killed you!"

Annora didn't answer at first.

" Making him my enemy would not be a good idea." she said finally.

Dib paused in front of a door.

" Trophy Room…" he read. " This should be good enough."

He opened the door for Annora, but let it drop for me. Luckily, I was expecting this, and I grabbed it before it could smash my face. But I wasn't fast enough, and it closed on my bad shoulder. I hissed in pain.

Annora came to my rescue, and dragged me from the door-frame. I rubbed my shoulder, and glared at Dib. Dib was busy looking for the light switch. He finally found it and flipped it, turning the lights on an exposing what the darkness had hid.

Annora shrieked and hid behind me. Mounted on the wall were animal heads, all different sizes and colors. There must have been at least thirty. Dib looked curiously at Annora.

" What?" he asked. " I_ did_ say that this was the Trophy Room."

Annora caught her breath.

" Yes, but you didn't say anything about animal heads…" she whimpered. " My uncle has the head of a tiger in his office. He used it to scare the living day-lights out of me when I was eleven…"

I patted Annora's shoulder.

" No worries." I said. " The filthy earth creatures are dead. Nothing is going to hurt you."

" It's the dead part." Annora whispered. " That gets to me..."

Suddenly, the animal heads were looking pretty freaky.

" Right!" Dib said, sitting down at a table in the middle of the room. " To business!"

Annora sat across from him. I decided to stand behind her, so I could make a bolt for the door if one of the animals started moving.

" Okay…" Dib said slowly, pulling out his creepy little note-pad. " When did this start?"

" The day before I arrived at Skool." Annora replied. " And, it's not the ghost I'm worried about. It's the dream she sent."

Dib looked up.

" You had a vision?!" he exclaimed. Annora rolled her eyes.

" You're making it sound like I'm a Jedi…" she sighed.

" A what?"

" Never mind…"

" Fine." Dib said, ripping out a page. " What did you dream about?"

" The whole thing was very creepy." Annora said. " And some of it was personal, so I'm going to explain one part now, and explain the rest later."

" 'K…"

" I know this will open a lot of wounds that are just starting to heal, but I dreamed about the night you attacked me."

_Ouch…_ I thought.

Dib's pencil hovered over the paper.

" Hmmmm…." he frowned. " Was this before or after?"

" The night before." Annora replied. " Freya told me to be careful. Like an idiot, I ignored her."

" Freya, Freya, who's Freya?" Dib asked, jolting down some notes.

" She was my friend." Annora said, with a hint of annoyance in her voice. " She died a couple of years ago. I told you."

" Oh. Sorry…"

" That's okay. I guess she hasn't given up on me."

" Nope. So, this dream...?"

" I think she's trying to warn me." Annora said. " The other parts of my dream were pretty freaky too…"

" Whoa, whoa, whoa!" I interrupted, crossing my hands into an 'X' shape. " You dreamed about Dib?"

Annora made a hiccup noise.

" Don't get jealous Zim." she mumbled.

" Zim is not jelly..." I growled. Was it just me, or was she blushing?

" Okay…." Dib said, trying to go back on track. " Your dream warns you of things in the future?"

" I guess…" Annora said.

" And you say that a ghost is giving you these visions?"

" I guess…"

" This is incredible!" Dib cried, throwing up his hands. " Proof of Paranormal Activity!"

Annora nodded.

" So, if one part of my dream came true," Annora asked, " Then will the rest come true as well?"

" Most likely." Dib replied.

Annora swore in a different language.

" This is bad…" she whimpered.

I didn't have time to ask her why. One of the teachers decided to stick his filthy human head through the door.

" HEY!" he cried. " What're you doing in here?! Skool ended five minutes ago!"

I expected the teacher to throw a shoe at us, or something. Instead, Annora quickly took over the situation.

" Come on guys." she said, ducking under the surprised teacher's arm. The Dib and I quickly followed, running down the hall. The teacher screamed that we should leave before he called the army. We took his advice.

" Well…" Dib sighed as we joined up with the rest of the smelly dirt-kids as they squeezed out of the front door. " You've given me a lot to think about. I'll sort this out as best I can. I'll see you at Skool tomorrow!"

As he turned and began to walk away, a pink tinge flushed on his face.

" Oh..." he said. " And sorry about the... ah... Oh, never mind."

With a cheery wave, he bolted out the door. Annora began to follow, but I quickly grabbed her arm.

" What is it Zim?" she asked.

" Uh…" I stuttered. I was having a hard time trying to put my thoughts into words. Finally, I took a deep breath.

" Annora…" I said slowly. " Can I ask you to do me a favor?"

" Of course!"

" Okay… I've been observing you for a while, and now, I think, I… Uh…"

Dang. This was harder then I thought. I took another deep breath.

" Look…" I said, frantic to get this over with. " I know this is going to sound weird, but I was wondering if you…"

I blanked out again.

_Irk… What if she says no?!_

" I'll put this bluntly." I sigh finally, after a few minutes of odd silence. Annora looked at me expectantly.

" You know more then one language, right?" I asked.

" Yes."

" Does learning new languages come easily to you?"

" Yes."

" Well, that's interesting to me."

" Oh?"

" Yes, and I was wondering if you would allow me to do some…tests, or something…"

I gritted my teeth. Annora cocked her head.

" You mean, you want to experiment on me?"

" Well…Yes."

" As in, cut my brain open and stuff?"

I blinked.

" What gave you that idea?" I asked, mortified. Annora giggled.

" I'm kidding with you. What is it you have in mind?"

" Well…" I grunted. " I was hoping to show you many different alphabets, and see how long and how well you learn them."

We stood in silence.

_She's going to say no!_ My mind screamed. _She's going to spit in your face, and tell you to go to-_

" When do you want me to come over?" she asked. This took me by surprise, so all I could say was: " What?"

Annora elbowed me gently in the abdomen.

" You didn't think I'd miss out on a chance to learn more languages, did you?" she giggled. " When is a good time to start?"

" In two days or so." I said, recovering from shock. " Your sisters need to spend some time with you."

" Awww…." Annora groaned. I glanced up and saw River and Breeze waiting patiently near the door. I wave a hand near their direction.

" See?" I said. " They're waiting for you."

Annora frowned for a minute. Then, she seemed to except it, and sighed. Before I really knew what was going on, she leaned up and planted a kiss on my cheek.

" See you soon." she said. " Don't get run over."

I watched as she reunited with her sisters. Then, I continued to watch as the trio linked arms and waltzed into the deepening sunset.

**YAY! IT'S DONE! Thank you to everyone who reads this story. Your support and reviews are what keep me going.**

**A big thanks to the following people:**

**1. Darkinvader897**

**2. Ravwrin**

**3. The Jinxed Otaku 13**

**4. Tobi the Simsmeister**

**Remember, reviews may get your name posted in the " Hall of Fame" that I will create at the end of the story. DOES IT NOT AMAAAAAZE YOU?!**


	13. Ferni Stuff And Stars

**Hey everyone!**

**Sorry that it's taking me so long to post chapters! School started back up, and I'm busy writing a book for class.**

**Zim: What is the pitiful HUMAN female worm-baby writing about?**

**Me: None o' yur beezwax Zimmers.**

**Zim: * Gasp! ***

**H.C: Oh great, here it comes...**

**Zim: YOU DARE TALK BACK TO THE ALMIGHTY, ALL-KNOWING, ALL POWERFUL ZIIIIIIII-"**

**River: Gir! Quickly!**

**Gir: SAMICH! ( Lowers head and shots sandwich at Zim. Zim falls unconscious. )**

**Gir: I had a samich in my head...**

**Me: You could of just used the cattle-prod...**

**Anyway, I apologize for the long wait. I felt guilty, so I decided to make this chapter long and interesting. Enjoy!**

**( A quick heads up for the people who have been following this story for a while. I am going to go back to the beginning of this story and change around a few things. It might not be soon, but eventually... )**

* * *

><p>( Annora P.O.V )<p>

I stood in front of the freakish house with green walls and a purple roof and thought: _What did I get myself into?_

Three days ago, Zim had given me his weird request. I decided to go along with it, but now, at the last second, I was having second thoughts.

" What should I expect?" I said aloud. " What's he going to do?"

" Probably ask you some stupid question or something." a familiar voice snorted. I grinned up at the house.

" How you doing, H.C?"

" Okay. This idiot is running around all day, screaming his head off and making a mess."

" Well, that's just how Gir is-"

" I was referring to my master."

" Oh." I tried to imagine Zim running around in a dog suit. The image was so odd, I pushed it out of my mind with a shudder.

" Does he know I'm here?" I asked. I heard H.C grunt.

" Probably." he finally said. " He has cameras in the gnomes, but I'll tell him right now."

I walked past the lawn gnomes and made faces at the eyes. I knew Zim would get annoyed, but that was partially why I did it.

" Careful." H.C warned as I arrived at the purple door. " It's the men's room."

I glanced up at the totally random and totally useless sign on the door, and burst out laughing. I was cut off abruptly when the door swung open with a bang.

I looked inside. There was no one there.

_Is this place haunted too?_ I questioned. I looked around again. Nothing. I looked down, and was greeted by a blur of green and a pair of very, very large eyes.

" HI!" Gir squealed. I frowned.

" Why do you have to be so darn short?" I complained. H.C grunted again.

" I've wanted to know that as well. Maybe Zim wants someone to look down upon, Irk's name he's so tiny..."

" Then I must be miniscule." I said as I sat on the couch. " He's taller than me."

" Yes well, about that-"

H.C paused as a sound entered the room. It closely resembled an elevator noise. I searched for the source, and rested my eyes on the trash can right as the top opened.

Zim popped his head over the rim of the can. He had his contacts and wig on.

There was a moment of awkward silence.

H.C coughed. Zim blinked very slowly.

" ...You came." he finally said, almost as if he didn't believe it. I rolled my eyes.

" I said I would." I reminded him. " You seem almost surprised."

" I am." he admitted, stepping out of the can.

_My, the Irkens must be huge, because Zim looks pretty tall to me..._ I though uncomfortably. Zim dusted off his shirt and glared at Gir, who was still staring out the door dreamily.

" Close that." Zim snapped. " You're letting in cold air again."

" I like to be frooooozen..." Gir sang. H.C coughed again. Zim frowned deeper.

" Gir!" he spat. " I demand- Arg, never mind, you idiotic little-"

" Zim." I cut in. " How 'bout we...I don't know. Go someplace where Gir's not going to annoy you...?"

" MASTA!" Gir suddenly shrieked. " YOUUU GONNA SHOW DA PRETTY LADY UR OTHER FACE?!"

" Giirrrrrrrrrrrr..." Zim warned. The way he said the robot's name seemed almost like he was growling, which reflected his mood perfectly.

" Zim..." I urged, tugging his sleeve. " Gir's doing no real harm."

For a moment, I thought Zim was going to ignore me and destroy Gir. But, after a moment's hesitation, he turned and walked back to the trash can.

" Come." he said, beckoning with his hand. " I've wasted enough time."

" Alright, about this whole...experiment..." I said slowly as I walked to the can where I realized that it was, in fact, a recycling bin. " What is it that you want?"

" Information." Zim said simply. He climbed into the can and looked at me expectantly.

" Oh man..." I moaned. I climbed into the bin and squeezed next to Zim. There was a lot less room then I had first thought.

" Let's make this quick." I gasped. " I'm starting to suffocate, and we're still on the top level."

" Alright, alright..." Zim grumbled. He pushed a button on the wall and we started to descend. The ride lasted about a minute and was inhumanly smooth. Irken technology was far superior than earth technology. _T__hat_ I could clearly see.

" We're here." Zim declared as the elevator halted. I peeked through the glass tube and saw an enormous room with cables extending form every direction. A small board-walk extended from the elevator exit to a large platform where a screen and large chair were located. I grinned.

_This is the place that Zim took Dib and Gaz when Tak invaded._

" Come." Zim said again, pushing open the glass elevator door and strutting down the walk way. I timidly followed, flinching when a loud noise echoed through the chamber.

" Argg...Gir." Zim growled. " H.C, find out what that robot is doing."

Silence.

" H.C..." Zim said again. " I order you to investigate!"

Silence.

" COMPUTER!" Zim snarled. " WILL YOU LISTEN TO ME OR-"

" H.C," I cut in, " Please, will you go see what Gir is doing. _Please?_"

" Yes Annora." H.C said cheerfully. " He's trying to make pancakes."

" Pancakes?"

" Yes."

" But, what about waffles?"

" What about them?" H.C asked. " Even _he_ can get bored of them sometimes."

" Alright..." I sighed. I glanced up where Zim used to be, surprised to find he wasn't there. After some search, I finally spotted him seating in the large chair, tapping a few things into the giant key-board in front of him. I walked up hesitantly. He didn't have his disguise on.

" ...Zim?" I asked.

" Let's get started." he said bluntly. His large orbs were slitted into narrow triangles. I sat on the armrest of the chair, feeling odd.

There was a moments silence as Zim continued to type. I took this time to observe the room some more, marveling at the things around me.

" Here." Zim said, breaking the silence. He clicked a few buttons and a bunch of symbols appeared on the screen above us. I marveled at their complexity.

" What language is that?" I asked.

" Irken." Zim replied, and I heard a hint of pride in his voice. " It's Irken."

" What's it doing there?" I asked. Zim glanced up at me, flicking an antenna of to the side.

" First of all, it's for me to know what to say." he said slowly. " And second...I'm...going to teach it to you."

There was another moment of silence as I let this sink in.

" Whoa..." H.C breathed. " I totally did not see this coming."

" You want to...what?" I asked Zim. He stared at the screen with a look of almost crazy determination.

" I'm going to teach you Irken." he said. " You're going to learn my language."

" But-...I can't!"

" Why not?"

" Because...because...It's so...different..."

" From what?" Zim asked, raising a brow. " There's a reason why I'm asking this."

" What?" I said. Zim clicked another button, still staring at me. The Irken began to scroll down quickly, casting dancing light across the entire room.

" It's simple." Zim said.

" No, it's not." H.C cut in. " It's really, really complicated, and-"

" Shut the Irk up." Zim snapped. H.C broke off with an almost feminine gasp. I tried hard not to laugh.

" Right..." Zim sighed. I noticed that he was rubbing the tip of his antenna.

" Annora, do you know why you know so many languages?"

" Because...I like learning?"

" True. Do you know why the come easily to you?"

" Because..." I paused, realizing that I did not know how to answer. I began to feel uncomfortable.

" I think I know why." Zim said gently. He clicked a button on the keypad and the scrolling letters came to a stop. Large symbols were displayed across the screen.

" Where I come from," Zim explained. " There is a condition called Ferni Blacti. I think you have it."

_Whoa, whoa, whoa... Hold a minute._

" Am I going to grow an extra limb or something?" I asked. Zim laughed. It wasn't one of his ' I'm-going-to-destroy-you-all ' laugh. It was one of plain amusement. I'd never heard anything quite like it.

" No, no, it's not a disease..." Zim grinned. " It's...how do I put it? A gift."

" Say what now?"

" Right, let me explain."

" Please do."

" In the universe, there are many creatures." Zim said, flicking his antenna off to the side again. " Earth is very isolated, as you probably know."

" Yep."

" Anyway, out of just a few of all the creatures in the universe, a few are born with this gift. They are called Ferni Beings. People look up to them, and I've known some of the bloodiest wars in Irken history to have been fought for possession of them."

" How do you know that?" I asked. I hadn't recalled Irkens taking history class in the T.V show. Zim's eyes clouded over.

" I was in a couple of the battles." he said. I could tell he was hiding something, but I didn't pry.

" So...Ferni Beings." I said, changing the subject. " What's the big deal?"

" They can learn to understand and speak any language in existence." Zim said. " That makes them very, very valuable for many different reasons."

" Why?" I asked. " Don't you guys have machines that translate and to all that jazz already?"

Zim glanced up at the ceiling.

" H.C?" he asked. " It would be best if you explained this question."

" 'k." H.C said. " Annora, machines can't do it all. Yes, there are some created for the soul purpose of translating, but they can't learn half of the languages that the Ferni Beings can."

" Why not?"

" The translator machines work because they have the language's alphabet imputed in their hard-drive." H.C explained. " They're great with written languages, but ones that don't have an alphabet...More complicated."

" So, if a language isn't written down..." I said. " Then machines can't learn it?"

" Correct."

" Who doesn't have a written language?" I laughed.

" Animals, for one." Zim said. I stopped laughing and looked him straight in the eye. He looked very serious.

" Is he for real?" I asked. H.C sighed.

" Animals do not have a written language. Their vocabulary consists mostly of noises and movement. Machines cannot copy this. However, Ferni Beings can."

" You see?" Zim said. " There are trillions of animals in the universe, and only a Ferni being can speak to them."

" How?" I asked, puzzled. " If there's nothing to read, how do they learn?"

" That's why they're so valuable." Zim said. " No one knows how they do it."

" Alright, I have to admit that's cool." I said with a frown. " But still, what's the big deal? How does talking to animals help anyone?"

" It can do more that you realize." Zim said. " For example, there's a Ferni Being in Irken control at the moment. But before that, he used to live on a small planet at the edge of a star system. His home village had quite a large gem industry going on. A couple of years ago, the Irken Tallest found out about the town and sent a few troops to go claim it. It was only a small mining town after all, and they thought they could conquer it easily."

Zim paused as another loud noise racked through the base.

" H.C, go take care of Gir please." he asked.

" What happened to the town?" I asked. I found Zim's story very interesting.

" The Irken troops arrived at the town in full battle attire, loudly announcing that the residents should surrender." Zim continued. " They were very puzzled when the villagers announced just as loudly that the Irkens should go fly into a large pit of Star-Fire."

What's Star-Fire?" I asked. Zim shrugged.

" A very nasty acid that's left in space after the death of a star. Bad stuff. Anyway, the Irkens had absolutely no idea why the villagers were being so cocky. But Irkens rarely stop to think, and instead resort to brute force and hostility."

" What about you?" I asked. Zim twitched an antenna.

" I'm what Irkens call an unwanted defect." he said dryly. " I have more feelings than just anger and insult."

" I'm sorry..." I said, feeling embarrassed. Zim waved his hand, as if shooing my apology away.

" Don't be." he said gently. " You had every right to know. Anyway, the Irken soldiers responded to the outburst from the villagers by attempting to rush the city."

Zim paused.

" I know what rush means." I said. He nodded.

" Anyway, the Irkens had no idea that a Ferni Being dwelled in the city. When he saw that his town was in danger, the Being used his power to help protect his people."

Zim paused again.

" How?" I had to ask. Zim stared at me with his large ruby orbs.

" The village," he said slowly, " Sat on the edge of a great jungle. Jungles are the most abundant places for wildlife besides oceans. The Ferni Being used his gift of tongues to communicate with every species living in the forest. Because he spoke their language, the animals trusted him."

" What did he do?"

" He set the animals on the Irkens. It was thousands against only fifteen."

I tried not to throw up as I thought about these odds.

" What happened?"

" The obvious." Zim said bluntly. " It was a total massacre. The Irkens were caught completely by surprise. Out of fifteen, only two escaped."

" Oh..."

" Animals can be the greatest weapon a Ferni Being can have." Zim explained. " They know no laws. If the Being tells them to kill, they will kill without mercy, and without thought of the other creature's pain."

" Did-Did the animals...?"

" Eat the Irkens? Yes. They did."

I took a couple deep breaths.

" I know this might be hard for you to take in." Zim said. " But it's important that you know."

" Why?" I asked. Zim raised a brow.

" Why?" he said. " So people don't take advantage of you. You're valuable, Annora. More so than you think."

I frowned at the floor.

" Alright..." I said finally. " So you think I'm a Ferni Being?"

" Yes." Zim answered.

" So that means I can talk to animals?"

" And any intelligent life-form in the universe, don't forget."

" Oh Gale..." I moaned. This was way to much for me to take in. Zim glanced up at me sympathetically.

" If you want," he said gently, " You can go home, and forget about thi-"

" No." I said. " I'm staying. I'll learn what you want me to."

" I'm glad." Zim said. I saw a look of relief pass over his features. I glared up at the large screen.

" Where do we start?"

* * *

><p>Zim and I worked for a very long time. Irken was complicated, but it seemed to bloom on my tongue.<p>

" Master, " H.C said finally. " It's been five hours now.

I looked up from the screen on my lap that I had been staring at.

" What time is it?" I asked.

" 10:56." H.C replied calmly.

" What?" I asked in disbelief. Zim shrugged. He stared at me intensely.

" _Do you want to go home?_" he asked.

" _Not really." _I replied without hesitation. _" I mean, I should, but I'm having fun here."_

Zim stared at me grinning for a moment.

" What?" I asked when I finally got really creeped out. Zim raised a brow.

" Really? Do I need to say it?" he asked. I frowned for a minute.

Then it hit me.

" You asked me the question in Irken!" I exclaimed.

" And you replied in Irken." Zim smiled. " You learned it."

" But I didn't-"

" _Didn't what?_"

" _Know that you were going to ask_ me-"

I stopped again. Zim was laughing like crazy.

" _This isn't funny!"_ I complained. Zim stopped laughing and smiled.

" You're amazing." he said. " In one day, you're speaking Irken perfectly."

" Well, I had a great teacher." I said.

I expected Zim to puff out his chest and start boasting. But to my surprise, he simply shrugged his shoulders and smiled sheepishly.

" You had an _okay_ teacher." Zim said. " Not just anyone can learn Irken. Even natives themselves would have trouble if the language wasn't planted into their brains."

" Hmmmmm..."

" Really Annora," H.C said. " It takes skill."

" Ferni Being skill." Zim added. " Irken was intentionally made hard to understand."

" Why is that?" I had to ask.

" My people are very war-like." Zim said. " Their entire existence is to conquer and control. The Irken language was made hard so that it would be almost impossible for enemies to decode."

" Oh." I said. " Why did you teach it to me first then?"

" Because." Zim said. " Because I wanted to see what you were capable of. No Ferni Being recorded has ever learned to speak Irken fluently in just one day."

" I'm special?"

" You're special."

" Second reason?" I pried. Zim rolled his eyes.

" Because I want to talk to you in a way that no one else can listen, alright?"

I smiled.

" I understand." I said. " But watch out for the Dib."

" You've taken care of that." Zim pointed out. " One day, you're mortal enemies and he tries to kill you, and the next, he's helping you out with some paranormal ghost thing."

Zim gazed curiously at me.

" That _was_ fake, right?"

A sound echoed through the room and Gir exploded through a small hole in the wall.

" YEEEEEEEEEEEE!" he squealed as he flew circles around the area, finally touching down on Zim's head.

Really hard.

" ÒÅ≈ÍÁ˚Ω!" Zim shouted, blurting out a few words in my newly learned language that made me cover my mouth in horror.

" ZIM!" I shouted over his swearing and Gir loud squeals. Zim growled and plucked Gir off his head.

" WHAT ON IRK!?" he snarled in the little robot's face. " WHAT GAVE YOU THAT IDEA, EH?"

" I like tacos." Gir giggled. Zim snorted.

" Unbelievable." he spat. " I don't know why I even keep you around anymore..."

" Ahhhh... Don't be sad master! I know what'll cheer you up!" Gir said. He took out a vial of syrup and drizzled it over Zim's head. Zim fumed for a minute, but then drooped his antenna and sighed. I laughed, and gently reached up and wiped off a glob of syrup from the tip of his antenna.

" Gross." I said. Zim frowned.

" It's more than gross." he growled. " It's grotesque, horrible, and just plain rude. Things Gir here has no knowledge of."

" I like piggies!" Gir squealed. Zim rolled his eyes.

" I'm really sorry about thi-" he began, but I pressed a finger to his lips.

" For what?" I asked. " _You're_ the one who has syrup on his face!"

A ghost smile appeared onto Zim's features. He blinked and wiped a few globs of liquid sugar that were drizzling into his large orbs.

" Ah well..." he sighed. " I guess Gir is just a little kid."

" TACOS!"

" Make that a very tiny kid." Zim frowned.

" It's now 11:00." H.C declared cheerfully. I sighed.

" I really should get home, I guess..." I mumbled. Zim shrugged and stood up, but I could see disappointment in his eyes the second before he turned away.

" I'll walk you home." he said. " Don't try and stop me."

" I wasn't." I claimed. " I think it's a great idea."

" Cool." Zim smiled. I raised an eyebrow.

_Cool? Since when has he said that?_

* * *

><p>The ride back up seemed shorter. When we arrived at top level, I slapped a hand over my mouth in horror.<p>

" Oh no... Oh no... Mighty Irken Tallest..." Zim whimpered. I couldn't help but gag at the fumes that wafted towards us.

The entire house was covered in a lumpy grayish-tan substance. There was not a single square inch in the house that was not completely smothered in the foul-smelling gunk. I spotted a few odd things floating around in the mixture, such as a toy pig, a hamburger, and quite a few pieces of bacon. A metal bowl sat on top of the sticky kitchen table, the only object that didn't seem to have been effected by the horrendious mixture. Zim trembled from head to toe.

" What...On...Irk...Happened...To...My...Base...? he rasped. Gir poked his head out of nowhere.

" I MADE IT MYSELF!" he shrieked. He then started to laugh insanely and hit his head on the goopy wall. Zim buried his face in his palms.

" H.C, what happened here?" he cried. H.C made an ' Uhhhhhhhhhh...' noise.

" Welllllll..." he finally said. " Gir's pancake mixture didn't go as well as he thought it would."

I leaned over and scooped up a package from the putrid river. I read the label.

" What the-?! Is this Alka-Seltzer?" I asked. H.C grunted.

" Oh ya. He used about 17 packages."

" Oh Zim, I'm so sorry..." I sighed. Zim frowned.

" I'll just clean up this stupid mess when I get back." he snarled. " Come on, I want to get as far away from that idiotic tin-can as I possible can."

" If you want..." I began, " I can stay and-"

Zim held up his hand, silencing me.

" No." he said bluntly. " I don't want you to slave over this. It's my fault, after all..."

Together, Zim and I navigated through the mess and walked through the front door. The cool night breeze blew in my face, filling me with a sense of calm.

" Let's go." Zim said, in a more gentle tone. We walked down the sidewalk, our shoes creating muffled echos throughout the neighborhood. I glanced up at the sky, and saw a full moon staring back at me.

" Look." I said, pointing. " The moon is bright tonight."

Zim looked up.

" So it is." he said emotionlessly. Somehow, I felt as if he wasn't upset over the mess Gir made.

Something else was bugging him.

When we arrived at my house, Zim cocked his head in suprise.

" Is that your home?" he asked. I glanced at the large Greek-style house. River and Breeze had done some work to it while I had been recovering. It was painted a new shade of white, and the inside had also been painted different colors. We each had chosen a room for ourselves as well.

" Yeah, that's my house." I said. I stared at Zim's face, his emotions impossible to read.

" Come here for a minute." I said, yanking his arm and navigating him towards the back of the house. The large white trees stood proudly, the ceiling of their pink leaves casting a large shadow in the light of the moon. A small ray of light shone down in the center of the shadow. I sat down in the spot, the moon making my features glow.

" Sit." I commanded. Zim obeyed.

We sat in silence, watching the breeze rustle the leaves. The calm of the world was very relaxing.

" Alright, what's the matter?" I finally asked. Zim glanced curiously.

" What do you mean?"

" I think I know you well enough to know when something's bothering you. Spit it out."

Zim stared at the grass.

" It's...that." he frowned, waving a hand at the sky. " All of it."

" Space?"

" Yes."

" What about it?"

" I miss it." Zim sighed. " I hate it here."

" Do you?"

" Well, this place has been my home for three years now." Zim said, his forehead creasing in thought. " But I miss my home, even though some of the worst years of my life were spent there..."

He gazed at me with sad eyes.

" You don't know what it's like." he said. " Being away from your home for so long, living with people who could be your downfall, with no hope of leaving."

I sighed and stared at a leaf that broke off the branch and floated to the ground.

" Zim...I do."

" How so?"

" It's hard to explain."

" I miss my home." Zim sighed again. " Every night, I look up at the stars, wishing I was far away..."

The crickets chirped in the dewy grass as Zim and I stared at the moon. Finally, I leaned over and kissed his cheek.

" Maybe someday," I said gently as I stood up and brushed grass from my skirt," You will be."

Zim glanced up.

" Do you think so?" he asked. I smiled sadly.

" I don't, but it never hurts to dream."

I ran a finger over the large gems around my neck, and felt a tear trickle down my cheek.

_Freya... Where are you now?_

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah! It's done!<strong>

**( Zim wakes up and rubs head. )**

**Zim: Ohhhh... What hit me?**

**Annora: A crusty sandwich. Very bad for you.**

**H.C: Irk's name master, you're such a wimp.**

**Zim: HEY!**

**Me: Everyone, be quiet please.**

**Thanks to everyone who still follows my story! I promise, I'll try to get more chapters out sooner. Until next time!**

**See you next chapter!**

* * *

><p><strong>Dib: I hate it when you say that. It's not like you actually <em>see<em> your readers...**

**Me: Hey! I was wondering what happened to you! Where'd ya go?**

**Dib: The bathroom-**

**Me: ARG NO NO! FORGET I ASKED!**


	14. New Gifts And A Vision

**Hello peoples!**

**Sorry about the long wait. My electronic power was shut down for a long time, and then my mother decided that I spent _way_ to much time on the computer, so I feel guilty and I'm sorry.**

**Dib: You should be.**

**Me:**** Come on, you're one to talk.**

**Dib: I'm barly even _in_ this stupid story! It's all about Zim and his stupidness.**

**Zim: What did you say?**

**Me: Shut up Zim. Don't worry Dib, you're going to have a lot of fun later...**

**Dib: Oh no, are you really going to use that wild animal tri-**

**River: NOOOOOOOO! DON'T SAY IT! IT'S A SURPRISE!**

**Annora: You guys are hopeless... Almost as hopeless as the writer.**

**Me: ( Glare... )**

* * *

><p>( Annora P.O.V )<p>

Two days had gone by since my first lesson. Since then, Zim had polished up on my Irken skills, so now, I could speak the language perfectly. I woke up with a yawn, and after five minutes of sever blinking, I decided to skip school. I left a note for my sisters on the steps, telling them where I'd gone. Exiting my house, I walked alongside the road, the morning dew still clinging to the blades of grass. I sighed and watched the sun creep slowly over the horizon. I kept walking.

After a while, I passed a large green house with a purple roof. Through the window, I saw a green dog playing with a small toy pig. Smiling I walked on. Zim would go to school soon. I could walk with him, but I didn't feel like company at the moment. I wanted time to myself, to ponder the dreams and the messages Freya had sent me. Finally, after a couple minute's walk from Zim's house, I arrvied at the forest at the edge of the city. With a pause, I started down to the tree-line.

The forest was dark still, but the first rays of sun were beginning to peek through the gaps in the trees. Walking through the dense vegetation, I glanced up at the overhanging branches. Everything was so quiet and peaceful. It reminded me of the forest near my house, my real house. So dark, and shady, and mysterious..

" Hello!" said a voice, startling me back into the present. I looked around, but saw no one.

" Hello! Hellohellohello!" Many voices began to chime in, greeting each other and giggling. Frowning I looked up.

Birds. The birds were waking up. A large blue-jay hopped down from one of the higher branches and landed on a rock in my path. He cocked his head to one side as he studied me. Then, he opened his mouth, and instead of the usual chirp noise, out came the words: " Ferni Human!"

Surprised, I fell backward and landed on the spongy ground. The birds appeared to think this funny, and started to giggle some more.

" Ferniferniferniferni!" they chorused. The blue-jay hopped forward and settled on my knee. Ruffling his feathers, he gazed sidways at me.

" ...Human?" he asked. I tried to comprehend how these birds were speaking to me. Then, I remembered Zim's words.

_" Ferni Beings can talk to animals. No one knows how they do it. That's what makes them so valuable."_

I guess even Ferni Beings didn't know how they did it. The blue-jay was staring at me, expecting an answer. I decided to give it my best shot.

" Uh." I said slowly using chirps and whisles. " Yes?"

The birds went into an uproar, twittering excitedly and hopping down from the branches to get closer to the " Bird-girl. " The blue-jay chirped.

" Good." he said. " Goodgoodgoodgood!"

I raised an eyebrow.

" What you name?" I asked. I realized that birds didn't use _are_, or _I_, and a couple of other words. They also didn't use the _ed_ at the end of a past tense word. The blue-jay puffed out his chest.

" Me name Kurxa." he said proudly. " Kurxa Blue-tail. What name you, Ferni Human?"

" Annora." I replied. " Annora Shiva."

" AnnoraAnnoraAnnora..." the birds twittered. Kurxa glanced around.

" What bring you, Ferni Shiva?" he asked. I guessed that the term ' Ferni' was used as a respected title before your last name, much like the general in 'General Washington.'

I thought for a minute about Kurxa's question. Why had I skipped Skool, walked to a forest by myself and started to talk to birds? Another thing, how come I could understand birds _now_, but not before? Had Zim's teachings somehow unlocked a secret door in my shrimpy little brain that enabled me to speak with animals? I decided to give Kurxa the only know answer to all my questions.

"Do not know why, noble Blue-Tail..." I said, struggling slightly with the sentence. It was the bare truth.

" Ah..." Kurxa said, bobbing his blue-tuffted head. " But reason, now you have, no?"

" Uh..." I said, confused. Kurxa flew from my knee.

" Come, Ferni Shiva!" he called. " Me show you your reason!"

The rest of the birds followed the blue-jay, calling into the air. With a shrug, realizing that no one was around to see me talk to the birdies and see how crazy I was, I stood and followed.

Kurxa lead me through the dense grove, zigzaging under branches and over logs. I had to run to keep up. Finally, Kurxa settled on a large stump. In front of us was a huge hedge, covered in vines. Kurxa turned to me.

" There." he said, indicating forward. " Is your reason."

After some thought, I walked to the hedge. I stared through the thick leaves.

" Through, Ferni Shiva, through." Kurxa encouraged. The rest of the birds took up the chant.

" Through! Through! Throughthroughthroughthrough !"

" Okay..." I said in english. " Before I go through, what should I expect to find?"

" Reason, Ferni Shiva!" Kurxa said. " Reason, reason reason!"

" Reasonreasonreason!" the other birds sang. I frowned.

" Heh, they understand english." I said. " _That_ would have been nice to know..."

Scrunching my face, I pushed my way through the hedge.

* * *

><p>It was a lot thicker then I had expected, and I ended up stuck in the middle, surrounded by leaves and panting hard.<p>

" Ouch, ouch, ouch, ouch…." I mumbled as the sharp twigs poked my arms. " This hurts…"

" …._Annora_…." came a whisper. I jumped and speared my elbow on a sharp branch.

" Ouch! Who's there?" I called.

" _...Annora..._" came the voice again. I looked around.

" Hello?" I asked. " Where are you?"

" _...Here...Here..._" the voice sang. " _I'm here...Here...__"_

" Where?"

"_ Look around...I'm around you..."_

I looked around. All I saw was bush and twigs.

" I can't see through these leaves." I said crossly. I heard the voice laugh.

" _I'm there...There, Ferni Shiva...I'm here...And there..."_

" What are you talking abou-"

I stopped. One of the branches had began to twist, like a fast-growing vine, and stopped a few inches from my face. Slowly, to my shock, it wiggled its tip back and forth, _waving_ at me I realized.

_Here and there. Look around, I'm around._

The answer made so much sense, but at the same time was so weird that I refused to believe it. I decided to ask.

" Are you...the hedge?"

" _...Yes..._"

" But, that doesn't even make sense!" I blurted out, shifting in the branches. " I thought I could only talk to animals-"

" _...You speak...To all that lives..." _the hedge said. "_...Animals live...Plants live...I live..."_

_"_ But, ghosts?" I asked. "I've spoken to those, and _they_ don't live..."

" _...They live..." _said the hedge. I blinked.

" But, a ghost is supposed to be dead!" I claimed, confused.

_" A ghost lives..."_ the hedge hushed. " _...Do you believe...That because they are not...On earth...That they...No longer...Live? ...All live...Ferni Shiva... All that have...lived...Never truly...Die."_

_"_ But_-"_

_" Enter, Ferni Shiva..." _the hedge said softly, parting its branches to create a path through. " _Enter...And see of what I speak..."_

I hesitated, but finally sighed and began to walk. Shuddering, I drew up the strings of my new jacket. After the attack, Breeze and River had gone shopping with a wad of cash they had found in the attic of our house, ( Robbery?) to make up for the bloody and torn rags I had been wearing before. My sisters had gone out and gotten me a few cloth items, including a purple shirt with ruffles, a pair of jeans, and some gladiator sandals. Zim had given me a purple hoodie a day after he walked me home.

" Inferior human clothing..." he had growled as he jammed the jacket over my very surprised head. " Human cloths have so many little rips and never keep you warm!"

The jacket had the Irken symbol on the front, and yes, it _was_ really warm. I loved it. It also made me feel secure.

As I walked through the hedge, (Which turned out to be much, much thicker then I had first thought...) I buried my chin in the alien cloth and took a deep breath. Zim's scent was woven into the material, and I felt calmer when I smelt it. Although it might seem like a creepy thing to like, Zim's smell, living in his house for over a week had made me used to the sounds and smells of his base. It had felt weird being suddenly cut off from that. I even missed Gir's odd cooking and H.C sharp and witty tongue.

" _...Ferni Shiva...Enter..._" the hedge said gently as I paused before the end of the path. Taking a deep breath, I stepped out of the hedge.

I was in a clearing, surround completely by the hedge that walled the large circle of grass in front of me. In the center of the clearing was a stone table, etched with unfamiliar letters. Bursting through a crack in the top of the table was a small spring, jetting water up into the air, and letting it trickle down the stone and disappear into the ground.

It looked like something from a fairy tale, a small shrine to the forest pixies, or a Unicorn water-fountain.

" Uh, how is this my reason?" I asked, but the hedge didn't answer. Suddenly, a strange chill filled the air. A cloud covered the sun and dropped the clearing into a gray shadow. Birds stopped singing.

I had felt this feeling before, so I knew what was coming.

" ...Freya?" I asked.

The fountain began to sputter weakly, and the water slowly trickled to a stop.

" ...Really?" I asked. " Is that all?"

Suddenly, the water jetted out of the crack, rocketing into the sky and bursting through the clouds. Like Old Faithful.

" WHOA!" I cried, falling on my behind for the second time that day. The pillar of water began to glow a bright neon blue. Clouds covered the sun and plunged the clearing into darkness, illuminated only by the pillar of blue. Gasping, I scrambled backward until my back pressed against the hedge. The hole had closed up.

" ...Annora?" a voice called, layered over with a supernatural echo. I stopped moving.

" Freya!" I cried, scrambling to my feet. Something began to take shape in the blue pillar. A face appeared, and then an arm, and then a full person came into view. A person I knew well.

" Oh my gosh!" I stuttered. " Freya, is that you?!"

The person in the pillar glanced down at herself.

" ...It appears so." she decided. " Why? Have I changed?"

" NO! I-I-I...You're just the way I remember you..."

" Good thing or bad thing? Never mind, I'm wasting time..."

Freya stared sadly at me.

" You've grown so much..." she said wistfully. " You look so much like your mother..."

" I...Urg...Herm..." I gurgled. My brain had just started to comprehend that a friend who had been dead for years was suddenly right in front of me, talking as if not a thing had happened. Freya sighed.

" Annora, get a grip on yourself. You're in the cartoon world, anything can happen."

" Yes Madame."

" Do you know why I'm here?"

I paused. I did not, in fact, know why Freya had decided to show herself in a semi-solid form and talk to me. I assumed that it was not a good reason.

Reason...Heh heh...

" Uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh..."

" Annora, use your head."

" Okay... Something bad is going to happen?"

" Yes. You're taking this awfully well..."

" Well, that dream you sent me kind of prepared me for anything..."

" Oh..." Freya grimaced. " I'm so sorry about that..."

" S'okay." I said, even though I inwardly groaned in remembrance. " It wasn't too scary..."

" Then you'll be alright."

" From what? Freya, an explanation would be nice!"

Freya paused.

" Trust your dream." she said finally. " I'll explain more later."

" When?"

" Two night's time."

" Ah. Another dream?"

" No." Freya said. " I think it's time to bring your sisters into this mess."

" Huh?"

" On full moon, bring your sisters into this forest, to this very spot." Freya said. " All will be shown to you then."

" Okay, why don't you show me now?"

" I need a full moon." Freya said. " Ghost's powers are strongest on the full moon. _Especially_ this month."

" What about thi- Oh, Halloween..."

" Yes."

" Please Freya..." I begged. " I was dragged into a cartoon world, given a freaky dream, attacked by Dib, healed by Zim, nearly killed by Gir's cooking, had my best friend who's dead appear to me and start telling me to be careful from a danger that I don't even know of...Freya, I'm freaking out! Tell me something, ANYTHING!"

Freya looked down at the ground. I noticed that her figure was fading, becoming more see-through.

" Annora..." Freya sighed. " It's complicated. Please, I'll tell you later."

" Fine." I growled, narrowing my eyes. " But you seem to have a lot of explaining to do."

Freya looked sad as her form melted away. I thought I saw a tear drip from her cheek, but then, I could have imagined it.

* * *

><p>( Zim P.O.V )<p>

" And we'll all be doomed, doomed, doomed, doomed..." Ms. Bitters moaned over and over again. I caught myself starting to drift off when my neck slammed into the backrest of my seat.

" Ouch..." I groaned as I rubbed my throbbing spine. " Stupid earth chairs..."

Dib was bouncing up in down in his seat way across the room. He would glance over at Annora's empty chair from time to time, probably excited about the 'ghost' that she had talked about.

" Stupid earth child..." I swore. " Always looking for your benefit."

" Where's my sister?" River asked from behind me. I shrugged.

" Yeah, where is she?" asked a random kid.

" I do not know..." I said.

" But you're supposed to know." said another kid. I narrowed my eyes.

" Oh? Why is that?" I hissed through clenched teeth, but the class was already talking.

" He should know..."

" Why can't he?"

" Yeah, I'll bet he does know..."

" Guys..." Breeze tried to reason. " Zim doesn't-"

Everyone ignored her. Dib glanced around, but, thank Irk, he kept his mouth shut. Well for him, or else I would have pounced on him faster then a Grîƒéllî...

The humans continued their talk.

" Why won't he tell us?"

" Maybe she's sick?"

" No, I think he's embarrassed."

" Yeah, maybe he and his girlfriend did something last ni-"

Something in me snapped. I jumped out of my chair, seized the kid by the throat and slammed him against the wall.

" Repeat that." I spat.

" Wh-wh-wh-what's th-th-the matter wi-wi-wi-th y-y-y-y-you?" the kid gurgled, his eyes wild with fear. I tightened my grip, enjoying the way his eyes popped out.

" Say...that...again..." I hissed. The boy started to make a strangled gurgling noise. I think I was choking him...

Good.

" Do it!" I growled, shaking the boy back and forth by the collar. " Say it!"

Someone grabbed me by the shoulders and spun me around. I growled and faced the intruder, ready to rip out a few throats,-

- and I nearly choked on my own breathing.

" Please put the kid down." Annora said gently. " You're killing him."

I released my grip on the boy, and he slid to the ground. He scuttled on all fours to get away from me.

I didn't know why, but... Annora looked... different. I couldn't quite explain why, but I knew that something had happened.

" Still terrorizing the classroom?" Annora joked, but her voice was strained. For her sake, I gave a shrug and a smile.

" No, they were terrorizing me." I said. Annora took a deep breath.

" _Zim..._" she said painfully. _" I need to talk to you."_

The class gave each other weird looks. It took me a second to realize that Annora had spoken in Irken.

Oh, this must be bad...

" _Please, right now_." Annora pleaded. " _It's really urgent_."

I took no hesitation.

" Alright."

Annora sprang to the door so quickly, I stood staring at the spot where she had been standing for a few moments, before I followed her through the doorway.

* * *

><p>( Annora P.O.V )<p>

I led Zim through the school halls and out towards the forest. The only thing set on my mind was showing Zim the stone table. Even if he wouldn't understand.

" Annora!" a far away voice called. " Wait up!"

I turned back and was surprised to see that Zim was a far way off. I waited until he caught up, panting.

" What the Irk is wrong with you?!" he gasped. " You gone off, bounding like a jackrabbi-"

" Come on." I said, racing away. " We're almost there."

I heard Zim swear a couple of times before he decided to follow me. I couldn't help but grin at his grumpiness.

Under the trees, I heard a familer voice can my name.

" Fervi Shiva! Ferni Shiva!" called Kurxa from the trees.

" Ferniferniferniferni!" the birds echoed. I pushed past tree branches and stopped in front of the hedge.

" _...Hello...Ferni..._" whispered a voice.

" 'Hullo hedge." I replied.

" _To what...do I owe...this unexpected...re-visit?"_

" I'm sorry I ran off after Freya visited me. My brain was sort of shutting down..."

" _No need...to apologize..."_

" Still, I decided to bring along a friend."

" _...Oh?"_

" He'll help me figure out what Freya means, dang I hate it when she talks in riddles..."

" _...Is that him?...Stand there...with large eyes...?"_

I turned around and Zim was indeed standing by an old sycamore, his large contacts literally bugging out of his skull.

" What?" I asked.

" You...You just...Just talked...Talked..."

" I'm not a toddler Zim." I said. " I know how to talk."

" To...The...Bush..."

" Ah."

" _I prefer...'Hedge'...Young man..."_ the hedge said slightly crossly. Zim only blinked a few times.

" She said she would like it if you called her a hedge, Zim." I said.

" What?"

" Ferni Shiva!" called a bird from somewhere above my head. " She has brought her soul-mate!"

Fire flushed up to my cheeks.

" He is not!" I protested through the bird's loud laughter. " He's just...a friend! Get that out of your head!"

" ... What are you talking to, what are you talking about, and what the freaking Vort is with all these birds chirping all a once?" Zim cut in.

" Nothing..." I mumbled. " It's just..."

" Stupid feathers!" another bird scoffed to the young juvenile who had spoken before. " Can you not she Ferni Shiva brought her Whataloo?"

" Whatawho?" I asked, but all the birds were busy going: ' Ahhhhhhhh' and ' Yes, me see...'

" What?" Zim asked again, cocking his head to one side. I frowned at the trees.

" Forget it."

" But-"

" Come here." I commanded as I pushed through the twigs of the hedge. Growling to myself, I yanked myself out into the clearing. The stone table sat grimly in the middle.

" Hello?" I called, half hoping Freya would appear. The sky remained grey, signaling rain in a few hours.

" Freya, come out! I want to talk to you!"

Silence.

Something in me snapped. Every scrap of my fear, pain and rage was torn out of my recent memories.

_How could Freya do this!? I trusted her! I thought she was my friend!_

I lifted up my head and screamed, my voice shaking the birds from the trees and scaring the insects from the rocks.

" HOW COULD YOU!?" I cried. " I LOVED YOU! HOW COULD YOU SEND US TO THIS PLACE!?"

I fell to my knees and dug my fingers into the mossy ground.

" WHY DID YOU SEND ME HERE!? WHY WON'T YOU TALK TO ME!? SAY SOMETHING, SEND ME HOME!"

I buried my face into my filthy hands and cried. When my first tears fell to the earth, the sky rumbled and rain poured down. I swear, even the cartoon sky was mocking me.

I cried some more.

Someone grabbed me around the waist and dragged me the the cover of the hedge. Someone was holding me gently.

I cried some more, my face in my hands.

" Hey, Annora..." a soft voice asked. " Are you okay?"

I wanted to lash out and hurt this person with my words, make them feel what I felt. But when I lifted my eyes and saw Zim's magenta orbs, I melted.

" No!" I whimpered. " I'm not! Everything is wrong, everything will go wrong, and it's all...my...fault!"

Zim was silent for the longest time.

" Zim?" I said finally. " It's raining."

" Yes it is."

" You don't like the rain, do you?"

" No, I do not."

" ... Shouldn't you get to cover?"

" I am in cover."

" I mean, somewhere safer and better?"

" I can't think of anywhere better then here."

I didn't know if he was trying to give me a complement or something, but at the moment my brain was a little to scrambled up to sort it out.

I leaned back against Zim's chest. I heard his heartbeat. ( Yes, he had some sort of heart...) I felt comforted.

" Uh, do you want to talk?" Zim asked. " About your problems?"

" No." I said shakily. " Just-"

" Just what?"

" -Just...hold me. For a little while."

I felt embarrassed and expected Zim to scowl, dump me on the ground and mutter about " Human Germies..."

Instead, he surprised me.

" Okay."

His arms wrapped around my shoulders, my head on his chest, we both watched the fat droplets fall from the sky like painful and sorrowful tears.

**And finally, I get another chapter out. Just saying, I really hated the way the first few chapters turned out, so I'm going to change them. If there is a part in the chapter you want me to keep, just leave a review or send me a message. If not, EVERYTHING WILL BE CHANGED!**

**Breeze: Glob, you're crazy scary...**

**Zim:...**

**River: Zim? What's that look on you're face?**

**Zim:... What? Oh- Nothing...**

**Dib:...I'm surrounded by idiots...**

**Annora: (****Back-hands Dib across the face )**

**Dib: OUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCH!**

**H.C:...If this goes on for any longer, I'm going to purposely rip out my wires with my own teeth.**

**River: What teeth?**

**H.C: These teeth-**

**Me: ANYWAY, review. Please. And try not to get too attached to the first chapters, they're going bye-bye.**

**See you later!**


	15. Freya's Blessing

**Hey people!**

**I apologize for the long wait. In case you haven't noticed, for my long-time readers, I went back to the beginning of the story and ****completely re-wrote the first few chapters. Seriously. I deleted them and started again. If you haven't read them, do so now. Plot line's the same, but explanations and important moments have be re-phrased.**

**Dib: Why would you do that?**

**Me: I hated those chapters. You turned out a lot more agreeable in the end.**

**Zim: Meh. He's still a pig-human.**

**River: Play niiiiiiice!**

**Me: Hem. Yes, anyway. Another thing to notice is that I've changed the main character's name. I'm working on another story, (Which was created five years before this one.) with the character Arvidi. The _original_ Arvidi. I couldn't have two characters named Arvidi waltzing around in two different stories, so I fixed it. Annora means honor in latin, nice right?**

**Annora: Anything's better than stink-face.**

**Me: ... For the readers who have just started reading this and have no idea who the hell Arvidi is, THEN YOU HEARD NOTHING! NOTHIIIIIIING!**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

><p>(Annora P.O.V)<p>

I checked the watch beside my bedside for the hundredth time.

" 11:45..." I mumbled. " I guess it'll take us a while to get there..."

Gingerly, I slipped out from underneath my covers and got dressed. As quietly as possible, I eased open my bedroom door and tip-toed down the moon-lit hall.

" Nice of Freya to give us an invitation..." I growled to myself. " Too bad she couldn't tell me what it was about..."

Shuddering, I remembered my last encounter with my dead friend two days ago. I tried to stay on track and remember every detail and thing she had said that might help me understand the situation better, but my mind wandered. I remembered the rain, and being close to someone else. Someone who cared about me for once...

I shook my head. It was the night of the full moon. Freya said she'd talk to me tonight.

It was also time to drag my sisters into the mess. It was weird realizing that they had been ignorate the entire time.

I slid up to Breeze's room and creaked open the door. My sister was asleep peacefully underneath her sheets. I felt bad about waking her up. I wanted to let her sleep, and let her live in blissful ignorance. There was no need for them to share my pain.

_Like hell there is.._. I thought, and I ripped the blankets off her body.

" WHA!" she cried, jerking upright. " WHO'S THERE?!"

" Me." I said blandly, walking over to her closet and selecting a few clothes items.

Breeze put her hands on her hips and gave me her best ' werwolf frown.' The moonlight deepened her features and made her look a lot more angry than she was.

" What do you think you're doing?!" she hissed. " Do you know what time it is?!"

I turned around and threw the outfit at her.

" Of course I do." I said. " Get dressed. Expect cold and heavy walking."

Leaving her surprised and confused, I walked out of the door and moved on the River's room. She was cuddling a plush stuffed squid that she had bought at the market.

Before I could yank her blankets off, I remembered a trick my mother used to do whenever she wanted River to wake up without complaint.

" River." I said. " Barney wants you to wake up."

" Yes Santa." she said automatically, sitting up and opening her eyes. With a groan, she rubbed her forehead and gazed sleepily at me.

" Annora? What-?"

" Annora's taking us on a field trip..." Breeze growled, appearing behind me. She buckled her belt together and crossed her arms, raising an eyebrow at me.

" Well?" she asked.

I checked the watch on my wrist.

_11:50. We have to hurry._

" Get dressed." I ordered River. " We need to leave now."

Not waiting for an answer, I swept past Breeze and went downstairs. The moon cast an eerie blue glow over all the objects in the rooms.

_You cannot change the future…_ said the voice in my head. _The things in your dream are coming true, and it's only a matter of time..._

" Shuddup." I said.

In a few moments, my sisters and I were standing outside the gate of our home. I closed the fence and checked my watch again.

_11:54..._

" We need to run." I said. River looked shocked.

" But... where?"

" Follow me."

" Annora..." Breeze asked, laying a hand on my arm gently. " What's going on?"

I opened my mouth, but no sound came out. I realized that it would be very hard to explain what had been happening. The only person who could was waiting for us.

" You'll see." I said. I turned and jogged down the sidewalk. With relief, I could hear my sister's footsteps following close behind, however hesitant.

It took us only a few minutes to reach the forest line. As I started towards the trees, I felt River pull me back.

" Don't go in there!" she whimpered. " It's scary and bad!"

" No." I said, brushing off her hand. " We need to go there. Now."

" Hang on Annora-" Breeze began, but I turned away from them and disappeared into the forest.

I knew I was being super rude to my sisters, and I felt horrible about it. However, Freya was appearing at midnight, and I _had_ to be there. She owed me answers, and I wasn't going to let that opportunity slip.

Trekking through the forest at night was a nerve-racking experience. The moon shone down in broken shafts through the leaves overhead, and the creatures of the dark screamed and wailed in the night. I drew my jacket closer around my shivering body. Behind me, I heard River whimpering softly to herself. Breeze kept silent in her fear.

The hedge eventually loomed in front of us.

" Well, there's no way in." Breeze sighed, wiping her hands nervously. " Let's go back now-"

"Good evening, hedge." I said. The wind whispered through the trees.

" _... Hello... Ferni..._" said the hedge in a whispered tone. I grinned.

" Is Freya here?" I asked.

" _Soon, Ferni... Soon..._" the hedge said. " _Be... patient..._"

I turned to my sisters, who were staring at me like I was crazy.

" Who are you talking to?" Breeze asked.

" And why did you say Freya's name?" River added, glancing up at me with wide eyes. I opened my mouth to say something, but then I heard rustling from behind. Turning around, I saw that the path through the hedge had been recreated.

" Come on." I said encouragingly. River grabbed my hand.

" Hey Annora?" Breeze asked slowly. " I know Zim's been teaching you how to speak different languages. Did you teach you how to talk to plants?"

" No." I said. After a moment, I grinned.

" I learned how to myself."

Glancing away from Breeze's startled expression, I squeezed River's hand and walked into the tunnel. The twigs and leaves surrounding us parted to allow us to pass without scratches.

Finally, we entered the clearing. The stone table was still there, trickling water. Everything looked the same as is had before.

Concerned, I checked my watch, afraid that we had missed it.

_11:58... Good..._

" Let's sit." I said. " We have to wait two minutes."

I plunked down on the slightly damp grass and placed my chin between my knees, staring at the table intensely. Hesitating, my sisters sat down on either side of me.

" Annora?" River asked quietly.

" Shhhhhhh..." I whispered, pointing to the fountain.

A minute ticked by. A bead of sweat trickled down my forehead.

_Where is she?_

Midnight came. Still, nothing happened.

" Annora." Breeze said, her voice stern. " What is going on here?"

" She said she would come..." I whimpered to myself, glancing up at the fat, silver moon. " She promised..."

" Who promised?!" Breeze said, her eyes narrowing. " Annora, what is-"

A gasp from River cut her off. The water trickling from the table had turned a glowing, neon blue. As is guzzled out of the crack, more and more quantities began to appear.

The three of us scrambled to our feet as a jet of the glowing liquid shot into the air. River gave a cry and latched onto my arm.

" What's happening?!" Breeze gasped. " What's going on?!"

The water swirled together. Just as it had happened before, a figure began to take shape in the flow.

I gave a grim smile.

The water dripped away. A luminescent woman stood on top of the stone table, rubbing her wrists. Breeze and River shrank back in horror.

" Goon evening, Freya..." I said cooly. The woman jerked at the sound of my voice, and smiled.

" Hello Annora dear. How are you?"

" Truthfully, kinda angry." I said. I crossed my arms.

" You owe me answers."

" Of course." Freya said. " I'll gladly give them to you. You must forgive my earlier visit. I left so soon only because I didn't have the energy to sustain my soul in broad daylight."

" Then why'd you come at all?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

" It was an opportunity I couldn't miss." Freya said, giving me a sad look. " _Please_ understand, Annora..."

My stone heart melted and forgave her.

" Anyway, you want answers." Freya said. " And I see you brought your sisters. Hello dears!"

River and Breeze were both pale in the face and trembling. They shrank back as Freya addressed them. I patted their heads.

" Guys, there's nothing to worry about." I said gently. " She's our friend, remember?"

" Freya's dead." River said hollowly.

" Of course."

" But-"

" Are you not pleased to see me?" Freya said in a jokingly, but slightly hurt voice. My sisters heard her tone and slowly move out from behind me.

" Well, hello!"

My sister mumbled something back and continued to stare in awe at the ghost in front of them. I sighed.

" Sorry Freya."

" No worries..." Freya chuckled. " I expected nothing more."

" Why am I here?"

Freya went silent.

" I want answers!" I roared.

" Patience!" Freya said. " Patience!"

Seething, I crossed my arms.

" Answer."

" As you've probably already guessed..." said Freya. " It was I who brought you to this world."

" Oh?" I said, raising an eyebrow. " How so? You cursed the Television?"

" It wasn't that hard."

" Ah."

Breeze whimpered again.

" Why?" I demanded. " Why did you do this?"

" Your life on earth has reach the point where it's not worth living anymore." Freya said.

This shocked me. For a moment, I could only stare at her.

" What?"

" Everyone anywhere has bad fortune that attacks them. In any world, you have to fight to keep what you love. Unfortunately, your bad fortune arrvied before you were old enough to stop it. I've decided to give you three a second chance."

" How come other people don't get second chances?" I asked.

Freya smiled.

" I was a paranormal investigator, remember?" she grinned. " I have a few tricks up my sleeve."

" Like Dib." River said, a thoughtful look on her face. It pleased me that she wasn't as scared anymore.

Breeze, however, was not so easily won.

" I don't think we should be here..." she whimpered, shrinking back. " We should go."

" Breeze, sweetheart, I'm not going to hurt you!" Freya promised, flashing a sweet but fragile smile. " Aren't you happy to see me?"

" You're a ghost." Breeze said, narrowing her eyes as if she had just realized this. " You're supposed to be dead."

" Breeze, wait a minute, okay?" I sighed. I turned back to Freya.

" I want answers." I hissed. " And another thing. Why did you send us into a television show?"

" Television?" Freya asked. " Oh no, it's not a television show."

" Like hell it is." I countered.

" Listen..." Freya explained. " You're in an alternate universe. Oddly enough, radio waves from this world transmit your your world. It's picked up by the televisions and broadcasted as a cartoon. In turn, radio waves from your world are picked up here and viewed as a show as well."

" Whuuuuuuuuuut?" River asked, scratching her head.

" I haven't seen Zim and Dib watching our world on a T.V screen..." Breeze said.

" Give it a few days." Freya urged. " You'll notice."

" How come they haven't realized we're from their... television?" I asked.

" Because they don't watch you in particular." Freya said. " I think the radio waves are sent from somewhere in Italy. You, being in america, are never broadcasted."

" This is making no sense." River whimpered.

" Whatever." I shrugged. " So you sent us to an alternate universe so we could re-live our lives and somehow make them less crappy?"

" Correct." Freya smiled.

" Hell, woman." I growled. " What made you think I didn't like my life before?"

Freya frowned at my language and raised an eyebrow.

" I've kept an eye on you ever since you moved in with your uncle." she said cooly. " I saw your misery."

I frowned and turned away. For years, I had wished that Freya had been alive to watch over me and guide me. Now that I learned that she had, I felt a cold bitterness instead of joy.

" I was in pain for years." I whispered, containing my anger into my voice. " And now you choose to appear?"

Freya said nothing.

" If you were so magical and mighty with your paranormal activities, why didn't you protect yourself?!"

" I foresaw my death and made preparations." Freya said, sadness seeping into her voice. " There was nothing I could do to change it, so I decided to protect you instead."

" How-"

" That necklace, as I told you, was given to me by the spirits of magic, as a reward for protecting and shielding them." Freya said, pointing to the rainbow necklace that I wore. " When I saw my death, I knew that the better choice would be to pass it on to you."

" Why?" I asked.

" So that you could be protected, and in turn, protect those that you love."

" Uh huh..." I sighed. " Is that all you have to say?"

" No." Freya said. " There is something else that I need to tell you."

A cold breeze blew through my hair, sending a shiver down my spine. River whimpered softly and curled closer to me.

" Things are changing in this world." Freya said, her voice lower and more serious. " As you may have noticed, time has progressed in this dimension."

" Everyone looks older." Breeze realized. " Their personalities are different too."

" Indeed." Freya said. " Bad things are also arising."

" Like what?" I asked.

" I assume you've heard of the Irken Tallest?" Freya asked.

_Oh no..._

" Those idiots who make fun of Zim and eat donuts?" River asked. " Yeah, I know them."

" They may still eat donuts." Freya said. " But they're not such idiots anymore."

" Oh?" Breeze asked, raising an eyebrow. " What do you mean?"

" War is coming." Freya said. " Dangerous things are happening. There are few in this world who have the power to stop what is to come. That is also another reason why you are here."

" Whuuuuuuuuut?" River asked again, obviously confused.

" Your lives in your own dimension really have no purpose." Freya said. " You are equal to everyone else and unique only in simple ways."

I was slightly insulted, but Freya wasn't finished.

" In this dimension, however, you are special."

I observed my hands, expecting to see some sort of fungus growing there that would label me as 'special.'

" I've sent you to this world in order for you to recreate a more meaningful life for yourselves." Freya continued. " The most meaningful lives are spent helping others. Because you are not from here, you will have a better ability to protect those who live here."

" Why?" Breeze asked. " Doesn't look like they need saving from anything."

" Things are changing." Freya said again. " I didn't ask about the Irken Tallest for no reason."

Freya turned to me.

" You understand, don't you? That dream was not just a nightmare."

" It was the future." I said, my eyes widening. " Oh my God..."

" What? What dream?" Breeze demanded. " What's going on?"

" They're going to invade..." I whispered. " But, Zim would never-"

" Never what?" Freya prodded. " Betray your trust? Tell the Tallest to take over? No, he was become to attatched to this world to do so."

" Then-?"

" Giving you all the answers would only make them invalid." Freya intterupted. " In fact, I've told you too much as it is."

Freya opened her palm. A small sphere of blue light appeared from out of her skin.

" All you need to know is that you must be prepared for everything and anything."

" No offense Freya..." Breeze said shakily. " But we're not the real 'saving' type. More like 'saved' type."

" Yeah." I agreed. " Dib beat the shit out of me using only a pair of night-vision goggles, a pair of handcuffs and his bare fists. And I'm pretty sure he doesn't make it a habit to work out."

" He beat you up good..." River said, almost dreamily. I frowned at her.

" I'm not finished." Freya said. " Since I can harness power because of my status, I have one last gift to give."

The glowing ball in Freya's hand grew larger and brighter, turning into the size of a baseball.

" I understand that you won't be able to do much in te state that you're in now." Freya said. " But, since you're from a different dimension, I can bend to rules a little."

I could almost swear that Freya had on an evil smile. Or it could have been just a sly smile.

Either way, it was kind of creepy.

" Because of my service to the paranormal, the creatures of the earth have given me a blessing to bestow upon you." Freya said, her voice turning echoey. " It is my hope that you will use this power wisely and protect those who you care about."

" Freya..." I asked, taking a step back. " What-?"

" Be prepared." Freya said. " That's the best advice I have to give."

" Freya-" I began, but a sudden flash of light cut me off. The glowing ball had grown three tentacles and, while snake-like motions, they snapped forward and struck each one of us through the heart.

Pain as I had never felt before exploded through my body. Holding back screams, I threw back my head and begged it to stop. Cried for it to stop.

_Please!_ I whimpered. _Please!_

Though the pain was horrible, I began to feel something. Something was happening to me. Something was changing.

_What...?_

Something erupted from my shoulder blades. I felt as if I was being cleaved in two. This time, I did scream.

In a moment, it was over. Exhausted, I slumped forward onto my knees, throbbing pain slowly residing from my body. I heard groans beside me, which was a good indication that my sisters had gone through the same treatment that I had.

My vision was blurry and distorted, so I could not focus on that shape and colors in front of me. I wondered if Freya's magic had made me go blind.

_Yeah, this'll defiantly help us protect this dimension. Nice going, ghost lady..._

" Oh, that was not good..." moaned a voice that sounded like Breeze. " I'm going to hurl."

" To late." River chocked, and I heard the unmistakable sound of retching to my left.

_Wonderful._

" What did she do to us?" Breeze rasped. " We shouldn't have trusted her!"

" I-" I began, but something caught my attention. My vision was returning.

The stone table stood empty, cold and lightless. However, it seemed like there was still a glow coming from somewhere.

" Freya's gone." I said, my voice a whisper. " Where did she go?"

_She said she had one last gift to give. Where is that gift?_

" Hey, guys?" I asked. " You see any gift?"

No answer.

" Guys?" I asked again, my eyes still fixed on the stone table.

" Annora..."

Breeze's voice sounded strained, like she was in total shock.

" What?" I replied.

" Annora, what's happened to me?"

" What do you mean?" I asked, turning around. " I don't see-"

I cut off in mid-sentence because my stomach had leapt to my throat.

The creatures sitting next to me were not human. They stared down at their bodies in wonder and surprise. Their skin glowed like liquid moonlight. Their features were sharp and elvish. The most alarming feature were the wings sprouting from each creature's back. One of the creatures had a pare of white bird wings perched on her shoulders, while the other had a light-blue. The white-winged creature looked up at me with a pair of eyes with glowing white irises.

" Annora!" she yelped. With a jolt, I recognized the voice as Breeze's.

" Breeze?" I asked. " What happened to you?"

" What happened to _you?"_ she countered, looking in awe at my face. " Annora, you've _changed!"_

" What!?" I yelped, looking down at myself. My skin glowed a pale silver. My fingers had sharp and elegant fingers. Trembling, I lifted up a hand and reached over my shoulder. I was met with something soft and feathery. Looking behind, I saw a pair over very large, very powerful-looking violet bird-wings extending from my back.

" Hell yeah!" River cheered, flexing her new blue wings. " We're like angels on steroids!"

Breeze and I stared at her.

" No, not hell yeah..." Breeze whimpered. " Hell no."

" Cheer up!" River giggled. " Freya said she would give us a gift, and here it is!"

" No, this is bad!" Breeze yelped. " This is really bad!"

" How?" River asked, eyeing her sister impishly. " You're in IZ for crying out loud!"

" I-"

" I'm an angel! Bring it on!" River screamed, pumping a fist at the sky.

" RIVER, SHUT THE CRAP UP!" I shouted.

River ignored me and continued to challenge the sky god. With a groan, I crawled over to Breeze, who was in tears, and hugged her.

" No need to panic, no need to panic..." I told her gently, even though I was on the verge of panic myself.

" Yeah!" River shouted. " Bring it one Tallest, or whatever! I'm going to send you crying home to your- HOLY CRAP!"

Breeze and I gasped in surprise as a waterfall of liquid materialized out of the air next to River. She looked equally confused.

" Um... What?"

River waved her hand. The water moved with her.

A smile spread over her face.

" WATER-BENDER! HI-YAH!"

River swung her hand in a karate-chop. Breeze and I could only watch in stunned silence as the water responded quickly to her movements, swinging in an arc in the air and slicing into the ground.

River twirled around and the water swirled in a circle around her torso, creating a sort of hula-hoop around her hips.

" I am loving this." she giggled. " Defender of earth!"

River turned towards us.

" See if you can do this too!" she prodded. " Come on, it's fun!"

" How in bloody hell-?" Breeze asked, but I held up a hand.

" Freya's gift." I said. " Elemental powers. Seems like a legit blessing to get from the creatures of the earth."

" But-"

" Try it!" River pleaded. " It's cool!"

Breeze hesitated for a moment, but eventually go to her feet shakily.

" Um..." she whispered. " Elemental powers?"

The air suddenly got a lot colder. I watched in awe as a small whirlwind swirled around Breeze's feet.

" Hey, you're an air-bender!" River said in awe. " Coolio!"

" Nonononono stop!" Breeze shrieked, terror on her face. Curling into a ball, she diminished the wind and rocked back and forth on her heels.

" Why is this happening?" she whispered.

River stared at Breeze, shrugged, and continued to experiment with her new powers. With a sigh, I knelt beside Breeze and placed a hand on her shoulder.

" Sis..." I asked gently. " You okay?"

" No!" Breeze sobbed. " It's not okay! This isn't normal!"

" Was this entire ordeal normal to begin with?" I asked. Breeze sniffed a few times and wiped her eyes.

" How can this happen to us?" she asked. I shrugged.

" Freya said she could bend the rules a bit because we're not from the dimension."

" Lookit me!" River shrieked happily. She had made a whip out of the water and was proceeding to slash at random objects around the clearing. I raised my eyebrows.

" We got this gift from Freya in order to make our lives more meaningful." I said. I turned to Breeze.

" Don't you want to find out what you can do?"

Breeze blinked a few times to clear the tears away from her eyes. After a moment or two, she stood up again.

" Okay..." she sighed. Lifting her hands like a puppeteer, she wiggled her fingers in swirl motions. The air surrounding her began to swirl with her.

" Let's see..." Breeze said, her tongue between her teeth in concentration. " Tornado!"

Flinging her hands to the side, Breeze released the winds. The continued to swirl, until a small cone-shaped tornado was spinning around the clearing. River watched in open-mouthed shock.

" That is so cool..." she gushed. Breeze cracked a shaky smile.

" Hey, Annora!" River called. " What about you?"

" Yeah..." Breeze added, looking up from her tornado. " What can you do?"

I smiled.

" I don't know." I said. " I don't know of anything majorly important that has the color purple."

There was a voice in my head in that moment. It was Freya's voice.

**_To you, I have given the element of a leader._**

I looked down at my hands. A purple spark ignited at the tip of my index.

**_The element of the life force is not something to be taken lightly._**

I understood what she meant. She had told me a story about it a long time ago.

Spreading my fingers, I flung my wrist to the sky.

A crack of purple lightning struck to ground in front of me, searing a hole through the grass.

Breeze and River stared at the spot.

" Whoa." Breeze whispered. " You control electricity."

" Not exactly..." I said, lowering my fingers. I swished them back and forth at the waist and a purple flame appeared out of the ground.

River's eyes bulged out of her head.

" When and how?!" she gasped. " How come you can control two?!"

" Um, I can't." I explained, diminishing the fire. I waved my fingers. Swirls of purple mist enveloped me.

" I'm controlling the life-force."

" The what?"

" The life force." I said again. " The flow of energy that runs through everything you see."

I clapped my hands together and the mist disappeared.

" I'm only controlling one element, but it comes in many different forms. I'm guessing that it has many different things that it can do."

" Wicked." Breeze grinned.

" I guess..." I sighed. " But I'm pretty sure it comes with a consequence-"

A sudden wave of tiredness washed over me. Groaning, I fell on my side and grabbed my pounding head.

Breeze looked a little loopy and had to sit down. River, who turned slightly green in the face, ran to the nearest bush and puked.

After a moment, the headaches, dizziness and nausea ended and we were able to stand again. Trembling, I clenched and unclenched my fingers.

" I guess that's the catch." I sighed.

" What is?" Breeze asked, rubbing her forehead.

" We have unique and dangerous powers now..." I explained. " But if we push ourselves too far or try to use them without training, it drains our energy."

" Oh. Wonderful."

I laughed.

" Come on!" I grinned. " We'll practice. Besides, there's something else I want to try right now."

River looked out from behind her bush, her face swear with icky gunk.

" What?" she asked.

I walked to the center of the clearing and dropped into a crouch. Sniffing the air, I stared up at the sky. The stars were brighter, and there were colors around me that I had never seen before. My eyes were sharp and precise. I grinned.

I bent back my legs as far as they would go. Flexing my wings, I shoved off the ground and rocketed into the air. I cheated a little, and used a burst of magic to accelerate my takeoff.

The wind whistled past my face so quickly, it was almost like an invisible force was rushing past. I spread my wings and screeched to a stop.

The forest spread out below me like a huge blanket. The lights of the city twinkled delicately in the distance. I breathed in the night air, flapping my wings up and down. Because I head never used the muscles before, I dropped a few feet every time I brought my wings up. After a few tries, I was able to discover a rhythm that allowed me to hover.

Glancing down, I saw my sisters push off the ground and rise into the air. In only a few moments, Breeze was hovering next to me. River, however, flew past me and skyrocketed further into the air.

" AAAAAAAHHHHHH!" she screamed as she went past. Breeze giggled.

" This is amazing!" she cried, folding her wings and going into a steep dive. Breathing hard, I did the same.

My stomach crawled to my throat, but the sheer joy of the decent countered my discomfort. With a whoop, I spread my wings out to their full length and went into a glide.

" River! Come on!" I called.

" Trying!" River cried. " Hang on!"

I did loop-de-loops in the air and zig-zags past clouds. A bird squawked in surprise and fled as I went past.

_This is amazing... _I thought. _I love this._

" Follow me!" I called to my sisters. Dropping into a low dive, I brushed over the tree tops and headed for the center of the forest. Breeze glided beside me, and somewhere above my head, River was busy doing cartwheels.

With my sharp eyes, I spotted a large crack in the trees in front of me. Sinking lower, I realized that it was a deep canyon.

I had a sudden, very crazy idea.

" Follow me!" I said again, crossing my arms on my chest. Folding my wings completely against my body, I plummeted into the gorge.

" Are you crazy?!" came a shriek from somewhere behind me, but I ignored it and continued to resend into the canyon. The river at the bottom grew closer and closer, and I didn't pull up from the dive until I felt the drops from the spray.

Shooting out of the canyon like a bullet from a gun, I glided back down to the forest where I settled down gently back in the clearing. After a moment or two, my sisters joined me.

Actually, Breeze was the one who landed. River just face-planted and continued to skid across the ground until her momentum was broken by the hedge.

" Ow." she said through a mouthful of dirt.

" _Ow... indeed..."_ whispered the hedge in an irritated voice. " _Watch where... you put... your face, hm?"_

I flexed my wings proudly.

" I was born to do this." I sighed.

" Freya gives great gifts." River agreed, sitting up. " I like it."

" We should be prepared for anything that comes our way. Let's hope it doesn't come for a while, because we need some serious practice."

" Um, question?" Breeze asked, raising a hand. " How the heck are we going to blend in now? We're not exactly human looking anymore."

We went silence. The uncomfortable fact hung over our heads like a chilly winter rain.

" Oh." River said in a quiet voice. " That's bad."

Breeze nodded.

I knitted my brows together. For some reason, I didn't expect Freya to just change us and leave us to deal with exposer. It wasn't like her.

There must be an answer.

I placed my knuckles together and concentrated. I remembered what I had looked like before, and I kept the image in my mind.

_Transform..._ I thought.

After a moment of no reactions, my knuckles began to glow. In a moment, I was engulfed in light, and when it cleared, I was back to my old self. Non-glowing skin and wingless.

" Cool!" River cried. " Lemme try!"

She did, and after a few failed attempts, she was able to transform. Breeze did it in only a few less tries.

By the time we were back to normal, the sun was starting to rise. With a yawn, Breeze stretched and clenched her fists.

" The whole night it gone." she sighed. " We should go home and get some sleep."

" Yeah, no school!" River shouted. With a grin, she used water from nearby plants and created a liquid sphere in the air.

" Huh..." I observed. " I guess we can still use the powers in our disguises."

Disguises. That's what they were now. What was once reality had become a shell to conceal what really lay beneath.

I let out a short breath. The only reason I was taking this entire transformation thing so calmly was began I was already half mad from the entire 'Sucked into Invader Zim' thing. One more weird thing couldn't hurt.

_Or could it?_ I thought. _After all, I know w__hy I feel like I've seen this before._

A shudder ran through my body, darkening my happy thoughts and emotions.

_I saw this in my dream._

**I'm on FF a lot more now, so I think I'll be able to get the next few chapters up in a flash. I'm so sorry about the wait, and I hope you'll forgive me.**

**REVIEW I SAY!**

**See you next chapter!**


	16. Back To Skool WIth A Bang

**Hey peoples!**

**I've been in Alaska for a while, I didn't have wi-fi. I apologize for the wai****t.**

**SHORT INTRODUCTION, LET'S GET ON WITH THE FIC!**

* * *

><p>(Annora P.O.V)<p>

We skipped three days of skool in order to become more accustomed to our new powers. Every night, under guidance of the moon, my sisters and I stretched our wings over the great expanse of forest. I was very pleased at the progress we were making, and in only a matter of hours, we had mastered basic control over our gifts.

However, we did have a few problems. River accidentally flooded the living room with a tsunami, Breeze destroyed half our furniture in a large wind-storm she created from the kitchen, and I managed to blow a huge hole in our roof with a magic-lightning bolt. Minor things, of course, that were cleaned up hastily in a few hours. Despite this, however, we were pleased with ourselves and very confident about our overall growth.

In fact, we probably wouldn't have gone back to skool at all if River hadn't mentioned it over breakfast.

We were eating a simple meal of oatmeal and apples. Breeze was using her control over the winds to levitate the honey jar to herself, and River was busy making the milk in her oatmeal slosh around.

" They're going to make artificial penguins." I said, reading the newspaper. " Says here that they'll have laser eyes."

" Great. Just what the world needs." Breeze growled. " Robot penguins. Not a way to cure cancer or end world hunger."

" People need to get their priorities straight." I sighed, folding the paper up. " Pass me the milk?"

" Sure." Breeze said. " Uh, wait.. no, go left... damn it, why you break open milk? Bad milk!"

" It's okay, I'll clean it up later." I groaned as I watched the white liquid dribble over the side of the table.

" Hey Annora?" River asked. " Do you think they miss us back at skool?"

" What?" I said, turning to look at her.

" Skool." she said again. " Do you think they miss us?"

" Us? Pphht, naw!" Breeze snorted. " They probably don't even notice that we're gone."

I sank lower in my seat. I had completely forgotten about skool until that morning, when I had found a note taped to our door. It was from Zim, asking where we'd been, what had happened, if we were alright, and if we needed him to go beat up The Dib because he had bothered or kidnapped us or something. I was touched at Zim's concern and felt slightly guilty about leaving him alone without any warning. I hadn't been to his house for language lessons in a while, and I was pretty sure that my visits were the highlights of his day. He wasn't trying to take over earth anymore, and even his fights with Dib had diminished, so my lessons were the only thing he had to look forward to.

Uncomfortable, I stared out the window.

" I think we should go back today." I said quietly. " We need a day to unwind since we've been working so hard."

My sisters looked at each other.

" Huh..." Breeze said, giving me the 'eye.' " Do you think that would be a good idea?"

" Perfectly."

" No one will ask nosey questions?"

" Can't promise that."

" We won't get into trouble for playing hooky?"

" Like you said, Ms. Bitters probably won't care about our absence."

A smile broke out on Breeze's lips.

" Heck, Y.O.L.O!" she said. " Let's do this!"

" Please don't use that term." I winced.

" Uh, Annora?" River said quietly. " Class starts in two minutes."

" Yep."

" Even if we run, we won't make it."

I smiled and pressed my knuckles together. When I emerged from the flash of light, I flexed my wings out to their full length.

" Who needs running?"

* * *

><p>Even with our fast flying, we got to skool one minute late. In order to remain unseen, we landed on the roof and crawled into the air vents.<p>

The ventilation system was very cold. Breeze was nice enough to warm up the air a bit, but the metal beneath our hands remained icy. Breathing on our fingers, we began to navigate our way through the maze.

" I think our class is this way." Breeze whispered, pointing down one tunnel. River shook her head.

" No, it's this way." she argued, pointing in the opposite direction.

" I can hear the voices of our classmates." Breeze insisted. " That way."

" I remember clearly that our class was at the left wing of the building." River huffed. Breeze's eyes narrowed.

_Uh-oh..._ I thought.

Breeze crawled over to River and stuck her nose in her face.

" I control the winds." she hissed. " I hear the breathing patterns of people. I can tell where they come from."

" Oh, I'm sorry 'Master-Of-The-Winds-Who-Can't-Even-Levitate-Milk! " River snarled. " I should _totally_ trust you with direction!"

" Oh, and I should trust the girl who managed to single-handedly flood the living room?" Breeze spat back. " Hell no!"

" Watch it." River smirked. " You're full of hot air."

" Guys!" I pleaded.

" Ooooo, you despicable little water-sprite!" Breeze huffed. " You little-!"

The energy level in the cramped vent was growing higher. Because of my talent, I could sense such things.

" Guys." I snapped. " You need to calm down!"

River jabbed her finger at Breeze's forehead.

" You couldn't tell a gale from a summer wind!"

" Oh?" Breeze aked, her eyes flashing dangerously. " Well, you're just a big..."

A crack appeared beneath our knees on the vent's metal. Neither of my sisters noticed.

" ... whiny..."

The crack deepen, growing in length.

" ... no-good son-of-a-gun!"

River howled in rage and sprang at Breeze, locking her fists in her hair. Breeze screeched and dug her fingers in River's arm.

The energy level grew to breaking point. I felt the metal of the vent weaken entirely.

" Guys!" I screamed. " Watch out-"

The floor broke. I barely had time to dive to the side before I fell in. My sisters weren't so lucky.

" CRAAAAAAAAAAAAP!" Breeze shouted as she fell.

With an 'Oomph!,' my sisters landed on a tile floor about ten feet below. When the dust cleared, they sat up and rubbed their spines.

" Ow, that hurt..." Breeze mumbled. River glared at her sister.

" It wouldn't have happened if a certain_ someone_ hadn't been such a JERK!" she hissed. Breeze straightened, fire blazing in her eyes.

" You wanna piece of this?" she snarled, balling up her fist. " Come and get a piece of this!"

" With pleasure, Ms. Perfect!" River retorted, crouching.

I knew there was going to be a huge fight, so I prepared myself to jump down into the fray and end it.

However, someone beat me to it.

Just as Breeze and River flung themselves at each other, two P.A.K legs shot out of nowhere and looped them around the middle.

" Hey!" River yowled. " Putmedown!"

Zim walked out of nowhere, his arms crossed over his chest.

" Fighting between yourselves is bad." he said. " Are you done?"

My sisters stared at him for a moment.

" Yes." they said at the same time.

" Good." Zim smiled, and he gently lowered them to the floor before looking around curiously.

" Where's Annora?" he asked. My sisters pointed up at the same time.

I crawled back a little further into the vent, not willing to expose myself at the moment and feeling slightly embarrassed about what had just happened. However, in a few minutes, I felt like I could wait it out no longer and I stuck my head through the hole.

My sisters had fallen right into our classroom. We had, in fact, been sitting right on top of it the whole time. My cheeks flushed.

The students in the first row, including Dib, had been sprayed with plaster and dust. Dib took off his glasses, rubbed them on his shirt and stared up at me curiously. When he saw who it was, his eyes widened and he faced Zim angrily.

" See!" he shouted. " There she is! I didn't do anything to her, you understand?"

Zim gave Dib such a cold look that the temperature in the room dropped about five degrees. Breeze nodded approvingly.

" This guy would be a great teacher."

Zim looked up at me.

" What are you doing up there?" he asked.

" Observing." I stated. " Not coming down, thank-you-very-much!"

River groaned.

" Come on Annora!" she whined.

" Hell no, especially what I just saw happen between you two."

Zim cocked his head to one side.

" Don't give me that look!" I groaned, closing my eyes.

" Where have you been?"

" Is that really your concern?" I asked.

" I-" Zim began, but he closed his mouth quickly with a hurt look on his face.

My cheeks flushed with shame.

" _I'm really sorry._" I said in Irken. _" I didn't mean that."_

Zim gave me an amused look.

_" I know."_ he replied. _" Just come down here, okay?"_

I groaned again. I swung my legs into the hole and dropped down. I did a flip just because I could and earned a savage look from Ms. Bitters.

" Woman, deal with it." I growled, feeling courageous.

" Don't make me kill you." Ms. Bitters hissed.

" Sure, whatever." I shrugged, turning my back on her. Ms. Bitters hissed again and melted into the wall.

I focused my gaze on Zim.

_" Where have you been?"_ he asked again in Irken.

_" Home."_ I said. _" I wasn't feeling well. I'm sorry I didn't tell you beforehand."_

Zim narrowed his eyes. Slowly, he reached out a hand and placed a finger in the center of my forehead.

" This doesn't have to do with that _thing_ in the woods, does it?" he asked, this time in english.

I couldn't lie to him directly, but I couldn't tell him the truth. My eyes flickered over to my sisters, asking for support, but they backed away in an obvious 'This is your fight' gesture.

" Yes." I said, biting my lip. " Yes it does."

Dib stood up, not being able to handle the pressure anymore.

" What the heck is in the woods?" he asked.

I sucked in a breath. If Dib went to the fountain, there was no telling what he could find out.

" Nothing." I said, perhaps a little too quickly. " It's nothing. Just a stone."

Both Dib and Zim eyed me suspiciously, but I lowered my gaze and clenched my fists together in a guarded fashion.

" I do not wish to discuss this any longer." I said quietly.

Dib opened his mouth to argue, but Zim, sensing my discomfort, pointed a finger at him soundlessly and shook his head.

However, he gave me a look that clearly stated: ' _You're going to explain this later_.'

I treked to my seat and flopped down. Even though this day was off to a bad start, I was very happy to be out in the usual routine again. It took my mind off of worse things.

Ms. Bitters dissolved back into view, carrying what looked like a bloody hammer.

" Alright, now shut up." she hissed to the class. " Let's get on with our lesson, before I decided to exterminate you pests once and for all!"

" Just start ranting already..." I moaned. Zim flashed me a both startled and respectful look.

Ms. Bitters growled.

" Got a bit of cheek today, huh? Never mind, you're all going to burn anyway..."

I expected Ms. Bitters to start doom-ing, but what she said next surprised me.

" Halloween's in two days, as you worthless maggots probably already know." Ms. Bitters said. " As such, despite the school's budget, the poor lack of preparation and my many protests, a Halloween dance will take place in the cafeteria on that horrible night."

A kid raised his hand.

" Are we supposed to go trick-or-treating at that time?" he asked.

" They'll be candy at the dance." Ms. Bitters sniffed. " Besides, what's the difference? Loiter and beg for candy around the neighborhood, or loiter and beg for a date at the dance?"

" Date?" River squeaked, sitting upright.

" Yes. You'll be able to ask someone out to the dance if you so wish it. Not that I suggest it."

River opened her mouth, but all that came out was a small puff of air. She got more and more red in the face with each passing second.

_Uh-oh..._

" Breeze-" I started.

With a scream, River sprang out of her seat and flew out the door.

" Shit." Breeze swore.

" River, you bastard!" I screamed. " Get your arse back here!"

It was quiet.

" That went well." Breeze sniffed, glancing at me.

" But-" I started.

" I'll go get her." Zim offered. Before I could protest, he sprang out of his seat and raced after my sister.

" And so it begins." Breeze said quietly.

After a moment, a scream was heard in the hall.

" NO!" it said. " LEAVE ME ALONE!"

The noise got closer.

" Stop acting like a child and get back in there." Zim growled.

" NO!"

" NOW!"

" NO!"

The door swung open and Zim walked in with River slung over one shoulder, kicking and screaming.

" PUT ME DOWN!" River shrieked.

Zim gave me a sideways look.

" Should I strap her to her chair?" he asked.

" No." I replied. " River, what's the matter?"

" I DON'T WANT A DATE!" River screamed.

" You don't have to have one."

" YES I DO!"

" No you don't."

" YES I-"

" LISTEN TO ME!" Breeze shouted, the temperature in the air dropping about ten degrees. " SHUT UP AND START ACTING YOUR AGE!"

I winced as a cold air blew past my cheek.

" IF YOU DON'T WANT A DATE, YOU DON'T HAVE TO HAVE ONE!" Breeze continued. " NOW SIT AND BE QUIET!"

River's mouth was open in shock, but she recovered quickly and glared at Breeze.

" YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND!" she shrieked. " I'D BE MADE FUN OF IF SOMEONE DIDN'T ASK ME OUT, AND I'D BE SO SAD TO THINK THAT NOBODY LIKES ME, BUT I DON'T WANT TO HAVE A RELATIONSHIP!"

" YOU'RE ACTING LIKE A PARANOID KINDERGARTNER!" Breeze screamed back.

As my sisters argued, I noticed that small icicles were forming on the ceiling.

At first, I didn't know why.

And then it hit me.

_Of course!_ I thought. _Ice is frozen water! When Breeze and River use __their powers together, they create a blend of water and air!_

I wished that I could ponder more on the subject, but it _was_ getting rather cold in the room.

" Ahem." I coughed.

" WHAT?!" my sisters screamed, turning on me wildly.

As discreetly as I could, I glanced up at the ice.

" Oh." my sisters said quietly after a pause.

" Yep." I agreed.

Zim glanced at me.

" Can I put her down now?" he asked.

" Oh! Uh, yes." I said, realizing that he still had River slung over his shoulder.

With a groan, Zim gently set River on her feet.

"Damn." he swore.

" Hey!" River protested.

" No, it's not like that." Zim said quickly. " It's just-"

He sighed and rubbed his neck.

" Never mind."

" Sit down." Ms. Bitters snarled.

When every student was in their proper place, Ms. Bitters waved the hammer over her head in a 'Whatever' fashion.

" It's a costume dance." she said. " So come in different clothing so that I can't see your ugly faces."

" Costume?" some kid asked.

" Yes. Do I have to repeat myself?"

" Uh-"

" I thought so. Anyway, that's all I have to say about that, so just shut up and don't mention it for the rest of the day because you're all DOOOMED! DOOMED! DOOOOOMED..."

_And so it begins..._ I thought.

* * *

><p>In the cafeteria, my sisters and I once again decided to skip eating. I met up with Zim at the end of the food line.<p>

" You don't _have_ to eat you know." I said. " It's perfectly normal."

Zim stared at the ball of green smush on his plate with a frown.

" To heck with this then." he said, tossing it tray and all into the garbage.

The four of us walked through the tables to find a place to sit.

" Is it just me..." River asked. " Or is Dib calling us over?"

" What?" we asked at the same time.

Sure enough, the black-haired boy was waving at us excitedly.

Zim narrowed his eyes. By the way his wig had shifted, I could tell that he had his antenna flat against his skull.

" Cheer up." I teased, punching him in the hip playfully. " He probably doesn't want to annoy you today."

Zim gave me a melancholy look.

" He _always_ wants to annoy me."

Dib seemed pretty happy when we all sat across from him. He had been lonely considering that Gaz was still not sitting with him, and in his relief at finally having company, he even managed to deal with the fact that Zim was throwing him the middle finger.

" Hey!" he said. " Nice to see you guys!"

River giggled.

" Did you miss us?" she asked. " How pleasing."

" Shut up." Breeze growled. " You're being annoying again."

" Aw..."

" SHUT UP!"

" So Dib..." Zim said icily. " Planning on attacking anyone today?"

Dib shot Zim a startled look as the rest of us groaned.

" Zim!" I protested. " Knock it off!"

Zim glanced at me.

" _He's a lier and a maniac." _he said in Irken._ " I don't trust him and neither should you."_

_" He's trying to be friendly." _I argued. _" It's better to be his friend than his enemy."_

_" He might hurt you."_

_" I have to trust him or else we'll never get along."_

" Who needs to get along?" Zim said in english. " Invaders haven gotten along with anyone, and they do just fine."

" So you don't get along with _me_?" I asked.

Zim's eyes widened when he realized what he had said.

" I-"

He closed his eyes and turned away from me.

I felt horrible for stringing him up, and I placed a hand on his shoulder in a comforting fashion.

" I'm sorry."

" No." Zim replied, eyeing me. " _I_ am. _I'm_ being the moron."

He glared at Dib and then looked back at me.

" Do what you will, but..."

Here, he switched to Irken so only I would understand.

" _... If anything happens to you, I will never forgive myself."_

I laughed, both pleased and touched about what he had said.

" I'll be fine." I promised.

Dib pointed a finger at Zim.

" What's he saying?" he asked curiously.

" Stuff." I said before Zim could open his mouth. " Nothing much. So, what is it you wanted to talk about?"

Dib's excitement came back in a flash.

" Okay, remember that time that Ms. Bitters sent those kids to the underground classrooms?" he asked.

We all nodded numbly.

" Well..." he said quietly, bringing something out of his pocket. " I found an entrance to them."

" No way!" River gasped. " You did?!"

" Yeah, and I went and explored them!"

Zim looked bored with the conversation, but I noticed how he glanced at the paper that Dib spread over the table with mild interest.

" I drew out a map." Dib continued. " So that I could explore it more throughly later."

I laughed.

" What's it like down there?" I asked.

" Dark." Dib replied. " Scary. Quiet. I tried to go in farther, but I only managed to make it to the third level before I freaked out and ran."

Zim sneered.

" Oh please!" Dib snarled. " I doubt _you_ could go in there!"

" Is it really that bad?" I asked before Zim could come out with a stinging reply.

" Oh yeah." Dib said. " It looks like a giant mine that has creatures waiting to snapped at you."

As Dib said this sentence, Zim sat straight up. When I turned to him curiously, I saw that he had a look of utter panic on his face.

" There's a mine under the skool?!" he asked, his voice with with what sounded like fear.

Dib eyed Zim, noticing his discomfort and grinned.

" Yes." he replied.

Zim closed his eyes and took a few deep breaths.

" Monsters?" he asked weakly.

" What's your problem?" Dib growled. " You're acting really weird."

Zim glanced up at Dib with huge eyes.

" Monsters?" he asked again.

" Oh yeah." Dib said cheekily, giving Zom a toothy smile. " Lots of them. Big red eyes and claws and-"

" Dib, stop it." I snapped when Zim started to hyperventilate. " Zim, what's wrong?"

Zim put his face on the table and wrapped his arms around his head. I noticed that his entire body was trembling.

" Um, Zim?" Breeze asked. " Are you-?"

" He's fine." I said quickly. " He just needs a moment."

" Um... Okay..." River said, knitting her brows together. " But what's his deal?"

" Nothing." I replied. I turned to Dib.

" Don't tease him." I asked. " He's had a hard time."

Dib shrugged, his fun over with.

" Anyway, aside from everything..." he said. " What about the dance?"

" Oh, I'm so excited!" River gushed. " I can't _wait_ to find a costume and dress up and..."

As River ranted and Breeze and Dib listened politely, I turned my attention back to Zim.

" _Zim?"_ I asked quietly.

After another moment, Zim said up and sighed.

"_ I'm good._" he said. "_ Just a panic attack._"

I didn't want to pry, but I had a sudden and disturbing idea about why Zim had suddenly gone insane.

However, before I could ask him, Dib turned to me.

" Well?" he asked.

" What?"

" I asked if the ghost was still visiting you."

" Oh!" I squeaked. " Uh..."

" Ghost?" River asked. " You mean Freya?"

Breeze looked shocked.

" Dib _knows_?" she asked in disbelief. I sank lower in my seat.

" Help." I whimpered.

" Wait, you've seen it too?" Dib asked, turning to my sisters.

" Yeah." they said at the same time.

" Guys!" I protested.

" Wow, witnesses!" Dib said, delight springing into his eyes. " Finally, more proof!"

" Dib-!"

" What did it look like?" Dib asked eagerly. " Where was it?"

Before my sisters could answer, a loud clatter was heard across the room. Everyone strained their heads to look.

What I saw made a horrible lump form in my throat.

A huge, gorilla-looking kid with short black hair was sneering as he lifted up a much smaller girl by the shorts. When she squealed, he shook her up and down.

" Got any money, kid?" he asked. " Or do you know even know what it is because you're still learning how to stop picking your nose?"

The girl cried out as the back of her dress ripped and she tumbled to the ground. As she tried to scramble away, the gorilla-kid placed a foot on her back.

" Nope." he grinned.

" Leave me alone!"

" Gimme your money first, and maybe I'll let you get by with a few bruises."

" Please let me go!" the girl sobbed.

Something in my head snapped. For some reason, Freya's words came back to me in a flash.

_' The most meaningful lives are spent helping others. Because you are not from here, you will have a better ability to protect those who do.'_

With my cheeks blazing, I stood up slowly.

" Annora?" River asked. " What-?"

" Stay here." I ordered, my voice low. " Don't move."

Breeze grabbed my wrist.

" No." she said. " You're not going to-"

I yanked my hand free and turned away.

" Try and stop me."

Breeze shot up and clenched her fists.

" I could."

With a slight flick of my fingers, I made nearly invisible strands of energy wrap around her body and force her to sit down. As she silently struggled against the bonds, I gave her a sad look.

" Not true, my sister."

River glared at me.

" Annora, I swear-"

I pointed a finger at her.

" Don't even try."

River whimpered and ducked down.

Dib looked at Breeze with a perplexed expression, wondering why she wasn't moving. He couldn't see the strands, since I had made them very thin.

" What-?"

I stalked towards the bully, my arms at my sides. As I passed, students at the tables looked at me with a mixture of surprise and fear.

The bully himself was too busy to notice me.

" Come on." he said, kicking the girl again. " Gimme your money, or else."

" I don't have any!" the girl protested.

The bully sighed and raised his fist.

" Then I guess I'll just have to take it by force-"

He wasn't even able to start the swing. With inhuman speed, I dropped to a crouch and shot my leg out like a harpoon, striking him harshly against the knee.

With a squeal, the bully hopped around on one foot in pain.

" OW WHAT THE HECK!?" he screamed.

I nodded to the girl, who was pale in the face with surprise.

" Go."

As she scrambled away, the bully regained himself and glared at me with utter loathing.

" Who do you think you are?!" he spat. " That was my free cash-cow!"

" You're taking advantage of your power." I said cooly, the words just slipping out of my mouth. " If you do not act responsibly, then someone must stand up to put you in your place."

The bully eyed me.

" What are you talking about, you weirdo? Who are you?" he asked.

A smile wormed its way onto my face.

" Who I am is of no importance." I replied. " What is important is that you understand your faults."

" Oh, I understand something alright." the bully sneered. He raised a fist.

" I understand that you're going to be nothing but a grease stain by the time I'm done with you!"

He jumped forward and swung out randomly with his hand. I easily sidestepped.

That's when I realized something. I noticed small flashes of light in random spots on the bully's body. I gazed at them curiously.

Just for experimentation, I jabbed two fingers into a light on the bully's thigh.

To my great surprise, he cried out in pain and crumpled.

" OUCH!" he screamed.

_What the heck?_ I wondered.

The bully rushed at me again, and this time, I jabbed at a light on his ribs.

Once again, he cried out and collapsed.

_What's happening?_

I looked at my hands. My fingers had become more lethal weapons than his fists, and I had no idea why.

" Argh..." the boy groaned, sitting up. " Oh, you horrible, rotten FREAK!"

" Hm?" I asked, looking up. " Did you say something?"

The bully swung at me without warning. I managed to dodge, and jabbed my fingers into his temple as he passed by.

He began to foam at the mouth in a most comical way and collapsed into a twitching wreck on the floor.

I stared at my hands again in wonder.

" Oh." I said to myself, understanding.

_I guess when I'm in a fighting mode, my power tells me where the pressure points on people are. Pressure points must be places on the body where the flow of life-magic is the closest to the surface of the skin, and are therefor the most sensitive areas._

I looked at the surrounding people. I could not see any spots of light on them.

_I guess it only works on the person that I'm fighting._

" ANNORA!" River screamed, shattering my thoughts. Something slammed into the back of my head painfully and I fell onto my knees with a grunt.

Stars danced in my vision. Every breath was a loud rasp in the back of my throat. Somewhere seemingly far away, someone was talking to me.

" That'll teach _you_!" sneered the distorted male voice.

" Who the heck?" I said aloud, my sight still fuzzy around the edges.

A pair of hands grabbed me by the front of the shirt and hoisted me off the ground. Regaining my senses, I saw the bully giving me a triumphant grin while keeping me firmly in his grasp.

" You weak, stupid girl..." he smirked. " _No one_ stands up to me and gets away with it."

My pride had been stung by his actions and his words, and any scrape of self control and righteousness that I had before melted away.

" Stupid girl?" I hissed. " That's it, you're over."

I curled up my hand and gave the boy my best death-glare.

" Bring your pretty face to my fist." I spat.

I shot my arm up and clipped the bully on the underside of his chin. When he dropped me and clasped his hands over his bleeding mouth, I grabbed his temples and head-butted him in the forehead. Using magic, I created a shield on my own skull so that I was unaffected.

He, however, got a glazed look in his eyes and staggered backwards.

Before he could fall over, I seized his shoulders, did a flip over his head, and landed behind him.

" Happy landings." I said, and I swung my foot out behind me and kicked him squarely on the spine.

He dropped like a stone.

With a groan, I straightened and rubbed my neck. The hot, sticky feel of blood met my fingers.

" Ah..." I hissed, wincing at the sting.

_Stupid!_ I thought. _Why did I let my guard down?_

I frowned to myself.

_I sound like I actually know what I'm doing._

I heard the sound of patting feet nearby. In a couple of moments, my sisters and my friends were standing around me.

" Oh Annora!" River squealed. " Are you okay? Ohmygosh you're BLEEDING!"

" Woman." I snarled. " Shut up."

" I WAS SO WORRIED!" River cried, ignoring me. " PLEASE tell me you're okay!"

" I'm okay."

" OH THANK GOD!"

Zim cast a sideways glance at River before giving a puff of annoyance and extending a hand towards me.

" Thanks." I breathed, excepting his gesture of support and using it to haul myself up.

Zim brushed off my shoulder and gave me a teasing smirk.

" You pasted the guy." he said. " Where'd you learn how to fight like that?"

My cheeks flushed.

" It was really bad, I know..."

Zim laughed.

" Pretty decent for a beginner." he said.

Dib raised an eyebrow at Zim.

" How would you know any of this?" he asked. Zim rolled his eyes.

" For all your obsession, you tend to miss the important things, Dib."

" What's that supposed to mean?" Dib demanded, turning red in the face.

Zim stared at Dib with a lazy expression.

" It means that your overly giant head isn't actually used for anything."

I couldn't help myself. I burst out laughing and flung my arms over both Zim and Dib's shoulders.

" You two are getting along GREAT!" I squealed. " Usually, you would have _killed _each other by now!"

" Believe me..." Zim sighed. " I would do us all the favor and end the miserable worm's life, but then I would have to deal with his blood on the floor."

I didn't think that Dib's face could get any pinker, but it did.

" YOU FILTHY SON-OF-A-!" he shouted.

Zim waved a hand in his face.

" Mind the children." he yawned.

I laughed again.

" Play nice, you two." I giggled.

" Why?" the both asked.

" Because I want you to."

Zim shrugged.

" Good enough reason for me." he said.

" What?" Dib said, turning around in surprise. " What did you say?"

Zim just winked at him.

" What did he say?" Dib asked me.

I just smiled.

" ARGH!" Dib shouted. " THAT'S IT!"

He stormed off in a grumble.

" He'll be back." Breeze assured. " He likes our company too much."

" He's a pretty good guy." I agreed. " You just have to get to know him and not get on his bad side."

Zim raised a brow at me.

" What?" I asked.

" I just think it's amazing..." he said. " That you can become friends with the person who tried to kill you so easily."

I shrugged

" Making enemies doesn't help me." I said. " So, whenever possible, I try to be friends."

" Whenever possible?"

" Sometimes, there's just no getting to people..."

Zim sighed.

" I know what you mean." he said, stuffing his hands into his pockets.

The four of us stood in silence for a while, watching the bully being carried away on a stretcher.

" Soooo..." River said after a pause. " What do you guys think about the dance?"

Zim groaned.

" I'll only go to be safe from the candy-zombies." he snarled. " But spending time at a _dance_ isn't too appealing either."

Breeze stared at him.

" Do you know how to dance?" she asked.

Zim turned bright pink.

" Uh, oh look!" he said quickly. " It's time to go! Oh, how time flies!"

He sped off towards the classroom before any of us could blink.

Breeze smirked and nodded.

" Oh, he knows how to dance." she grinned. " He just has too much pride to admit it."

" How can you tell?" River asked.

" I just do."

" Well..." I sighed. " I guess we'll find out."

River gave a start.

" You're going to the dance?" she gasped. I shrugged.

" Why not?" I asked. " After all, there's nothing better to do that night."

I crossed my arms and stared at the spot where Zim had disappeared.

_Oh yes, we'll see._

**_ANNNNNNNNNNND that's it! That you to EVERYONE who's reviewed, followed or favorited my story! I LOVE YOU ALL SO MUCH!_**

**_River: Uh, I'm not going to say anything._**

**_Me: OH BE QUIET!_**

**_Just to let you know, next chapter is where things start to get REALLY interesting, so read _****_carefully!_**

**_REMEMBER TO REVIEW! Five seconds of your time is enough to make me want to write anther chapter. The more reviews, the faster I write._**

**_REVIEW I SAY! MAKE ME HAPPY WITH ONLY FIVE SECONDS OF YOUR TIME!_**

**_River: I'm not even going to say anythi-_**

**_Me: OH SHUT UP!_**


	17. Zim Learns The Truth

**Hey peoples!**

**This is the chapter where things start to get a little interesting. I always find it fun to write from the view of one of the original ****characters, and this chapter was ZIM****'S moment.**

**Zim: You call this fun?**

**Me: Yes.**

**Anyway, sorry that it's taking so long to update. I'm still working on the story, I just take long pauses ****in-between chapters. Ending on that note...**

**ENJOY! ( Or else )**

* * *

><p>( Zim P.O.V )<p>

I snuck out of Skool early through the window while everyone was occupied with dance talk. Unhappily, I stuffed my hands into my pockets and mumbled to myself as I walked down the sidewalk.

" Stupid dance." I groaned. " Why should I care about it?"

I maneuvered past a hobo who was screaming profanities at a couple of human females across the street.

" Get a life, you jerk." I mumbled as I brushed by him.

" EH?!" the hobo screamed, turning a blood-shot, swollen eye on me. " WHACH YOU SAY, KID?!"

I middle-fingered him and skipped away before he could tackle me.

" Stupid human." I cackled when I was safely a few alleys away. " Too slow."

My good mood didn't last very long. The closer I got to home, the more weight seemed to press down on my shoulders until I was hunched over in a depressed fashion.

" Why should I care?" I mumbled to myself again.

I was greeted at the door by Gir, who had a plate of waffles.

" HI!" he screamed. " WHERE'S DA PRETTY LADY?"

" At Skool." I said blandly. " Let me in."

" NO!"

My eye twitched.

" What did you say, you miserable robot?" I hissed, crouching to his level.

Gir's lip wobbled and tears started forming in his eyes.

Before I knew what I was doing, I reached out my arms and pulled the little thing into an apologetic hug.

" I'm sorry." I sighed. " I won't yell at you anymore, okay?"

Gir giggled and squeezed my neck painfully.

" OKAY MASTA!" he screamed. " I LUV YOU!"

He wiggled out of my grasp and trotted off towards the kitchen, leaving me sitting there wondering what the heck had just happen.

" What the hell am I doing?" I said to myself. " Am I going so soft, I apologize for yelling at my own minion?"

I rubbed my temples for a moment before standing up and closing the door behind me. With a sigh, I plonked down on the couch and removed my costume.

_What's wrong with me?_ I wondered.

I turned on my back and stared up at the bland ceiling. My antenna swish on the ground next to me, following the rhythm of a song stuck in my head.

I closed my eyes and focused on the tune, remembering the words.

_Where did I learn it from? _I wondered.

I smiled to myself when I realized that it was the song that Annora usually sung as she stood outside of my house on the days that she waited to be let in and start her lessons.

I tilted my head and submerged myself into fantasies for a while. My sense of calm returned and I was able to remember fond moments that had happened recently.

_Annora really gave that guy a good smacking._ I thought, thinking about that morning. _Hilarious._

I frowned and opened an eye.

_I wonder how she's doing? I hope she's okay._

I rolled my eyes.

_Of course she's okay. I should stop being such a fusser._

I sighed and rolled over onto my side.

_I never thought that I could care about a human so much._ I thought. _What is is about her?_

I blinked.

_Would I care about all humans if I just got to know them?_

A loud, rude sound from the ceiling shattered my thoughts.

" Welcome home, Mister Skipper." said H.C mockingly. " You're turning into quite the teenaged delinquent, aren't you?"

" Shut up, you moron." I snarled.

" Better watch it." H.C yawned. " The Tallest won't like your new attitude. They also won't like your tardiness."

I bolted upright.

" Why do you say that?" I demanded. " _Who_ won't?"

" The Tallest?" H.C said. " Your leaders? The people who sent you to this place and landed me with you? Are you going dim?"

" Just shut up and tell me why you mentioned them!" I spat.

" I can't shut up and tell you the reason at the same ti-"

" JUST TELL ME!"

" Okay, okay, don't get your P.A.K legs in a knot!" H.C groaned. " Jeez! I mentioned the Tallest because they just sent you a request for audience five minutes ago."

I stared at the ceiling with my mouth open.

" Crap!" I shouted, leaping up and sprinting towards the elevator. " You could have said this sooner!"

" I didn't want to." H.C said bluntly. " Just get your butt down there."

" Shut up!"

I descended to the main control level and squirmed into my chair.

" Stupid computer!" I hissed. " They'll be furious!"

My fingers hovered over the keyboard for a moment.

_What is it with me?_ I wondered. _Usually I would be hyper with happiness over the thought of the Tallest calling me instead of vise-versa. Instead, it feels more like a burden than a privilege now that they want to __talk to me._

I sighed.

_It seems odd to be doing this again. I haven't spoken to the Tallest in..._

I frowned.

_In..._

That was scary. I couldn't remember the last time I had spoken to my leaders. It had to have been over a year ago.

_A whole year... So much has happened..._

For some reason, a smile snaked onto my face.

_So many good things have happened. I'm happier... without the Tallest._

Treasonous thoughts if there ever were any, but I truthfully didn't care.

_I wonder why they're calling? They never call me._

I pushed a botton on the keyboard and stared at the screen.

_I guess I'm about to find out._

The screen in front of me fizzed for a moment. A video of the Tallest in their ship, the Massive, appeared.

" Greetings, my Tallest." I said respectfully. " I hope you are well."

Tallest Red had his arms crossed over his chest, and he was staring at me with an icy glare of disapproval and what seemed to be disgust. Tallest Purple, the dimmer and more energetic of the two, was hopping from foot to foot with an evil smirk on his face.

I started to feel uncomfortable and worried, but I leaned back in my chair and waited for my leaders to announce their reason for calling.

The minutes ticked by. We stared at each other in awkward silence.

Tallest Red continued to glare at me with that unchanging, never wavering look. Purple got a little more board and hid a yawn behind his hand.

Finally, when I felt so tense I wanted to scream, Tallest Red raised a brow and tilted his head slightly.

" Well?" he asked. " Aren't you going to start ranting about your 'NEWEST MOST DIABOLICAL PLAN TO DESTROY THE HUMANS?'"

Heat welled up in my cheeks. Whether it was from embarrassment or anger, I did not know.

" Oh." I said quietly. " Is that what you were waiting for?"

Purple rolled his eyes and waved a hand at me.

" Duh!" he said. " Isn't that what you do? Make annoying remarks and rant for three hours?"

The heat grew more intense.

" No, my Tallest." I said patiently. " I do not do that. I may have done that before, but I've changed in the... year that I haven't spoken to you."

" And what a pleasant year it was..." Purple mumbled.

I bit my lip to deal with the painful sting that Purple's comment had brought. For some reason, his small insults and rude behavior were affecting me more now then they had before when I was younger.

" I'm sorry that you think that way, your honor." I said quietly.

Red waved a hand dismissively.

" Never mind that." he groaned. " Not that I care, but why haven't you contacted us? You know that it is required of invaders to check in with their leaders at least twice a month."

I turned to the side.

" I apologize." I replied. " I've been... preoccupied."

Purple moaned.

" I'll bet you want to tell us _all _about it, huh?"

I looked up with a start.

" What?"

" Your new plan?" Purple said, talking to me like I was stupid. " I'll bet you want to tell us all about it, and go on for hours about EVERY. FREAKING. DETAIL."

I frowned.

" That isn't what I- No, I haven't..."

I sighed.

" I don't have a plan." I said. " Happy? I don't anything to share."

I swallowed.

" Nothing interesting has happened."

Red gave me an odd look. It was almost like he was staring straight through my lie.

" Nothing?" he said softly. " Are you sure?"

I hesitated. Finding a Ferni Being was no everyday thing.

_This could be your chance..._ said a voice in my head. _You'd finally get the respect you deserve._

I bashed that thought away almost immediately.

_Annora is my friend. I trained her, I cared for her when she was sick, and I've shared my time and feelings. I can't betray her. I've seen what the Tallest do to Ferni Beings._

" Positive." I stated.

Red narrowed his eyes at me, but he eventually stood up straight and closed his eyes.

" Fine." he growled.

Purple looked almost ready to burst with excitement.

" Oh, go on!" he giggled. " Tell him! I want to see his face when he finds out!"

The uneasy feeling returned.

" My- my Tallest?" I asked timidly.

Red sighed and rubbed his temples.

" Zim?" he asked. " How long have you been on earth?"

I bit my lip.

" A couple of years, sir."

" Mmm. And in that time, how closer are you to conquering this planet?"

" None, sir." I whispered.

_But how do I explain it? How do I tell the most war-like leader in the universe that I don't want to take over this place anymore?_

" None closer, that's right." Red continued. He opened an eye.

" You do realize that every other invader involved with 'Operation Impending Doom 2' has conquered at least one planet already? Many are on their tenth planet."

I tried to swallow, but my throat had gone dry.

" Do you know why this is, Zim?" Red asked. " Why is is that you have failed where everyone else has succeeded?"

" I-"

" It's because you're not really an invader." Purple blurted out.

" Damn it Purple!" Red shouted. " You ruined the drama!"

Purple made a whine.

" But it was getting so _boring!_" he complained." Just tell him and be over with it!"

" If we're going to get any fun out of this!" Red snapped. " Then it has to be done _right!_"

Meanwhile, I sat in my chair with a feeling of shock and confusion welling up inside of my chest.

_Not an invader? But they... But I..._

" But..." I whimpered. " I don't understand."

Red suddenly turned on me.

" Don't understand?" he hissed. " What's there to understand?"

" What are you saying?" I asked. " What is the meaning of all this?"

" We're tired." Purple said. " We're tired of you."

" Tired of your calls." Red added. " Tired of you sickly sweet adoration and your constant meddling."

" But, I haven't done that it a long time!" I protested.

" Exactly." Purple said. " We're living in hell over here, always waiting and dreading your calls, whenever they may come. We never know when you might decide to phone us. The pressure is just unnerving!"

" But, I've done everything I can to please you!" I claimed. " What have I done to make you hate me so much?"

Red snapped.

" WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?!" he roared. " DO I NEED TO SAY IT?!"

I shrank back in fear from the towering figure on the screen.

" YOU. ARE. ANNOYING." Red hissed. " YOU. ARE. A. MENECE. YOU ALMOST DESTROYED OUT CIVILIZATION, YET YOU CAN'T EVEN KILL A SINGLE WEAK MEMBER OF THE ALEIN RACE YOU WERE SENT TO CONQUER."

" Sir!" I whimpered. " I've done everything I can to-"

" NO!" Red shouted. " SHUT UP! EVER SINCE THE DAY YOU WERE CREATED, I KNEW WHAT YOU WERE! I NEVER SAID ANYTHING, BUT OH HOW I WISH I HAD!"

" Sir-"

" YOU'RE THE MESS UP OF A PERFECT BATCH." Red roared. " A DEFECT. AN UNWANT. YOU WERE NEVER MEANT TO BE CREATED, BUT THROUGH A FAILURE OF ENGINEERING, YOU WERE."

The words hit me like a slap to the face. I blinked a few times and tried to get my trembling hands under control.

" I've done so much for you." I whispered. " I've sacrificed so much. I've done everything that I can to make you happy-"

" Do you want to make me happy?" Red sneered. " Do you want to please your ruler? Then go to the farthest planet in the universe and shoot yourself through the head. We'll finally be rid of you and your idiocy."

Red closed his eyes, as if he were enjoying a dream.

" Yes..." he said. " That would make me happy."

Purple gave me a cold look.

" What annoying comment do you have to make now?" he asked quietly.

I opened my mouth. I wanted to tell him that he was wrong, say that there were people that cared about me, that I wasn't a failure, to say anything.

But something had gone wrong inside of me, and the only sound I could make was a strangled little gasp.

A sharp sting pierced my eye. I tried to rub it away, and only succeeded it making it more intense. Something wet and warm dripped out, and I swiped it away quickly. However, another took its place, causing another sharp sting to go through my eye. Annoyed, I caught the drop on my finger and observed it.

Tears. They were tears. For the first time in my life, I was crying.

And it hurt, both inside and out.

Red watched me with a look of contempt.

" Pathetic." he growled. " I need no more proof of your defectiveness."

A sob racked my body, and I had to hug myself in order to deal with the numbing pain in my ribs.

Purple was beside himself with glee.

" Oh, go on Red!" he snickered. " Do it!"

Red smiled an evil smile.

" Irken Zim." he snapped. " Look at me."

Trembling, I gazed into his cold, merciless, crimson eyes. He glared back without a scrap of pity.

" For treason against your empire in the first Operation Impending Doom, and failure to accomplish the tasks that your leaders have appointed you," Red growled. " I herby banish you from the Irken Empire."

" No..." I whispered.

I fell out of my chair and scrambled backwards.

" No..."

" You are forbidden to enter or land on any Irken-held planets or territories." Red continued. " Failure to keep away will result in capture and/or death."

" Stop!" I begged. " Please!"

" You are forbidden to contact anyone in the empire, or any of their allies." Purple added, ignoring me. " Failure to do so will result in imprisonment."

Red lifted up his chin and gave me a mocking stare.

" You are stripped of your invader status." he said. " And stripped of the right to call yourself a member of this species."

" NO!" I screamed. " PLEASE!"

The stinging tears were coursing down my cheeks, staining my uniform and staining the floor.

Red shook his head.

" I would call you a miserable excuse for an Irken." he smirked. " But then, I can't really call you an Irken anymore, can I?"

" PLEASE!" I screamed again. " I- I'VE DONE SO MUCH! I-"

" Silence." Red hissed.

I curled up, keeping my hands over my head.

" Please..." I whispered.

" You have failed and annoyed us for the last time." Red growled. " And since you're unpredictable, we're going to take precautions that you stay away."

I looked up, suddenly terrified.

" We are shutting off all communication ties." Purple piped. " And we are short-circuiting your base's power supply."

" No!" I cried, getting to my feet. " You can't!"

" First..." Purple giggled. " We'll destroy your cruiser."

He removed a small remote from his tunic and clicked the button that was on it.

Bolts of electricity shot out from beneath the screen and traveled through the many wires and cables that I had on the floor and through the roof. In a moment, an explosion rocked the structure and flung me to the side.

Coughing out dust, I stared in shock above my head at the small black mark that had singed through the floor from the level above. I realized that my faithful Voot, the one that had carried me through so many perils and had been with me since the start of my journey, was now gone.

" Stop!" I shouted.

" Good-bye, Zim." Red said quietly. " It really hasn't been a pleasure."

Purple clicked the button once more.

" Oh, and Zim?" he said sweetly. " Have fun in the dark. I know how much you _love _the dark."

" NO!" I screamed.

Two times the amount of electricity shot out from the wires connected to the screen, traveling to every computer, machine and grid that was hooked up to my main computer frame. The room around me turned into a sea of crackling lights and fizzes as the whole system started to shut down.

" YOU JERKS-!" H.C screamed before the electricity fried his data chip and ended his voice. The lights flickered, and the screen that held my former Tallest's smug, evil faces sparked once, and blipped out of existence.

A scream tore through my lips. I stood up, ignoring the shocks and the pain. I wasn't even crying anymore. I could only think of one thing.

_My life was a lie._

Bolts raced through my body and burned my insides. My P.A.K beeped wildly in warning.

But I no longer cared. Nothing mattered.

_My life was a lie._

Then, when the sparks had finally fizzed out and the room was plunged into darkness, I sank to my knees.

And I wept.

* * *

><p>( Annora P.O.V )<p>

After Skool, Dib, my sisters and I decided to stop for tea. We were having a lot of fun, since Dib was kind of socially awkward and it was amusing to watch him try to order a drink. (He swore that the cashier was a Sasquatch. 'Get a life,' I told him.)

Sitting at the table together, we discussed random and useless topics like eggs, earthworms, what the hell the wet stuff was on dog's noses, (Was it boogers, or what?!) and the Skool dance.

" Are you going, Dib?" Breeze asked. Dib shrugged.

" Maybe." he said. " But I'd like to get some cool costume ideas before I think about going."

River's eyes opened about five inches.

" I could help you!" she gushed. " I have so many great ideas!"

Dib eyed her.

" Oookay..."

Breeze sipped her tea calmly.

" What do you think happened to Zim?" she asked. " He snuck out of class in 'Super Stealth Mode' today after lunch."

We all looked at each other and burst out laughing. Zim's idea of stealth was throwing a chair at the window and jumping through the hole in the glass like a drunken ninja.

I smiled behind my fingers.

" Don't tease him" I sighed. " He tries."

River stared at me.

" No." she said. " He really doesn't"

I laughed.

" You're right."

Dib rolled his eyes, confused by my sudden change in attitude.

" I don't understand girls."

I frowned at him.

" I don't understand you. But I don't say that out loud, now do I?"

Dib's cheeks turned bright red.

" I'm teasing you!" I assured him. " Take a joke!"

Dib groaned.

" Don't do that."

We payed for our drinks and started on the walk home. We joked, and laughed, and enjoyed each other's company for a while.

It was when we passed Bloaty's Pizza that I had that Feeling. I usually got it when someone in Skool was in distress, like they had dropped their food-tray or were late to class. Their anxiety created waves in the life-force that I could sense.

I was currently picking up a strong wave of anxiety. I paused, curious as to where it was coming from.

" Annora?" River asked, looking back when she realized I had stopped walking. " Are you okay?"

" Yeah." I mumbled. " Just a little-"

The small wave of anxiety gave way to a huge torrent of fear, anger and... pain.

What was most startling was that all the emotions were coming from a single source, or one person.

As I pinpointed the location of the waves, worry began to gnaw at my stomach.

" Annora?" Breeze asked.

" I'm good." I said. " Hey... I think I'm going to go check on Zim."

Dib gave me a weird look.

" Why would you want to do that?"

" I dunno..." I shrugged. " I just... I'm just going to pop in there for a second, okay?"

River glanced at Breeze with a goofy smile on her face.

" Romeo and Juliet." she whispered.

" No!" I protested. " It's not like that at all!"

I wrinkled my brow in disgust.

" ... And they both _die_ in that!"

River tilted her head slightly in curiosity.

" I think..." I mumbled. " I think something's wrong."

Breeze rolled her eyes.

" You worry too much..." she sighed. " Have you forgotten who you're talking about?"

" I remember perfectly." I sniffed. " I'm just going to check."

River shrugged.

" Suit yourself." she said. " But be back soon, I want to watch a movie." (Yes, there was a T.V in our house.)

" Alright." I smiled. " See you guys later."

" Bye!" the trio called, walking away in the opposite direction, still joking and smiling.

I clenched and unclenched my fists once, trying to ignore the Feeling.

_He's fine..._ I thought_. It's just me being worried, that's all..._

That thought changed when I saw his base.

The gnomes in the front didn't glow with energy like they usually did. All the lights were off inside the building, and I knew that Zim was paranoid about the dark.

On the roof, in the area where the Voot usually landed, a thin line of smoke seeped out of the crack in the ceiling.

" Zim?" I called out, a bit afraid to enter the dwelling. " H.C?"

No answer.

" H.C?" I asked again. I swallowed down my fear and walked up the path to the door. It was unnerving to have the gnomes stare blankly at me like that.

" Hello?" I called as I creaked open the door. " Anyone here?"

The inside was darker then I expected. Occasionally, a spark would go off in the ceiling and illuminate a bit of the room, showing objects strewn on the floor, tables toppled, and singe marks on the wall.

_One of Zim's experiments probably got a little out of hand..._ I thought._ I'll bet he's tinkering with it down below._

There was a loud scraping noise in the kitchen that startled me greatly. Wary, I tiptoed across the living room floor, being careful not to move so fast.

Words that Zim had spoken on one of my first few visits to his house returned to memory.

_You have to be careful where you go in this place. Some of my experiments escape from the lab and can be dangerous._

I was busy thinking about the vampire weevil that resided in Zim's base when the noise came again. Taking in a deep breath, I stepped through the door frame and peeked into the kitchen.

It was a large soup pot placed on the floor in the upside down position. It quivered occasionally and made the scraping noise when it shifted on the floor.

I almost smiled. Gently, I kneeled by the pot and slowly picked it up.

" Hey Gir." I said softly. " What's the matter?"

Gir was in his green dog suit. He was curled up with his little knees pressed against his chest, and small tears dripped out from his eyes.

" Gir-" I asked, but he ran up to me wordlessly and hugged my middle.

This wan't like Gir at all. He hadn't said a word in almost an entire minute, which was very unlike him.

" Gir..." I asked. " What-?"

" They said oh so horrible mean things to ma masta..." Gir whimpered, his voice breaking. " Oh so horrible, horrible mean things..."

I blinked.

" Who?"

Gir broke down and began to cry.

" They did bad things, yes! They make ma masta cry and be sad!"

Gir sobbed.

" I don't want you to be sad, masta!"

" Gir." I ordered. " This is important. Who called Zim-?"

" De Tallest."

A lump formed in my throat. I patted Gir's velvet head tenderly.

" Stay here, okay?" I said. " I'm going to go see him."

Gir sniffed.

" Horrible mean things..."

I placed the pot back over Gir and went over to the elevator. I tried pushing the button to have it come up, but it wasn't responding.

" Guess I'll do this the old-fashion way..." I grumbled.

I swung myself into the tunnel and began to climb down using a loose wire as a rope. The cold metal stung my hands, and it took all of my willpower not to let go.

" Ow."

I reached the bottom of the chute and let go of the rope.

What I didn't know was the the wire didn't reach all the way to the floor. With a shriek, I fell five feet into the air, landing hard on my side.

" Crap!" I hissed.

A sound echoed through the dark chamber, causing me to freeze. It was weak, but still pretty close by.

" Zim?" I called.

The sound echoed again. It was like a painful sob.

Slowly, I used my knowledge of Zim's base to navigate through the dark. Wire and debris threatened to trip me, but I managed to stay upright.

I entered a large room which, based on my limited vision, I guessed was the main control room. Zim and I had our lessons here often, so the layout of the room was familiar to me.

The sound was stronger here. It was defiantly Zim's voice, and it hurt me to hear it.

" Zim?" I called out gently. " Are you here?"

The sobs stopped abruptly. Out of the shadows, a pair of glowing magenta suddenly looked at me.

" Annora?" Zim croaked. " Is that you?"

" Yeah, it's me-" I began, but the eyes closed and another sob echoed through the room.

" They're everywhere!" Zim cried. " They want to tear me!"

I heard a crash, which I guessed was Zim flailing around.

" It's so dark..." he whispered. " The eyes are everywhere..."

I stumbled around in the dark until my hand brush past something thin and warm. It was Zim's antenna.

" Zim..." I said, but he jerked away from me.

" No!" he cried. " Stay away!"

I reached out for him, and managed to grabbed his arm. As he struggled against my grip, I knelt down next to him and pulled him closer to me.

Eventually, I managed to bring him into a tight hug, where he stopped tying to pull away and instead continued to cry.

" I'm a failure..." he moaned. " I deserve to die!"

He pressed his face closer to my collarbone.

" I'm worthless..."

Feeling like I was only making things worse, I started to pull away. Zim responded by encircling my waist with his arms and digging into my skin painfully with his claws.

" No!" he begged. " Don't leave me in the dark!"

" Zim..." I grimaced. " What do you think is so bad about the dark?"

Zim trembled.

" The Tallest knew..." he whispered. " It was because of that day that I became an invader. But the darkness... That horrible mine..."

_Mine..._

When Dib had compared the underground classrooms to a mine, Zim had completely freaked out.

_Why? _I wondered._ Why would Zim be scared of a mine? What could have happened to him to make him so-_

The answer hit me so suddenly, my head spun. If it were true, then Zim was perhaps more scarred on the inside then I ever could have imagined.

" Zim?" I asked over the sound of his crying. " That story you were telling me? The one about the Ferni Being and the gem mine-"

" Yes..." Zim sobbed. " Yes, I- I was one of the survivors..."

I let loose a sigh of surprise.

" How?" I breathed.

Zim continued to cry, but now in a softer tone. In an attempt to comfort him, I placed my chin gently on the top of his head and rubbed the tips of his antenna.

" What happened?" I asked.

Zim tensed. He went silent for a long time.

_What am I doing?!_ I thought. _Why the heck would I ask him such a horrible, and thought-scarring-_

" There were so many animals..." Zim suddenly whispered.

He curled up even closer.

" There were so many, and they were so angry... I- I was so terrified. It was my first mission, and I didn't know what to do. I was just a young soldier, right out of training."

Zim closed his eyes.

" They killed the Mission leader. I saw everything, and I couldn't do anything. He had always been mean to the rookies, but when those animals were tearing him apart, he... he looked right at me, and..."

Zim shuddered painfully.

" He looked right into my eyes and he begged for my help. He _begged _me, and I... I let him die!"

Zim buried his face in his hands,

" I'm such a coward!" he wailed. " I should have saved him!"

I squeezed Zim harder. He calmed down eventually and heaved a sigh.

" All of my teammates started to die. I didn't know what to do, so I ran. But, everywhere I went, the animals followed. So... There was only one place I could go."

" The gem mine." I guessed.

Zim nodded bitterly.

" I though I would be safe in there..." he whimpered. " But they followed me."

Zim leaned backward against my chest and tilted his head upwards.

" They came at me through the dark. They hissed and bit and scratched, and I couldn't do anything but run for my life."

Zim shifted so that he was staring directly into my eyes.

" It was the moment in my life where I felt utterly helpless. Those animals... Their eyes in the dark... The cold, the sounds, the fear, I- I..."

" Calm down..." I said soothingly. " Here, I think I have a light..."

I reached into my pocket and brought out a small flashlight that Dib had given me as a random gift. I switched it on and looked down at my friend.

" Oh, Zim!" I cried, horrified by what I saw.

The Irken was covered in black marks. Small cuts crisscrossed his features that oozed drops of magenta blood.

" Zim! What happened to you?!"

Zim rocked back and forth slowly in my embrace.

" The Tallest..." he moaned. " They called me, and they..."

Zim made a hiccup noise.

" They said such horrible things..." he whispered. " They called me a defect, told me my life is a lie, told me to go kill myself, and short-circuited my base."

A tear slipped out from his eye, and he visibly winced.

" I've been stripped of my status... And of the right to call myself an Irken."

I noticed that it wasn't the only thing Zim had been stripped of.

His clothes were torn in so many places, they barely covered his thin frame. His shirt had the worst of the damage. It was literally just tiny piece of cloth covering his left shoulder, leaving the rest of his chest bare.

I noticed that Zim had the form of an athlete. It wasn't surprising, based on my knowledge of Irken training.

However, getting over the slight embarrassment that I felt over seeing him, I saw a long, faded scar starting at his collarbone and ending and the hip.

" Zim?" I asked. " Where did you get that?"

Zim glanced down at the scar with mild surprise.

" Oh." he said hollowly. " That."

His eyes glazed over, as if he were remembering something bad.

" I got out of the Mine." he said softly. " I arrived back at the ships, and I saw a teammate of mine trapped against a cliff by a huge cat-like creature."

The little flashlight flickered, and I used my free hand to steady it.

" I wasn't thinking." Zim continued. " I just... used my P.A.K legs, and pushed him out of the way as the creature swung at him. But... I didn't move away fast enough... and I got this."

Zim traced the scar with one of his fingers.

" That was very brave, Zim..." I said.

Zim shook his head, his expression becoming angry.

" No..." he growled. " No, I'm not brave! I'm a coward! I couldn't stand up for myself against my leaders, I couldn't stop them from destroying my base, I couldn't take over earth, and I couldn't save my team!"

Zim closed his eyes.

" I'm a failure..." he whimpered hoarsely. " Just like the Tallest said. A defect. Just leave me here, and forget you ever met me. You'll be a lot happier."

I stared down at Zim with my mouth open.

_He's been broken. Whatever the Tallest said, it hurt him so bad, he became all ruined inside. He's just a shell now. A shell of his former self._

I realized that this was affecting me too. To see my dear friend, who I knew to be brave, and confident, and sweet, and a little cocky reduced to this... crying in a heap on the ground... I just... I couldn't ...

" No..." I whispered. " No, I won't let them break you... Zim..."

I trembled. I closed my eyes and tried to force back the tears that were forming.

" This isn't you!" I cried. " I know my teacher! I know my friend!"

I grabbed Zim's hands and gave them a squeeze.

" So what if the Tallest said horrible things? So what if you're not like every other Irken? Stop looking at your faults, and look at the wonderful characteristics that you have!"

" Like what?" Zim mumbled.

" You're a unique and special person! And you_ are _brave! To think that you could ever smile after that horrible day, and to think that you could ever even _look_ at a Ferni Being again, let alone take one into your home and train her! You should loath and feel disgusted by me, but you aren't. You're kind to me, and that is something that I'll bet no other Irken can do."

" But Zim, that isn't everything! You're sweet, and gentle, and caring, and confident! You always know how to make me laugh and you can make me feel so good about myself that I glow every time I'm around you. You're smart and cute, and you have people that care about you here! River, and Breeze, even Dib, and me... Zim, we all care about you, and none of think you're a failure and we know you better then the Tallest!"

I closed my eyes, but the tears still dripped through.

" I know what it's like, feeling helpless and wishing that I could have saved someone. My mom and dad... If I had just asked them to stay home that one day, said I was sick or something, and they wouldn't have gotten killed..."

Through shut eyelids, I felt Zim sit up and stare straight at me.

" And Freya..." I whispered. " I saw her killed on live T.V. If I hadn't taken her gift, she would still be alive... But you know what Zim? We can't changed the past. We can only look to the future. Whatever happened, there's nothing we can change. We shouldn't change it even if we could, because the events in our past made us who were are today, and Zim... There's nothing about you that I would want you to change..."

I could sense Zim's surprise at my words. A shudder ran through my body, and the full wave of my emotions came crashing down.

" Zim, don't you dare say I'll be happier if I forgot about you!" I cried. My tears now flowed down in huge amounts from my closed eyes.

" I-I'm so happy that I met you! I'm glad that I was able to become your friend! Zim, there's so much about you that I admire, and you are such a wonderful person! Every part of you, from the sweet to the annoying, is a part that makes you the greatest friend I've ever had. I wish you could see what I see, and maybe you'll learn that you're better then them, the Tallest. You're so much better! And Zim...? I- I want to thank you. Thank you for being such a great friend, while I'm in such a sorry state... There's no one like you anywhere else, and... and..."

I swallowed sadly.

" I don't deserve to friends with someone as special as you-"

A pair of hands grabbed me suddenly by the elbows. With a gasp, I opened my tear-stained eyes.

Zim was staring at me, his eyes wide open, his body tensed. He held me out at arm's length, just watching.

" Annora..." he whispered.

I reached out a hand and placed it over his knee.

" I don't deserve to know you."

Zim wiped away stray tears on his face and squeezed my arms gently.

" Annora, I..."

He heaved in a shuddery breath.

" Will you...?"

He clenched his teeth slightly in what looked like frustration.

" Will you...?"

Whatever he was trying to say, he was having a hard time.

" What?" I coaxed. " What is it?"

Zim leaned forward, his lips so close to my ear that his breath tickled my cheek as he spoke.

" Annora... will you... go to the dance with me?"

At first, I didn't think that I had heard him right.

" Wh- what?"

Zim sat back on his heels and stared at me again. I turned the offer over in my head.

_Does he mean it? Is this what he actually wants?_

I felt a curious but not at all unpleasant glow in my chest.

I knew my answer.

" Yes." I said quietly, smiling through the tears. " Yes... I'd love to."

Zim nodded once. With a sigh, he layed down and put his head in my lap, his weariness and pain finally catching up to him. His eyelids fluttered closed.

I knew how much he was hurting, and I knew how hard it was for him to be strong. I stroked his antenna, trying to ignore my own fears and focus on comforting my dear friend.

" Everything is going to work out fine..." I promised. " You'll see..."

But how could I convince him of that, when I could barely convince myself?

**Yeah! I got another chapter finished!**

**This is one of the painful-but-sweet chapters that I enjoy writing from time to time. Next chapter will also be sweet, but it won't be as sad. It's going to have dancing, and Dib in a totally legit Halloween costume! (Well, legit in my perspective...)**

**See you next chapter!**


	18. Checking In

**Hello peoples!**

**This is a really, really, really, really, really, really, really,** really, really, really, really, really, really, really,**** really, really, really, really, really, really, really,**** really, really, really, really, really, really, really,**** really, really, really, really, really, really, really,**** really, really, really, really, really, really, really,**** really, really, really, really, really, really, really,**** really, really, really, really, really, really, really,**** really, really, really, really, really, really, really,**** really, really, really, really, really, really, really,**** really, really, really, really, really, really, really,**** really, really, really, really, really, really, really,**** really, really, really, really, really, really, really,**** really, really, really, really, really, really, really,**** really, really, really, really, really, really, really,**** really, really, really, really, really, really, really,**** really, really, really, really, really, really, really,**** really, really, really, really, really, really, really,**** really, really, really, really, really, really, really,**** really, really, really, really, really, really, really,**** really, really, really, really, really, really, really,**** really, really, really, really, really, really, really,**** really, really, really, really, really, really, really,**** really, really, really, really, really, really, really,**** really, really, really, really, really, really, really,**** really, really, really, really, really, really, really,**** really, really, really, really, really, really, really,**** really, really, really, really, really, really, really,**** really, really, really, really, really, really, really,**** really, really, really, really, really, really, really,**** really, really, really, really, really, really, really,**** really, really, really, really, really, really, really,**** really, really, really, really, really, really, really,**** really, really, really, really, really, really, really,**** really, really, really, really, really, really, really,**** really, really, really, really, really, really, really,**** really, really, really, really, really, really, really,**** really, really, really, really, really, really, really,**** really, really, really, really, really, really, really,**** really, really, really, really, really, really, really,**** really, really, really, really, really, really, really,**** really, really, really, really, really, really, really,**** really, really, really, really, really, really, really,**** really, really, really, really, really, really, really,**** really, really, really, really, really, really, really,**** really, really, really, really, really, really, really,**** really, really, really, really, really, really, really,**** really, really, really, really, really, really, really,**** really, really, really, really, really, really, really,**** really, really, really, really, really, really, really,**** really, really, really, really, really, really, really,**** really, really, really, really, really, really, really,**** really, really, really, really, really, really, really,**** really, really, really, really, really, really, really,**** really, really, really, really, really, really, really,**** really, really, really, really, really, really, really,**** really, really, really, really, really, really, really,**** really, really, really, really, really, really, really,**** really, really, really, really, really, really, really, short chapter.****

**River: Half of it is just that stupid 'Really' fest you've got going there.**

**Dib: Waster!**

**Zim: Creeper!**

**Breeze: Crazy person!**

**Me: You'd better be quiet! I can have you all start making-out with just a type of a button and, so help me, I will if you don't learn your place!**

**Characters: *Glup!***

**Me: Sorry 'bout that. This chapter is just stalling until the big chapter, the one with the actual dance. Hang in there. It'll be out soon.**

* * *

><p>(Annora P.O.V)<p>

The day of the dance finally arrived.

Everyone at skool had be talking about it. They wouldn't shut up.

I expected to get some peace at my own home, but sadly, it was not to be.

" I'm sooooooo excited!" River squealed, clapping her hands. " I can't wait!"

Breeze shouldered her backpack. Since the dance was in the evening, we were still expected to attend skool in the morning.

" I have a costume idea." she said. " I just have to pick up the fabric after skool."

" Oh, I have an idea too!" River giggled. " I already finished my costume last night, 'cause I had to help Dib with his!"

" Seriously?" I said. " Can we see it?"

River shook her head.

" Not until tonight." she replied. " What about you?"

" I have an idea." I said. " And it won't take much to accomplish."

Breeze tapped the wall, grimacing at the peeling wallpaper.

" Hey, Annora?" she asked. " Whatever happened to Zim. I haven't seen him since they first announced the dance."

I winced.

" Is he avoiding it?" River prodded. " Come on, tell me!"

" No, he isn't _avoiding_ anything!" I said hotly. " If fact-"

I cut myself off.

" If fact what?" Breeze said. " What are you hiding?"

I sighed ans sat down in a squishy armchair.

" He's going through some difficult things right now." I said softly.

" How so?"

" He got a call from the Tallest."

River looked lost, but the expression changed on Breeze's face.

" What did they say?"

" The truth."

" Oh."

Breeze looked shocked.

River grinned.

" Why is this bad?"

" Zim's leaders hate him." Breeze said. " They sent him to earth to get rid of him."

" River, he was crying." I said. " He was crying_ hard._ I felt so helpless that I couldn't do anything. The damage is done, and I don't think he'll ever be the same."

River frowned.

" Zim was _crying?_ Is_ that_ why he's been skipping skool these past few days?"

" Yeah."

" Poor Zim!" Breeze wailed. " I need to go over there now and convince him to come to the dance! If he stays there all alone for another _minute, _he might-"

" Kill himself?" I said. " He was going to."

Breeze looked horrified.

" Don't worry." I assured. " He'll be fine. He's coming to the dance."

River blinked at me.

" How do you know?"

My cheeks flushed.

" Oh, that's complicated..."

" How can you be sure that he's coming?"

I heaved a sigh.

" Look..." I said. " His mind was in shambles and I'm pretty sure he wasn't thinking straight when he asked me."

" Asked you what?"

" Well, he was raving on and on about being useless, and about wanting to die..." I replied. " And, I kinda lost it and started ranting and raving about how much of a great person he was, and how the Tallest could just go to hell, and that I was so glad that he was my friend and other things like that."

" Aww..." River giggled.

Breeze lifted an eyebrow.

" And?"

I swallowed.

" Well, like I said, I think his mind was pretty jumbled up, so after I finished ranting... he..."

A blush formed and I rubbed my arms uncomfortably.

" What?" River asked.

" He asked me out to the dance, okay?" I growled. " Are you happy now?"

My sisters stared at me with their mouths open in shock.

" Don't freak out." I said.

Of course, they ignored me.

" OHMYGAWD!" they screamed, flinging their arms around my face.

Breeze started sobbing.

" MY BABY SISTER IS GROWING UP!" she wailed.

" Get off me!" I growled, shoving her away. " And I'm your same age, you moron!"

River clapped her hands in delight.

" Ooooooh! This is going to piss Dib off soooooooo badly! I can't wait to te-"

" Don't tell him." I ordered. " He'll find out tonight."

My sisters nodded vigorously.

With a sigh, I stood up and did a back-bend to stretch out my spine.

" We're going to be late again." I sighed.

" Who cares?" Breeze said. " Half the kids aren't even going to show up anyway. They're off visiting other neighborhoods so that they can actually go trick-or-treating tonight."

River shrugged.

" I don't care that we can't go collect candy." she said. " I think the dance sounds like fun!"

Breeze elbowed me in the stomach and winked.

" _Especially _for you and a special someone, eh?"

" Shut up!" I spat, whirling around and stomping out the door.

* * *

><p>When we got to our classroom, I looked over at Zim's spot and was shocked to see that it was occupied.<p>

" Zim!" I cried, not being able to conceal my delight.

Zim looked terrible. He didn't have burn marks anymore and the cut on his cheek was healing very quickly, but he had dark circles under his eyes and a slumped posture. I knew that he hadn't slept at all since the incident.

As I called out to him, he sat up and smiled tiredly at me.

" Hey Annora." he said.

I wasn't able to stop myself. I dropped my backpack on the floor and tackled Zim's head into a hug.

" Damn you!" I cried. " You're a horrible person! I was so worried, you didn't answer any messages, I thought you had actually gone and _killed_ yourself, why why WHY didn't you come to skool, are you hurt, you're not hurt, are you?"

Zim gave a muffled reply from under my arms.

" What?" I asked, glancing down at him.

" Hell, woman!" he gasped. " Stop leeching on my FACE!"

" Crap! I'm sorry!" I yelped, yanking myself away. Zim groaned and rubbed his neck.

" Man..." he gulped, closing his eyes. " What gives?"

I buried my face in my hands.

" I'M SORRY!" I wailed. " I'M SORRY!"

" Hey, I've had worse." Zim said, winking at me. " At lot worse. And you know it."

I peeked up at him.

" You're okay?" I asked.

Zim nodded once.

" Thank you." he said. " For everything."

I grinned widely at him.

" Don't kill yourself, okay?"

" Alright."

" Hey!" Dib said, butting into our conversation. " What the hell is going on over there?"

Zim sighed.

" Dib, do you always feel the need to intrude on people's personal lives?"

" Just yours."

" Right... so you're stalking me?"

" Yes. I mean... kinda..."

The girls in the class made a face.

" Ewwww!"

Dib turned bright red.

" BUT HE'S AN ALIEN!" he cried. " IT'S OKAY!"

River stuck out her tongue.

" It's never okay." she said. " But anyway, Dib?"

" Yes?" he asked bitterly.

" Do you think you can beat my high score on Temple Run?"

River had introduced the app to the class over the last few days, and we had found out that Dib was astonishingly good at it.

" Oh, you're ON!" he growled, his frown being replaced by a smile.

The rest of the class followed River to Dib's desk. Everyone enjoyed watching the game, and Dib was slowly becoming more popular because of his skills.

Breeze turned back to Zim and I, the only two people who hadn't moved, and gave a wink.

_Go on._ she mouthed, nodding towards the door.

I felt a smile break out on my face.

_Good ol' River and Breeze! _I thought. _They're_ _creating a distraction!_

I turned to Zim and grabbed his hand gently. Silently, we snuck out of the class and stood outside the door in the hall.

" What are we doing?" Zim asked curiously.

" We only have a minute or two before Ms. Bitters comes." I said. " Bu I wanted to talk you you quickly, without having everyone here."

Zim stuffed his hands in his pockets.

" Sooo, how's it been going?" I asked. " Why haven't you been at skool?"

Zim glanced at me.

" I've been trying to reboot the power in my base." he said. " But I couldn't do it. I don't have the materials."

I tilted my head.

" If you want, I could come over and see if I can help you." I offered. " I know I'm not a techno wiz, but maybe an extra pair of hands is what you need."

Zim smiled.

" That would be great." he said. " I also need to start your Ferni training again. My sadness is no reason for us to end them."

I touched his arm.

" You take off as long as you need." I said. " You need to heal up inside."

Zim just turned away.

" Hey... I'm sorry I overreacted." I told him. " I shouldn't have screamed and crushed you like that-"

" No, it's okay." Zim said. " In fact, I think it's kind of sweet."

" S-sweet?" I stammered, pink rushing up to my cheeks.

" Yeah." Zim continued. " It's nice to know that there's _one_ person out there who still cares about me."

I bit my lip.

" I'm not the only one." I said. " Breeze cares. River cares. He may not show it, but Dib cares too."

Zim snickered.

" I would pay to see that..." he said. " Dib worrying about me..."

" He does." I insisted. " He's just too proud to show it."

Zim shrugged.

" Whatever you say..." he sighed.

I nudged his elbow slightly.

" Hey." I said. " You're still going to the dance, right?"

" Dance?" Zim asked.

I nodded.

" I guess."

" You don't have to if you don't-"

" No, it'll defiantly be better than being cooped up in my base all day." Zim said. " Much better."

" You're going?"

" With you, remember?"

I blushed.

" You do that a lot." Zim observed.

" Oh, I just get... it's only... yes."

Zim laughed.

" You know, I've never met someone quite like you."

" You mean it?" I asked. Zim ruffled my hair like I was a toddler.

" Every word."

I smiled at him. We went back to the class and returned to our seats, where only my sisters had known we had disappeared from.

**DONE! Next chapter will be the DANCE with pretty lights, food and Dib in spandex!**

**Dib: *Gasp.* YOU DIDN'T-**

**Me: I DID!**

**Dib: I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU MORE THAN ZIIIIM!**

**River: Ouch.**

**Me: Dib, learn your place.**

**Dib: NO! I REFUSE TO-**

**Me: GIR! KISSY-KISSY!**

**Gir: MARY!**

**(Gir flings himself onto Dib and licks him.)**

**Dib: GAH! HIS TONGUE IS LIKE ICE!**

**Me: That's revenge! Revenge! HAHAHAHA!**

**Anyway, ignoring the screaming teen and crazy robot behind me, I hope you guys at least sort of enjoyed the chapter. It's short just because I felt guilty and I wanted to get something posted so you guys wouldn't think I was dead. NEXT PART COMING SOON!**

**See you all next chapter!**


	19. The Halloween Dance

**Hello peoples!**

**Welcome to another chapter in THE DREAM IS THE FUTURE series! YAY, I WROTE ANOTHER ONE!**

**And not just any one. This chapter is the long awaited, HALLOWEEN DANCE!**

**River: YAY!**

**Dib: Oh shit, hide me...**

**Me: Every Party Needs A Pooper, That's Why They Invited You, PARTY POOPEEEEEEER! PARTY POOOPEEEEEEEEER!**

**Breeze: You watch too much Dragonball Z Abridged.**

**Me: No, I don't watch enough!**

**Anyway, I apologize for not updating for a while. As you can see, this chapter is FREAKIN' LONG!**

**Dib: Hooray...**

**Me: Shut up, Francis.**

**ENJOY THE STORY!**

* * *

><p>(Arvidi P.O.V)<p>

Dusk fell.

The sky turned the color of blood, signaling the end of the day and the start of a howling, scary, Halloween night.

Back at my house, my sisters and I were getting ready for the dance. I have to admit, it was a lot of fun seeing my sisters costumes.

River had made a mermaid costume. It consisted of a flowing skirt covered in scales, a small turquoise shirt and shell jewelry. The cool part was that each scale was shimmering with blue and green light.

" Whoa." Breeze said as she threaded shells and strands of green fabric into River's hair. " This is cool."

River giggled.

" I have to change quickly." she said. " I promised Dib I'd go help him with his costume."

" What is it?" I asked. River winked.

" You'll see."

Breeze sighed and placed a coral crown on River's head.

" There." she said. " Now, run off and help The Dib, but you two have to walk together to the dance, okay? I don't want you wandering the night alone."

" Don't worry!" River said, skipping out the door. " We'll be at the dance before you guys!"

I chuckled and folded my arms across my chest.

" Well Breeze..." I said. " You don't look too bad yourself.

Breeze had gone with a more frightening look than River, and chosen a Banshee as her costume. It was simple, but super unnerving. She painted her face white, put on a tattered and blood-stained dress and placed fake blood on her lips. Her white hair and eyes helped to add to the creation.

" It's okay..." Breeze sighed. " But what about you? You haven't changed yet."

" Don't worry..." I said, holding up a paper bag. " I'm going..."

I went into the bathroom and began to rummage through the bag. I had gone to the store and bought different clothing items that I thought would add to my costume choice.

The first item was a long, light purple dress without sleeves, like the kind of dress princess warriors wore in those fantasy movies. It had threads on the chest area like a corset.

I took a pocket knife and slit the bottom of the dress from the middle of the thigh to the hem on both sides, creating a sort of loose-haning flap that hung down in the middle and allowed me to move more freely. I then took the knife and cut out the back of the dress, leaving a bare area from my shoulders to the small of my back.

The next part of the costume was a leather breastplate that I had found in an antique shop a mile or so out of town. It was light and had simple straps, so it was east to put on. The front had a decoration of a dragon, so it made me happy to wear it.

I took out a pair of leather gladiator sandals and put them on. They attached up to my knee and were super flexible.

I braided back my hair and put on pieces of jewelry. Bracelets went around my biceps and wrists, a ring went on my finger, and a crown made of golden points adorned my head.

Nothing was real, of course. If it was, I would be mobbed on the street.

I made sure that Freya's lucky rainbow was fastened tightly around my neck. Glancing at my reflection in the mirror, I smiled.

I put on some lipstick and stepped out of the bathroom.

" Oh." Breeze said, her eyes opening. " Warrior. I like it!"

I rolled my eyes.

" I'm not done."

I placed my fists together and thought hard. As it did so many times, my body began to glow and wings once again folded out of my back.

" Well?" I asked, looked at Breeze's dumbfounded expression. " Arch Angel."

" Are you sure that's wise?" Breeze asked. " I mean, it looks totally AMAZING, but, will you get caught?"

" Hell no." I replied. " It's halloween."

A grin broke out on Breeze's face.

" Well alright then!" she giggled, taking me by the arm. " You're just going to be the greatest, most glowing person in the entire school! Hee, hee, hee, this'll blow Dib freaking MIND way!"

She paused.

" Eh, just don't start flying, okay?"

I smiled.

" Fine."

* * *

><p>We walked along the sidewalk, waving cheekily at people who stopped and stared at me.<p>

" They're like : ' WHAT DA HELL?!'" Breeze cackled. " Oo, this is so much fun!"

I simply smiled and waved at another person, shouting: 'Nice costume!' to them as we passed by.

" Hey, Annora?" Breeze asked. " Shouldn't we have gone and picked up Zim?"

" No." I said. " He said to go on without him. He's coming later."

" Why?"

" I dunno. He said he had a _surprise_."

" Uh oh."

" Yeah, I'm scared too."

We walked up the stairs of the Skool and navigated out way though the halls. My skin illuminated the dimly lit corridors and allowed us to see inside a few classrooms.

" They said it was going to be in the cafeteria." Breeze said. " Come on..."

We finally reached our destination.

" Ready?" Breeze asked.

I was nervous, but I nodded.

" Let's do this."

We pushed open the doors and looked inside.

" Wow." we both said at the same time.

The inside of the cafeteria was completely transformed. All of the tables and chairs had been removed, leaving a wide open area with benches along the wall. In the front of the room was a stage, with a band playing on it with their instruments attached to speakers.

The floor was different. Instead of the black and white checkered pattern, the white was painted orange. The place where the food was served had changed into a refreshment stand, with red punch, cupcakes and all kinds of tasty-looking treats.

The most amazing part of the room was the ceiling. It was entirely covered in strings of yellow and orange lights. They glittered like fireflies, casting a gently glow on the ground below.

The place was packed. Children of all sizes gathered in clumps, chatting, laughing and having a good time. Everyone was dressed up in a costume, varying from super elaborate to last-minute panic looking. The people socializing were gathered around the edge of the room, while people dancing formed a more loosely knit group by the stage.

" Wow." Breeze said again. " This is amazing."

I nodded in agreement.

Breeze took my hand.

" Let's find River and Dib."

As we passed through the crowd, the room hushed as people turned to stare at me.

" Whoa..." one person asked. " How'd you get your skin to glow?"

" Hey!" someone else said, passing a hand over my wings. " They're soft!"

I smiled sheepishly.

" Tell us how you did it!" people asked.

" Hey, there's River!" Breeze said quickly. " Come on..."

She grabbed my hand and pulled me out of the mass.

" Phew..." I sighed. " Claustrophobic..."

" Let's go..." Breeze replied. " I really did see River."

We met up with our sister by the dance floor. She was sitting in one of the benches.

" Hey guys!" she squealed. " Annora, you rascal! Why didn't_ I_ think of that idea?"

I smiled.

" Did you walk here alone?" Breeze demanded.

" Nope. Dib's here. Gawd, he looks epic!"

" Where-?"

" Dib!" River called. " Come here!"

Someone dressed in a black cloak pushed their way out of the crowd.

" Hi." he said.

Breeze placed a hand over her mouth.

" Oh my god..." I said, my eyes bulging.

Dib was dressed up as Batman. A black cape hung down to his ankles, and a pointed mask covered his face.

He was also wearing really tight pants, which made a piece of my soul die right then and there.

" I told you it was a great costume!" River giggled. " I had to help him out because he didn't know who Batman was!"

" How-?"

" I showed him Batman videos on my phone. There's youtube here, can you believe it?"

" Batman." Breeze said. " Sure, seems legit."

Dib frowned at us through his mask.

" Annora, what's with the glowing skin?"

" Chemicals."

" That can't be good for you."

" Nope."

" And, the-"

" Wings? Feathers."

I wasn't nessesarily lying. I was pretty sure that Freya pumped some sort of magical chemical into our systems, and my wings consisted of feathers.

Dib gave me a look, but then decided to drop the subject.

" What do you guys think about this party?" River said, throwing her hands up. " It's awesome!"

" Have you danced yet?" Breeze asked. Dib wrinkled his nose.

" No."

" Hey, Annora, where's Zim?" River asked. I sighed.

" He's coming later."

Dib smirked.

" Sorry to rain on your parade, but I doubt that space boy is going to come anywhere _near_ this-"

" He's coming." Breeze said.

" How do you know?"

" Because he asked me out to the dance, okay Dib?" I growled.

It was funny. Dib's eyes got about five times larger than normal.

" WHAT?!" he screamed, so loud that half the people in the room turned to stare at us.

" YOU- YOU- HE DID WHAT?!"

" Dib..." I groaned. " He has a heart, you know..."

" HE'S AN ALIEN! YOU GOTTA REALIZE THAT, HE'S AN A-L-I-E-N, ALIEN!"

" Dib, we went over this. I know what he is. And I don't care."

" BUT-"

" Dib, please stop."

" Okay..."

Dib composed himself and took a couple of deep breaths.

" Okay..." he said. " Look, you're a nice person. That guy is only going to snap your heart into tiny little pieces. He's a monster. He only destroys."

" Not true..." I mumbled.

" Then where is he?" Dib said, pain in his eyes like it was his sad duty to inform me. " He ditched you. Seriously, he isn't a good soul. He is a-"

The room became hushed again.

" What's going on?" River asked. " Ms. Bitters isn't here, right?"

Dib scratched the back of his head.

" I'm not sure."

The crowd by the door parted, and a tall figure strolled through the gap, fixing a pair of gloves idly.

" Oh my." Breeze said.

" Wow." River added.

Dib's jaw dropped.

I only smiled.

Zim had come to the dance in the most awesome, jaw-dropping, head turning costume ever: himself.

No contacts, no wig. His large magenta orbs glittered mischievously at us while his long antenna (I just realized how much longer they were than in the show.) swept the floor.

As for clothing, he looked a little bit like Zorro, but without the hat, mask and creepy little pervert cape that freaked me out when I was three.

His shirt was black, with a flap in the back that looked almost exactly like the one that Tak the Irken had in the show.

Only it was black. And it didn't have the little lines on it.

Long sleeves and gloves adorned his arms. Over his pants was a pair of boots, black like the rest of his costume, but with silver fastenings.

He looked like an assassin or a ninja. And he had on that impish grin that either made me want to hug him or slap him on the face.

Ignoring the stares, Zim walked up to us and gave Dib a sideways glance.

Dib had opened his mouth and pointed a finger at Zim, obviously about to scream out: ' AN ALIEN! I TOLD YOU!"

Zim winked.

" Try it, Dib." he said. " And let's see how much crazier people think you've become."

Dib was in a dilema. Here was Zim, without his costume on, in a public place.

But he was as safe as ever, because it was halloween and everyone thought he was wearing a costume.

Dib clamped his mouth shut and stormed off towards the refreshment stand.

River laughed.

" He'll be back..." she said. " Just you wait."

Zim, meanwhile, looked me up and down with a raised brow. I bared my sharp teeth at him.

" Say: 'I am not pleased,' and I swear I'll smack you silly." I growled.

Zim stared at me, and then burst out laughing.

" HA! Slap me silly! Not pleased my _ass_! HA, you're HILARIOUS!"

He paused and smiled.

" You're hilarious." he said again. " And you're beautiful."

I ignored my sisters faces and smiled back, even though my glowing cheeks were turning pink. Zim snickered.

" Blush still works under that glow, huh?"

I turned away and pinched my face.

" Argh... stupid skin!"

" Oh, calm down Annora..." Zim sighed, ruffling my hair. " Don't be embarrassed to take a compliment!"

" Oooooooo! This is too much!" Breeze cried. " River, do it!"

" What?" Zim and I asked, turning around to see River with her phone pointed at us.

" Click!" she giggled, pressing the button. Zim's hand was still on top of my head, so I could only _imagine_ what the picture looked like.

This time, even Zim blushed.

" Damn it, River!" I cried. " Did you have to do that?"

" Yes!"

" Mmm..."

" Aw, don't be so grouchy..." Breeze sighed. " Go share a drink with your boyfriend."

" Breeze!"

" Aw, come on..." Zim said, looping his arm through mine. " Let's go raid the snack table."

" I'm going to electrocute you at home!" I hissed to my sisters as I walked away. " Just you wait!"

* * *

><p>Zim and I walked through the room with a glass of punch and a cupcake in either of our hands.<p>

Zim also grabbed a strawberry muffin, which he swore he wasn't going to eat.

" Then, why do you have it?" I asked.

" What is Dib wearing?" Zim asked.

" Uh, a black cape, a mask with two pointy ears, a-"

" That?" Zim asked, pointing towards a figure.

" I think so."

" DIB!" Zim shouted. The figure turned.

Zim threw the muffin with all of his strength. The pastry smacked Dib straight in the face and sent him tumbling backwards into the punch stand. He disappeared underneath the tablecloth.

" HA!" Zim said. " ENJOY YOUR PORK-COW!"

I rolled my eyes.

" Zim, you can act really stupid, yet really cute sometimes, you know?"

Zim stared at me with a wide-eyed expression, a magenta tinge forming on his cheeks.

I elbowed him in the stomach.

" Don't be embarrassed to take a compliment." I said cheekily. Zim narrowed his eyes and smirked.

" Oh, is that so?" he said. " Well then..."

It all happened to fast, I didn't even have time to blink as Zim swept me up and placed me on his shoulders.

" Let's see you get down from there!" he teased.

" Hey!" I protested, laughing at the same time. Out of instinct, the wings that I had kept carefully folded on my back unfurled and spread out to their full majesty.

People gapped at us. The two realistic looking costumes that were in fact not costumes at all.

Zim laughed.

" Nice wings."

" Oh!" I yelped. " Sorry, they do that sometimes!"

" You have to show me how you did that."

" Maybe."

Zim twirled around.

" Feeling dizzy?" he asked.

" Nope."

Well, a little. But I didn't think it was because of the spinning. It was more of a light-hearted, floating, happy sort of dizzy.

_What is going on with me?_

Zim ran though the crowd with me still perched up on his shoulders laughing my head off.

" I feel drunk!" I giggled.

" So do I!"

" How would you know what it feels like to be drunk?"

" How would you?"

" GREAT ANSWER!"

We finally stopped by the benches. Zim sighed.

" You ready to come down?"

" No."

" Well, hell woman! Off you go!"

I jumped off of his shoulders and secretly used my wings to float down to the ground safely.

" Well, that was amusing."

Zim and I turned to see Dib glaring at us, his arms crossed over his chest.

" What was that, a chicken fight with the air?"

" Aww!" Zim grinned. " The Dib is jealous!"

" No, I'm not." Dib growled. " I'm just-"

" YOUR TURN DIB!"

" GET OFF OF ME!" Dib screamed as Zim used his P.A.K legs to place him on his shoulders. " PUT ME DOWN!"

" OFF WE GO!"

I smiled as I watched Zim take off with Dib, who, despite his protests, had a ghost of a smile on his face. I shook my head, unsure of what to think.

" They're quite the scene." came a voice.

I turned to see a girl staring after Dib and Zim. She was wearing a norse goddess costume complete with a shield,which she had strapped on her back.

" I can tell why you like him." continued the girl, addressing me. " That Irken is quite spirited."

I blinked once. This girl had just announced that she knew Zim was Irken without batting an eyelash.

_Is she another Irken in __disguise? Did the Tallest send her?_

" How... how did you know that?" I asked suspiciously. The girl winked.

" Why, my dear, because you told me."

" I didn't-"

I paused. This girl's voice... it didn't really match her figure. The voice sounded older, more like a woman than a girl. And, it was awfully familiar...

I stumbled backward as the answer hit me.

" _Freya_?" I asked. The girl smiled.

" Bingo."

" But..." I gaped. " What..."

I frowned.

" Wait a minute..." I asked. " Are you... possessing someone?"

" Yes dearest, I am."

" Freya!"

" What?" she asked, lifting an eyebrow innocently. " It was the only way to talk to you without attracting attention."

" Aw, crap!" I hissed. " Can't a girl have some fun at a party without have a ghost come and crash it?"

Freya chuckled.

" Well..." she said, smiling. " It's nice to see you too."

" What did you need to say, Freya?"

" I just want to find out how you're all doing is all. Will you go get your sisters?"

" Why?"

" Annora..."

" Okay, okay!" I groaned. " Don't go anywhere!"

I turned and shimmied my way through the crowd. I found my sisters standing by the refreshment stand. Dib was with them, grinning from ear to ear.

Zim, however, was nowhere in sight.

" Hey, guys." I said, trotting up. " I gotta tell you something."

Breeze turned to me with a smile on her face.

" Ask." she said as River chugged a glass of punch.

" Freya wants to talk to us." I said glumly.

The glass dropped from River's hand and she spat her drink out like a hose. Breeze paled.

" Fr-Freya?" she whispered.

Dib thought for a minute.

" Didn't you say the Freya was that ghost that kept sending you dreams?" he asked.

" That's the one." I sighed.

Dib's jaw dropped.

" She- she's HERE?!" he gasped, ignoring the weird looks people were giving him. " NOW?!"

" Yeah, now?" Breeze asked.

" Yep." I said blandly, annoyance on my face. I lowered my voice so that only the four of us could hear.

" She possessed a girl so she could talk and she's going to drive me bananas. Can we just go see what she wants?"

" Annora..." Breeze whispered. " You sound so-"

" Pissed? That's because I am."

" Annora!" Dib hissed. " Please? Can I see her? Even if you don't let me take down any notes or anything out of respect, the mere _chance_ to speak to a ghost is... is..."

" Knock yourself out." I said dryly. " Warning you, in death, she's a bigger pain in the ass then I ever could have imagined. She used to be so... knowledgable about privacy."

River wiped her mouth free of punch.

" What does she want?" she asked.

" Let's go find out."

The four of us walked back to the bench. Freya was swinging her legs idly over the side, humming a song.

" That's her?" Dib whispered. I nodded.

" You don't have to whisper. She isn't dangerous. Hey Freya!"

Freya turned and smiled.

" Ah, hello dears! Oh, and there's a boy with you... Dib is it? Nice to me you, I'm Freya."

Dib stood rooted to the spot, his mouth agape.

" What's the matter?" Freya asked. " Hasn't a girl ever talked to you before?"

" Freya!" I complained. " I'm acting more mature than you are, and you're way older than me!"

" I _do _beg your pardon!"

Freya smiled and smoothed our her dress.

" I'm teasing. I don't get to have moments like this often, so I try to enjoy them. Isn't that right, Mr. Dib? Are you still tongue-tied?"

" Freya..." I sighed. " He knows you're a ghost."

Freya beamed.

" Well then! I won't have to have that awkward moment when I tell him the truth, because he already knows!"

" He's a paranormal invesigator."

The smile on Freya's face disappeared.

" What?" Dib asked nervously. " Is that... bad?"

" No, my dear, it isn't..." Freya said, flashing him a quick, reassuring grin. " It's just..."

" That's what Freya used to do before she..." I said. " Before..."

" Annora?" Freya asked. " Are you alright?"

I turned around and sat on the floor.

" I don't want to talk about this."

" Annora, darling, what is bothering you? Is it something-"

" Dib." I said. " Promise me something."

Dib looked confused.

" Uh, sure."

" If you ever grow up to be a processional investigator..." I said slowly. " Be really careful, okay? Never let your guard down."

Freya jumped off the bench and placed a hand on the top of my head.

" Annora?" she asked. " What do you mean by that?"

" Freya, you do realize that they had it playing on the news live, right?" I said bitterly. Freya took in a sharp breath.

" They did?"

" Yeah."

I didn't want to break down in front of my sisters and Dib, but I still didn't know when I would see Freya again, so I needed to say a few things.

" I saw everything..." I whispered. " And I couldn't help you."

I turned around.

" Why?" I asked. " Why did those men want you dead?"

Freya gazed off into the distance.

" There are bad people in the world." she replied gently. " Bad people who didn't like the possibilities of my findings. They decided that in order to preserve this earth, I had to die."

I trailed a finger across my arm.

" I came here to see how you three were holding up." Freya continued. " No side affects, I hope?"

My sisters shook their heads, while Dib looked totally lost.

" ... Freya?" I asked.

" Hm?"

" Can I ask you something?"

" Yes, of course."

" Did you possess that person by chance, or did you chose her because of her costume?"

Freya flashed me a sly smile.

" I'll leave that to your imagination."

She jerked her head toward the window and sighed.

" Oh dear." she said. " My time is up."

She glanced at us again.

" Remember to be brave, you three." she said.

" Wait, Freya!" Dib called. " Can I... I mean... what's the afterlife like?"

Freya eyed him.

" Well, I could tell you..." she said. She gave a huge smile.

" But then, I would ruin the surprise later on, now wouldn't I?"

Her eyes rolled back into her skull and the body slumped to the ground. With my advanced senses, I thought I saw a little wisp of white escape from the mouth and float off into the sky.

" Whoa..." Dib breathed. " That was... Amazing! A... a real ghost! I..."

Dib sighed.

" Well, at least I know that I'm not crazy anymore."

We heard a groan and looked down to see the girl sitting up. She rubbed her head and stared at us.

" What are _you_ looking at?" she sneered.

I glared at her.

" Shut up."

The girl cringed under my glowing stare, and crawled off.

I sighed and brushed a strand of hair away from my eyes.

" Well..." I sighed. " That was interesting."

* * *

><p>A couple of minutes later, as I was sitting on the bench, a long-lost figure plopped down into the seat next to me with a groan.<p>

" Where the hell have you been?" I asked Zim, who looked like he was about to pass out.

Zim flickered his gaze over to me.

" ... gah... human... females..." he groaned. " Chasing me... I think...they wanted my blood."

I couldn't help but smile at how naive Zim was.

" Did they say anything?"

" Yeah... stuff like: 'Honey,' and 'Hottie,' and some other things I didn't know..."

" Zim." I said. " They were flirting with you."

Zim stared at me.

" What?"

" They like you."

It was funny to see Zim's face turned the exact color of his eyes. He slumped lower into his seat like he didn't want to be see.

" Chill out, Zim..." I said. " You should be flattered."

Zim glanced at me.

" Are you okay?" he asked, sitting up.

" What?"

" You look sad."

I turned away. I still hadn't gotten over Freya's sudden visit.

Zim observed me for a few minutes.

" Hey." he said tenderly. I looked up.

He was holding out his hand to me, smiling.

" Wanna dance?"

I was startled.

" What? I thought you didn't dance."

Zim rolled his eyes.

" I'll do it, if you go too."

I glanced at the dance floor. Breeze, River and Dib were there, doing freestyle dance moves to a rock song.

I smiled and grabbed Zim's hand.

" Let's do this." I said.

We ran to my sister and they greeted us with happy squeals.

" Dib!" River said. " Come over here! Let's dance in a group!"

Dib groaned.

" Do I have to dance near Zim?"

" Yeah." Zim said. " You'll make me look good."

Dib frowned.

" Don't be like that."

The band began to play. The song was quick and upbeat, and it soon lifted up my spirit.

" Dance!" River squealed, grabbing Zim by the hands and spinning him around as he laughed.

The next few hours were a blur of movement and music. Sometime during the night, when the band decided they needed a break, River snuck over to the speakers and plugged in her phone. She began to blast Imagine Dragons and other never-before-heard music that the crowd immediately took a liking to.

However, when Justin Beiber came on, I rolled around on the floor screaming: " TURN IT OFF! LORD HELP US, TURN IT OFF!"

River was not amused.

As the hours rolled by, I swung and danced around. I danced alone or danced with friends and sometimes strangers. Boys would just come up to me and we'd start twirling around. Occasionally, I caught Zim's hands and we would dance together.

I was the most fun I'd had in years.

With a sigh, I finally decided that enough was enough, and I stood by the refreshment stand. I watched River teaching a group of kids how to dance Gangnam Style, and Breeze was doing backflips and other amazing feats with the help of her wind magic.

I sighed and closed my eyes, listening to the sounds of joy.

" Having fun?" asked a voice.

I opened an eye and saw Zim leaning against the counter next to me, observing the crowd.

" Yeah..." I said, wiping my brow. " Just tired."

Zim used a P.A.K leg to grab the last glass of punch from behind him and gently, he offered it to me.

" Thanks..." I smiled, draining the drink.

" Come on." Zim said, pulling my elbow. " Let's sit you down before you pass out."

Seated on the bench, we gazed at the crowd. I took a couple of deep breaths to get my head working.

" Whoo, that's was fun!"

Zim smiled.

" I'll say..."

My sisters and Dib came and joined us, all of them grinning broadly.

" Well, space-boy?" Dib asked. " Do you like human parties?"

" Zim shrugged.

" Sure, whatever."

" You wouldn't destroy the parties, right? You hurt the earth, the parties go away-"

" Dib, he's not trying to take over earth anymore..." I complained. " Chill out!"

" You can't be too sure..."

Zim just laughed good-naturedly.

" Hey, River..." I said. " You're forgetting you phone."

" Oh crap!" she squealed. As she scurried away, the band got back up on stage and tuned their instruments.

A voice crackled on the loudspeaker above us.

" Ladies and gentlemen!" it said. " This is the last song of the evening. Please, all the couple onto the dance floor for the final dance!"

Zim and I looked at each other.

" Final dance?" we asked.

" It's like a formal form of dancing or something." Breeze said. She stared at Zim and winked.

" A waltz."

Zim looked at her.

" How the hell do you know that?"

Breeze just smiled.

I had the suspicion that he wasn't talking about the type of dance.

" I don't know..." I sighed. " I'm not a great waltzer... I just..."

Zim's head perked up.

" Annora, I'm begging you..." he pleaded, looking off somewhere into the crowd in horror. I followed his gaze and saw a couple of very questionable-looking girls in full makeup pushing their way towards us.

" Them?" I asked. " Chasers?"

" Yeah."

" Time to see how good of a waltzer I am." I groaned, grabbing Zim's hand and pulling him onto the dance floor.

The music started. It was eerie and sad, threading a beautiful dancing tune that I had a haunting suspicion I'd heard before.

Other couple danced around us, their feet moving to the music in gentle rhythms.

Zim and I danced, his hand on my waist, my hand on his shoulder. I was surprised to find that he could keep the rhythm, dancing with me in a way that made both our bodies flow like water.

" Zim!" I said in surprise. " You know how to dance?"

Zim sighed.

" Yes, I had to learn how a while back."

" Really? But, I didn't think-"

" It was one of the few diplomatic missions that the Tallest ever attempted." Zim explained. " The hosts were holding a ball in our honor, so to make it seem like we were cultured, artistic diplomats, the Tallest forced the small group of soldiers they brought with them to dance. It was really embarrassing, but I caught on quickly."

" Who'd you dance with?" I asked.

" The earl's daughter." Zim said, as if it were nothing.

" Wow, Zim!" I smiled. " You charmer!"

" I really wish I hadn't..." Zim sighed. " She was really nice. But, the mission went wrong, the Tallest got back their bloodthirsty attitude, and the Earl and his family were..."

Zim sighed again.

" I've seen some horrid things in my lifetime."

" Are you feeling okay?" I asked, seeing his downcast expression. I didn't want him do start being depressed again.

Zim smiled and twirled me.

" Yes. I'm great. I realized something a couple of days ago."

" What?"

" I realized, the Tallest aren't controlling my life anymore. Sure, I'm kicked out of the Irken empire, but... what good is the empire anyway? Blood and war, revenge and conquer... that's the Irken code. I don't have to go to war anymore, or run through mines, or see someone I danced with only the night before murdered by the people I answer to. No more..."

Zim smiled and he pulled me closer.

" No more of that shit!" he said. " I'm free!"

I laughed. I was happy for him, happy that he was so joyful.

But something blackened the moment. It was something that I was keeping from him. I knew I needed to tell him, but...

I was scared.

" Hey, Zim?" I asked. He glanced down at me.

" Hm?"

" You're my friend, right?"

" Of course!"

" You know I care about you, right?"

" So do I."

" What if I told you something?" I whispered. " What if I told you a secret that my sisters and I share?"

" Well, if it's a secret..."

" If I told you, would you listen?"

" Yes?"

I took a deep breath. I leaned closer to him, so that my forehead was almost touching his chest.

" Zim..." I said. " Look at me."

Zim tilted his head.

" I_ am_ looking at you." he said.

" What do you see?"

" I-"

The music pounded in my skull. All other sounds, except for Zim's voice, were drowned out.

" Look at me." I said again, my voice beginning to waver. " What do you see?"

" What do you mean?" Zim said. " I see you. But, with wings, and glowing skin."

" _Look_ at me." I whispered. " Is that what you see?"

" Yeah..." Zim said. " That's what I see. You in a costume."

" Zim." I said, standing still. I let go of his hand and brought my fingers close together.

" This isn't a costume."

I said it. I had said it. And I began to dread what my words would do.

Zim stood very, very still, staring at me with huge eyes. It was the widest I'd ever seen them.

" I'm sorry..." I whispered. " I- I should have told you sooner... I should have... I should have said something."

I swallowed thickly. The other couples danced around us, oblivious to what was going on.

" Zim, please..." I whimpered. " Are you angry?"

He didn't answer. He just stood there and stared at me.

My gaze flickered off to the side. My sisters and Dib were watching us form a ways off. Dib, as always, looked lost.

But my sisters had a knowing look in their eyes, and they looked frightened. They knew what I had told him.

" Zim..." I whispered again. " Say something."

I closed my eyes tight and buried my face in my hands.

" Say _anything_!"

A few moments of agonizing silence followed. And then...

" You okay?"

I looked up. Zim was giving me a concerned look.

" Are you alright?" he asked again.

" I-"

I was confused. He didn't look angry, or startled, or horrified.

He looked...

Amused.

" What?" I asked. " What do you mean?"

Zim offered me his hand again.

" It's a dance floor, so let's dance."

I stared at him in awe for a moment, and then, slowly, I reached out and grabbed his hand.

He smiled, and with a twirl, we were dancing agin. The same motions, like we had never even stopped.

" Annora..." Zim sighed. " What's the problem?"

" Why aren't you angry?" I whispered. " I thought... I thought..."

" You though I would freak at the reality of you being an alien?"

" ... Sort of..."

" Annora, you were _already_ an alien to me. What difference does it make about what kind?"

I bit my lip.

" But I lied to you..."

" No, you just didn't tell the whole truth." Zim said, winking at me. " I do that all the time. Besides..."

Zim glanced at my sisters, who looked like they were about to cry with relief.

" I don't judge someone because of their species. Well, I used to. But, not really anymore..."

Zim stared off towards the crowd, a look in his eyes that I'd never seen before.

" You have such a wonderful personality. It wouldn't matter if you were human, or Irken, or Vortion, or..."

He glanced at me.

" Er... this is rude, but... what are you?"

I laughed.

" I have no idea. This is going to freak you out, but I was human a couple of days ago. But, even then, I wasn't really... _from _here."

" What do you mean?"

" Remember how we first met?"

" You fell out of a rip in the sky."

" Yeah... about that..."

I told Zim everything. I told him about my uncle and Freya, my Aunt and my parents. I told him about the deaths I had witnessed, and the life I had afterward. And then I told hm about that fateful night during the thunderstorm.

" Ah, I get it..." Zim said, his eyes glittering. " You're a Dimension Traveler."

" More like a Dimension Faller." I groaned. " I never meant to go into the stupid T.V..."

" But you did..." Zim said. He paused for a moment to that we could switch hands.

I felt a little guilty. I hadn't told Zim about my dream. I didn't want to freak him out, but a part of me told him that he _should _know.

" Zim?" I asked.

" Mmm?"

" Are you weirded out?"

" Yep." Zim replied. " But not in a bad way. It's just interesting that someone like you exists."

" Are you.. going to stop being my friend?"

" Now why would I do that?"

" Well..."

" Annora..." Zim sighed. " I don't _care _where you come from. Well, actually, I do care, but it doesn't change my view of you."

" What kind of view?"

" You mean besides the fact that you're beautiful and kind?"

I blushed.

" Zim, don't tease me..."

" I'm not."

I stared at him for a moment. His expression was deadly serious.

_Oh my god, he means it..._

" When I first saw you, I didn't know what the hell to think." Zim continued. " I guess I was a little curious about you, in a way I'd never been before."

He chuckled.

" But then, I guess fate has a wild way of twisting, and I ended up being your friend."

" Is that a bad thing?"

Zim stopped. His eyes were kind, and he smiled at me in a way that made warmth tingle from everywhere in my body.

" No." he said. " It was the best thing that has ever happened to me."

I held my breath and the time slowed down. The music became a low hum, the dancers mere shadows.

I leaned forward and press my forehead against his.

" You mean that?" I whispered.

Zim brought up a hand and cupped one side af my face.

" Yes, I did..." he said back, just as soft.

Breathing slowed. So did thoughts.

It was almost like...

Magic.

I sensed people staring. My sisters were tense, leaning forward in their seats.

Zim purred. The lull of the sound was soothing.

" Zim?" I asked.

" Mmm..."

I smiled and closed my eyes. I wanted to enjoy this, a rare moment of peace...

A shadow flirted across my mind. Memories returned: A dance with an orange glow, the eerie music.

_My dream... _I thought.

After this part, then would come...

The pain.

I gasped, and with my eyes still closed, I shrank back slightly.

" No..." I whimpered. " I-... Freya..."

The room, which had been tense, suddenly relaxed. My sisters flopped back into their seats, and I sensed their disappointment. Dib, as always, was totally lost.

I trembled, trying to forget the horrible visions.

" She told me things..." I whispered. " I can't... you'll be hurt... I-"

Everthing was happening so suddenly. With my eyes still closed, I felt Zim cup the other side of my face in a reassuring manor. I grabbed his hands, trying to get a grip on reality.

" I don't want you to be hurt... She- she..."

Zim leaned forward. His lips brushed my ear.

I liked him. I really did, but I didn't want him to suffer because of me. It was painful, but I wanted to protect him, because he had been so good to me.

But Zim, sweet, wonder Zim, was no so easily spooked. Even if I acted like a creep, moaning about prophecies and coming doom, he didn't turn away. In the future, he never would.

As he leaned close, he murmured two words that only I could hear. He said them in a new tone, one that he would use to reassure me in bad times. A teasing, sweet and gentle tone.

" Shut up." he said.

And then, with my mind still reeling, he leaned over and kissed me tenderly on the mouth.

The two of us, the last couple on the dance floor, held each other tightly under a ceiling of glittering orange and yellow lights.

**YEAH! THEY FINALLY KISSED!**

**I mean...**

**YAY! I FINISHED ANOTHER CHAPTER!**

**River: _Really_ bad save.**

**Me: Shut up.**

**Anyway, after this chapter, things start to get a little... er...**

**Bloodier.**

**Dib: Aw, crap...**

**Me: Shut up, Dib. No one loves you.**

**Dib: *Whimper***

**Me: I made him cry. Lord, Dib, don't you dare-**

**(Dib runs off in tears)**

**Me: ...**

**ANYWAY, look out for the next addition to this story. REMEMBER TO REVIEW. I NEED EVERY READER TO REVIEW, OR I WILL NOT POST ANY MORE.**

**See you next chapter!**


	20. The Secret Is Out

**Hello peoples!**

**I made another chapter! This is going to be one of those: 'Oh my gawd, hell's going to break loose soon!' chapters. I like those.**

**Dib: Hey, can I _please_ get out of this costume? It kind of pinches, and I've been wearing it since the dance.**

**Me: Oh yeah, I forgot to do that. Here...**

**(Writes magic words, and Dib disappears in a cloud of pink smoke.)**

**River: Is it supposed to be that color?**

**Breeze: I don't... OH MY GOD.**

**Zim: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! SILLY-HUUUUUUUUUUMAN! YOU'RE A-**

**Annora: Dib, why are you wearing a dress?**

**Dib: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHH HH!**

**Me: Ooooookay... that didn't work out like I _thought_ it would, but...**

**ANYWAY, I hope you just like this chapter. It's short, but it's a big turn in the story, so be sure to read it carefully.**

**Enjoy!**

**Dib: GET ME OUT OF THIS THING! BOYS DON'T WEAR DRESSES FOR A REASON!**

**Me: WHOA! TOO MUCH INFO DIBBERS!**

* * *

><p>(Tallest Red P.O.V)<p>

I couldn't help myself. I giggled like a year-old smeet who just realized that they passed military training.

Controlling myself, I gazed out over my domain. Well, at the moment, my domain was the inside of the Massive.

But it was large enough. And it had a snack machine!

" Hey, Purple..." I whispered, leaning towards the figure standing beside me. " You might want to get some more donuts for this next clip..."

Purple grinned at me.

" Hee, hee, hee... the people'll _love_ this one!"

I smiled back and glanced over the railing of the balcony I was standing on. Below, a crowd of Irkens was watching a large screen, cheering at the SNACK commercial that had just come on.

" You're right." I replied. " They will."

Purple wrung his claws together.

" We should have viewing gatherings like this more often..."

" We should..." I agreed. " But, we can't. We're busy people. Those donuts won't eat themselves."

" Oh, quiet, you old thing..." Purple teased. " Address the crowd already. Give them what they came for."

I huffed at him.

" Fine, whatever... I'm only listening to you because _I've _been looking forward to this too!"

I took a few steps forward and peered over the rail.

" Subjects!" I said, my voice echoing impressively around the chamber.

The people below were immediately silent.

" Loyal subjects..." I smiled. " You've all been very patient. And now, we've decided to give you a little treat!"

" Right!" Purple piped up. " Now, you all remember what we did to Zim a week ago, right?"

" YES!" shouted the crowd.

" Remember how we _finally _told him the truth about his mission and shorted out his base?"

" YES!"

" Remember that look on Zim's face?" I whispered to Purple. " Priceless! He was like-"

I made an exaggerated imitation of Zim's anguish as Purple hooted with laughter.

" Yeah, I wish I could watch that over and over again..." he said.

" Well, we can." I said. " Sort of."

I turned back to the crowd with a smile.

" Irkens of all ranks, we have exciting news! As most of you will know, it is required of the off-world traveler to have some sort of way to contact us, correct?"

Many in the crowd nodded.

" Well, unkowest to you, while your base-drills were still in the factory, we installed a camera system that allows us to view the Invader or solider without them knowing. To keep an eye on them and the such..."

" Yeah, we know what you're up to." Purple echoed sternly. " So don't try anything funny!"

" Anyway, I recently discovered that Zim's older version of the base-drill _still _has the spy-system. You know what that means?"

" We can spy on him!" Purple giggled. " And watch his depression anytime we want until he kills himself!"

After a moment of silence, a person in the crowd raise their hand.

" Uh, pardon me asking, my Tallest..." he said timidly. " But, didn't you short-out Zim's base? Wouldn't the spy-system be... obliterated?"

I smiled.

" Excellent question!" I replied. " The truth is, the system runs off its own power source, so in the case of a black-out, we would still be able to use the system. Cool huh?"

Purple nodded.

" _Really _cool. But you know what's cooler? ZIM'S SAD FACE!"

The crowd laughed in unison.

" Well, since that boring explanation's done..." I said. " It's time to hack and track!"

" Yeah, get ready for some spying!"

I turned to a mechanic hidden in the shadows.

" Hit it." I growled. " The people are waiting."

The mechanic scurried off. In a few moments, the giant screen in front of the crowd became fuzzy with static.

" Come on..." I said to myself. "_ Work_ for once..."

The screen went black, and green letters popped up in the center saying: ' Connection in 5...4...'

" Yes!" Purple crowed. " Now, get ready for some _serious_ entertainment! Who wants to place a bet that Zim's crying his head off?"

A few people raised their hands.

" Good! Now... how about foaming at the mouth with insanity?"

A few more people betted on that one.

" How about dead?"

Nearly every Irken raised their hand.

" Well, looks like the odds aren't in his favor..." Purple sighed. " Let's check it out."

The screen blipped, and then a live video feed of the upper part of Zim's base was shown. Everything was dark.

" Well, this don't look like he's up and about here..." I said. " Try the repair chamber."

The camera changed to a large room with shelves and various tools hang in about. It was still empty, but unlike the top of the base, the emergency lights were on.

" Huh..." I said, a little miffed. " Not there either. Let's see... OH! Check the Command Center!"

As the camera panned to the next slide, Purple leaned close to me.

" Why the hell are the lights on?" he hissed.

" No idea." I said back. " Let's see."

The camera showed a side view of the large room. The lights were on in there as well.

" Wait, I see something." Purple said. " Zoom up on the chair."

The camera got closer. Underneath the control panel, a figure was hunched over, working.

" Is that...?" I began.

The figure cursed and drew back from underneath the desk.

He was unmistakable. It was defiantly Zim, but...

He looked so different.

Sure, he looked different physically. He no longer had on the Military uniform. Instead, he was wearing just the black tights, a pair of steel-toes black boots and a weird-looking white button-up shirt that was open all the way, showing his bare chest. The sleeve were rolled up to his elbows. A pair of goggles sat on top of his head, smoothing back his antenna. He was also covered in soot and grease.

But, his expression. It was frustrated, but it was nowhere _near_ the crushed look that I had expected to see on him.

**" Damn."** Zim said on the screen. **" The wires are jammed. I'll have to-"**

He cut off as a sound rang through the chamber.

**" Annora?"** he called. **" What the heck was that?"**

_Annora?_ I thought. _What's he talking about?_

To everyone's shock, a feminine-sounding voice answered back.

**" I just dropped something Zim!"** she said. **" Nothing bad!"**

Zim frowned.

**" Where's Gir?"**

**" Out."**

**" Shit. I should have locked the door. Anyway, how's the memorizing going?"**

_Memorizing?_

**" Fine."** answered the girl. **" I'm done."**

**" Really?"**

**" Yeah."**

**" Well, then come over here!"** Zim said, wiping off his hands. **" Let me test you."**

Purple glanced at me.

" Who's he talking to?" he asked.

" He couldn't have given his identity away to a _human?"_

" No, he... he wouldn't... he..."

**" Annora?" **Zim called.** " Are you cheating?"**

**" Why the heck would I do that?"**

**" Then come here!"**

There was a moment of silence.

And then, the oddest creature I had ever seen poked her head onto the screen.

It was clearly a female. Its skin glowed like moonlight, and a pair of large purple wings were folded on her back. Long brown hair covered a pair of pointed ears, and bright purple eyes glittered mischievously at Zim.

_Odd... _I thought. _Odd.. but strangely pretty._

**" Well?"** Zim asked.

Wordlessly, the creature handed him a small tablet.

**" Okay..."** Zim said, crossing his legs. **" Sit down. I'll test you."**

The creature sat facing Zim.

**" Well?"** Zim asked again. **" What did you think?"**

**" About the Ancient Yarvok?"** the creature asked. " It was okay, but how did you get a hold of the alphabet?"

**" Mm..."** Zim said, smiling as he glanced over the tablet. **" I yanked the data file from the Tallest's archive with a bit of good ol' piracy."**

I gasped.

" Impossible." Purple snorted. " No _way_ he could have done that!"

I turned to a soldier standing next to me.

" The file's still in place, right?" I asked, narrowing my eyes.

The solider turned red and shuffled his feet.

WHAT?!" I screamed. " It's actually GONE?!"

" Why the heck didn't you tell us?" Purple asked.

The soldier cringed.

" Well, sirs..." he whimpered. " It's only been gone for five minutes! We thought we had just misplaced it!"

I groaned.

" Okay, so he's had the Yarvok file for five minutes..." I said. " So what? No one's been able to decode that langue in a thousand years. It's of no use to him."

On the screen, Zim finished looking over the tablet on glanced up at the creature.

**" Did you memorize the runes?"** he asked. The creature, Annora, nodded.

**" Good."** Zim crooned, looking pleased. **" Now, I'm going to ask you a few questions, and you answer them in Yarvok, okay?"**

**" ø˚å¥!"** said Annora. Zim laughed.

**" Look at you! Already speaking it fluently!"**

I turned to Purple.

" That wasn't Yarvok, was it?" I asked.

" Impossible..." was the only thing Purple said.

**" Say 'Forest.'"** Zim asked.

**" ƒø‰´ß†."** Annora replied.

**"'Landslide.'"**

**"¬å˜∂ß¬ˆ∂´."**

**"'Zim is wonderful.'"**

Annora laughed. To my surprise, she leaned over and planted a kiss on Zim's cheek.

**" That a good enough answer?"** she asked.

Zim closed his eyes and purred.

**" Mmm.. yeah, that sounds about right..."** he smiled. **" Anyway, can you count off in Yarvok numbers?"**

**" Southern or eastern?"**

**" Both please."**

**" ¡ ™ £ ¢ ∞ § ¶ • ª ¡ and ⁄ € ‹ › ﬁ ﬂ ‡ ° · ‚ ."**

**" Brilliant!"**

Purple frowned.

" There's no proof that what she said was Yarvok. It wasn't! It hasn't been decoded yet!"

Zim set aside the tablet and sighed.

**" Let's brush up on your Irken, okay?"** he said. **" Not that you need the practice, but it's fun to see how long of a conversation we can have before I decide to quit."**

**" Sure."**

Purple sneered.

" Stupid Zim..." he said. " Teach her Irken? Not possible. It is a proven fact that only _Irkens_ can learn the language, since it is so complex. Why, if she were able to speak Irken, she would have to be a-"

**" _Annora._"** Zim said, using the familiar language that every smeet had embedded in their P.A.K. **" _What things happened this week?"_**

_"_ Stupid Zim..." Purple said again. " She can't-"

**_" Well, for _**_**starters..."** _Annora replied, using the exact same language. **_" There was the time the Tallest went all ass-hole on you and tried to kill you, there was the Halloween dance, where you... er... kissed me."_**

Annora blushed.

**" _And then you decided to start up my Ferni Being training again, so I started coming over to your house more often so that I could learn more languages while you rebuild your base."_**

**" Perfect."** Zim said, his eyes glowing. **" Perfect.**"

I realized that my jaw was hanging open, so I closed it. Throughout the room, Irkens were string in awe, horror and new curiosity at the glowing figure on the screen.

" She... she couldn't have..." Purple whispered, his eyes bulging. " She couldn't have..."

" She just did." I said. " How did she-?"

Zim grinned.

**" I have a surprise for you."** he said.

**" What is it?"** Annora asked. **" Is it a promise that you'll come out of your hole every one and a while and go walking in the woods with me again? I miss that."**

Zim smiled and kissed her forehead.

**" Patience, youngling..."** he said. **" Patience."**

**" I shouldn't have shown you Star wars..."** Annora sighed with a roll of her eyes.

**" But you did, so deal with it. Anyway, this is my surprise."**

Zim turned around and brought a box out from under the control panel. He pushed it in front of him and picked something out.

" What the heck?" Purple asked. " What is that thing?"

Annora's eyes got wide.

**" Zim!"** she gasped. **" That's a Bengal Tiger!"**

Zim chuckled and set the tiny creature down.

**" _Baby_ Bengal Tiger."** he corrected. **" I was flying around in the area, and saved this guy from poachers."**

**" Zim, we can't keep a tiger in the base..."**

**" I know. I'm going to release him in a couple of days, but I thought he might be good practice for you."**

**" For what?"**

Zim patted the tiger's head.

**" Talk to him."**

" What?" Purple said, tilting his head. " Did I hear that right? Did Zim just asked that girl to.. _talk _to that animal?"

" I think..." I began.

**" Zim?"** Annora said.** " It's my first time speaking tiger."**

Zim smiled.

**" Well, let's se how fast you catch on. Go on, give it a try!"**

Annora gazed uncertainly down at the animal and took a deep breath.

**" ...Groooooouw?"** she growled timidly.

The tiger, which had been playing with the loose wires on the control panel, suddenly jerked around like it had been slapped and stared at Annora.

**" FEEERRRRA!"** it mewed excitedly, bounding over to Annora. **" MMMMMEEEEROU!"**

Annora looked taken aback.

**" I ain't your mother, kid."** she said.

**" Say it in tiger, Annora."** Zim coaxed.

**" Fine, pushy-pants... uh, grawoooou-mew... uh... rauwga?"**

The tiger looked disappointed.

**" Mew?"** it asked.

**" Rawr."** Annora replied.

The tiger bounced up and down again, squeaking.

**" What'd he say?"** Zim asked. Annora lifted an eyebrow.

**" What? Ah... he's hungry."**

**" Oh, sound reasonable."** Zim said.** " Now, let's test out your abilities. Can you tell him to sit?"**

Annora made a sound in the back of her throat, and in a couple of tries, the little tiger parked itself down.

**" Now, tell him to run in a circle."**

Annora made another sound, and almost immediately, the tiger obeyed.

**" Now, this'll really prove if you can talk to him. Can you tell him to stand up on his hind legs and dance?"**

Annora snorted.

**" Really? He's a wild animal, not a circus cat."**

**" Just try it. You may be surprised."**

Annora sighed.

**" Eh... Phssst?"** she asked. The little tiger stopped running in a circle and looked at her.

**" Naaarggga, raaaaaagawer...grrrrrroullllllrr..."** Annora said slowly.

The tiger stared at her.

Annora pointed at Zim.

**" Grouww."** she said bluntly.

The tiger gave Zim a: 'Seriously?' look.

Meanwhile, Purple was giggling to himself.

" This isn't right..." he said. " She can't talk to animals... Ferni Being? We would know about her. There's only two of those. She isn't a Ferni Being, she can't talk to animals..."

" Shut up." I growled.

On the screen, Annora asked the tiger again in an almost pleading tone.

Finally, to my shock, the tiger wobbled up on its hind legs and did a little hop-hop-hop-pause-skip-jump-stop dance.

**" Yay!"** Annora squealed.** " You listened!"**

Zim grinned.

**" Well, you can add tiger to your list of animal languages. I'd put it right below the crocodile, but higher than the bird..."**

**" How about we call it a day..."** Annora said slyly.** " And you take this Ferni Being out for some ice cream?"**

Zim pretended to think hard.

**" Hmmm... I don't know... you could get a lot of training done..."**

**" Zim."** Annora sighed.** " I've decoded three lost languages, spoken to a tiger, brushed up on Irken, wrote out thirteen different sets of runes and helped you write in you list of: 'Bad Names to Call the Tallest' which, by the way, has over a hundred different words on it now. I need a break, and so do you."**

Zim sighed.

**" There's so much to do still."**

**" Dude."** Annora said, leaning against his shoulder. **" I'm here. I can help you. But you have to listen to me when I say you're pushing yourself too much. If you're going to be my Ferni coach, then I'm going to be you Life coach, okay?"**

Zim closed his eyes for a moment.

**" Fine."** he said softly. **" But..."**

He smiled down at Annora with a tender look.

**" I _still_ outrank you."**

Annora groaned.

" Dumbass. I'll deal with that, but just TAKE ME OUT ALREADY!"

Zim stod up with a groan and wiped off his shirt.

**" Put the tiger in the box, will you?"** he asked.

Annora shook her head.

**" I'm not going to do anything but ask."**

Annora turned to the tiger and made a short, husky growl.

The tiger squeaked, and with a graceful bound, jumped back into the box.

**" And that's how we do it like a boss."** Anora crooned.

Zim offered her his hand, which she took.

They stood there for a moment just staring at each other.

**" You're wonderful..."** Zim sighed, brushing a hair away from Annora's forehead. **" I wouldn't have survived without you."**

Annora leaned forward and pressed her forehead against Zim's chest as he wrapped his arms around her shoulders.

**" Do something for me, okay?"** Annora said quietly.

**" Yeah?"**

**" Never say that you're going to kill yourself again. Can you promise me that?"**

Zim went silent for a moment.

**" I promise."**

He gave her shoulders one last squeeze and released her.

**" Ready for a walk?"** he asked. Annora grinned.

**" Hell yeah."**

**" You deserve it. A talented Ferni Being like you deserves a break."**

Annora snorted.

**" Come now, I'm not that talented..."**

**" No? I haven't heard of anyone else that could learn Irken in one day."**

Annora frowned.

**" Maybe somewhere there is a person."**

**" Yeah. Right here, in front of me. The greatest Ferni Being I've ever had the liberty to meet."**

**" You met that one guy..."**

**" Yeah, but he was trying to kill me. Besides, he was older than you, and had way more time to train. When did I start teaching you... a month ago?"**

**" Mmm..."**

**" And you've memorized Yarvok already. I'll say that you're pretty talented."**

Annora rolled her eyes.

**" Don't flatter me."** she said.** " When ever you do that, it means you're trying to get me to agree with something."**

Zim smiled.

**" Maybe. How 'bout a kiss?"**

Annora punched him playfully and skipped off the screen.

**" If you can catch me, then yes!"**

Laughing, Zim followed her.

**" You'd better run then!"**

I dove to the side and quickly shut off the camera. The image went blank.

Everyone was silent. We could not fully comprehend what had just happened.

I realized that I was trembling. I was literally shaking with shock and anger.

" My Tallest?" asked a solider. " Are you-"

" Escort everyone from the Massive." I snapped. " Do it quickly. You-"

I turned around and pointed at another solider standing close by.

" Go to the bridge. Tell the pilots to set a course for Earth..."

I turned around and glared into deep space, my loathing darkening the shadows on my face.

" ... We have a Ferni Being to collect and a traitor to kill."

**Another chapter is done, yeah!**

**I hope you guys enjoyed it. It was really quick to write, but I think it's kind of cool, no?**

**Dib: YOU KNOW WHAT _ELSE_ WOULD BE COOL?**

**Me: Oh yeah.**

**... Nope, sorry. Out of magic ink. You'll just have to wait until next chapter.**

**Dib: WHAT!? NO, NO NO NO NO NO! ZIM, STOP LAUGHING! TAKE IT OFF NOW!**

**Me: SOON TO COME: WILL THE TALLEST INVADE? WHAT HAPPENS TO ANNORA AND HER SISTERS? WILL DIB _EVER_ GET OUT OF THAT DRESS? FIND OUT NEXT TIME, IN THE DREAM IS THE FUTURE, CHAPTER NUMBER... Uh...**

**I can't remember.**

**Dib: I'M GOING TO FREAKING MURDER YOUR ASS-!**

**Me: MIND YOUR APPLESAUCE, GOOD SIR!**

**See you next chapter!**

**Dib: AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!**


	21. Time Flies When Things Happen

**Hello peoples!**

**Welcome to another chapter in The Dream is the Future!**

**River: Yay! Finally!**

**Breeze: Hooray!**

**Zim: YES!**

**Annora: 'Bout time, don't you think?**

**Dib: GET ME OUT OF THIS F*CKING DRESS, DAMN IT!**

**Me: *stare* My god, CHILDREN read this story!**

**Gir: MMMMMMM, NO THEY DON'T!**

**Me: Shut up. I didn't ask you.**

**And YOU! MIND YOUR APPLESAUCE!**

**Dib: That doesn't even make any SENSE!**

**Me: Mmmm, fine. Here-**

**(Tears off the dress.)**

**Me: Happy?**

**Dib: ARRGH!**

**River: AH, SHIELD YOUR EYES!**

**Breeze: Put some CLOTHES on, you pervert!**

**Dib: HEY! I DIDN'T ASK FOR THIS!**

**Me: You must be specific.**

**Anyway, to the readers: Enjoy the story. I know that the tension is building because of the last chapter.**

**River: Yeah, what happened when Zim caught up with Annora? Did they make out again, or what?**

**Zim/Annora: *DEATH GLARES***

**River: *Ulp!* Just asking...**

**Me: NOT what I meant, but... sure, why not?**

**ONWARD WITH THE STORY!**

* * *

><p>(Annora P.O.V)<p>

It's amazing how quickly gossip can get around.

Two days after Halloween, _everyone_ in Skool knew what had happened during the dance. People whispered when I walked down the hall, pretending not to notice but glancing at me through the corner of their eyes.

Honestly? I didn't give a crap. I was happy.

And I had Zim.

He was by my side, letting me know that no matter what, he was there for me.

I felt a curious feeling for him. One that I thought was reserved only for River and Breeze.

Was it...?

Nope. I wasn't sure yet, but I didn't think that I had _that_ feeling. If I did...

That meant my dream was coming true.

I was scared, of course. Who wouldn't be? The Halloween dance had been the last joyful part of the dream. The rest was...

Well, let's just say that I walked around with knife hidden in my sleeve at all times.

Call me paranoid? Dib certainly did. But I wasn't ready to tell him about my dream. I wasn't ready to tell _anyone._

But was I going to live to regret it?

* * *

><p>Weeks passed. October turned to November, where Dib invited us over to his house for thanksgiving. He even invited Zim.<p>

The highlight of the night was when River ate too much and passed out in the pumpkin pie. That caused Gir to explode from out of his hiding place in the turkey (Where he had been since the time it was cooked) and Zim to start cussing in colorful Irken. I slapped him.

The blood-red trees changed, dropping all of their leaves and becoming thin and bare. One day, while I was over at Zim's house, I saw the first snowflake flutter to the ground.

December had arrived.

My sisters and I dragged Zim out for some winter shopping, much to his disgust. I think we spent about an hour going through all of the boots and coats. Eventually, since he looked so miserable, I dragged Zim to the pet shop. He liked the puppies for some reason. But the Chihuahua scared the shit out of him.

Shopping was a way to get my mind off the impending doom that I knew was going to arrive. It was a totally girly thing, but it was kind of fun if you weren't _totally_ obsessed. Shopping, languages, family, friends... These things kept me sane.

Speaking of friends, Dib and Zim were starting to get along. They weren't extremely _friendly_ towards each other, but they seemed to tolerate one another's company. In the hall, they even passed each other with a mumbled 'hello.'

The change in their attitudes were obvious. Kids at Sckool were starting to become confused.

It was funny to watch.

The days of December ticked by. Minutes dropped like the snow that now covered the roofs of the buildings. The house that we had been living in grew cold and uncomfortable. My sisters and I delt with it up until the roof caved in. Zim offered to have us live with him, and he built three new underground rooms just for the occasion.

I'll have to say, it was a lot warmer and a lot happier in the house of the Irken.

Every morning, I'd wake up to see Gir dancing on my face. We would race each other up to the kitchen and made pancakes until I had to go to Skool. When I got home, Zim would drag me down to the lower levels and have me memorize another three languages until he was satisfied with my fluency. Then River would go shopping for dinner, Breeze and I would cook, and the four of us would sit on the roof, watching the sunset. We invited Dib many times but often, he wasn't able to make it. No matter, he never failed to show up at the base when the stars dotted the sky. Zim would show all of us the nearby planets, explain their history, and say what they looked like.

Slowly, ever so slowly, the negative thoughts and fears in my mind began to fade away.

The days continued to drift by. Soon, I noticed men in fat red suits waving bells on the sidewalk. Music filled every home. The scent of cookies and pine trees hung in the air.

The Christmas season had begun.

Skool was on break at the moment. I was walking around town with Zim, hand in hand, observing the hustle and bustle of everyday life here in the I.Z world.

" What's it like?" Zim asked suddenly.

I was preoccupied with staring at a flying taco, so I missed his question.

" Hm?"

" What's your dimension like?"

" Oh. Uh..."

How would I explain something like that?

" Well, for starters..." I began. " We have more colors. Deeper colors. And, nothing has an outline-"

" Outline?"

I took his hand and traced the outside of his fingers.

" See?" I said. " This black mark?"

Zim tilted his head.

" Outline, huh? What else?"

" The people aren't as crazy... And not as obsessed with pigs and weasels and those other animals..."

" Huh..."

" Ghosts don't visit me, the news is more serious, people are evil... a lot of things, now that I think about it, are different. But I still live on earth."

" Do you have this 'Christmas' holiday?"

" Of course. But Santa isn't real."

" He's real here." Zim said bitterly. " When I was younger, I tried to take over Christmas by-"

" I know."

" You do?"

" T.V show, remember?"

" Oh yeah. Then, do you know about the time when I caught Santa on camera a couple years later?"

" ... No, I don't think so."

" I set up a camera system to see if the Santa rumors were true..." Zim explained. " And guess who I caught squeezing his fat ass through my door?"

I laughed and covered my mouth.

" Zim!"

" What? Do you want me to lie and call him skinny?"

I giggled again.

" What was he like?"

" ... He kinda looked like... an old, well-dressed hobo..."

At that moment, River came running up behind us, he eyes glittering with excitement.

" Hey guys!" she squealed. " I need your help!"

Zim and I stopped walking and stared at her.

Her cheeks were red from the cold, and because she had been running, her breath came out in small puffs of dense vapor. She was wearing at thick jacket that said: 'Moose.'

Yep. My weird sister.

" What is it?" I asked. River took both of our free hands, creating a triangle with our arms.

" You'll see!" she grinned. " Breeze will explain! She's over there, with Dib."

Zim snorted.

" What the hell is _Dib _doing away from his Dib-cave? I thought he was researching the _yuti_ or something."

Ever since the dance, we had been calling Dib's room THE DIB CAVE.

" It's _yeti, Zim_." I sighed. Zim still had a problem with pronunciation.

" Whatever."

" We're over by the pines." River said. " The rest, Breeze will explain."

" My, this is secret, huh?" I mumbled as I avoided a pile of snow. " What do you want to say?"

" Breeze will-"

" Fine! Jeez, I get it!"

We followed River over to the edge of the city. There was a large open area with pine trees growing inside.

" Over here..." River urged, tugging us in a certain direction. Zim rolled his eyes.

" Why am I here?"

" You'll see!"

Eventually, River brought us to a puffy green tree about five six feet high. Breeze and Dib were kneeling by the base, digging into the snow with their hands.

" I brought them!" River announced as we approached. Dib looked up.

" Wonderful." he said with a hint of sarcasm. " Space boy, we need your help."

Zim tilted his head.

" Why?"

" Well, we kind of bought this tree..." Breeze said slowly. " Aaand we didn't buy anything to cut it with..."

I snorted.

" Why do need us?"

" We need Zim." Breeze explained. " He can use his P.A.K things, soo..."

" You want me to cut the tree." Zim finished, sounding tired. " You called me over from my walk so that I could cut down a tree."

River patted his back.

" Sorry buddy." she sighed. " We all know how much you love-"

" ANYWAY." I said quickly, cutting my sister off. " Why do you want a tree?"

Breeze looked up at me, startled.

" Why, it's tradition!" she smiled. "That's what we do back at home!"

" What we_ used_ to do back at home..." River added miserably. " Ever since _you_ moved away..."

The sentence hung unfinished in the air.

" Auntie didn't celebrate christmas?" I asked meekly. River shook her head.

" Gotta hang on to traditions." she said. " That's what _dad _always used to say."

A sharp pain shot through my heart.

_My parents. How could I forget about them on a holiday like this?_

Once glance over at me, and Zim knew _exactly _what I was thinking. I soon felt an arm wrap around my shoulders and give them a squeeze.

_I swear, that guy's telepathic..._

That wouldn't be too hard to believe.

" I'll cut down the tree." Zim said. " Where do you want to bring it?"

River looked at Breeze, and they both smiled.

_Uh-oh._

" Well..." Breeze began. " Since we've all become such GOOD friends..."

Dib coughed.

" I was thinking... WE were thinking... that..."

" Just spit it out." I growled.

" WESHOULDHAVEACRISTMASPARTYATZIM'SHOUSEANDEATDINNER ANDWATCHLORDOFTHERINGSANDSETUPATREEAND-"

" WHOA WHOA WHOA!" I cried, holding up my hands. " Slow it down, bessie!"

Breeze took a huge breath.

" We should have a Christmas party as Zim's house and eat dinner and watch Lord of the Rings and set up a tree and sleep over and get presents and have fun like we did when we were kids pretty please can we do it?"

I blinked at her.

" You lost me at 'Lord of the Rings.'"

" A Christmas party!" River squealed. " Please! We'll have dinner, and I'll make sure Gir doesn't get cooked into the turkey this time!"

Zim stared at her and shrugged.

" Whatever. I don't see why not?"

River shrieked with happiness and hugged him around the neck.

Dib scratched his head.

" Why at _Zim's _house?" he asked.

" A couple of reasons." replied Breeze. " One, no adult supervision. It'll be more fun, although we all have to act mature and not do anything stupid."

River giggled.

" I won't light candles then."

" Two." Breeze continued. " We've already had thanksgiving at your house, Dib, so it's time for us to have you over."

" Wonderful." Dib groaned.

" Three, Zim's never actually celebrated Christmas right in his LIFE."

" Is that something I shouldn't be proud of?" Zim asked with a frown.

" And four, having Christmas in the security of Zim's base will allow SOME people to... eh... shed of false images?"

She looked directly at Zim as she said this, but only at him.

As long as Dib was around, my sisters and I had to keep the human forms on. For all he knew, we were just a bunch of regular girls who didn't mind that Zim was an alien.

Zim, however, knew that we were _not_ human, _not_ from this dimension, _and_ that we could control three elements.

We kind of had to tell him that after River flooded his base. It was also interesting to find that the water that River conjured up had not affect on his skin.

Which was good, because River flooded the base a LOT.

" Move Dib." Zim ordered, crouching next to the tree. "I don't what to chop your head off."

Dib stood up and looked around.

" Okay, remember not to show your P.A.K legs to the public..." he warned, sounding like an overly protective mother. " Don't make a big explosion, or a-"

" Are you going to carry this or not?"

It was funny to see Dib's expression when he turned back to see that Zim was already done, and was keeping the tree from falling over.

" Here..." I offered, helping Zim lay the tree down on the snow.

" Do we have anything to decorate it with?" Breeze asked.

" DECORATIONS!" River squealed. " WE NEED TO BUY SOME FOR THE HOUSE!"

Zim held up his hands slowly.

" First, we need to bring this tree to the-"

" COME ON DIB!" River cried, grabbing the human by the hand and dragging him away.

The three of us stood there for a moment.

" How much weight can you carry?" Breeze asked.

* * *

><p>Eventually, with the three of us trying not to look too suspicious, we managed to carry the tree between us to Zim's house. We passed a bunch of our Skool mates on the sidewalk, who gave us surprised looks.<p>

Ho ho ho to you too, jerks. We celebrate Christmas!

Getting the tree through the door wasn't a problem, since Zim had actually changed the door so it was straight.

He's made a lot of modifications to his base. The lawn gnomes had been replaced with rocks that held cannons underneath, since the gnome spooked the heck out of River. The color of the house was the same, but it didn't have the MEN'S ROOM sign on the door. Zim changed it because he was having 'women' live with him now, and calling it a 'men's' house would not be appropriate.

Honestly, I think he realized what the sign really stood for and got embarrassed.

After we got the tree through the door, we set it down next to the T.V.

The inside of the base had changed as well. The wall paper in the sitting room was just a smooth red color. The closet that had held the robot parents was turned into an actual closet; Zim got rid of the robots after they ate a hole in the wall and ran around town screaming profanities at old men.

I was kind of glad that they were gone. They always called me 'in-law daughter,' and tried to get me to sleep in the same room as Zim.

Embarrassing for us both, although their prayers were kind of answered one night when I was running away from them and somehow managed to lock myself in Zim's room thinking it was the closet. I slept on the floor, and in the morning...

Well, let's just say that we were both very surprised, especially since I had shifted forms sometime during the night and the light from my skin shown through my nightgown, and Zim had apparently been working in the boiler room without his shirt and had simply passed out on the bed without changing.

After a few moments of staring at each other, we simply laughed through the awkwardness of the situation. That's what good friends do.

As I fixed up the tree, I glanced over at the couch and shifted my gaze up to the picture above it.

Scary green alien monkey was gone. In its place was a relatively new picture.

It was a scene from the Halloween dance. We had allowed our picture to be taken by one of the chaperones there, who had given us a copy after the dance.

It was the five of us: Dib, River, Breeze, Zim and I. We all had on our costumes. River was smiling at the camera like a loon, while Breeze had more of a tender look. Dib had on a scowl that was absolutely PERFECT for his bat-man costume.

And Zim and I? Well, I was hugging him around the middle. He just stood there, grinning his head head off, since he couldn't move.

I loved that picture. It made me so... happy. And calm.

" Hey, Annora?" Zim asked, startling me out of my thoughts. " Where do you think River and The Dib went off to?"

I shrugged.

" No idea, although I'm expecting a HUGE dent in the cash that we have."

" You know, I could have just MADE decorations in the lab."

" River doesn't think things through-"

The door swung open and River came waltzing in with a santa hat on her head and bags of stuff under her arms.

" Come ON Dib!" she moaned. " We're here!"

Dib trotted through the door behind her, carrying an equal amount of bags and a raw turkey.

" DANG! CAN I TAKE A BREAK NOW?!"

" Put everything in the kitchen."

As Dib disappeared into the next room, River dropped the bags on the floor and flopped down on the couch.

" UGH! SO HEAVY!"

" So was the tree." Zim retorted dryly. " Did you buy half the mall or what?"

River glared at him.

" Just a quarter."

" Oh, knock it off you two!" Breeze groaned. " River, what did you get?"

" Food for dinner..." my sister replied. " Some lights, ornaments, stockings, nutcrackers, little gifts, candy-"

" Reindeer, penguins, polar bears, a sleigh..." Dib said miserably, poking his head into the room.

"I did not!" River protested.

" It sure _felt_ like it..."

" What _are _we going to do with all of this stuff?" Zim moaned. " My base is going to turn into a happy _elf_ saloon!"

I nudged him in the stomach.

" Knock it off, you party pooper. Enjoy the moment."

Zim gave me a defeated look.

" What moment? The one where River gives me so much to drink, I dance around outside naked without my disguise on?"

River giggled.

" I'd post that on youtube."

" You wouldn't _dare_."

" GUYS!" I groaned. " Please!"

Breeze fluffed up the branches of the tree and began rooting around in the bags.

" You got some colorful lights…" she observed. " And some plain ones… and a lot of ornaments, I see."

" I could have just _made_ some…" Zim mumbled.

" Can we PLEASE have a party?" River begged. " We can do all of our old traditions!"

I snorted.

" I don't think we can watch the entire Lord of the Rings here."

River held up her phone.

" Youtube." she said simply.

" Ah."

Dib scratched his head.

" Lord of the what?" he asked.

" It's a REALLY good movie." I explained. " You'll love it."

" I've never heard of it before."

" Figures…"

I went over to the bag and pulled out a tree ornament. It was in the shape of a shiny blue ball.

" If we're going to have a party…" I sighed. " We have to split up the work. Breeze, can you cook?"

Breeze bobbed her head.

" River, you do interior design." I continued. " Zim, since you have P.A.K legs, you can do the outside."

" Okay."

" Dib, you can help Breeze in the kitchen or if you want, help me set up the tree."

" Okay." Dib said. " I'll bounce around, I guess."

"... And Gir?" I said, turning around. The robot was standing directly behind me.

River cried out and jumped back about seven feet.

" Hell, I did NOT see him! Annora, how did you-?!"

" He was whispering: 'Let me help, mommy.'" I sighed. " Gir, you can start stringing popcorn together to put on the tree."

Gir's little face brightened.

" YAY! IMMA GO GET MA PIGGY!"

He ran away.

" You hid his pig, right?" I asked Zim. He nodded.

" Well, that'll keep him busy for a while."

" Unless he makes a new one."

River scratched her head.

" He's just going to eat the popcorn, you know?"

I smiled.

"T hat's alright. He'll be occupied, and that's what matters."

Zim purred and pulled me into a loose hug.

"Y ou have a devilish mind, you know that?"

" I think I required it from my teacher, eh?" I replied, flashing him a quick grin.

" Oooookaaaay..." Dib said, rubbing his feet uncomfortably on the carpet. " Uh, do you... do you want the rest of us to... scoot, or something?"

" No, let's get started..." I sighed, pulling away. " Christmas Eve is tomorrow, right?"

River nodded.

" I'm going to make this place BEAUTIFUL!" she cried, grabbing one of the bags.

" Why does that make me feel scared?" Zim whimpered.

* * *

><p>As the sun dipped down below the horizon, we saw Dib off and sat back to observe the days work.<p>

The house was transformed. Zim, very reluctantly, had put up multicolored Christmas lights on the outside of the house. River, apparently, had also bought an electric moving-and-lighting-up reindeer that she stuck in the front lawn. Thankfully, the lawn was full of snow, so the reindeer was hard to see.

The inside of the house was almost like a shrine. wreaths hung from the doors, and bight tinsel hung on the ceiling. Christmas ornaments and music filled the house, along with the scent of cooking food.

In the corner was the tree. It was beautiful, covered in glittering lights and shiny ornaments that reflected the shine of the room.

" You know what we're missing?" River said as she tacked up a satin bow. " A fireplace."

She locked eyes with Zim for a minute before he got the message.

" Oh."

He went below. In a few minutes, the wall next the T.V trembled, and a stone fireplace popped up.

" Happy?" Zim asked, poking his head from out the recycling bin. River kissed him on the cheek.

" I'm going to help Breeze with the FOOD!" she giggled, flouncing over to her sister.

Slightly red in the face, Zim walked over to me. I was looking around the sitting room, feeling like something was indeed _missing._

" Can't put your finger on it?" he asked gently, startling me.

" No..." I replied. " I don't know what it is."

Zim smiled, and from behind his back, he exposed something.

" Our little tree it feeling a tad bit... light-headed."

I gasped.

" Of _course_! The _star!_"

Zim handed it to me.

" Want to place it?"

I glanced up at the tree.

" Oh, I don't know..." I said. " I'm not tall enough."

Zim snorted.

" Go up the the tree and face it. And don't move."

I hesitated.

" Go on." he urged.

I sighed, and did as I was bid.

" Okay, now what?" I asked.

" Close your eyes."

" What?"

I could tell that Zim was standing right behind me because of the warmth near my shoulders.

" Trust me. Close your eyes."

I bit my lip and fluttered my eyelids shut. I listened to the sounds around me to try and comprehend what was going to happen.

" Zim?" I asked.

" Keep em' closed..."

Arms wrapped around my waist, and with a jolt, I realized that my feet were no longer touching the floor.

" What-?"

" Open your eyes now."

I did. And I gasped.

" ZIM!" I giggled. " What the HELL?"

" You're welcome."

I was at the height of the top of the tree. Zim was holding me tightly against himself, using his P.A.K legs to lift us both off the floor.

" Go on then." Zim smiled. " Put on the star."

Slowly, I leaned out as far away from Zim as I dared and placed the star on the very tip of the tree.

" Thhhhhheeeeeeerrrreeeee..." I whispered, willing it to stay.

Gently, Zim lowered us back to the ground.

" Who needs a ladder?" he said jokingly. I laughed.

" Thank you."

" No problem. Want to help out in the kitchen?"

I smiled.

" You just want to eat something."

Zim shrugged.

" Don't you?"

" It's okay you guys..." River said, poking her head into the sitting room. " It's late. We're calling it a night."

" Already?"

" We have a bit more to do in the morning, but yes. Already."

" Okay then." Zim sighed. " I have to fix the power in the medical room before I hit the sack, but it shouldn't stop the rest of you from getting a good night's sleep."

Breeze walked over the the can and opened the top.

" I'll see you guys tomorrow." she said, and she slipped inside.

" Likewise." added River, smiling at us and popping into the can beside her sister. " Squeeze in a little, won't ya?"

As my sisters descended into the lower levels, I lingered for a moment in front of Zim.

" Really..." I said. " You don't know how much this means to us."

Zim tilted his head.

" What are you talking about?"

" This party. I... thank you for... letting us have one..."

Zim smiled.

" I need this just as much as you guys, I guess. Besides, it'll be fun!"

I nodded.

" Go get some rest." Zim said, turning me around and giving me a little pat in the bin's direction. " We're going to have a busy day tomorrow, according to River."

" Mm."

Before I could stop myself, I lifted my chin and kissed Zim's forehead.

" Good-night."

With that, I went over to the elevator and descended into the lower levels.

**OHMAGAWD! I DID IT!**

**AND THERE'S GOING TO BE A CHRISTMAS PARTY! YAY!**

**Dib: *Trembling with rage***

**Me: Oh yeah. Hang on...**

**(Using magic words and makes Dib's clothing come back.)**

**Dib: FINALLY! I- Wait a sec...**

**Me: Uh, Dib? What size are you again?**

**River: AIEEEEE! COVER YOUR EYES!**

**Zim: Oh God, that is _nasty_!**

**Dib: _*GASP* IT'S SO TIGHT! I CAN'T BREATH!_**

**(Falls on floor and foams at the mouth.)  
><strong>

**Me: Oh dear. Um, I'll... deal with that later...**

**ANYWAY, I'm SO sorry that I haven't updated in FOREVER. I've been working on some books that I'm ****writing, and this just... slipped my mind...**

**BUT I WILL CONTINUE THIS STORY. TO ALL MY READERS, I AM STILL WORKING ON THIS.**

**Thank you.**

**Annora: Uh... Dib's turning purple...**

**Me: Meh. Whatever.**

**See you all next chapter!**


	22. Final Preparations

**Hello peoples!**

**Another chapter, yeah!**

**River: Um... Dib's turning purple...**

**Breeze: I think he died.**

**Me: Meh.**

**(Kicks Dib)**

**Dib: *GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASP!***

**Me: See? Not dead.**

**River: I guess- Nope, there he goes.**

**Zim: DIB! STOP DROOLING AND REMOVE YOURSELF FROM MY SIGHT!**

**Annora: Zim, that isn't going to work.**

**Me: FINE! JEEZ!**

**(Writes magic words and returns Dib to his proper clothing.**

**Me: Happy?**

**Breeze: Eh... He isn't moving...**

**Gir: MAMA!**

**Dib: (Wakes up) ARHGHGHGHGHGH!**

**Me: See? Not dead.**

**ANYWAY, THIS IS AN IMPORTANT MESSAGE! (Not really...)**

**Originally, I was writing this chapter and the Christmas party in the same doc, but it was getting too long so I had to split it in two.**

**MINONS! REJOICE! THE BLOOD AND GORE HAD BEEN POSTPONED FOR NOW!**

**River: Why can't we just keep this a happy story?**

**Me: Boring stories don't get any reviews.**

* * *

><p>(Annora P.O.V)<p>

My eyes snapped open as a loud scream echoed throughout the base.

Scrambling, I tumbled out of bed with a yelp and smacked my head on the floor.

" Damn!" I cried.

The scream continued. It was male, and also achingly familiar.

And it... it changed pitches. Like techno music.

" Oh my gawd!" I cried, my eyes widening. Quickly, I grabbed a bathrobe and ran out of my bedroom. Navigating the twisting halls, I eventually got to the main control room.

Zim was hunched over the panel, cursing. The scream went on.

" Zim!" I cried.

He turned, surprised to see me, and held up one finger in a 'Just a minute please' gesture.

" Shut UP you freaking bastard!" Zim screamed at the ceiling. " STOP MAKING THAT HORRIBLE NOISE!"

The scream abruptly stopped.

" I was just checking my voice-box." replied a deep, slightly smug voice from out of nowhere.

Joy blossomed in my heart.

" H.C!" I grinned. " You're back!"

The computer chuckled.

" She moved in with you, master? Wow, and I thought you were _horrible_ at romance. I remember that time that you-"

" Shut up!" Zim snapped, his face turning red. " Don't mention Tak in this house!"

" Oh, you're calling it a _house_ now? What changed?"

Zim snorted.

" What changed? Please. You were almost _destroyed_ by that change."

H.C growled.

" Bastards."

I stood beside Zim and watched as his fingers glided over the keys of the panel.

" How'd you do it?" I asked. " I thought H.C was gone for good."

Zim chuckled.

" So did I. BUT, I'm AMAZING!"

" No, not really."

" Shut up H.C."

Zim sighed, pausing for a moment.

" I'll just reboot the main-control brain to smooth out any ruffles in the system..." he mumbled, mostly to himself. " H.C's hard drive is very damaged, so I'll have to convert him to this chip."

" What's _that_ going to do?" I asked as Zim took a small blue rectangle from out of his pocket.

" The base is damaged because of the blast." Zim explained. " It can't support the vast complexity of the house computer. So I have to put H.C on this, and I can plug him into the panel. Think of it as a combination of a flash drive and a snail-shell."

" Ohh.." I smiled. " The house can't supported H.C entirely at one time, so he can keep himself partially in the flash drive to loosen the pressure on the system."

" Basically."

" Neat."

" I know. I thought this up myself."

Zim plugged in the chip and typed a few things.

" Now, H.C.." he said. " You're going to feel a bit of discomfort, and then-"

" OH DEAR GOD MAKE THE PAIN STOP OW OW OW OW!" H.C screamed, the lights flickering and a strange hum filling the room.

" H.C!" Zim complained. " Calm down!"

There was a loud crash, and River came running into the room. She was wearing only a sports bra and a pair of tiny shorts.

" OHMALORDITHINKTHERE'SANOTHERGHOSTINTHISHOUSE!" she shouted. " ZIMMAKEITGOAWAY!"

Zim raised his brows.

" Um, River?"

She looked down at herself.

" JESUS!" she yelped, blushing. " I-"

" Take this..." I groaned, slipping out of my bathrobe and handing it to her.

Zim glanced at me and then quickly looked away again, red in the face.

" Um, nice pajamas..." he stammered.

" It's a nightgown, dumbass..." I said, but I was blushing too. It really _was _kind of thin.

_Why did I give River my bathrobe? I need it more!_

" H.C!" Zim shouted. " STOP SCREAMING!"

The computer coughed once and continued yelling.

" STOP OR I PULL THE F*CKING PLUG!"

H.C shut up.

" Heeeeeey..." Breeze poked her head into the room. " Did someone just drop the f-bomb?"

Zim and I were both staring at River, who was blushing.

" Sorry!" she said. " I couldn't take it anymore!"

" Come with me." I demanded, grabbing her by the ear. " Someone's getting their mouth washed out RIGHT NOW!"

" ANNORA!"

" COME ON!"

I marched my sister out of the room and down the hall.

" ANNORA!" she whined again.

" FINE!" I groaned. " Only because it's Christmas."

I let go of her and watched as she scurried back to her own room.

" Potty-mouth..." I mumbled.

A loud pop from the ceiling caused me to grab my ears in pain.

" ATTENTION FEMALES!" H.C screamed. " GET CHANGED IN WORK CLOTHING AND ASSEMBLE UPSTAIRS IN 7 MINUTES!"

" HERE'S ANOTHER ANNOUNCEMENT!" Zim voice screeched from down the hall. " SHUT YOUR FREAKING VOICE-TUBE!"

" Aw, master, you're no fun!"

With a bubbly sigh, I slunk back into my room and threw on a quick pair of jeans and a t-shirt.

I met up with Breeze by the elevator.

" What's going on?" I asked.

" We have to fix the house up some more before the party, remember?" she replied. " Santa's coming."

I groaned.

" Oh yeah."

My sister and I rode up together. As we arrived at the top level, the doorbell rang.

" I'll get it." I offered. " It's probably Dib."

But when I opened the door, it wasn't Dib on the front step. It was a group of kids from the school, decked out in thick jackets and scarfs, each holding a box of snow-balls.

As I appeared, they all threw one at me, laughing.

" HEY!" I screamed, covering my face.

They stopped laughing very suddenly.

" Wait a sec!" cried a girl who I recognized as Zita. " You're not Zim! You're that Annora girl!"

I growled and wiped snow from my shirt.

" What's the big deal, huh?"

" We were aiming for Zim." piped up a boy. " What are you doing in his house?"

I realized that rumors were going to spread around anyway if I didn't tell the truth, so I decided to just let it out.

" I live here." I said stiffly. " The roof of our house caved in and Zim's letting us stay with him."

The kids gave me an open-mouthed look.

" Annora?" asked a voice. " What's going on?"

I turned around to see Zim standing by the tree, tilting his head slightly. Breeze stood behind him, shaking her head.

" These idiots threw snowballs at me." I said bitterly. " Now I feel like a slushy."

Zim laughed.

For obvious reasons, Zim didn't wear Irken uniforms anymore. Nowadays, he tended to wear tight black jeans and white shirts. Even his wig had changed, maybe because he felt like the old one connected to his former life too much. The new one was still black, but it was shaped like ruffled long hair that reached to his chin and covered one eye.

Zim rolled up his sleeves to his elbows.

" Do I need to straighten some things out?" he asked. I groaned.

" Don't beat anyone up on Christmas, please..."

" Oh, come on..."

The kids backed up. Zim had built up a new reputation of someone _not_ to mess with too harshly. I guessed that the snow-ball ambush was a dare that they planned to execute and then run away as fast as their freaking legs could carry them. They knew that Zim would chase them down, and I had no doubt that a few had already established who they would trip in order to escape.

The kids began to shake as Zim set one foot outside of the door-frame. Their eyes reminded me of frightened rabbits cornered by a grinning fox.

I sighed. Any other day of the year, I would have let Zim have his fun. But, it was Christmas...

" Zim..." I sighed, leaning forward and wrapping my arms around his chest. " No bloodshed."

Zim turned and gave me a hurt-puppy look.

" Just a little?"

" No."

" Argh."

We paused as soft whistling was heard getting closer. Dib turned the corner, skipping slightly and holding a bag under his arm. He froze at the sight in front of him.

" Uh... what?" he asked.

A blur shot out from next to me, and I turned to see River trotting up to the boy.

" HI!" she screamed.

Zim choked and covered his mouth. Breeze glanced outside, mumbled 'Oh God,' and retreated.

I only shook my head and said: " River, are you colorblind?"

My sister was wearing the ugliest christmas sweater I had ever seen. It was a vomit green with bright pink reindeer and smiling blue snowmen around the boarder. Little lights were glued onto it, so it looked like a deranged rainbow.

Dib stared at her and took a step back.

" Um... Should I be afraid?" he asked. River pouted.

" I think it's AWESOME! I got it really cheaply at the mall."

" Not hard to tell why..." Zim mumbled into his hand. I rolled my eyes.

" Go take that off."

" But-"

" Woman, I will not look at that for more than five more SECONDS."

River frowned.

" I'll bet you'll think it's sexy on ZIM!" she growled, tearing off the sweater and rushing over to the alien.

Zim yelped and bolted across the snow.

" GET AWAY FROM ME!"

" COME BACK HERE AND MODEL FOR ME!"

I shook my head sadly.

" I think you should leave." I said to the group of kids. " We're having a Christmas party."

I was surprised to see a disappointed look on most of their faces.

" I want to stay..." mumbled one girl. " It looks like things are going to get _crazy_..."

I waved a hand.

" Maybe next year."

As the children dispersed, I turned to Dib.

" Come on in." I smiled. " You excited?"

Dib glanced at Zim, who was on the roof. River standing underneath him, holding up the sweater and shouting random words.

" It hasn't even started yet, and I'll already seeing crazy going on." he grinned.

" Nah, that's just our normal morning routine." I replied. " In fact, it's pretty mild since we were up so late last night."

" Seriously?"

" Yeah. RIVER, STOP THAT! JUST BURN THE THING AND BE DONE WITH IT!"

My sister glared at me.

" Or, just put it away..." I added meekly, not liking the look she was giving me. " That's okay too..."

" Better answer."

" Come down Zim." Breeze sighed. " No one's going to force you to put on an ugly sweater."

Zim eyed her.

" Tell River to get rid of the thing first."

" Uh, I don't think she'll listen-"

Gir burst out from a pile of snow, flinging himself screaming onto River.

" GIMMIE!" he shrieked.

" NO!" River cried, trying to protect the sweater with her body. " Get him off!"

The two scuffled in the snow for a while. Eventually, River sat up and wailed. Gir belched loudly.

The sweater was gone.

" ... Uh, yeah..." Zim said slowly. " Let's just... go inside, alright?"

" WHHHHHHHHHHHHHHY?!" River screamed. " WHY MEEEEEEEE?!"

Breeze sighed and patted our sister on the head.

" It was fate."

" TO HELL WITH FATE! I WANT MY SWEATER BACK!"

I chuckled.

" Sorry kiddo. The only way you'll get that back is when nature runs its course."

River gave me a weird look.

" He's a robot."

" A _special_ robot."

Zim front-flipped off of the roof and waggled a finger in front of my face.

" How about we _not _talk about this?" he offered. I smiled.

" Why, are you _squeamish_?"

" Yes, and rightfully so."

" Fine then."

Breeze hoisted River to her feet and the five of us went inside. Dib glanced around the room.

" Since when do you have a fireplace?" he asked.

" Since yesterday." Breeze replied. " The magic of technology."

" Oh."

River, who had forgotten all about her lost clothing item, smiled and skipped around the room.

" You like it?" she giggled. " It's a winter wonderland!"

Zim faked a barf.

" Oh, knock it off you party pooper!" Breeze sighed. " Live a little in the holiday spirit for once!"

Zim raised a brow.

" If the holiday spirit includes turning your house into a giant shrine..."

" Zim!" I groaned. " Please!"

Zim rolled his eyes, but managed a smile.

" Soo..." Dib said slowly. " What do we need to do?"

I checked the clock.

" Well, it's kinda late. Almost noon. What _is_ our problem here? We said we were getting started early!"

Dib licked his lips sheepishly.

" I fell asleep and didn't wake up for a while." he explained. " My dad doesn't actually celebrate christmas, so he didn't bother to get me. And Gaz..."

He shuddered.

" She only comes into my room to skin me or yell at me."

Zim snorted.

" That's pathetic."

Dib frown at him.

" You're scared of her too."

" So? She's _your _sister."

" Alright, alright..." I sighed. " Just... stop please. It's christmas."

The boys both ducked their heads in embarrassment. Dib mumbled an apology, while Zim bumped his forehead lightly against my temple. That was enough of an answer.

" Okay..." Breeze smiled, raising an eyebrow at me cheekily. " We need to finish the cooking and set up the table for dinner. I'd _like_ for us to dress up tonight, so we should set aside an hour to get ready."

" An _hour_?" River asked in disbelief. Breeze bared her teeth.

" Yes. Your hair is knotted."

River sputtered, insulted.

" But, why an _hour_?"

" Don't ask questions. I just know."

" I agree." I added. " River, it takes longer to get ready than you would think."

River pouted.

" I'm not wearing a dress."

" Oh, yes you are."

" I refuse."

" It's christmas."

" So?"

" Look, this conversation isn't going to get anywhere..." Breeze sighed. " So how 'bout we just go and finish the cooking, and worry about attire later?"

Dib nodded.

"Yes, that sounds like a good idea."

" Brilliant!" Breeze crooned. She grabbed Dib's arm and began dragging him towards the kitchen.

"You get to clean the turkey!"

Ignoring Dib's whines of protest, I sighed softly and rubbed my hands together.

" Okay. River, you start making pies- no, actually, I'll make those. You'll add five pounds of sugar each. Start making the gravy and the punch. Zim, since you have more then two arms, can you peel potatoes?"

Zim looked at me funny.

" P.A.K legs." I explained.

" Oh."

I followed my sister into the kitchen with River and Zim trailing behind. Breeze was busy rooting through the fridge.

" Dib, find a pan!" she said over her shoulder. " We need to put the turkey in something!"

Dib glanced around.

" Uh..."

" Bottom pantry."

" Okay."

As Dib gazed uncertainly around, I went over to a large black box on the counter. It looked like a sleek microwave.

I typed in a few numbers and opened the door.

" Here." I said, tossing something red over to Zim. " Wear that."

Zim caught the material and stared at it.

" An... apron?" he asked. Dib snorted.

" Aw, don't be like that Dib." I smiled. " I have one for you too."

Dib frowned as I tossed him a blue piece of cloth.

" I don't need this."

" If you're working in the kitchen, you do." Breeze snapped, slipping into a green apron and helping River into a pink one. " You don't want to stain your clothes."

" Mmmm... I look like a house-wife."

" Don't insult house-wives." I sighed, grabbing a brown apron. " They work hard. Anyway, I'm going to start making pies."

River checked her phone.

" There's going to be a major snow-storm tonight." she said. " So if we need to buy anything, it has to be now."

" I'll have to run out a little bit later..." I said, running my hands under a strong jet of cleansing steam from the sink. " I need to pick something up."

Zim sat down at the table and pulled on a pair of plastic gloves.

" Give me the potatoes." he said in a commanding voice. It sounded so ridiculous, I had to laugh.

The next few hours were a blur of bright lights, mouth-watering aromas and loud sounds. Sitting across from Zim at the table, I pounded dough with my fist and rolled them into pie tins. Zim was busy peeling and slicing potatoes, pausing every once and a while to inform Dib where to find different objects around the kitchen.

Breeze worked like a maniac, plucking the remaining feathers off the turkey and cleaning the skin. I didn't know where River disappeared to for a while, but she eventually appear by the sink, crushing cinnamon, nutmeg, cranberries and other fruits into a bowl. I didn't know what she was doing, but I didn't have time to ask.

The clock ticked. My arms were weary, and I had to brush hair away from my face with my shoulder which left scratch marks on my skin. For the hundredth time, I considered taking a break but decided not to. I knew that our hard work wasn't really necessary, since Zim could have just made the entire meal appear with the push of a few buttons down in his lab. But there was something about toiling over the food that made it taste better. And being in the same room, working so hard next to each other... it made the relationship between us friends and family stronger.

* * *

><p>Finally, after putting the last pie into the oven, I slumped over against the counter.<p>

" Oh man..." I moaned.

A pair of hands trailed gently over my shoulders.

" You look half dead." said a cheeky voice. I rolled my eyes.

" You're fingers are cover in cuts, Zim. You should get them bandaged."

" I'm fine. At least I finished the job, right?"

I turned around and rubbed my forehead.

" Yes, at least _most_ of us finished our jobs..."

Breeze was sitting at the table with her arms around her head. Dib was passed out on the couch, snoring. He had a red mark on his face where River had accidentally smashed a pan against him. After that incident, he had pretty much given up and focused on keeping the swelling down.

Only River was still up and about, humming as she squeezed fruits and mixed juices together.

I checked the clock again and swore.

" It's late." I said. " If I'm going out, I have to go now."

Zim followed me into the sitting room, watching me pull on my snow jacket.

" I can go with you." he offered. " Getting caught in a snowstorm would be dangerous."

" Don't worry." I sighed, sliding into my boots. " I'll be fine. I have... special talents."

Zim winced.

" Still, I don't think-"

" Hush now." I said, pressing a finger against his still-moving lips. " I'll be fine. Just finish the cooking and start setting the table, okay?"

Zim blink twice.

" Please?" I asked. The alien groaned.

" Oh, fine..."

" Thank you."

I opened the door and took a deep breath. The sky was grey and windy, but no new snow was falling yet.

" I'll be back in an hour or so." I said over my shoulder. " Don't wait up to change."

" Be safe!"

" Come back soon!"

" Can you buy my another ice-pack? This one melted."

Before I could leave, Zim pressed his forehead against the back of my neck.

" Be careful out there, okay?" he mumbled. I paused for a moment.

" It's a walk to the store Zim." I sighed. " Not a war."

" Old habits."

" I know. I'll be fine."

Patting his arm one last time, I jumped over a puddle on the front step and strolled down the sidewalk, tightening the strings of my jacket. As I walked, I glanced through the windows of houses. I saw bright trees, family hugging one another, presents wrapped up. Joy, music, love.

It made me both very happy and very sad. It reminded me that my parents were gone. And so was Freya.

" Well, not really..." I said to myself. " She's actually been around a lot."

I shook my head with a sigh and hurried on my way.

The mall wasn't as crowded as it usually was. Most people had already finished their shopping and were at home enjoying the comforts of christmas.

I, on the other had, had only just begun.

Pushing my way through the doors, I padded over to the toy department and peeked inside.

" River would love something from here..." I said to myself. " Maybe... a toy moose."

Yep. That would do the trick. I was only picking up small gifts after all.

I searched around until a found the plush animal that I was looking for, payed for it, and continued on my mission.

Next, I went to the jewelry store and bought a white bracelet for Breeze. I knew that she wanted some sort of bling. Just something simple.

It was harder to find something for Dib. Eventually, I discovered a complete set of the mysterious mysteries CDs in the back of the video store. Dib would like that, since he would be able to watch them whenever he wanted instead of waiting for the show to come on a night.

Three gifts down, one to go. The sky outside was growing darker with each passing minute, and the snowstorm grew ever more ferocious.

" What should I get him?" I wondered aloud. " It's not like he'd want toys or movies..."

Zim was a complicated case. I'd never gone shopping for an alien before. Based on the scorn he felt towards humans, I was pretty sure he didn't want anything from the mall.

" Maybe I should make him something..."

Yes, that was a good idea. I could give him something made by magic... Or give him some magic itself.

An idea. But I needed a container...

I found a hollow glass sphere from the art store and searched around until I found a closet.

" Okay..." I said, sitting down on the floor. " This is both a great and horrible idea."

Holding the orb out in front of me, I squinted my eyes and concentrated. There was a tugging feeling in my gut.

Strands of purple mist oozed out of my fingertips and sank through the glass, becoming trapped inside. I began to feel a little sick; after all, the magic was a part of me, and trapping it in glass was like trapping my soul.

But it was going to be worth it. I was making Zim a gift that told him how much his actions meant to me. How much I cared for him.

I was giving him myself.

The mist came out in larger quantities, filling the inside with a glowing violet cloud. Finally, when I couldn't bear the feeling any longer, I cut off the flow of magic and set the orb in my lap with a groan.

" I'm going to throw up." I said to myself. This thought eventually passed away.

I looked down at my creation. It was strangely beautiful; the swirling, glittering cloud inside the glass cast a light on my skin. I could have swore that I heard tiny bells.

Then, I could have been hallucinating.

Putting the orb of magic safely away, I stood up shakily and stumbled out of the closet. The mall was almost empty. It must have taken longer to fill the orb then I had first thought.

" Have to get back..." I wheeze. " Jeez, they'll be so worried..."

The second I stepped out of the doors, I was hit full-on in the face with a blast of snowy wind.

The storm had arrived.

" Shit." I said.

Drawing my jacket up and tight as it would go, I braced myself against the wind and dove forward through the stinging snow. I couldn't see, so I let my other senses guild me home.

" _ANNORA!_" came a shriek. I jumped a good fifty feet into the air.

" Who's there?!" I cried.

" _ANNORA!_"

I looked around, but the snow made it too hard to see what was happening.

But then, there was a soft glow to my right. It was far away, but it was steadily growing closer.

" H-hello?" I called.

The glow went out with a blink.

" HELLO?" I screamed. " WHO'S THERE?"

Silence, save the howl of the wind.

I groaned and rubbed my forehead.

" Hallucinating." I said. " I'm just-"

Something exploded out of the snow in front of me, bathing me in a sickly glow of light. It was a see-through figure clothed in chains, sunken eyes, bony fingers. It rushed towards me, grabbing at my neck.

" NO!" I cried, yanking backwards.

There was a snapped, and I tumbled backwards into the snow. I then heard a scream so loud, my ear-drums shattered.

" _ANNORA! DEATH IS IN YOUR FUTURE!"_

I found myself screaming alongside the creature.

And then I fainted.

**THE NEXT CHAPTER IS ALMOST DONE, SO IT SHOULD BE COMING OUT WITHIN THE WEEK DEPENDING ON THE WEATHER.**

**Breeze: What?**

**River: She's crazy.**

**Annora: WHY DO YOU ALWAYS TORTURE ME? WHAT HAVE I EVER DONE TO YOU?!**

**Me: You are fun to torture.**

**Nehir: But you torture Arvidi more.**

**Zim: _Who the hell are you?_**

**River: Jeez, she just popped out of the _ground! _And she has _WINGS_!**

**Nehir: Oops, wrong story!**

**Me: GO BACK TO RESHIVIA, DRAGON PERSON!**

**Eh, sorry. My story characters get mixed up sometimes. Nehir here is a water-dragon-person-thing-maniac for the story, The Tale of Arvidi.**

**Nehir: Hey!**

**Me: Shush.**

**I guess we'll be getting Nehir's input on the story from now on, so... Deal with it.**

**See you next chapter!**


	23. The Christmas Party

**Hey peoples!**

**This is the second part of the Christmas party chapter that I had to split into two different documents to save space.**

**Zakori: That is wonderful news, writer.**

**Dib: Okay, who the heck- _is that another Irken_?!**

**Me: Oh, you're awake Dib! Hello Zakori, long time no see!**

**... Did I leave the character box open again? First Nehir, now you? How many other people are walking into the wrong stories?**

**Zakori: All of them. Except for Lüliti. He is moping in the corner.**

**Me: Ah yes, I thought so... Zakori, you should return. Your story will miss you. And the rest of you, pay more attention to this guys manners! I like him for that, since he's royalty.**

**Breeze: What story _is_ he from, oh great powerful writer?**

**Me: One of the newer ones. The Prince of Irk. He's only mentioned in the Prologue and story description at the moment, but as I progress-**

**Zakori: Yes, forgive my rude interruption, but I just came to inform you that the fiend Vastupidine has just escaped from its pen and is, at the moment, maiming the population, so...**

**Me: Shit, really?**

**River: Vast-u-pid who?**

**Me: Uh, that's a story that hasn't been published yet, and I don't do spoilers.**

**Breeze: Yeah, but who's-**

**Zim: OH SHIT IT'S A GIANT DOG WITH TWO FACES IT'S TERRIFYING GET IT AWAY IT'S GETTING CLOSER!**

**Me: _That's _Vastupidine. The Crazy-Hound.**

**Leeeeeeet's sort this out, and let people read the story, shall we?**

**Dib: OH GOD IT'S GOING TO _EAT_ ME!**

**Zakori: Eh, I think I'll take my leave...**

* * *

><p>When I woke up, my first sensation was the cold. It pressed against my face and made me shiver.<p>

The next was pain.

Groaning, I managed to sit upright. The storm still swirled around me savagely, but the figure was nowhere to be seen.

"Hallucinating..." I managed to choke out, closing my eyes. _Why is it so hard to talk?_

Without thinking, my hands flew up to my neck. My skin felt raw, almost torn, but when I looked at my fingers, there was not trace of blood.

" I was hallucinating..." I said again. But now, I was't so sure.

Staggering again to my feet, I located my shopping bag and began to shuffle across the snow.

" Wait!" I yelped, flinging a hand to my neck again.

My necklace was gone.

Desperately, I searched the ground, digging into the snow with my trembling hands.

I found it, near where I had fallen over. It was broken.

Numbly, I checked all the gems and made sure that there were all present. I slipped the necklace into my pocket and heaved a sigh.

" I gotta get home." I said. " I need to get home..."

I told myself this over and over, moving one foot in front of the other as the storm continued to blow.

Finally, I staggered and tripped, falling off to the side with a yelp. My shoulder slammed against something hard.

It was the fence around Zim's base.

I was in a daze for a moment, realizing that I was home. Then, with new determination, I gathered myself and ran up the walkway.

It took me a while to finally open the doorknob since my hands were frozen, and when I finally did, I tumbled through the doorframe and onto the soft carpet.

" Annora!" came a cry. " Jeez, _finally_!"

I crawled forward and kicked the door shut with my foot. I kept my face buried in the floor.

" Annora?"

" I'm good!" I said, my voice muffled. " Just really cold. Get me some cider!"

I heard shuffling and the clinking of glass as someone carried out my request. I also heard soft footsteps and felt warmth as someone kneeled beside me.

" Annora?"

I rolled onto my back and smiled. My eyesight was horrible at the moment, so all I saw was a fuzzy green, black and white blob.

" Hey Zim..." I grinned. " Told you I'd be alright..."

The alien smiled tenderly. But when his eyes flickered downwards to my collar, his smile faded.

" Hey..." he said gently. " There's something I need to show you. Down below."

I tilted my head.

" Come on..." Zim urged, getting me to my feet. " Now."

" Fine..."

My head was still loopy, so I couldn't really see the room well. I was vaguely aware of Zim dragging me over to the trashcan, and even more vaguely aware of descending.

At the lower levels, Zim hoisted me over his shoulders and walked me to my room.

" What gives?" I mumbled. " Did I do something wrong?"

Zim didn't answer me. Instead, he lay me gently down on my bed and pulled up a chair.

There was silence.

" Zim?" I asked.

" Who the hell did this to you?"

My blood turned to ice in one swift moment. Zim leaned forward and began to tear the shirt away from my neck.

" Zim!" I hissed, jerking away. " What is it? What's wrong?"

" Who attacked you?"

" H- how did you-?"

Zim traced his fingers across my neck. A sharp pain tore through my throat.

" AH!" I groaned.

" You have bruises all over your collar." Zim said. " Someone tried to strangle you."

" No, I-I just... fell-"

" I've been in enough battles to know what strangle marks look like._"_

I shut up. Zim sound pissed off, and I didn't want to have him lash out on me.

" ... Annora, can you see me?" Zim asked after a moment.

" I..."

" _Tell_ _me_."

" Not... really. Everything's fuzzy."

" Who attacked you?"

" Freya."

" _What?!"_

I explained what had happened.

The alien was silent for a moment.

" I don't think it was Freya," he said. I snorted.

" How many other ghosts are haunting me, huh?"

" Annora-"

" It must have been her!"

" Didn't she give you a charm or something to protect you? So why would she hurt you?"

I shifted and pulled the broken necklace from out of my jacket.

" That thing knew exactly what to aim for."

Zim sighed and gently folded my fingers over the necklace.

" That doesn't prove a thing. Freya wouldn't hurt you. You told me so yourself."

" Things change."

" Some things are forever. Her friendship with you is one of those things."

I felt tears blur my vision further.

" I'm scared..." I whimpered.

" I know. But you don't have to be. I'll keep all of you safe. I promise you that."

I gave Zim a shaky smile.

" Thank you..."

" It's the least I can do."

With a little help fro my friend, I managed to sit up. Without a word, Zim pressed a small metal pad against my neck.

" Hold still." he ordered.

I felt a small pinch.

" Ow!" I yelped. " What was that?"

" I'm healing the bruises." Zim explained. " It'll hurt, but it will only take a minute or two."

" Mm... what did you want to show me anyway?"

" That was an excuse to drag you down here without your sisters getting suspisious. They haven't seen this yet."

" Don't tell them."

" Don't worry. I know that's a bad idea."

I smiled.

" You're sneaky."

Zim chuckled.

" I could say the same thing about you."

My vision was starting to return, which was a good thing. I could make out the details of the room.

" ... done." Zim said, removing the pad. " Bruises are gone. Can you breath?"

I nodded.

" I can see now too."

" That's good. It would be a shame if you couldn't see the food."

I blinked.

" It's done?"

" I guess you wouldn't have noticed. The table is set."

" I'm _really_ hugry..."

Zim just sighed and stood up.

" Are you going to be okay?" he asked. I gave him a thumbs up.

" I'm good."

" If you're not feeling well-"

" It'll make me feel better to have a christmas party."

Zim rolled his eyes.

" You were almost strangled by a ghost, and you can only focus on a party?"

" It only comes once a year..."

" Argh, FINE!" Zim groaned, throwing up his hands. " But if you fell any pain _at all_, you _tell_ me, okay? That means that something might be broken."

I massaged my neck. I didn't even feel the wounds anymore, and there was no lingering soreness.

" I'm okay." I insisted. Zim shook his head sadly.

" What am I going to do with you?"

" You can take me to a party."

Zim made a short 'humph' and walked out of the room. I could tell that he was still worried; the way his shoulders slumped slightly and the ridged position of his antenna was enough to tell me that he wasn't 100% happy to continue with the plans.

But I was kinda used to ghosts now. I wasn't going to let one ruin a holiday meant for joy.

" ATTENTION!" called H.C, his voice ringing around the base. " THE PARTY WILL BEGIN IN FIVE MINUTES! PROCEED TO YOUR CHAMBERS AND DRESS APPROPRIATELY! DIB, BATHROOM IS ON YOUR LEFT! ANNORA, GET YOUR REAR IN GEAR!"

" BEG PARDON?" I shouted back, clenching my fists. H.C gulped.

" NEVER MIND!"

I had to laugh softly to myself. Standing up and stretching carefully, I went over to my closet and rooted through the dresses.

" H.C?" I asked. " Can you do me a favor?"

" Mm?"

" Can you.. _not_ look in here. Please?"

H.C snorted.

" You didn't care before."

" You weren't _here_ before. This is your first day back after the incident, remember?"

H.C paused.

" Oh yeah."

" So..."

" Okay, fine! It's not like I was going to anyway, jeez..."

I rolled my eyes.

" ...H.C?"

" Yes?"

" I TOLD YOU NOT TO LOOK!"

" Damn."

I waited until I was sure that he wasn't around. (Because of my power, I could sense electric waves in the system, and I had come to realize that whenever H.C checked in on a room, he release a short burst of waves as he appeared and longer waves while he remained.) Once that was done, I selected a silky magenta cocktail dress from the back of the closet and slipped it on.

" I'm going to freeze." I said to myself as I turned in front of the mirror. The dress only went down a little past my knees, and it didn't have large sleeves.

" So put on a jacket." said an exasperated voice.

I yelped and jumped a good foot into the air. With a snarl, I whirled around.

" Breeze! Don't scare me like that!"

Breeze was wearing a long white dress with a matching jacket. She had piled her white hair up into a bun and decorated it with a small tiara-looking thing.

She looked so beautiful, so elegant, so much _older_, I wanted to cry.

" It's a beautiful dress, Annora..." she said, walking over to me and playing with my hair. " But you're going to catch a cold. Find something... longer."

" I don't have anything-"

Breeze raised an eyebrow.

" We're in an alien base. You can just push a button and _make_ something."

" Oh."

Breeze walked around the room, pulling blankets off the bed and peeking in drawers.

" Uh... what are you doing?"

" I'm looking for the-"

" It's in the bathroom."

" Ah yes... You have the walk-in one."

" Yes."

" He loves you, doesn't he?"

My cheeks flamed. I hadn't really thought about it that way. Zim and I cared about each other. We were more than just friends.

But did we love each other? I wasn't ready to admit to it or deny it.

So I just shrugged.

" Well, come one..." Breeze sighed, grabbing my arm. " Let's get you changed."

" What about River?"

" Oh, she's busy brushing her hair. That'll keep her occupied for a while."

I snorted bitterly.

" I don't understand why she doesn't brush it regularly. It'll save her pain like this on special occasions."

" Well, you know River... Never thinks ahead."

Breeze ushered me into the bathroom attached to my bedroom. It had a small sink, a sower/bathtub thing, and a tall, box-like object that stood near the corner.

" Go on." Breeze urged. " Do you have controls on the outside?"

" Yes."

" Good."

With a groan, I opened the door of the box and stepped inside. It was pitch black and scary.

" I'm booting it up." said Breeze's muffled voice from outside. " Hang on."

I heard a click, and a screen appeared in front of me on the wall.

" Don't touch anything, I want to control it from out here. Let's try this-"

I felt a tickle and a zap that shocked me right in the stomach.

Needless to say, I yelped.

" Oops!" Breeze said.

" _Oops?_" I growled.

" Sorry, I don't have the walk-in one. I'm not sure how this works."

I heard Breeze push a few more buttons and the pain went away.

" Let's do this again."

I felt a tickle again, but no zap. Something light and fluttery appeared over my skin.

" Did it work?" Breeze asked.

" I think so..." I replied. " I'm coming out."

Cautiously, I pried open the door and peeked at my sister.

"Is it okay to come out?" I asked. Breeze rolled her eyes.

"No, the boogeyman's going to get you. Of course! Come on!"

With a sigh, I slipped my foot out and placed it tenderly on the tile. With a jolt, I realized that I had shoes on; purple flats made from velvet.

Breeze squealed.

"Oooo! So pretty! Come out, come out, I want to see it!"

With wobbly knees, I grabbed the sides of the doorframe and jumped out of the box. Breeze gasped and covered her mouth.

"OH. MY. GOD."

I looked down at myself and yelped.

"HOLY MOTHER OF-"

I was, in fact, wearing a dress. A new dress. A... _showy_ dress.

It went down to my ankles in flowy cascades of see-through violet silk. The neckline was an impossible low v-neck, and the long sleeves were the same see-through material as the fabric on my waist, showing of my stomach area. Even my freaking _hair_ was made; it fell over my right shoulder in curly rivers. And I was wearing makeup! I DO NOT WEAR MAKEUP.

"I can't wear this!" I cried, clenching my fists. "I've got to change! Let me- what are you doing?"

Breeze stood in front of the box with a dark grin on her face.

"Come on, princess..." she cooed. "Let's take you to a party!"

I shrieked and tried to run, but Breeze grabbed my wrists and dragged my out of the room.

"Let me go!"

"You look beautiful! Deal with a little make-up and a showy v-neck!"

"I DO NOT WANT A SHOWY V-NECK! AND DIDN'T YOU TELL ME THAT I WAS GOING TO FREEZE?!"

Kicking and screaming, I was half carried by my sister to the elevator.

"Everyone's already upstairs." Breeze said. "It's just your friends and family, so chill out! You look fine!"

"This is too embarrassing! It's like yesterday, when I was wearing my nightgown, and-"

"That was totally different!"

As the elevator got to the top levels, I let loose a scream that I knew everyone would be able to hear.

"H.C!" I shouted. "BREEZE IS CRAZY! DON'T LET THE ELEVATOR GET TO THE TOP LEVEL!"

There was a pause.

"I think it looks nice on you. At least it's longer than the last one."

As the elevator arrived at the top floor, Breeze literally had to wrap her arms around my chest to keep me from launching myself at the ceiling and tearing out wires.

"YOU FREAKING _PERVERT_!" I shrieked. "I TOLD YOU NOT TO LOOK!"

"I couldn't help myself..." H.C yawned. "What can I say? I have an addiction to spying on pretty girls."

I burst into tears.

"WHY IS THIS HAPPENING TO ME?!"

"Little baby Cheez-Its, calm down!" Breeze groaned. "It's just a dress!"

"Aaaaaaaaaaaand, what a dress..." giggled an amused female voice.

I gulped. I had totally forgotten that we were at the top level.

Slowly, I turned and looked into the living room.

"Hey River..." I said weakly.

River, who was wearing a short blue dress with fur around the rim, squealed and launched herself at me.

"OMGANNORAYOU'RESOPRETTYILOVETHATDRESSCANYOUKEEPIT?!"

I gave a muffled wail and tried to pry her off my face.

"I CAN'T BREATH!"

Breeze laughed.

"Merry Christmas, Mrs. Grinch!"

"I HATE YOU!"

"That's not very Christmasy!"

I growled and tried to kick my sister in the stomach, but failed entirely. Defeated, I went limp and allowed my sisters to drag me into the next room.

"I brought the last member of the group." Breeze said. "So let's get this party started!"

Dib was standing near the tree with a glass of eggnog in his hand. He was wearing a tuxedo, and raised his eyebrow at me when I came in.

"Are you okay, Annora?" he asked. I snorted.

"Does it look like I'm okay?"

Dib's eyes flickered downward for a fraction of a second and then snapped back up, leaving him red in the face.

"Uh... nice dress."

I wanted to start sobbing.

"It was BREEZE'S idea!"

"Don't I have just the greatest ideas, sis?"

"I HATE YOU!"

I heard a soft growl from behind me.

"That makes two of us."

Breeze twirled around and squealed.

"OHMAGOD!" she cried. "River, you _didn't_!"

River laughed like a maniac.

"I _did_! Isn't he wonderful?"

"I'm going to slaughter you all," Zim snarled.

The irken was half-hidden by the shadows, but I could just make out his shape. Was he... wearing a suit?

"I literally had to have H.C strap him down," River said proudly. "He put up a fight, but I won!"

"You forced him to wear a suit?" I asked in disbelief. River nodded.

"I couldn't get him to take off his boots though," she sighed.

"You _changed_ him?"

"No, of course not! I just told H.C what to do and stepped out of the room."

Zim gave another snarl.

"I hate you all."

Dib laughed and threw an arm around Zim's shoulders.

"Cheer up, space-boy!" he grinned. "It's christmas! A time of joy!"

Zim gave Dib an ugly look.

"You _really_ don't want to stand that close to me, Dib-stink. Anything could happen."

Dib continued to smile, but he removed his arm and took a few hesitant steps backward.

"Come on, don't be wuss!"

"You're just asking for it now..."

I decided to step in at this point.

"Boys, boys, you're both beautiful..." I groaned, shaking my head. "So can we stop the arguing and get on with the party? I want to get out of this thing."

Zim turned and looked at me clearly for the first time.

"Oh," he said. "Uh... Aren't you cold?"

I lost it.

"I HATE YOU, BREEZE!" I screamed, chucking a plate at my laughing sister. "I HOPE YOU GET COAL IN YOUR STOCKING TOMORROW!"

"Jesus, crabby!" Breeze snorted. "Live a little!"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa..." Zim sighed, grabbing my arm. "Don't break all the china. It took a while to make that."

"Just one more!"

"No. No, calm down... Go on, put it down..."

My hands trembled as I slowly set the plate on the couch.

"Alright?" Zim asked. I nodded.

"Yeah. Whatever."

"Okay, _fine!_" Zim groaned, opening his arms. "Come here."

With a wail, I threw my arms around his neck.

"Why the hell does all the bad stuff happen to _me_?" I sobbed. "Am I a bad person?!"

Zim squeezed me gently.

"No, you're not..." he assured. "You just have some really crappy luck."

"Thank you. That makes me feel better."

"Uh... you're welcome?"

"Sarcasm."

"Oh."

River raised an eyebrow.

"Jeez, all this because you were forced to put on a pretty dress?"

I wiped my eyes and pulled away from Zim, giving my sister a defeated look.

"No," I mumbled. "It's not just that. I just... don't know why I'm on edge... I'm sorry."

Breeze stared at me for a moment. Then with a sigh, she spread out her hands.

"I think I understand," she said gently. "Come on. Let me hug you."

I was confused.

"What are you talking about?"

Breeze smiled sadly.

"You never notice," she explained. "But ever since mom and dad... um, since then, around the holidays, you get really depressed. I guess with all the chaos that's been happening around here, you've been too busy to be sad, but I think it's catching up with you."

I blinked slowly.

"It's okay to miss them," Breeze added tenderly.

Something in me shifted. A feeling that had been buried deep. I realized that what Breeze was talking about... was that the reason that I was so emotional? Was being sad like this around this time just so normal for me now, I had forgotten _why _I was sad?

Oh god... it was christmas... and my parents... and Freya... weren't here...

Christmas. A time of family. It was supposed to be a time of family. And then, with horrible jolts, I remembered the past christmases at my uncles house; empty rooms with a sad looking tree, me sitting at the table all alone, tears running down my face as I looked at old photographs, my sisters calling to wish me a merry day, but sadness in their voices because they weren't there in front of me.

I didn't realize I was crying until I felt Breeze hugging me and petting me hair.

"It's okay..."

"No, it's NOT!" I wailed. "They're DEAD! They're GONE! They're NEVER coming back!"

"They're still in our hearts-"

"I DON'T WANT THEM THERE!" I screamed. "I WANT MOM BRAIDING MY HAIR IN THE MORNINGS, LIKE WHEN I WAS A LITTLE KID, AND... AND I WANT DAD TO PAT MY HEAD AGAIN AND CALL ME 'DRAGON-QUEEN' AND SLIP ME CANDY BEFORE DINNER WITHOUT TELLING MOM, AND... I WANT... I WANT..."

My voice broke down. My emotions clogged up my throat, making me unable to cry, unable to lash out and scream.

" ...I don't want to be alone anymore..." I whispered. "I want my family back."

Breeze was silent for a while. River stood meekly next to us, gazing up at my face with large, tearful orbs.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Zim grab Dib by the elbow and steer him towards the door, where he grabbed a pair of coats from beside it and disappeared outside.

He knew when to give the three of us some room. And he was smart enough to keep Dib out of the way for a little bit as well.

"Annora..." Breeze sighed. "Our family isn't gone. We still have each other. And I miss mom and dad too, but I try not to live too much on the past. If you do, then you forget to live in the future."

"But-"

"No buts. I know you're sad, and I'm sad too. We all are. But it's christmas. We should be remembering them for who they were, and how they impacted out lives. Good memories, not the bad."

I was too weary to argue.

"But..."

River joined our group hug.

"You still got us. Besides, Zim and Dib are kinda our family now too."

I gave her a weird look.

"What?"

"Well, I mean, we see them almost every day... we live in Zim's house, and they're our really good friends. Although I think Zim's sweet on you, so-"

"You think?" Breeze snorted. "Really, how much do you miss? He _kissed_ her at the dance, remember?"

"Well, Zim's an alien, so kissing might not have the same-"

"For the love of-, River!"

"Jeez, fine... I'll drop it... Wait, Annora, are you sweet on him too?"

"She kissed him back, didn't she?"

"I didn't ask you!"

As usual, the emotional moment turned into another one of our family squabbles. However, this time, I was grateful for it. It got my mind off of the bad things.

Wiping my eyes, I gave my sisters a smile.

"I'm okay..."

Breeze eyed me.

"Are you sure? If you want, we can just-"

We were interrupted by a loud, angry, familer-sounding squawk from outside.

The three of us looked at each other.

"Zim," we moaned.

Opening the door, we peeked outside. The snow fluttered down from the dark sky, the flakes shimmering like thousands of falling diamonds.

I glanced around, but I couldn't see anything or anyone.

"Zim?" I called out. "Dib? Are you guys there?"

I didn't get an answer at first.

"Boys!" Breeze shouted. "Where are you?!"

There was a muffled thud from behind the fence, and Dib came crawling into view. He was covered in snow and was shivering intensely.

"Dib?" I asked. "What the heck-"

"Kids..." Dib gasped, flapping onto his back. "Snowballs... chasing... ugh!"

I glanced at Breeze. She rolled her eyes.

"Seriously, won't they just give it up?"

I sighed and straightened up.

"I'll go look for them. Don't wait up, and don't let the food get cold. Oh, River? Get Dib inside and pour hot water on his head of something."

I left my sisters to drag the flailing Dib into the house and sprinted across the snow. I was hesitant to wander off again, after what had happened last time, but I ignored the feeling and ran.

Eventually, I found fresh footprints, half covered by the falling snow.

I knelt and traced the outlines. One of the footprint pairs was deep and had snow flung around beside it, telling me that the person had been running.

"Zim," I guessed. "Okay then..."

I stood and followed the footprints. They led me towards the forest.

I paused. Those woods made mixed feelings bubble up in my stomach. I really didn't want to go there at this time of night.

_Zim's in there... _I reminded myself.

_Why can't anything ever be easy?_

With a groan, I walked down to the treelike and looked for the tracks again. It was confusing; most of them seemed to be wandering around in circles.

"Zim?" I called, walking into the forest. I didn't get an answer, but I hadn't expected to.

After a moment, I decided to go in a little further ahead. Standing at the tree line wasn't going to do much good.

"Zim!" I called again, moving around the trees. The shadows were dark and scary, plunging me into darkness that was only broken by beams of moonlight through the snowy leaves.

I stopped and listened to my surroundings. The forest was silent, save the soft fall of snow and a slight wind. But.. there was something else.

A soft glow. A familiar glow. One that I could have sworn I had seen not two hours ago.

Beats of sweat appeared on my forehead, even though it was freezing cold.

"No..." I whispered as the glow got closer. "No, leave me alone... don't... don't-"

Something thin wrapped around my waist and yanked me upwards. I yelped and thrashed desperately, but a pair of hands covered my mouth quickly.

"_Shhhhhh!"_ came a low hiss.

I froze.

"Zim!" I cried, relief flooding into my heart. Zim winked at me and pressed a finger to his lips.

"They're right underneath us..." he whispered.

I blinked once and glanced down. We were sitting high in a tree, with the forest floor meters below us. From the right, I saw the glow shine brightly.

"What's-?"

A person stumbled into the clearing. The glow that I had seen had been from their flashlight. Almost immediately, two other people (kids, I realized) popped out behind the first.

"Where'd you think he went?" asked one. The second one shrugged.

"Let's look over there. Have those snowballs ready!"

As the trio disappeared again, I slumped backwards against the tree.

"Why were they chasing you?" I asked. Zim shrugged.

"Who knows why these people do _anything?_"

I smiled and closed my eyes. I had felt strong waves of fear just moments before, and my heart was still racing.

I hear Zim shift closer and felt something warm and heavy being draped over my shoulders.

I opened my eyes and saw that it was Zim's jacket.

"Zim-!" I protested, but the alien only raised an eyebrow.

"It's no contest. You need it more."

I suddenly realized how cold I was. I was wearing nothing but the showy dress.

"Thanks..." I mumbled. Hesitantly, I scooted closer and draped the jacket over both of our shoulders. Zim purred let me lean against him.

"Are you alright?" he asked. I nodded.

"It was just a phase. Nothing serious. I still want to have that party."

Zim smiled.

"Well, since you insisted..."

We sat silently for a while.

"What do you see in the stars?"Zim asked.

Now, this was odd. Just a minute before, he had been running from bullies and I had been looking for him in the snow. Now we were both sitting in a tree, staring at the sky, acting as if this was all perfectly normal.

Sitting in a tree. That suddenly brought something to mind.

_Annora and Zim, sitting in a tree..._ I thought. _K-I-S-S..._

I found myself glancing up at Zim's face. He wasn't looking at me, but at the stars. And I wasn't just looking at his face; more specifically, I was looking at his lips.

_...I-N..._

I turned away, blushing madly.

_...G._

"Well..." I said slowly. "I don't see as much as I want."

"What do you mean?"

"I told you once what my family told me about the stars, right?"

"Yes."

"I'm not so sure about that anymore... my feelings are twisted..."

Zim sighed and pulled me closer.

"We all can get confused," he agreed. "But that's no reason to give up on the things important to our kin."

I nodded.

"I guess not."

More silence. Eventually, Zim wiggled out from under the jacket and zipped it up to my chin.

"Come on," he said. "We have a party to throw, remember?"

I smiled.

"I kinda like it here with you."

Zim smiled cheekily.

"Tomorrow?"

I nodded.

"Sure, why not? I'll dress better too."

Zim peered below us and grunted.

"Nothing there. Let's go."

Scooping me up, Zim jumped off the branch. I felt a rush of adrenaline and squealed as we fell.

"Exciting?" Zim asked with a grin once we were safe on the ground. I groaned.

"Warn me next time."

Zim just gave a short laugh.

"Where's the fun in that?"

He placed me down gently, and hand in hand, he and I walked out of the woods. I couldn't help be give a sigh of relief as I was basked entirely in moonlight again.

Zim gave me sideways look.

"What is it?"

"Nothing," I lied. "Just a feeling."

"A feeling?"

"It's nothing."

Zim sighed and wrapped an arm around my shoulders.

"I can't help if you don't let me. It's not like I'd make fun of you or anything."

"I know that..." I protested. "It's just... I don't think it's a great idea to talk about it. It's still a confusing subject."

Zim shook his head slightly.

"I can't help if you don't let me."

"I know. I'm sorry, but..."

"I understand. It's alright."

I glanced up. Zim smiled tenderly.

"You're not angry?" I asked.

"Why would I be? I know you're going through some tough times. And everyone needs their secrets."

"Oh. Well..."

"If talking about it makes you uncomfortable, then I don't want you to tell me. I'm trying to anything I can to make you feel at home. I don't want jeopardize that."

I ducked my head.

"I'm sorry."

"You don't need to keep apologizing."

"I just... I just feel like I owe you... for everything you've done? And here I am, acting like an ass."

"Hey, hey, hey..." Zim groaned, yanking me to a halt and putting his hands on my shoulders. "Don't you dare start this."

I clenched my fists.

"But it's true-"

"If _I _had a ghost haunting me every time I stepped out of the door, I'd be reluctant to talk about it too. Listen, it isn't your fault. And I don't think you're being difficult."

Zim's eyes glittered in the starlight.

"All I ask is that you stay my friend. That's all."

I felt tears blurring my vision.

"Of _course_ I'm still your friend, you moron!" I wailed, hugging him. "Why wouldn't I?"

Zim laughed.

"Well then, neither of us have to worry, okay? I want you to be happy. Can you do that?"

I nodded.

"Let's go home."

* * *

><p>When we walked back through the door, River was dunking Dib's head in the sink.<p>

"Oh! You found him!" she squealed happily when she saw us. "Zim! Are you okay?"

Zim was staring at the seemingly unconscious Dib.

"Is he alive?"

"River!" I scolded. "He can't breath underwater!"

"Oops," River said, looking down. "Forgot about that..."

With a sigh, I pulled Dib out of the sink and lay him on the floor.

"He's still breathing..." I confirmed. "Good."

Dib groaned and opened one eye.

"What the hell happened to me?"

Zim looked at him and laughed.

"Get up, Dib. Let's get this overly delayed party started."

Dib rolled onto his side and coughed.

"No, seriously. What the hell happened?"

"River thought you were a fish," I said a-matter-of-actly. "And kept your head under water longer than it should have been."

Dib glared at my sister.

"I'm sorry!" River whined. "But I forgot!"

"How could you forget?!"

I flashed River a stern look before she could open her mouth again. There was no need for Dib to find out what we _really_ were.

It was Zim who saved the day.

"Get up," he sighed, yanking Dib to his feet. "We worked so hard on this meal, do you just want it to go to waste?"

Dib mumbled something that I couldn't hear.

I think he said: 'Pain in the ass Irken.'

I had to laugh.

Breeze poked her head in from the trash can.

"Ah, you found him," she said, sounding pleased. "We were getting worried."

Zim snorted.

"Those human children were no match for _me_!" he grinned. "Nothing to be worried about!"

River eyed the turkey and licked her lips.

"Can we _please_ eat now?" she begged. "Please?"

Dib, who still didn't look 100% recovered, slid into a chair beside River and fluttered his eyes.

"Why can't I see anything?"

I took a closer look at him and realized why he had looked different to me.

"River, what did you do with his glasses?"

"His glasses?" River had a blank look on her face.

"Yes, his glasses."

"Uh…."

"Right here…" Zim sighed, holding up a pair of specs. "River, keep track of them next time, okay?"

Dib paled.

"Next time?"

Breeze rolled her eyes.

"Forget it."

The rest of us sat at the table and looked at each other.

"Well…" I sighed. "I guess we should say something."

Zim tilted his head.

"Like what?"

"What we're thankful for," River replied. I sighed.

"River, this isn't thanksgiving."

"Does that mean we can only admit to being thankful for something on a certain day?"

She had a point there.

"Okay then…" I smiled. "Since a few of us are new to this whole 'christmas thing,' we'll start with that."

"I'll go first," Breeze replied. "I'm thankful for the end of this year and I'm looking forward to a new beginning."

I rolled my eyes.

"Wonderful."

"Just kidding. I'm glad that everyone has managed to get along and we're all here to enjoy each other's company."

"Awww..." came a collective sigh from around the table. Breeze beamed.

"My turn!" River squealed. "I'm thankful that Zim and Dib haven't killed each other and that we have a great new home and Annora and Zim are finally gonna-"

"Uh, I think it's Dib's turn now," I cut in quickly before she could finish.

Dib looked confused, but he managed to clear his head and realize what we were staring at him for.

"Oh! Uh..."

His eyes brightened.

"I'm thankful that Zim isn't such a jerk anymore! Er, and that you guys have proven that I'm not crazy."

Zim shot Dib a sour look.

"Your turn Zim," Breeze grinned. The alien blinked.

"My turn? Uh..."

"What are you thankful for?" I asked him.

"You mean besides you?"

"AWWWWW!" River and Breeze gushed. I glared at them.

"Think deeper."

"Hm..."

Zim thought for a minute.

"I'm an outcast now," he finally decided. Dib stared at him.

"You're _thankful _for that?"

"Yes. And you should be 's the reason I'm not trying to blow up this barren rock you call a planet."

"Hey!"

"Stop it you two..." I sighed.

Breeze grinned slyly.

"So... What are YOU thankful for, sister mine?"

I glared at her.

"Thankful?"

I thought for a moment. So far, I couldn't see much to be thankful for. My parents were dead, I had a horrible vision about the future, and I was being haunted by the ghost of my friend.

But, avoiding all of the bad things, I dug deeper into the past few weeks and found so much to be grateful about.

There was that whole: 'Escaping the real world and it's crappiness and going into the cartoon wonderland.'

There was meeting Zim and Dib.

There was gaining our awesome powers.

And then... there was just that one feeling... That sort peaceful feeling that was present at this moment. One that I hadn't felt in a long time.

"I'm thankful for change," I said. "I'm thankful for the chance to live again."

My friends went silent.

"Although there have been bumps in the road..." I continued. "We're still in one piece. And we're together. That's what matters."

Breeze's eyes softened.

"I'm thankful for that too."

"Well..." Dib sighed, gazing at the food. "Are we going to eat this or what?"

We looked at each other. And we laughed.

It was the best meal in the world.

* * *

><p>Later on that night, I sat on the couch and cured up beside Zim. The rest of the gang sat on the floor in front of us for some reason.<p>

"Let's watch Lord of the Rings!" River shrieked. "Comeon, comeon, comeooooooon!"

"River, I don't think it's the best idea-"

"PLLLLEEEEEEEEEEEEEASE!?"

"What is she talking about?" Dib asked. I rolled my eyes.

"It's a movie. We used to watch it every christmas."

Zim smiled at me.

"Is it scary?"

"Some parts. I've seen it so many times, it doesn't affect me anymore."

"Oh really?"

"Really."

Zim purred.

"I'd like to test that theory…"

River grinned.

"Does that mean we can watch it?"

"Oh, what the heck…" I groaned. "Hook your phone up to the television."

My sister gave a squeal of sheer delight and scurried over the the T.V. Dib looked a little confused.

"What's it about?"

"Magic. And crap."

"Oh."

"You'll like it, Dib. The special effects are amazing."

River turned on the television and flipped through the channels.

"River!" Breeze yelped. "Stop!"

Startled, River let go of the remote.

"What?" she asked.

"Go back a channel."

"What?"

"Do it!"

Breeze sounded freaked out, and I had a pretty good reason why.

River flipped backward, and we saw something very unnerving.

It was the T.V show that Freya had warned us about.

"What is this?" I asked Dib. He looked at it and shrugged.

"I dunno. Some weird soap opera I think. The graphics are kinda creepy. It looks nothing like real life."

I opened my mouth, but just closed it again.

_The graphics look nothing like real life? Where I come from, that **is** real life._

My sisters and I watched the people on screen hungrily, desperate to see the life we had left behind.

"Annora?" Zim asked.

I turned slightly.

"Yeah?"

The Irken's eyes flickered between my face and the screen. It didn't take him long to piece together the situation.

"That…?" he asked, pointing slightly. I nodded.

Zim whistled.

"You really _do_ come from a different place."

Dib groaned.

"Can we PLEASE change the channel? It's just a dumb soap opera!"

"Soap opera?" Breeze asked. River giggled.

"Seems legit."

"Who are these people?" I demanded. "Are they Italian? They look Italian."

"Um, I don't know… are they?"

"Change the channel!"

"Alright, alright!" River groaned, clicking the remote. "Jesus!"

I slumped slightly as the show disappeared. Even though I didn't WANT to go back, I still felt like I had left a large part of myself in the other dimension.

Zim knew how I felt and pulled me closer.

"Don't worry…" he said gently. "I'm still here."

I pinched his cheek.

"Sure, sure… Thank you."

River fiddled with her phone for a while and managed to get it plugged into the T.V.

"Alrighty then!" she smiled. "Let's get this party STARTED!"

She crawled back to her spot just as the screen went dark.

"Where are you getting this off of?" I asked.

"Youtube."

"Oh. That's unusual."

"This IS unusual."

We watched the movie for a while. Dib seemed completely engrossed in the action, not even noticing when his glasses slipped down to his nose.

I glanced over at Zim halfway through and saw a fiendish glint in his eyes.

"No," I said sternly. "You are NOT making a Ring of Power in you lab."

Zim gave me a puppy-dog look.

"Just one?"

"NO! All it TAKES is one!"

The boys seemed pretty confused with our reactions to Legolas the Elf. Zim asked why we were making little squealing noises.

My sisters and I just looked at each other and laughed.

I didn't expect us to make it through the whole movie. We managed to finish the first part and get almost the full way through the second. However, Dib passed out after that quite quickly. River nodded off halfway through the third movie, with Breeze close behind.

Zim and I stayed up, trying to get to the very end.

"… Mmm, Zim?" I groaned, fighting to keep my eyelids open.

"Yeah…?" he whispered.

"You don't have to stay up…"

"If you are, I will."

"You don't have to…"

"Neither do you…"

I did. I had to. I couldn't explain why. I just needed to complete something that reminded me of my old life. Something. Anything.

We fought on until the end of the last movie. I watched the sad departure, and connected it to events in my own history.

"There…" I mumbled, watching the credits roll. "Done."

No answer.

"Zim?"

I glanced over my shoulder. His eyes were closed, his chest rising and falling the the rhythms of sleep.

My mouth curled into a gentle smile. With a sigh, I settled down against his warm chest.

And then I closed my own eyes and sank into the world of dreams.

**…..**

**Well. This is unfortunate.**

**River: What? What is it?**

**Me: The chapter ended before I was ready to end it.**

**Dib: Why don't you just write more then?**

**Me: Have you SEEN how many words it has?**

**Dib: ...**

**Me: So. Change of plan. Gore is postponed yet again.**

**Characters: YAY!**

**Me: To make up for it, I shall pump up the violence 20%.**

**Characters: GODDAMN!**

**Me: ... Hey, wait... Where's Zim?**

**Dib: Uh.. remember that dog?**

**Me: Oh god. Did he get him?**

**Dib: I think so. I kinda pushed him in front of me.**

**Me: Wow Dib.**

**I apologize for the delay on finishing the christmas chapters. I SWEAR, ON THE NAMES OF ALL MY CHARACTERS AND EVERYTHING I'VE CREATED, I SHALL ONLY HAVE ONE MORE STALLING CHAPTER BEFORE THE ACTION BEGINS!**

**River: Wonderful. Take your time.**

**Me: ... It shall be only one more chapter.**

**Well, at the very least, Vastupidine is gone. I don't think any more of my other characters are gonna be coming into the-**

**Shruikan: WHADUP, BI*CHES?**

**Characters: ._.**

**Me: Oh god. Anyone but him...**


	24. Santa Comes Calling

**Hello ****Peoples!**

**Welcome to another chapter in The Dream is the Future! YAY!**

**River: Yay.**

**Dib: Woo-hoo**

**Me: ...**

**River: ...**

**Dib: ...**

**Annora: ...**

**Breeze: ...**

**Me: Okay... we need to address the elephant in the room.**

**Shruikan: Which would be the DIB guy, right? BECAUSE HE'S SO FAT! HAHAHA! :D**

**River: Please, get rid of him...**

**Breeze: I can't take it anymore...**

**Annora: WHERE IS THE DEVIL-SPAWN FROM ANYWAY, HUH? WHAT DO YOU _DRINK_ TO MAKE YOU THINK UP PERVERTED JERKS LIKE HIM, HUH? I FEEL SORRY FOR THE STORY HE'S SUPPOSED TO COME OUT OF.**

**Shruikan: Whoa, slow down beautiful. I've got a soul, and you're hurting it...**

**Annora: ...**

**Shruikan: Just kidding. I'm 100% badass, and badass people don't FEEL anything. Not something YOU'D be familiar with, huh Zim?**

**Zim: I'm going to murder him.**

**Me: Oh, hey Zim! Good to see that you're still alive!**

**Zim: *Glare**

**Dib: Writer, WHY do you think up so many Irkens? And what's with his SCARS?**

**Shruikan: These scars have more charisma than you, ELEPHANT!**

**Dib: *Foaming at mouth**

**Me: For your information, Shruikan here is another character from The Prince of Irk. Now, treat him with respect.**

**Characters: Why?**

**Me: Because if you don't, he'll kill you.**

**Characters: (Nervous glances at Shruikan.)**

**Shruikan: *Wink**

**Me: I'll deal with this later. In the mean time, how about we continue with the story.**

**Shruikan: I really need to get drunk. Where's the nearest bar?**

**Me: ... ONWARD WITH THE STORY.**

**... I am so sorry you people had to read this.**

**Shruikan: IF THERE'S ANY HOT CHICKS OUT THERE, I'M SINGLE!**

**Annora: Can't imagine why...**

* * *

><p>(Annora P.O.V)<p>

Around midnight, I woke up to the sound of coughing.

"Ugh..." I groaned, rubbing my eyes. Sleepily, I peered around the room.

The curtains were closed and the lights were off except for the lights on the tree, which cast a dim glow over the room. On the floor, I saw my sisters and Dib snoring contently.

"Mmmm?" I mumbled, blinking a few times.

I glanced over my shoulder and saw that I was leaning on Zim. He was out of it as well. I smiled.

I heard another cough.

I frowned and glanced towards the fireplace. There was movement inside of it.

Instantly awake, I reached over and shook Zim.

"Zim!" I hissed. "Zim! Wake up!"

The Irken frowned and lightly swatted my hand away with a whine.

"ZIM!" I begged.

Finally, he opened one eye.

"Uuuhhh... Annora..." he slurred. "What is-?"

There was another cough, and Zim immediately sprang to his feet.

"SOMEONE'S TRYING TO CLIMB UP THE CHIMNEY!" he screeched. "COMPUTER! DO NOT LET THEM ESCAPE!"

H.C beeped into action.

"DEFENSIVE MANEUVERS IN ACTION!"

There was a bright flash and a squeal of pain. Something popped like a cork out of the fireplace, ricocheting off the back wall and rolling into the kitchen.

The other three bolted upright.

"What in the name of-?" Dib demanded, rubbing his cheek. River looked terrified, while Breeze still looked like she was half-asleep.

Zim stared off towards the kitchen.

"Okay, who in the blazes is _that_?"

I thought for a minute and then paled.

"Zim?" I asked. "You DID say that Santa was real, right?"

Zim swallowed thickly, his magenta eyes widening.

"Oh shit."

River wailed and scrambled to her feet.

"OH GOD, ZIM!" she cried. "YOU KILLED SANTA!"

"I thought he was a burglar!"

"ALL OF THOSE POOR CHILDREN WHO DON'T HAVE PRESENTS!"

River wept bitterly for a moment, and then looked up thoughtfully.

"Eh... you don't happen to see a large BAG anywhere, do you?"

I snorted.

"That's my River..." I said dryly. "Always thinking of the children."

River glared at me.

"I was just ASKING. YOU were thinking it too."

Zim groaned and sat down on the couch, placing his head between his hands.

"I'm the most paranoid jerk in the whole freaking universe."

I sat down next to him and draped an arm around his shoulders.

"Don't say that..." I said soothingly. "You were just acting out of reflexes..."

"Um, guys?" Breeze asked, raising her hand. "I'm only 50% sure about what's going on right now, but.. wouldn't Santa still be in the kitchen?"

Zim and I looked at each other.

"Frick," we swore.

The five of us tiptoed through the sitting room and peeking into the kitchen. There was a slightly smoking lump in the corner.

"Oh dear..." Breeze said. "That looks like it hurts..."

"Zim, you didn't set those blasters to KILL, did you?" I asked.

Zim shook his head.

"No, just to aggressively stun."

There was a low moan from the corner of the room. We all shrank back slightly as the lump quivered.

"Um..." Breeze questioned. "Are we going to help him?"

"Weeeell..."

River glared at all of us and marched into the kitchen.

"River!" I hissed. "Get back here!"

"Come one, you sissies!" she growled. "We're gonna save Santa!"

I groaned and rolled my eyes.

"I... don't know..."

"Are you just gonna let him DIE?"

"It wouldn't be a great loss in the world."

"Oh, SHUT UP!"

River went over to the lump and heaved it up.

"Get over here, you morons! Zim, since this is your fault in the first place-"

"ALRIGHT, ALRIGHT!" Zim groaned. "I'll help the hobo!"

"Don't _call_ him that!"

"Well he IS."

Zim slunk over to River and stood staring at the lump.

"Help me!" River demanded. Zim hissed in Irken.

"I don't like this..."

I sighed and went over to the duo.

"Let's get him to the lab..." I suggested. Zim's eyes widened.

"MY lab?"

"Yes, YOUR lab."

"What about DIB'S lab?"

"There isn't any time for that!" River snapped. "And besides, Dib's dad HATES Santa!"

I cringed as she said this. It had been a while since any of us had let slip that we were from another dimension. I had forgotten to be causious.

Luckily, Dib didn't notice the goof-up.

"Yeah, you're right..." he said. "Zim? Quit being a baby and just bring the guy to your lab, alright?"

Zim snarled like a feral animal before I went over to him and hugged his neck.

"Please?" I begged.

He stopped growling and twitched his antenna uncomfortably.

"Mmm..."

"For heaven's sake!" Breeze groaned. "Just get this over already!"

Zim closed his eyes and moaned.

"This is horrible..."

"I know, sweetheart..." I said sarcastically. "Saving the life of a HUMAN makes your huge EGO deflate."

Zim opened one eye and gazed at me with a slightly amused expression.

"Yes. Yes it does."

"What if ANNORA needed to be saved?" Dib asked accusingly.

I froze.

Luckily, Zim kept his slightly lazy expression on.

"She's an exception. Unlike YOU."

Dib growled and turned away bitterly.

"I'll never understand you..."

I flashed Zim a grateful look. He winked at me and planted a quick kiss on my forehead.

"Sooo..." Breeze asked. "How are we going to get him below?"

Zim snorted and pressed a button on the wall. River yelped as the square of floor around her and Santa began to descend.

"ZIM!"

"What?" he asked innocently.

"WARN me next time!"

"Where's the fun in that?"

I smiled. Zim and I had said almost the exact same things the day before.

_Déja vu._

Zim jumped down onto the platform with River.

"Come on!" he urged, holding his hands up to me. "I'm not gonna do this by myself!"

I rolled my eyes and sprang downwards. Zim caught me bridal-style. I noticed a sly look in his eyes.

"Well helloooooooo..." he said cheekily, pretending that he didn't know me. "Do beautiful women usually fall from heaven around here?"

"Zim!" I groaned, my cheeks turning red.

"Ack!" Dib gurgled, making a face way above us.

"AWWWWWWW!" River and Breeze gushed. Zim just winked at me once and placed me lightly on my feet.

"You two just chill out up there..." Zim called to Breeze and Dib. "We'll take care of hobo-claus and be back in a few minutes."

Breeze was still having a moment, and Dib just flash us an exasperated look as we descended.

"Zim-"

"You're just jealous."

Dib started to make a cross reply, but he disappeared from our view and we heard nothing but his swearing bouncing off the walls.

I sighed.

"You're not supposed to piss people off on Christmas."

"I'm not supposed to attack Santa," Zim countered. "I think this Christmas isn't going like it's meant to."

I rested my head on his shoulder.

"There's never a dull moment with you around, is there?"

Zim purred.

"A angel thing that's from another dimension and talks to animals? I can say the same thing to YOU."

River grinned.

"Do you two need a room?"

We both glared at her.

"Shut up."

There was a slight bump as the elevator stopped. I glanced around to see that we were in the medical bay.

"We were standing on top of it the whole time?" I asked. Zim shook his head.

"The elevator can move sideways."

"Oh. I didn't notice."

"Neither did I."

River grabbed Santa by the arm and hauled him up over her shoulder.

"Come on!" she ordered, tromping over to one of the beds. "Let's get him patched up!"

Zim still looked uncomfortable with the situation. I was just surprised that River could carry such a fat man by herself.

"UMPH!" my sister grunted, slamming Santa down. "ZIM! MOVE YOUR ASS!"

Zim glared at her silently.

"COME ON!"

"..."

"Zim..." I groaned.

"The magic word...?" he replied dryly.

"... Oh god, are you pulling a kindergarden on me?"

"No."

"Good. Now go help the man."

"..."

"PLEASE?"

Zim smirked at me.

"Thank you."

Zim swaggered over to the table and peered down at the quivering lump.

"Ugly, isn't he?"

River balled up her fist.

"Just fix him!"

Zim complained softly, but went over to a control panel and began typing words in.

In a few moments, a tube popped out of the ceiling and clamped onto Santa's head.

"What's THAT going to do?" River asked. Zim shrugged.

"No idea."

"ZIM!"

"It's going to stabilize his brain waves to prevent him from going into shock."

I glanced at Santa.

"I think he's pretty past that."

Zim typed something else in, and a clear blue liquid began to flow down the tube.

"There..." Zim sighed, straightening up. "He'll absorb the healing gel and be fine in an hour or so."

"Will it work?" River asked suspiciously. Zim snorted.

"Of course. It'll also wipe his memory that that he doesn't remember what happened to him."

I kissed the Irken on the cheek tenderly.

"Thank you."

Zim closed his eyes and smiled.

"Mmm... You know? Santa's should fall down the chimney more often."

I frowned and tweaked the end of his antenna.

"Just a second ago you were complaining about having to fix the man."

Zim rolled his eyes.

"If I knew the rewards, I wouldn't have."

As I glanced over at the man on the table, I couldn't help but find him odd-looking. He was wearing a red suit, but it was dirty, covered in holes and faded. His white beard was messy and tangled.

Of course, that could have just been from the lasers. But the man just didn't seem...

Right.

"You two go on upstairs..." Zim encouraged, eying Santa. "I'll finish up here."

"Don't kill him," River warned.

"Jeez, I won't!"

"Good."

I groaned and grabbed my sister by the arm.

"Come ON!"

As we rode up in the elevator, I tried to figure out exactly WHY I suspicious about the man. He didn't exactly look like the giving type. In fact, it seemed like he needed giving himself.

As River and I appeared on the top level, I noticed a very eerie silence in the kitchen.

"Breeze?" I called. "Dib? Are you guys there?"

I heard a noise in the sitting room.

"Guys?"

River and I padded over to the next room. Peeking inside, I saw Breeze and Dib huddled by the tree, looking terrified.

"What's wrong?"

The two of them jumped at the sound of my voice.

"Annora!" Dib hissed. "You're not going to believe this!"

"What?"

"We were just sitting here..." Breeze explained. "And suddenly, this man in red comes out of the fireplace in a cloud of glitter."

"He left a bunch of gifts here..." Dib continued. "And then he winked at us and flew out of the door."

I looked at the tree. There was, indeed, a pile of presents underneath the tree.

River frowned.

"A man in red? But... Santa is downstairs..."

There was a faint sound from outside, like the shimmer of bells. The four of us ran to the window and gazed up into the sky.

"Holy crap!" Breeze breathed. "It's-!"

"Oh dear," I sighed.

A small sleigh was flying away, zipping beyond the stars. The sound of loud booming laughter flowed it.

"HO HO HO!" someone screamed. "MERRY CHRISTMAS!"

We watched the sleigh until it disappeared into the night.

There was a pause.

"Wait..." River frowned. "If THAT was Santa... then who is-?"

I groaned and face-palmed.

"Oh god. It really WAS a hobo."

River turned pink and growled at me.

"You don't know if it's a HOBO! It could just be some guy that wanted to do good for a group of children!"

I eyed her.

"Admit that you goofed up."

"NO!"

We heard the sound of the elevator in the kitchen ascending.

"Hey, River..." came Zim's slightly smug voice. "Just guess what I found in the wonderful Santa man's pockets?"

River paled and turned around slowly.

"...Candy?" she asked meekly. Zim smiled.

He went over to the couch and dumped an armload of objects onto it.

"And you all wondered why he was so fat."

River gasped and snatched something from the pile.

"THOSE ARE MY EARRINGS!"

"HEY!" Dib yelped. "MY CAMERA!"

Before Dib could grab his possession, Zim's P.A.K leg snaked out and snagged it first.

"Not so fast..." Zim growled. "I think the hobo-thief used it."

He flipped through the pictures and revealed the camera screen triumphantly.

"There."

It was a picture of Zim sleeping on the couch, without his costume on.

"Looks like Mr. Stink was greedy," Zim said dryly.

Breeze eyed the pile and yelped.

"SHIT!"

She grabbed a scrap of cloth, completely red in the face.

"What was that?" I asked. Breeze shook her head.

"Really, what was it?" River whined, pawing at our sister's arm. Breeze bit her lip.

"My... my..."

"Your what?"

Breeze dropped her voice.

"My lace underwear."

River gasped.

"PERVERT!" she screamed, flinging herself at the elevator.

Dib looked uncomfortable.

"Um, did I heard you right?"

Breeze turned even more red.

"Wait..." I questioned. "That means that he's been in our ROOMS?"

Zim tilted his head at me as he held the flailing River by the head.

"I guess so. The presence of the lab equipment confirms that.

There was indeed a lot of alien technology in the pile. Including the coffee maker.

The bastard was going to steal the coffee maker.

"Sooo..." Zim said, glancing at River.

"What?" she snapped.

"Can I kill him now?"

"YES!"

"NO!" I growled, "Just... wipe his memory."

Zim gave me a weird look.

"Excuse me?"

"It's Christmas," I explained. "Don't kill the guy."

Zim still looked unsure.

"He might keep a few shards of memory after the fact."

"That's fine. Just... no killing. Not today."

Zim rolled his eyes and let go of River.

"Fine. But next time I blow his brains out."

River collected herself and smoothed out her shirt.

"Well..." she huffed. "We all learned something important today!"

We all glared at her.

"You owe Zim an apology," I said.

River's eyes flashed.

"I was doing what I thought was right..." she insisted. "You don't just hurt people as they come into your house!"

Zim narrowed his eyes.

"He was going to steal your possesions. He might have hurt you if you were awake."

"STILL! I think it was irresponsible of you to want to KILL him!"

"I just-"

"HONESTLY!" River continued, trying to save face by bashing Zim. "Human life is important! He was probably needy and desperate if he went as far as to ROB someone!"

"But-"

"You need to be CONSIDERATE of less-fourtunate people! Not EVERYONE has a magic button to make whatever they want, when they want it-"

Zim slammed his fist down hard on the couch, jolting everyone.

"I was just trying to protect my family!" he hissed. "Is it a crime to try and keep those you care about safe?"

There was a long pause.

"Did you just family-zone Annora?" Dib asked cheekily. Zim glared at him.

"Hardy-har-har..."

"Family?" asked Breeze. "You called us your... family?"

Zim smiled tenderly.

"What else would I call you? You live in my house, we all take care of each other..."

I threw my arms around him.

"YOU'RE SO SWEET!"

Zim scoffed.

"Yes, of course I am. Now kiss me."

I laughed.

"We're not under a mistletoe."

"Does it matter?"

"We can leave..." River offered.

"No, before we do anything..." I said. "Zim, you and River need to hug each other."

"What?" asked my sister.

"What?" asked the Irken.

"You two need to hug and make up. It's Christmas, after all. And since we're family, we shouldn't be mad at each other."

Zim eyed River. My sister glared at the alien for a moment.

"Oh, what the heck. Come here!" Zim eventually growled, opening his arms. River wailed, jumped up and squeezed him.

"I'M SORRY! I'M A HORRIBLE PERSON!"

"No, you just care about everyone a little too much..." Zim sighed. "That isn't necessarily BAD."

"I'M SORRY!"

"Jeez, stop apologizing!" Breeze moaned. "Can we open presents now?"

I looked at her.

"You ruined the moment."

"Well, _everyone_ was thinking it!"

I rolled my eyes.

"Fine. It's only like, 2:00 in the morning... why not?"

Obviously, River didn't hear my sarcasm.

"YAY!" she squealed, tearing away from Zim and flinging herself at the tree.

Dib glanced at me.

"Do you think he got us ALL gifts?" he asked. I shrugged.

"Why don't we find out? Miracles can happen, right?"

"I know what MY gift was..." Zim said.

"What? Are you talking about that kiss on the cheek downstairs?"

"UGH!" Dib moaned. "I'm going to leave!"

As he ran out of the room, Zim smiled at me.

"Yes."

"Jeez..." I mumbled. "I kissed you because you were saving a life, even though you really didn't want to."

"What would you give him if he DID want to?" River asked.

Zim grinned mischievously. He snaked his tongue over his lips very slowly as he eyed me.

"Wanna find out?" he smirked.

"Oh god Zim..." I growled, pushing him. "Stop it. You're freaking me out."

Zim chuckled and hugged me.

"I'm teasing you. Chill out."

River whined.

"Can I open my gifts now?"

"Go find Dib and tell him sexy-time is over first," Breeze said. Zim gave her a funny look.

"That sounds so weird."

"It IS weird. River, put down the box. PUT IT DOWN."

Dib poked his head into the room as River began to bawl.

"Is the face-eating done?" he asked.

Zim growled at him.

"If anyone's face is going to be eaten, it's yours!"

There was a slight pause.

"No homo," River added.

Dib glared at her.

"Lovely."

Breeze suddenly burst out laughing.

"GUYS!" she giggled. "It's CHRISTMAS! And we're all here! Let's just open out presents!"

"It's 2:00 in the morning though..." Dib said. I shrugged.

"We can always do something afterwards. Like watch a movie!"

"YAY!" River screamed. "NOW CAN I OPEN THIS?"

She shook a large red box in my face.

"Ho now, buckaroo..." I grinned. "Go ahead. Heck, let's ALL open our presents!"

"YAAAAAAAAAAAY!" River screamed. She began to tear apart the paper.

"Dib, this one's for you..." Breeze said, tossing a box to the black-haired boy. "And whatdoyaknow? ZIM! YOU HAVE GIFTS FROM SANTA!"

"I do?" asked Zim, sounding confused.

"YEAH!"

"Oh. Okay then."

We all tackled the boxes, tearing away paper and squealing at the objects hidden within.

"LOOK!" Breeze gasped. She held up a beautiful white dress

"OHMYGOD!" Dib screamed, shaking a C.D in the air. "BIGFOOT FOOTAGE! ON TAPE!"

River began to make loud squealing noises and roll around on the floor.

"What?" Zim asked, wrapping a scarf around his neck and staring at my sister. "What's wrong?"

Triumphant, River held up her prize for all to see.

"BACK FROM THE DEAD!" she shouted.

All of us paled.

"Oh god..." Breeze whispered. "It's back."

River had been given an exact replica of the ugly christmas sweater from Santa. Exact down to the last neon reindeer.

"LOOK!" River shrieked, pushing a button on the fabric. "THIS ONE'S DIFFERENT!"

A deranged recording of 'Santa Claus is Coming to Town' began to play.

"HOLY SHIT!" Dib screamed. "THIS IS EVEN WORSE!"

"KILL IT WITH FIRE!" Breeze demanded.

"GIR!" Zim screeched. "EAT IT!"

"NO!" River wailed. "LEAVE IT ALONE!"

She ran in circles screaming as the little white and blue robot chased her.

I rolled my eyes at the drama and turned my attention to the last present under the tree. It was for me.

"Hmm..." I said, knitting my eyebrows together. The box was small, rectangular, and a little heavy.

I opened the top.

Inside was a thin dagger with a rune-encrusted hilt. The blade twinkled in the dim light.

There was a note on top of the weapon. It was not signed, and had only two words: 'Prepare Yourself.'

Dark thoughts began to brew within my mind.

"Hey, Annora?"

I hid the dagger in the folds of my dress and smiled at my family.

"Yeah? What is it?"

River and Breeze handed a pair of boxes to me.

"MERRY CHRISTMAS!" they both screamed in unison.

"What-?"

I blinked when I realized that the presents were from them.

"OH!" I gasped, my eyes widening. "Family gifts!"

I reached behind the tree and pulled out the slightly torn paper bag.

"I... didn't have time to wrap them..." I said sheepishly. "I'm really sorry..."

"THAT'S OKAY!" River squealed.

I reached into the bag and handed River and Breeze their gifts.

"A MOOOOOOOOOOOOOSE!" River screamed.

"OH, IT'S SO PRETTY!" Breeze wailed, hugging the bracelet.

My sister hugged me painfully.

"THANK YOOOOOU!"

"I can't breath," I stated.

Dib cleared his throat.

"Don't worry..." I mumbled, still trapped in the harsh embrace. "I have a present for you boys too."

"Um, actually..."

I shifted and managed to peer out from under Breeze's elbow.

"What?"

Dib held out four boxes.

"I got one for you too, space-boy..." he said to Zim dryly. The Irken tilted his head.

"Seriously?"

"Yes. Don't get mushy on me."

Zim gave a short laugh.

"In your DREAMS, Dib-Man."

Dib snorted and tossed Zim the package.

"I'm sure you're feeling really GUILTY right now, huh Zim?"

The alien smiled.

"Actually..."

He reached under the couch and pulled out a wooden box.

"YOU'RE going to be the guilty one."

"OH!" River screamed. "MORE GIFTS!"

I rolled my eyes at her.

"Is that all you can think about?"

"At the moment, yes."

"Oh."

I placed my sister's gifts on the ground next to me, (River's was a pair of dark boots and Breeze's was a woolen poncho.) and raised an eyebrow.

"You went shopping?" I asked in disbelief. Zim snorted.

"Shopping is for losers and women."

I glared at him.

"I'm KIDDING!" he groaned. "... Yes. Yes, I went shopping..."

"OOOOOOOOO!" River grinned. "WHATDIDYA GET?"

"Wait, Dib..." I said. "Here."

I handed him the Mysterious Mysteries C.D box.

Dib started to hyperventilate on the floor.

"OH GOD!" Breeze cried. "HEIMLICH! HEIMLICH!"

River went over and punched the boy in the stomach.

"I LOVE IIIIIIIIIIT!" Dib screamed as he coughed in pain. "THANK YOOOOOOOOOOU!"

Zim shook his head sadly at the human.

"You're awfully pathetic sometimes, do you know that?"

Dib just stared blankly at him.

"I can't feel my liver..."

"Are you SUPPOSED to feel that?" I asked timidly.

River ignored us all and opened Dib's gift.

"WOW!" she screamed. "LOOKITTHIS!"

She held up a pair of goggles.

"Oh," I frowned. "What do they do?"

River put them on and looked around the room.

"HEY!" she said. "I CAN SEE THE NEIGHBORS!"

"What-?" I asked, turning around. All I saw was a wall.

Dib grinned weakly.

"I thought she'd have a lot of fun with x-ray vision."

I sighed.

"Dib, you've doomed us all."

As River durped around with her gift, Breeze smiled and wrapped something around her shoulders.

"Thanks Dib," she said, planting a kiss on the human's cheek. Dib turned pink.

"It's nothing!"

"What is that?" I asked curiously. Breeze showed me.

"It's a fireproof/waterproof jacket. I guess Dib actually listened to me when I told him I was tired of getting wet and frightened of being burned."

Zim observed the box in his hands with disdain.

"Open it..." Dib urged.

Zim shrugged and peeled the top off the box.

"...Oh," he said, raising a brow. "I never thought I'd see THIS again."

Zim simply closed the top on the box and slipped it into his pocket.

"Annora, what'd YOU get?" Breeze asked. River turned to me and stared at my package with her goggles.

"HEY!" she grinned. "I CAN SEE WHAT IT IS!"

"Shut up," I growled. I peeked under the lid.

"Oh, Dib!" I gasped. I pulled out a large book.

"Since Zim's been teaching you alien languages..." Dib said. "I thought that maybe you'd like to learn some old human ones too."

I smiled at him.

"Come here so I can hug you."

Dib sighed.

"I would if I could... but I can't move."

Zim smirked and opened the top of the wooden box.

"River..." he said, gently lifting something fluffy out. "This is for you."

River's eyes widened.

"A KITTEN!" she shrieked, shattering my eardrums.

"Whoa, geez..." I moaned, holding my head. "It's just a stuffed-"

The thing in River's hands mewed.

"... Oh," Breeze said. "It really IS a kitten."

River began to cry and roll around on the floor.

"I LOVE YOU! I LOVE YOU! I LOVE YOU!"

Zim chuckled.

"I've released hell on the household."

"_Why_?" I asked. "Seriously! You've doomed us all."

Zim smiled cheekily.

"That I have."

He threw something at Dib's head.

"Here, this is for you."

Dib caught the thing in his mouth and went cross-eyed as he stared at it.

"A... lamp?" he asked. Zim nodded.

"Rub it."

"Oh," Dib's eyes widened. "Is this-?"

Zim grinned.

Dib looked ready to pass out. River quickly dosed his face as his eyes began to flutter.

"GAH!" he cried. The water was ice cold.

"DON'T FAINT!" River screamed.

Zim ignored them and turned to Breeze.

"Here," he said, handing her a fan.

Breeze raised an eyebrow.

"Um?"

"Just kidding," he smiled. "I'm messing with you."

Breeze frowned.

"You have a weird sense of humor," she said dryly.

Zim sighed and handed her a camera.

"I know you've wanted one," he told her. Breeze's eyes glittered.

"Is this one of your special ones?"

"It's yours now."

She beamed and took it.

"Thank you!"

"You're welcome."

"DIB!" River screamed. "I HAVE A PRESENT FOR YOU!"

As my two sisters tried to slap the unconscious Dib awake, I raised my eyebrows at Zim and indicated towards the elevator. Zim gave me a questioning look, but got up and slipped inside.

I waited a few moments, watching the scene in front of me, before I clutched the paper bag to my chest and crawled into the now-empty elevator.

Zim was waiting for me below with something behind his back.

"Do you usually sneak around without your sisters knowing?" he asked. I tweaked his antenna.

"Shut up. You listened to me, didn't you?"

"I guess I'm just as guilty."

I rolled my eyes.

"Um... my gift is kinda weird..." I began. Zim tilted his head.

"How so?"

"Well, I didn't exactly BUY it..." I explained. "And have you wondered why it took me so long to get home yesterday?"

"I kinda assumed that it was because of... that... _thing_ that happened."

"I guess that makes sense..."

I reached into the paper bag and withdrew the orb.

"Here..." I said, holding it out to him. "I mean, it doesn't really DO much..."

Zim gazed at the glowing purpler sphere in utter amazement.

"Is that...?" he asked softly. I nodded.

"I don't really know how you can use it... but I think that maybe-"

"Annora, it's beautiful."

I glanced up and saw that his eyes were two times their normal size, gazing into the glow with wonder.

"You... like it?" I asked.

Zim gently took the orb into his hands.

"Wait..." he frowned. "How'd you make it?"

"... It was painful," I said truthfully. Zim sighed.

"You didn't have to-"

The orb began to light up. Zim and I watched it in wonder.

"... Master?" said H.C. Zim looked up.

"What?"

"I'm detecting hight levels of energy coming from the object."

"That makes sense..." I stated.

"It may be compatible with the house system."

"Compatible-?" Zim began to ask before he gasped in surprise.

"You mean, this thing can power the base?"

"Yes, it may be possible."

"But, that's incredible!" Zim cried. "That means that I can use the lower levels!"

"Lower levels?" I asked. Zim nodded.

"After the Tallest messed with the system, I couldn't find another source of energy large enough to power the whole base, so I had to cut off the lower levels. But if I can get them back online..."

Zim chuckled.

"Oh man. So many possibilities!"

I glanced at the glowing orb.

"Wow. I didn't know it could do all of that."

Zim wrapped his arms around me.

"Goddamn it, I can't thank you enough!"

"What's on the lower levels?" I wondered out loud. Zim grinned.

"I'll show you when I get the system running again. But, before I do that... um..."

Zim picked up the object that he had placed on the floor.

"This is for you..." he said, his voice sheepish. "It's not much, but..."

I looked at the front of the object and cried out in joy.

"Oh Zim! It's wonderful!"

It was a large book with a leather cover. On the front was a picture of the five of us dressed in our halloween costumes, a miniature version of the picture hanging in the sitting room.

As I flipped though the book, I saw that it was filled with pictures. There was River making waffles with Gir... Breeze asleep in her bowl of milk... Zim being chased by the robot parents.

"Where did you get all of these?" I breathed, tracing my finger over a photo of me with my nose buried in a tablet. Zim shrugged.

"I guess H.C's been taking random pictures for months. When I was fixing him, I found the pictures downloaded. So, I printed them out... and... I guess..."

Zim's antenna perked when he started to hear me cry.

"What's wrong?" he asked, concerned.

"I..."

"What is it?"

I placed a hand over my mouth and let the tears slid down my face.

"I have a family again."

Zim blinked once and smiled at me.

"Thank you..." I whispered, hugging the book. "Thank you so much... I..."

Zim glanced up.

"Really, H.C?" he sighed, sounding a little annoyed. I followed his gaze.

There was a string of mistletoe dangling above our heads, held by a large metal claw.

"Pucker up, Master..." H.C said smugly.

I laugh, wiping away my tears. Zim rolled his eyes and smiled at me.

I had to admit, it was a wonderful Christmas kiss.

**YAY! DONE WITH THESE FREAKING HAPPY CHAPTERS!**

**River: GOOD! NOW, CAN YOU YOU _PLEASE_-**

**Shruikan: Hey! Sugar lips! How 'bout a super swell macho guy like me buys your pretty mouth a drink, huh?**

**River: MAKE HIM GO AWAAAAAAAAAAY!**

**Breeze: SERIOUSLY!**

**Dib: The guy's insane! And his ego is bigger than the Empire STATE building!**

**Shruikan: You know what's bigger? YOUR HEAD!**

**Dib: *Foaming at the mouth**

**Zim: BEGOOOOONE! BEGOOOOONE! GO BACK TO YOUR OWN STORY!**

**Shruikan: FINE! But only because you're a bunch of LOSERS anyway! Hey, you, in the purple... Call me.**

**Annora: Get lost, you creep!**

**Shruikan: *_Blows a kiss_ ****That's how I like my women! Fiery and full of poison!**

**Annora: Let me bite you, so I can kill you then.**

**Me: NO! NO KILLING! SHRUIKAN, LEAVE! AND CLOSE THE CHARACTER DOOR BEHIND YOU!**

**Shruikan: *Whine**

**Me: DO IT! **

**Anyway, this is the VERY LAST chapter before the LONG AWAITED ACTION begins. REJOICE!**

**I'm SO sorry that it's taking me so long to publish ANYTHING! But don't worry! Now that my FAVORITE part of this story is coming up, I won't find ANY reason NOT to want to update!**

**Dib: Wait... the next few parts are you FAVORITE?! GOD, YOU'RE A SICK, SICK PERSON!**

**Shruikan: You know who ELSE is sick-?**

**Characters: GO AWAY!**

**Me: Hee, hee, hee... I'm going to have so much FUN!**

**See you all next chapter!**


	25. The Trouble Begins

**Hey there Peoples!**

**WELCOME! WELCOME! FINALLY, THE LONG-AWAITED CHAPTER OF GORE HAS ARRIVED! HAHAHAHAHAHA!**

**River: … Oh god**

**Breeze: Please… end me before I have to deal with this...**

**Dib: WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS TO MEEEEEEE?!**

**Me: AHAHAHAHAHAHA! BOW! BOW AND BE AFRAID! I AM YOUR MASTER! YOU ARE ALL IN MY MERCY!**

**Characters: *WHIIIIIIIIIINE!**

**Me: I am going to have SO much fun!**

**I've gotten a few reviews with people telling me how they can't WAIT until the Irken Armada shows up. I'M HERE TO SAY THAT YOU WON'T BE DISAPPOINTED WHEN THEY DO!**

**Zim: Can't we just… have a happy story?**

**Me: HAPPY STORIES GET NO REVIEWS!**

**Annora: That's not true! There's PLENTY of happy stories with TONS of reviews!**

**Me: I've gone too far! THERE'S NO TURNING BACK!**

**ENJOY THE STORY! MAYBE I CAN ACTUALLY GET IT FINISHED BEFORE THE END OF THE MONTH!**

**Annora: I doubt it.**

**Me: SILEEEEEEEEEEENCE!**

* * *

><p>(Annora P.O.V)<p>

Time seemed to past quickly. The holidays ended with a bang, literally, as fireworks announced the end of the old year. Under a sparkling sky, our small group danced and laughed and held each other in relief that we had all survived together somehow through the madness.

I'd only been in the dimension for a few months, but I already felt more at home than I'd ever felt in my uncle's house.

The month of January brought more snow. We were shut up in the house after another blizzard hit the city.

Not that I was complaining. It was fun playing games and just enjoying each other's company.

January turned to February. As expected, I spent Valentine's Day with my special someone. River and Breeze pretty much stalked us the whole day, to make sure we didn't do anything 'inapro-pro.'

February to March. March to April. April to May. May to June. The months flew by in a flurry of memory, each with an event that was forever engrained in my mind. Wonderful events.

The month of July... The sky had been clear and the sun had shone on the dry ground below. The grass withered slightly in the heat. Bugs refused to fly in the middle of the day. Skool had let out so that the students could finally have a break.

Things had changed. A lot of things had changed in my family ever since we had first fallen out of the sky.

For one thing, Breeze seemed more care-free and happy, rather than being cold, silent and sad all the time for looking different. River seemed even more hyper than usual, but it was her growing maturity that stood out the most. She knew how to handle tough situations, and she was no longer the frightened little girl that needed other people to fight her fights for her. She knew how to hold her own.

I had changed as well, but I couldn't figure out exactly how. I was calmer now. Happier and more likely to smile.

I hadn't smiled so much in years.

There was one other thing that had changed that wasn't part of my personality: I didn't wear the Lucky Rainbow anymore.

It wasn't broken; Breeze had fixed it for me the day after Christmas. But even though it was wearable, I simply kept it in my pocket.

There were a couple of reasons why. Mainly, it was because I was afraid of it.

I'd always known that it contained a large amount of magic stored up in the gems. I was able to sense it because of my power. Freya had told me that it was supposed to protect the wearer, but because it had always either fallen off or broken when something attacked me, I'd never really had to chance to prove that theory.

But there was one time when the necklace had been stolen by a thief on the street. He had snatched it off my neck, put it around his own and took off down an alley. My sisters and I had chased him, and when Breeze managed to punch him in the thigh, he crumpled and I was able to reclaim my property.

But my sisters hadn't seen what I had seen.

When Breeze had punched the man, I had noticed wisps of energy flow out of the gems and gather in the area where my sister had struck. Instead of protecting him, the magic had AMPLIFIED the blow and broken the man's leg.

Breeze had just thought that she had done the damaged because of her gift. I knew that the damage was as bad as it was because of the necklace.

I didn't know what to think anymore. Was the necklace supposed to HURT the wearer instead of PROTECT them? If so, then why had Freya given it to me?

I didn't exactly TRUST Freya anymore. I still loved her, but I was starting to wonder if she really had my best interests in mind.

So, I pushed the thoughts of her away and kept the necklace in my pocket. I wasn't ready to part with it COMPLETELY yet.

The summer had been hotter than I expected. My sisters and I had continued to fly under the light of the moon, but we were careful. More and more people had been going out at night rather than in the day.

We had never gotten around the telling Dib the truth. We felt guilty for not trusting him completely, but then again, Dib was a Paranormal Investigator.

His actions could be unpredictable.

Zim had used my Christmas gift to power his base. I had found out that the lower levels included a training room, medical lab and a Hologram Room.

The Hologram Room was a way from my sisters and I to either goof off or practice using out skills. I had decided to take Santa's warning to heart; I was going to prepare myself.

Zim knew enough about combat to give us simple lessons. My favorite type of fighting style was one that I invented with his help; combining hand-to-hand combat with my power.

Our days had been pretty busy, but we always found time to go out and relax.

At the moment, I was sitting in class. It was the month of September.

It was a little shocking to realize that we had spent almost a full year in the I.Z realm. I could barely remember what it was like in our first dimension.

Ms. Bitters was ranting.

"DOOM, DOOM, DOOM, DOOM, DOOM!" she shrieked. "DOOMED YOU ALL ARE! DOOMED I SAY! DOOMED, DOOMED, DOOOOOOOOOOOMED!"

Zim was snoring in the seat in front of me. I was bored with the whole situation, so I lean forward and tapped him lightly on the shoulder.

"ARGH!" he gasped, his eyes snapping open. "I DIDN'T EAT IT! I SWEAR!"

I rolled my eyes.

"Wake up, dude."

"… Annora? Where's the cake?"

I hid my smile behind my finger tips and shook my head sadly.

"No cake, sorry…" I whispered, flicking my eyes up at Ms. Bitters. "Listen… I'm going to call it quits for today."

Zim gave me a weird look.

"…What?"

"I've gotta…. fly," I said simply. Zim sighed.

"Fine… but wait, that means-"

"You'll survive the day," I laughed. "Besides, you have River and Breeze!"

"And Dib," River added. From across the room, Dib's head perked as he heard his name.

"… Um, I've actually got to go somewhere too…" he said, sounding sheepish.

I raised an eyebrow.

_Is it just me, or does he sound like he's…. hiding something?_

"Don't wait for me…" I said quietly. "I'll be gone for a while."

Breeze gave me a blank look.

"It's the middle of the day."

"Does it look like a care?"

I was desperate to fly. I hadn't actually been able to for a few weeks. It would be so much better at night, but I needed to seize my chance when I could.

"Be careful," Zim ordered.

"Yessir."

I slipped out of my chair and walked quietly over to the door. Ms. Bitters didn't even notice.

"DOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!"

I snorted and left the room.

* * *

><p>I walked down the road, taking in a few deep breaths. I mused silently to myself over the past few months.<p>

_I haven't seen Freya in a while… I wonder what's up?_

I bit my lip and pushed all thoughts of the ghost away.

_I don't want to think about this right now..._

I let out a sigh when I saw the forest again.

"Hello!" I said, mostly to myself. "Go to see you again."

There was no answer. I didn't know why, but it felt like the forest was… frightened. Scared.

I listened closely and heard no birds.

"Hm…" I said, frowning. The birds usually never shut up.

I shrugged and walked down to the tree-line. The musty scent of foliage and earth met my nostrils.

"Mmmm…." I smiled. "That's nice."

I walked a litter further through the woods, pausing ever so often to call out to the branches above me.

"Birds! Hey birds! Where'd you go?"

There was never any answer.

I was a little unnerved by this, but I managed to continue walking.

Eventually, I reached the hedge. I gave a sigh of relief and walked up to it.

"Hey, Hedge?" I asked. "Where are all the birds?"

There was no answer.

"Hedge?" I called quietly. "Hedge!"

I reached out and touched the hedge's leaves with my fingers. They were brittle and snapped off in my grip.

"Hey, Hedge!"

I gently shook the branches. I felt no aura of life coming from the plant.

I stepped back with a lump in my throat.

"...Hedge?" I whispered.

There was no answer.

Feeling horrified, I sat down on the ground and stared at my knees.

"It's dead..." I said to myself.

The hedge was dead. I felt absolutely devastated by this, as if a family member had just died.

"Hedge!" I pleaded. "Please wake up!"

I didn't get a reply.

I buried my face in my knees and sobbed quietly.

_Oh god... what is happening?_

I wiped my eyes and stood up.

It was silly of me to think that things would last forever. Even the hedge was bound to die. I just hadn't expected it to be so... soon.

"You were good to me..." I said softly, stroking the withered leaves. "Wherever you are, I hope there's lots of sunshine and water."

I sniffed and forced myself to smile.

"Goodbye."

Turning away from the plant, and looked up at the sky. The whole forest seemed so sick... it made me uncomfortable.

"I'll feel better if I fly..." I said softly.

Something darted behind a tree in the corner of my eye. Surprised, I whirled around.

"Who's there?" I demanded. No answer.

_Jeez, is it National Silence Day or what?_

"Hey!" I called. "HEY! Answer me! I know you're there!"

Nothing.

I glared at the trees for a while longer before I decided to give up. I was too burnt out to chase deer or whatever the thing had been.

I crouched low to the ground and pressed my knuckles together. I grinned to myself as I felt my powerful wings unfurl once again.

"Ah... good to be back."

Scrunching up my legs, I pushed off against the earth and rocketed into the air. Wind whistled past me at extreme speeds.

I screamed with joy, forgetting all of my sorrows and all of my fears. Boldly, I spiraled in the sky and zig-zaged through wispy clouds.

I hovered in the air, letting the cool air sink into my lungs. I took a few deep breath, and then smiled.

"My heaven."

I froze as a loud screech rang through the air. It was foreign sound; not any sort of animal that I had heard in the forest before.

Troubled, I scanned the tree tops.

"What-?"

If I didn't have razor-sharp senses, I probably would have died. As it was, I barely had to dive out of the way as something massive exploded from the forest right below me and zipped past.

I screamed and tumbled backward through the air, terrified.

The creature stopped and hovered right in front of me.

The thing was the size of a truck. The best thing I could compare its appearance to was a Griffin: It had a cat-like body, two large feathered wings and a bird-like head. But the creature had FOUR paws, each with wickedly sharp talons and a mouth full of needle-like teeth. Its long ears swiveled as it listened to my harsh breathing. The fur and feathers on its entire body were black. Its eyes reminded me a bit of Zim's: Purely crimson, with no pupils.

But these eyes held no warmth or friendship. Only a fiery hunger and a mocking look.

I glanced behind it for a moment. One of the more shocking features of the creature was the long dragon tail that it processed. Even though it was covered in the fur that coated the body, the tail ended in a large spearhead made of bone that looked absolutely terrifying and harmful.

"...Excuse me?" I asked timidly. I was, after all, a Ferni Being.

"Excuse me, what exactly do you think you're doing?" I continued. "I was right under you, you could have hurt me."

The creature narrowed its eyes as I spoke.

"Can you please not do that in the future?" I asked.

The creature stared at me. After a moment, its mouth curled into a menacing grin that showcased every single one of its fangs.

_Oh shit._

With a snarl, the creature flung itself at me. I cried out and took off in the other direction.

Blood was pounding in my ears. I struggled to keep ahead of the creature, who was surprisingly fast for its size.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" I screamed. The creature didn't say anything.

I folded my wings and dived through the trees, twisting and turning my way around the trunks. The creature followed me, roaring in rage and it became caught in the branches.

Speeding away, I broke through the canopy and paused above the forest. Far way, the trees were trembling as the creature attempted to escape. I smiled.

A scream echoed through the woods, wiping the smile off my face. An achingly familiar voice.

My blood ran cold as I realized: The creature wasn't stuck.

It had simply found a NEW target.

"OH SHIT!" I shrieked, taking off towards the spot. I landed on the branches of a large oak and crouched like a cat in the shelter of the leaves.

Down below, the creature slowly stalked a human boy, backing him up against a tree. It didn't seem to care about the small creek it was standing in.

The boy, whose clothing was ripped and torn, stared at the animal in absolute horror.

"Goddamn it, Dib!" I hissed softly.

Dib trembled as the creature slowly reached out with its claws.

"Stop!" he whimpered.

I dive-bombed off the tree and crashed into the side of the animal's skull.

"STAY AWAY!" I screamed.

The creature roared in agony and took a swing at me with its paw. I ducked and managed to ram the thing underneath the chin with my forehead.

The creature squealed as it bit its own tongue. Furious, it back up and glared at me.

Standing in fornt of Dib, I lowered my head and hissed. Universal animal way to say: 'BACK OFF!'

The creature roared at me. The volume was so loud, the trees around us shook. Off in the distance, a few birds took to the air.

_THAT'S __where the are!_

I flung back my head and screeched. It was a sound that all animals would understand. It meant: 'HELP ME!'

Something came flying out at me and struck me across the temple. I was thrown back against and tree and slammed my skull against the wood.

I blacked out for a moment.

_What's happening to me? Why is this happening!? WHY DO I HAVE TO DEAL WITH THIS?!_

There was something sharp digging into my cheek. I whined and pushed it away.

_Ugh, River... leave me alone..._

The sharp thing intensified. I was also aware of a noise. It was muted and warped, but I recognized the voice.

"GET UP!" it was screaming. "ANNORA, WAKE UP!"

With a gasp, my eyes snapped open as ice-coldwater was thrown onto my face.

Dib kneeled over me, his glasses cracked and his eyes widened in terror.

"Annora!" he sobbed. "I thought you were dead!"

I stared at him for a moment. He didn't seem at all freaked out that I was obviously NOT human.

"...You okay..? I whispered hoarsely. Dib just nodded.

I heard a loud squawk and remembered the beast.

It was an incredible sight. Animals of all kinds were attacking the creature, from bears to birds to deer. The animal was crumpling under the bites and the slashes, screaming in rage and pain.

Dib glanced at me.

"Did you do that?" he asked. I frowned.

"I don't know. Did I?"

The creature swung out with its tail and killed a bear in seconds. I realized that I was putting these animal's lives in danger by asking them to fight this thing.

"ENOUGH!" I screamed. "ENOUGH, RUN AWAY!"

Almost immediately, the forest animals slunk back into the trees, disappearing like smoke. The creature groaned and wobbled to its knees. It was hurt, but I didn't expect it to stay down for long.

I need to get out of here. But... what about Dib?

"Hey, Dib?" I asked. His gaze was locked on the creature.

"... Yeah?" he asked.

"I hope you're not afraid of heights."

"That's nic- wait, what?"

Before he had time to protest, I had grabbed him underneath the arms and hauled him up.

"Don't look down!" I warned. Bunching up my legs, I rocketed back into the air. Dib screamed.

"HOLY SHIT ANNORAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Dib wasn't heavy, but I was still a bit dazed from being thrown against the tree. The takeoff was bit shaky, and I struggled to keep leveled.

Down below, I heard the creature roar in rage and come after us. Breathing hard, I pumped my wings and went faster.

"WHERE ARE WE GOING?!" Dib cried.

"NO IDEA!" I yelled back.

I could hear the creature behind us. It was panting heavily, but I couldn't ignore the evil growl it was making. The pissed-of noise sounded like the creature was saying: 'I'm going to eat your soul and spit on your grave.'

I wanted to keep my grave spit-free, thank you very much.

Clutching Dib closer to my chest, I noticed a gap in the trees.

"The canyon!" I gasped.

There was a weird hope... If I could get the thing to follow me...

"Hold tight, Dibbers!" I ordered. Dib paled and glanced downward.

"WAIT! MAYBE WE CAN TALK THIS OVER! YOU CAN'T SERIOUSLY BE GOING INTO THA- OOOOOOOHHHHHH CRRRRAAAAAAAAAAPPPPP!"

I folded my wings and went into a free fall. Dib cried out in fear.

The creature hesitated for a moment and then followed up into the canyon.

"A little more..." I mumbled. "Come on, come on..."

I kept my wings folded. We continued to speed towards the raging river below.

Instead of the care-free joy that I had felt when I first attempted the dive, I now felt a strained sense of determination.

"NOW!" Dib screamed. "ANNORA, YOU'RE GOING TO KILL US!"

I ignored him and continued to dive. The creature roared in triumph.

"ANNORA!"

"NOW!" I cried, spreading out my wings. The river was only a few feet below us, and when I rocketed back into the air, I heard a loud shriek and a huge splash.

"HA!" I laughed, my eyes flashing. "IT WORKED!"

I flew out of the canyon and hovered for a moment, trying to catch my breath. Dib sucked in deep breaths.

"DAMN YOU!" he growled. "THAT SCARED THE CRAP OUT OF ME!"

I sighed.

"I'm sorry... I probably should have warned you."

Dib groaned.

"There was a long pause."

"So, you're NOT human, are you?"

I flashed him a weak smile.

"No, not entirely..."

"..."

"I'm sorry I didn't say anything before. I was afraid that you would try to dissect me or something."

Dib sighed.

"I wouldn't do that, you're a good person... wait, and your sisters...?"

I bit my lip.

"They're the same. Listen, we can talk about this later. Right now, I need to get back to the-"

"LOOK OUT!" Dib suddenly screamed. "BEHIND YOU!"

I swerved out of the way as the creature came barreling out of the gorge, soaking wet and 100% pissed-off.

"SHIT!" I shouted. "I THOUGHT THAT WOULD LAST LONGER!"

The creature screeched in fury and swung out at me with its talons. I managed to dodge and zip behind the animal.

"Hold on, Dib!" I ordered. "Things are gonna get rough!"

I landed on the creature's back. It snarled and tried to snap at me.

"ANNORA, YOU'RE INSAAAAAANE!" Dib shrieked. I ignored him and used the creature as a launching pad to fly straight up.

"HOLD ON TO ME!" I cried. "DON'T YOU DARE LET GO!"

"I'M TRYIIIIIIIIIIIIIING!"

The creature whirled around and shot after me. Black saliva dripped from the corner of its mouth.

"HANG ON!" I screamed to Dib. "I'M GOING TO-"

I was cut off as the creature swung its tail out at me. I managed to dodge most of the blow, but the tip of the appendage snagged my wing and bent it backwards.

A loud snap sounded through the air.

I screamed in sheer agony as pain raced though my back. Twisted and mutilated, the wing was now useless.

Helplessly, we began to plunge towards the earth.

I fought to stay conscious, but my feverish mind wanted nothing more than to shut down and be rid of the pain. I was vaguely aware of screaming, whether it was Dib or me I didn't know.

_Help me..._ I thought. _Anyone... Freya... please..._

I closed my eyes and moaned as the needle stings turned into dull throbs, equally painful.

"ANNORA!"

My eyes snapped open. Dib was screaming in my ear.

"ANNORA! WE'RE GOING TO DIE!"

I glanced downward and saw that we were quickly approaching a clearing in the trees. Grimacing and ignoring my pain, I extended both of my wings and went into a steep glide.

"Hang on!" I rasped. "This is gonna be rough!"

At the last moment, I turned around and faced my back to the incoming ground, protecting Dib with my body.

**'WHUMPH!'**

We strike at an alarming speed. I felt my already injured wing twist even further backwards.

I lost my grip on the human and bounced across the earth, creating an indent in the musty dirt.

When I finally came to a stop, my entire being was trembling and in pain. I lay my face agains the cool ground, listening to the dull thumps.

I was loosing the fight to stay conscious. Wearily, I closed my eyes.

_Let me rest... Please just let me rest... I'm tired. I'm hurt. I need to sleep._

Something was pinching me. I frowned and moaned to make it go away.

_Let me rest... Please let me rest..._

"ANNORA! ANNORA, WAKE THE HELL UP! ANNORA, WAKE UP! ANNORA! ANNORA!"

The voice was annoying.

"Go away..." I mumbled, my voice cracking with pain. "Let me sleep, little thing. Can't you see I'm tired?"

"ANNORA! IT'S RIGHT BEHIND YOU!"

"Little thing..." I sighed. "Let me sleep... Let me be..."

There was a sharp pain in my side. Gasping, my eyes snapped open once again.

"ANNORA!"

"...Dib?" I whispered.

"ANNORA, GET UP!"

I blinked a few times before I remembered: The creature...

Moaning, I managed to get to my knees. I cast my blurry vision over at Dib, how looked bruised and battered but still very much alive.

"You're okay..." I sighed in relief.

Dib pinched me hard on the shoulder.

"GET UP! GET UP NOW!"

I held my head in my hands.

"What...?"

I heard a roar.

Gritting my teeth, I managed to stagger to my feet with Dib's help. Shaking and sweaty, I faced the creature.

It landed on the ground smartly, almost mockingly. Shaking its fur, it turned and looked at me with one eye.

I snarled. I didn't know WHAT this thing was, but I was going to tell it to leave us alone.

To my surprise, the creature let out a loose hissing noise. It wasn't menacing any way, but it wasn't friendly either.

It was... laughter.

"I don't know what you want!" I screamed, hoping that it could understand me. "But I want you to leave us alone!"

The creature lowered its head. For this first time, I took a closer look at its neck and saw that it was wearing a collar. A black collar, with.. was that.. a camera on it?

It was wearing a collar with a camera?

"Dib..." I whispered softly. "I think we have a problem..."

Dib gave me a frightened look.

"ANOTHER one?!"

"That thing. It has a collar."

Dib's eyes flickered towards the creature.

"..."

"Someone sent that thing..."

"It could have escaped from somewhere..." Dib whispered weakly.

"I highly doubt that."

The creature continued to stare at us. It snaked its tongue across its damp muzzle.

"...It's not talking to me..." I said quietly. "Dib? On the count of three, I want you to-"

The creature sat down and let out a harsh chuckle.

_"Well, well, well..."_ it hissed. _"Prey for Grezza! How lovely! Stay still, little ones... Grezza will make this quick..."_

I recoiled in shock and fell backwards into the dirt.

"What the hell?!" Dib growled. "What's that weird noise it's making?!"

He glanced down at me.

"Annora?"

I covered my mouth.

_"Stay still, little one..." _the creature snarled._ "You, I am not to kill... Stay still, or I shall make you suffer!"_

My mind was reeling. I shouldn't have been surprised. After all, I was a Ferni Being. I could talk to animals.

But the sounds... they were... familiar.

"...Dib?" I whispered. Dib grabbed my arm and hauled me up.

"Come on, Annora!" he growled. "Get up! Do some alien action! Save our asses, please!"

I blinked slowly.

"That thing..."

_"Grezza's lucky day..." _the creature smiled. _"Target and snack in one find! Lucky, lucky day..."_

Then it hit me.

"Oh god..." I whispered. "Oh god, DIB!"

Dib stared at me.

"What?"

"That thing is speaking Irken."

"...What?"

"IT'S SPEAKING IRKEN!"

It became clear to me. The sounds were the same that Zim had showed my on my first day of Language Lessons.

"But- what?" Poor Dib looked confused.

I hissed and clenched my fists. I didn't know WHERE the thing came from, or WHAT it wanted, but at least now I could TALK to it.

"_LISTEN!_" I snarled. _"YOU LEAVE US ALONE, YOU WITHERED HAWK!"_

The creature, Grezza or whatever, reeled back in surprise.

"_It speaks! Vermin, you dare not speak the noble tongue! Be silent!"_

_"I can speak it if I wish it! Now, leave us be! I don't know what you want, but I know you're not going to get it!"_

Grezze stared at me for a moment and then grinned evilly.

_"Little vermin feels so brave! Be silent, servant of serpents! Grezza was warned of your power!"_

I gave him an ugly look.

_"Who?"_

Grezze laughed.

_"I am no fool, vermin! I will not tell you! Now, be still! I am going to eat the small male."_

"YOU WOULDN'T DARE!" I screamed in english.

"Annora! What's going on?!"

"Shut up, Dib..." I hissed. _"YOU, GREZZA! DON'T COME CLOSER! I WILL KILL YOU!"_

The creature laughed.

_"STUPID VERMIN! YOU ARE WEAK AND STUPID! I AM THE MASTER HERE!"_

Grezza took a step forward.

_"STAY AWAY!"_ I screamed, but my voice was cracking with pain. I was loosing blood.

Grezza roared and shot forward, opening his jaws to swallow Dib whole. With a shout of alarm, I yanked the boy out of the way and stood in his place.

Sharp teeth closed around my waist and bit through the skin.

I shrieked.

Grezza bit down hard and then released. Limply, I crumpled to the ground.

The animal's hissing laughter reached my ears.

_"FOOLISH! NOW YOU ARE WEAKER! Masters will be PLEASED!"_

I moaned and rolled to the side. I stared in surprise at the crimson liquid staining my arms.

_What... is that... mine?_

Grezza smirked and turned slowly towards Dib.

_"Be still, little one... Grezza will make this quick..."_

I was finding it hard to see. Through blurred eyes, I saw the creature stalking Dib. The boy was screaming, but I heard no sound.

_Dib..._ I thought_. Run... Please..._

The human, who had a perfect path to the trees, refused to budge. Instead, he darted around Grezza and tried to reach me.

The creature swung out his tail and yanked Dib back.

_"Don't be foolish..."_ Grezza hissed. _"Stay... it will all be over..."_

Dib struggled desperately. I wondered why Grezza's voice was the only thing I could hear as my eyes began to close.

_"Stay..."_ echoed the voice through my fading consciousness. _"Stay... it will be quick."_

It will be quick.

_No... NO, DIB!_

My eyes snapped open.

"DIIIIIIIIB!" I screamed.

Rage roared through my bloodied limbs. Snarling, I sprang to my feet, oblivious to my injuries.

Dib was struggling in Grezza's clutches. I rushed to them and struck the creature on the snout with my ridged fingers. It left slash marks on his snout.

Grezza squealed and released the human. I grabbed Dib by the back of the shirt and hauled him away as the creature pawed at his wounded face.

"_VERMIN!"_ Grezza howled. _"YOU WILL PAY FOR THAT!"_

I fought to hold on to the adrenaline rushing through my veins. With a growl, I smashed my knuckles painfully together.

_I'M NOT GOING TO PAY! I'M GOING TO LIVE!_

With a shout, I called the the few scraps of magic left in my body.

Purple lightning exploded out of the sky above Grezza. The animal screamed as the electricity burnt through his fur.

_"VERMIN! STOP THIS!"_

I flung my wrists at the monster.

"DIE!"

From out of the ground rose a wall of purple flame, fifty feet high. Grezza screeched at it engulfed him.

_"STOP! STOP!"_

I pushed harder, even though I felt as if my heart was being torn from my chest. The heat from the flames intensified.

"_STOP, VERMIN! ENOUGH!"_

I smelt burning flesh. Screaming in agony and rage, Grezza thrashed desperately as his body began to wither away.

_"STOOOOOOOOOP!"_

Grezza shrieked one last time as the flames of magic burnt through his skin and rushed through his veins. His final dying wail rang through the air.

And then there was silence.

I cut off the flow of magic and watched the flames sink back into the ground. I was covered in sweat and blood, panting harshly, blinking the blur from my eyes.

There was nothing left of Grezza, save a small pile of ashes.

My knees buckled. Moaning, I fell face-forward into the ground.

I was aware of a distant voice calling my name. But this time, I had no desire to open my eyes or reply.

_Let me sleep... I'm tired... I want to rest._

Someone was shaking me.

_I want to sleep..._

Someone was crying.

_I need to rest..._

And then I felt nothing anymore and plunged into a world of black.

* * *

><p>(Breeze P.O.V)<p>

River was being the most annoying creature in the universe.

I tried to ignore her as she fired off question in rapid-fire session.

"Whatcha doing, Zim? What's that thing? What's it to? Why's your shirt off? How'd you get that scar? Whatcha doing, huh?"

I know, I know... the questions weren't even aimed at ME.

But still, I could share the alien's discomfort.

"River..." he grimaced, turning away slightly from the large computer in front of him. "You don't HAVE to be here, you know..."

"But whatcha doing?"

"I'm testing the toxicity levels in my blood..." Zim explained. River smiled.

"You look funny."

Zim did, indeed, have his shirt off. (He seemed slightly embarrassed.) There were three small suction cups attached to his torso: one on each arm and one on his stomach.

"But, why?" River continued to ask as Zim typed away on the dashboard.

"Well, I've been feeling a bit... under the weather lately..."

River's eyes widened.

"Are you contagious?"

Zim rolled his eyes.

"No."

"Oh. Why are you sick?"

"I'm not... ugh, listen up okay?"

River nodded.

"My P.A.K..." Zim explained. "Is a device that controls my life."

River continued to nod.

"Realistically, the Tallest COULD have downloaded a virus into it that would slowly eat me from the inside out."

River stopped nodding.

"Oh."

"But, due to the fact that I'm a DEFECT," Zim added, smiling. "It's possible that such a virus could not ENTER my P.A.K. However, just to be sure..."

"OHHHHH, I GET IT NOW!"

"Good," Zim sniffed. "Now, would you mind-"

"Helping you? SURE!"

Zim's antenna drooped slightly as River ran over and began adjusting the suction cups.

I laughed softly.

"Don't try and fight it, honey," I sighed. "She's a stubborn as a mule and twice as annoying."

The alien gave me an exasperated look.

"I-... ugh, never mind..."

River talked CONSTANTLY as she worked.

"When do you think Annora's getting home? How does this work? Will it hurt?"

Zim groaned.

"Yes, it's gonna hurt. It works by reading my pulse through the meters here, on my skin, and then injecting a syrum that will show any abnormalities in the blood. And, for your first question..."

He frowned.

"I.. don't know. She's been gone for a while. I'm a little worried."

River crooned softly.

"Love is a tender thing..."

"Shut up," Zim growled, but there was an amused look in his eyes.

I reached over and touched his shoulder.

"Do you want me to go look for her?"

Zim tilted his head.

"You decide. She's your sister, isn't she?"

River peeked over at us.

"The wonderful DIB man isn't here either."

"Oh yeah..." Zim mumbled.

River sighed.

"I really hope they're not in any TROUBLE-"

Zim's antenna perked up.

"Wait, do you hear that?"

I paused. I heard a dull thump from upstairs, like a door being shut.

River grinned.

"Finally! They're back!"

The thumping continued for a moment. Things lapsed into silence.

There was a pause.

Zim frowned.

"This is taking longer than it should."

River whined.

"What's going ON up there?"

"H.C..." Zim asked. The computer 'Meh'ed.

"What do you want?"

"Can you go check and see what's happening?"

H.C yawned.

"Magic word?"

"...Please?"

"Thank you."

There was a brief moment of silence.

"H.C!" Zim called again. "Who's up there?"

"Umm... It's them, I think..." H.C replied, sounding shaken. I frowned.

_What's up with him?_

"You THINK?"

"Master, you might want to put the testing on hold."

"Why?"

"There's a slight proble-"

The door to the lab crashed open. I flinched slightly.

"Whoa, dang..."

Dib came stumbling in. I was surprised to see that he was covered in cuts and that his glasses were broken.

"Hey!" River squealed, jumping up and down. "What's up? We were worried about you! Lookit Zim, doesn't he look funny-"

Dib groaned and hoisted something up on his shoulders.

River screamed and backed up.

"OH MY GOD! WHAT _IS_ THAT?!"

I took a closer look and gasped.

"DIB! IS THAT-?!

Zim froze.

"Annora..."

Dib staggered over to a steel table and lay my sister down on it. She was bleeding and unconscious. Her clothing was torn in multiple places.

And she wasn't in human form.

In a flash, I was by her side.

"WHAT HAPPENED?" I screamed. "WHAT'S WRONG?!"

Dib started crying.

"I DON'T KNOW!" he wailed. "I WAS- THERE WAS... I CAN'T-"

Zim went over to him and smacked him hard.

"STOP THAT!" he shrieked. "TALK STRAIGHT!"

Dib cried out in pain and held his cheek.

"I DON'T KNOW! THERE WAS THIS THING IN THE WOODS!"

Zim's expression turned icy.

"What were you doing in the woods, Dib?"

The human bit his lip.

"I... I was walking home... I was gonna go to the lab... and I saw her walking into the woods and I... I was curious..."

"Curious..." Zim growled.

River was sobbing.

"SHE ISN'T BREATHING!"

Even though I was in shock, I managed to find my nerve and take control of the situation.

"Zim! Take care of Annora! DIB! TALK TO ME!"

Zim snarled and ignored me.

"YOU did this!" he spat, turning on the cowering human. "This is YOUR fault!"

"I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING! IT WAS THE CREATURE!"

Zim paused.

"LISTEN TO ME!" I hissed, pinching his antenna and bringing him back to reality. "I'LL talk to him! YOU take care of HER!"

Zim's eyes flashed.

"NOW!" I growled.

The Irken said something that I didn't take to be very polite and turned away.

"Now, Dib..." I said, trying to sound reasonable. "Why don't you continue?"

Dib wiped his eyes and took in a shuddery breath.

"I followed her..." he whispered. "I- I'm sorry, I didn't know that she was-"

"Shut up and continue."

"Uh... Uh, she was... she was talking to a bush."

River looked over.

"What?"

"She was talking to a bush and crying."

River looked confused.

"What?"

I rolled my eyes.

"She's a Ferni Being, dumbass. Dib, continue."

Dib stared blankly off towards the wall.

"I... I hid behind a tree. I think she saw me... but she didn't really care... She... I hid, I didn't know that she was-"

"She transformed, didn't she?"

Dib looked up at me with wide eyes.

"What are you?" he asked.

"That doesn't matter," I growled back. "Keep going."

The human blushed slightly.

"I watched her for a while.. she started flying... it was actually kinda cool, you know..."

Dib's expression darkened.

"Then this huge animal came out of the trees and attacked her."

From behind me, Zim froze. He had been working on Annora's limp body, trying to clean out the cuts and stop the bleeding.

"Animal?" he asked.

Dib's lip trembled.

"I- I didn't know what to do! It chased her, and she escaped from it, but it saw me and came after me instead!"

I frowned.

"What happened?"

"It was going to eat me.. but she saved my life.. she tried to get me to safety, but, but..."

Dib closed his eyes.

"It got her and I think her wing broke."

I glanced over at my pale sister. Her wing was crumpled and twisted in an odd direction. She was also covered in dirt.

"She crashed, didn't she?" I asked, exasperated. Dib nodded and frowned.

"Wait.. you sound so... calm..."

I sighed.

"I mean it's BAD, but it's nothing she can't handle. If she just got battered around a bit, she'll heal up pretty quick. It's something we're able to do."

There was a slight pause.

"Dib..." River questioned softly. "She... she didn't use... MAGIC, did she?"

"The... purple fire?" the human whimpered.

My blood ran cold.

I hauled Dib to his fet and shook him.

"HOW MUCH?" I ordered.

Dib's eyes glazed over.

"A-A-A LOT! A WHOLE LOT! THE CREATURE WAS COMPLETELY DESTROYED!"

I gasped and grabbed my sister's face.

"ANNORA! ANNORA! WAKE UP! COME ON, YOU NEED TO WAKE UP!"

Annora's closed eyes remained shut.

"ANNORA!"

I grabbed her wing and pinched it.

"WAKE UP!"

No answer.

I wailed.

"COME ON! HONEY, WAKE UP!"

I stroked her hair.

"Wake up..." I whispered.

Zim looked petrified. His jaw was clenched slightly as he glared down at Annora with a stony expression.

"Wait a second..."

He reached over and snaked his hand under the ruins of her shirt. After a moment, he grimaced and pulled something out.

It was a large tooth.

Zim seemed to have all the blood drain away from his face.

"Dib?" he asked. "Can you describe the creature please?"

He voice was almost scary soft.

Dib cleared his throat.

"Um... it was big... covered in black fur... big wings... eyes like yours, Zim..."

Zim seemed paralyzed.

"And... it had a collar... with a camera or something on it-"

"Did it speak Irken?"

Zim's tone was sharp and terrified.

"Er... yes."

"FRICK!" ZIm screamed. "FRICK!"

He whirled around, racing back to the computer.

"COMPUTER! LOCK DOWN THE BASE! PUT SECURITY ON HIGH ALERT!"

He paused.

"And check the base for bugs."

"But, master, the Tallest shorted ou-"

"DO IT, GODDAMN YOU, DO IT!"

H.C mumbled somthing. Zim typed away on the computer.

"Dib!" he ordered. "Did it look like this?"

A picture popped up on the screen. It was a frightening beast, that looked a lot like a griffin.

Dib recoiled in horror.

"YES! YES, THAT'S IT!"

Zim swore.

"FRICK!"

He suddenly looked exhausted. He slumped against the control board, his face ashen.

"Zim?" River whispered hoarsely, stroking Annora's cold hands. "What is it?"

Zim shuddered and ran a hand over his face.

"This is bad... this is really bad..."

He glanced up.

"I know what that creature is. It's... it's a Ferni Hunter..."

"Ferni Hunter?" River asked, looking confused.

"Yes."

"But, what would one be doing here?"

Zim gave her a dry look.

"What do you think? Because they're animals, they're able to sense the Ferni Beings more strongly."

"It-... what are you suggesting?"

"It spoke Irken, right?"

"But... No, that isn't-"

"It could have escaped," I offered. Zim snorted.

"From where? And besides, these things are valuable. There's only six of them in existence."

River whimpered.

"And who-?"

"All six are owned by the Irken Empire."

"But..." I frowned. "That would mean..."

"Yes, it would," Zim said bitterly. He glanced over at Annora, pain in his eyes.

"We have some visitors."

There was a brief moment of silence. Zim growled.

Slowly, he stood up and went over to Annora. Blinking back tears in an effort to be brave, he tenderly ran his finger through her hair.

"Looks like my wonderful leaders have discovered another Ferni Being."

**:D**

**IT ALL GOES DOWNHILL FORM HERE, KIDDIES!**

**Characters: *WHINE!**

**Dib: I hate you, SOOO much!**

**Mw: Aw... you don't mean that!  
><strong>

**Zim: I mean THIS! (Flips me the bird.)**

**(I make an anvil fall on his face)**

**Annora: ZIM!**

**Me: Eh. He'll recover. Maybe. He was being disrespectful.**

**Breeze: But, he doesn't respect anyone!**

**Me: Good point. River? Go get the healing gel.**

**River: I'm not your slave!**

**Me: You are what I say you are, and right now, you're a slave.**

**(River disappears in cloud of smoke. Reappears wearing the Princess Leia Slave costume.)**

**Dib: *Faint**

**Breeze: MY BABY SISTER! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?!**

**Me: Jeez, she was asking for it...**

**ANYWAY, keep a lookout for my next few chapters! Thing are gonna start getting spicy!**

**Annora: ZIM IS DYING**

**Me: He'll survive. And if he doesn't...**

**Well, I actually don't know what happens then... He dies, I suppose.**

**Annora: I HATE YOU!**

**Me: You don't mean that...**

**See you all next chapter!**


	26. The Start of Tremors

**Hello Peoples!**

**WELCOME! WELCOME! HOLY CRAP I'M ACTUALLY WRITING AGAIN! DID YOU ALL LIKE THE LAST CHAPTER?**

**Dib: No**

**Me: WELL TOO BAD! **

**Breeze: Things don't seem to be exploding like you promised.**

**Me: That's because this is a STALLING chapter. The REAL action starts NEXT chapter.**

**River: You're just teasing people now, huh?**

**Me: Messing with people's heads is FUN! You should try it!**

**Anyway, I'm sorry that I'm taking so long to publish anything. I'm just the worlds greatest procrastinator.**

**Dib: And the world's biggest JERK**

**Me: Look, Zim's still bleeding out on the floor, and if you don't want to join him, I suggest your watch you mouth.**

**Annora: GODDAMN YOU, FIX HIM ALREADY!**

**Me: No. I don't want to.**

**Annora: I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!**

**Caligo: Er... it appears that I've wandered into the wrong story.**

**(A moment of awkward silence)**

**River: … Wat. Another Dragon Person.**

**Annora: And his wings are ORANGE. Are those tattoos?!**

**Caligo: Runes. I'm a mage. They're pretty necessary.**

**Breeze: ... He's kinda hot.**

**River: He's too old for you. What is he, twenty-three?**

**Caligo: Twenty-two, young one.**

**River: Who are YOU calling young one?**

**Me: Wait… Caligo? Aren't you from the Tale of Arvidi- CRAP. SHRUIKAN DIDN'T CLOSE THE DOOR.**

**Shruikan: And I didn't _leave_ either.**

**Characters: ._.**

**Caligo: Is this a bad time to enter?**

**Me: Every time is a bad time, but what's up?**

**Caligo: There is a party going on backstage, and it seems that the human known as Lani has been tied up on the ceiling.**

**Me: HA HA! SERVES HER RIGHT FOR HER OBSESSION WITH ZIM AND FOR JUST BEING A PLAIN JERK!**

**Zim: (From his place on the floor) … wat?**

**Me: Not you. Another Zim.**

**Zim: Oh. (Faints again)**

**Shurikan: Hey, writer! Look, it's a distraction!**

**Me: Where? (Turns)**

**(Shruikan picks up River and runs away)**

**Shruikan: SUCKERZ!**

**River: AAAGABUBU!**

**Me: ... Oh yeah, she's still wearing the slave costume... PERVERT! COME BACK HERE!**

**Um... I'll deal with this later.**

**ONWAAAAAAARD!**

**Caligo: ROGUE! GET BACK HERE WITH THAT MAIDEN! **

**River: SOMEBODY SHOOT HIM!**

**Annora: ZIM'S NOT BREATHING ANYMORE!**

**Me:...**

**... Story of my life.**

* * *

><p>(Annora P.O.V)<p>

There was silence. Lots of silence.

Silence and darkness.

My throbbing mind tried to grasp pieces of information.

_Where am I? What happened? ... Why... Why is everything so dark?_

I whimpered, shifting positions. I heard a noise.

_No longer silence... but, where am I?_

I let out a sigh.

"Annora."

The sounded echoed painfully in my head. I whined and tried to block out the voice.

"Annora."

"What?" I asked.

"Wake up."

I peeled my eyelids open.

At first, I couldn't see much. Everything was a colorful blur in my narrowed vision. I moaned.

"Annora?"

The voice was pleading.

I blinked a few times. Even though each movement was painful, I managed to turn my head I stare up at where I thought the noise was coming from.

A pair of trembling hands touched either side of my face.

"Can you see me?"

"No," I frowned. "Who are you?"

I heard a groan.

"Annora, it's _me_."

I grimaced.

"...Zim?"

"Yes, yes, it's me..."

"What- ... where am I?"

"Can you see anything?"

I strained my eyes, but everything was still blurry.

"No..." I rasped.

"Here..."

In a moment, something cold and wet dripped into my eye.

"Oo!" I hissed, blinking. It was uncomfortable.

"Hold still..."

There was a second drop in my other eye.

After a moment, after a couple of blinks, things grew more clear.

I realized that I was back in the lab. This confused me; in my last memory, I had been in the woods.

_Woods... creature... DIB!_

"Dib!" I rasped. "He has to run! He... he has to get away from-"

"Calm down..." said a soothing voice.

I whimpered and closed my eyes again. There was a dull throb in my entire body, especially on my back.

"Dib's fine..." continued the voice. "He's above ground, getting fixed up by River and Breeze."

"What-?"

"Just some cuts and a whole lot of trauma. He'll be fine."

I licked my lips and tasted something metallic.

"...what happened to me?"

Zim was silent. For the first time, I opened my eyes and stared directly at him.

I was surprised to see how exhausted he looked. There were dark circles under his eyes and his antenna hung limply on his scalp.

However, his bright eyes sparkled in relief.

"Can you see me now?" he asked hopefully. I nodded soundlessly.

I tried to sit up, but Zim's P.A.K legs immediately shot out and pushed me back down.

"Don't," he ordered. "You'll faint if you try that."

My head spinning, I eased back down onto the... table?

"Where am I?" I asked again.

Zim leaned over and gently stroked the side of my face. I sighed.

"You're back in the base. Dib brought you home."

I frowned.

"I... I can't remember what-"

Zim pressed a finger to my lips.

"You just need to rest right now, okay?" he said tenderly. "You're pretty beat up."

I glanced over at my shoulder. My right wing was bandaged up heavily.

"Is it...?"

"Yeah. Try not to move it."

I groaned softly and let my head drop down.

"Hey, be careful..." Zim said. "You don't want to-"

"Zim, that thing spoke Irken."

"I know."

"...You do?"

The alien nodded.

"Dib told us about what happened."

He sounded shaken. Scared.

Worried.

"Zim?" I asked timidly.

"Get some rest..." he said, rubbing my cheek.

I mumbled something and closed my eyes again.

"Don't leave..." I begged.

"I won't go far. I just have to-"

"Don't leave me!"

I was desperate. Still woozy from the attack, my mind was only able to wrap around a simple fact.

_My dream is coming true. And things aren't going to get any better._

"Please..." I whispered.

Zim hesitated.

Then, with a sigh, he bent over and kissed my eyelids.

"I'm not going anywhere."

* * *

><p>I woke up later, but I didn't know exactly how much. I felt a lot better, and was actually able to sit up some.<p>

Rubbing my eyes, I glanced around and saw that Zim was typing away on a computer next to me. I realized that I was in my room; Zim was simply sitting on a chair next to the bed with a laptop.

The Irken glanced up.

"I told you not to move..." he sighed. I smiled at him

"I feel like crap, so I'm sitting up."

He tilted his head.

"Feeling better?" he asked.

"Much. Very much. Is that normal?"

"Apparently for you."

Zim closed the computer and sat down on the bed near me.

"Are you in any pain?" he asked, placing a hand on my forehead. I shook my head.

"No, not really. I'm super sore, though."

Zim chuckled.

"That's understandable."

I frowned and looked down at myself. I was wearing clean clothing, much to my confusion.

"How long was I out?"

Zim bit his lip.

"Er..."

I gave him a warning glance.

"Zim..."

"Alright, alright.. about a week and a half."

I gapsed.

"W.T.F?"

He smiled sheepishly.

"You were out of danger a couple of days ago, but I kept you sedated so that you could get some rest."

I gave him a dry look.

"You sedated me? Like I was a rhino?"

Zim groaned.

"This went downhill quickly... I just KNEW you'd be pissed."

He took my hands in his and gave them a squeeze.

"You needed the rest."

"I've been resting for a week, apparently."

Zim rolled his eyes.

"Will you _please_ just listen to me?"

I couldn't help but hear a tense tone in his voice. He didn't look tired anymore, but he still looked troubled.

"What happened?" I asked. Zim blinked.

"What do you mean?"

"You look nervous."

Zim grimaced.

"It's... nothing you need to worry about right now."

There was definitely something up.

I swung my legs over the side of the bed and stared him straight in the eye.

"Tell me," I ordered. Zim's antenna flattened.

"I-"

"Tell me."

He cast me a pleading look.

"Annora, you're still beat up. You're wing isn't ANYWHERE near healed. I don't want you to start freaking out about-"

I growled at him.

"Listen, I know something is happening. I want to know exactly WHAT."

Zim hesitated.

"Please...?" I asked in a softer voice.

Zim closed his eyes.

"They- The Tallest..." he began. "They know that you're here. They sent that creature after you."

I widened my eyes.

"What?"

"They know that you're a Ferni Being."

"But... But, how?"

Zim's expression soured.

"They had a spy system inserted into the base. I found in a couple of days ago with H.C's help."

"But, didn't they-"

"It runs off its own power core, so it wasn't affected when they shorted out the base. They've probably been peeking in on us ever since..."

Zim paused.

"Ever since the dance, I suppose."

I let out a small breath.

"That... that's a long time..."

Zim snarled softly.

"Bastards probably want to watch me wither up into nothing. I'll bet they didn't expect to find YOU."

The alien froze.

"You... oh god, you're in danger…" he said, realization flashing into his wide eyes.

I struggled to stand, but Zim almost immediately yanked me back down.

"Don't you dare! You're just starting to heal!"

I hissed in pain as my wing scrapped against the wall. Zim placed me back down on the bed.

"Just... stay there, okay?" he asked. I frowned.

"Have you been here the whole time?"

"...Pretty much."

"What about Skool?"

"What about it?" he replied dryly. "It's not like we actually LEARN anything there. And besides, there's so much more that needs to be done."

As he said this, the door to my room creaked open. Three heads poked in timidly.

"ANNORAAAAAAA!" screamed River and Breeze. I groaned.

"Oh crap."

Luckily, Zim barred their way before they could pounce on me.

"Hey hey hey, careful!" he ordered. "You don't want her to break something else!"

River wailed and ducked under his arm.

"Annora!"

I sighed as my sisters began to leech on my face. (A.K.A: Hugging.)

"You're hurting me."

"HOW ARE YOU FEELING? ARE YOU IN PAIN? WHAT HAPPENED OUT THERE? ARE YOU ALRIGHT?!"

"Guys, please! My ears!"

Dib timidly walked in. I noticed that he had a few scratches on his arms, but was otherwise okay. He even had a new pair of glasses.

"…Hey Annora…" he said softly. I smiled at him.

"Still kicking? Good. I was worried."

Dib flashed me a weak grin. It was then that I realized that I didn't have my disguise on.

And neither did my sisters.

"Wait, w.t.f?"

Breeze rolled her eyes.

"We had to tell him, you moron. He was already pretty confused."

I groaned.

"Sorry Dib."

"S'okay. I'm used to surprises when I'm around you guys, so why not?"

I laughed and ended up on my side moaning in pain.

Zim gave me a dry look.

"I wasn't lying to you. You need to rest."

I yanked the tip of his antenna.

"To hell with sleep. I want cake."

Zim gave me a weird look.

"Um... I might have some in the kitchen..."

"I want chocolate."

"... Uh, sure..."

"With sprinkles."

"... Okay."

"God, Zim!" River sighed. "You're such a good boyfriend!"

Zim glared at her.

"You don't want cake?"

River whimpered.

"I never said that..."

"Dib, go get the cake," Zim ordered. The human looked bewildered.

"But- why ME?"

"Because I said so."

Dib whined softly, but obediently disappeared to gather the sweets. River was still hugging my face.

"You can let go now," I said with a growl.

She shook her head.

"Never again! I will never let go of you again! I refuse to do so, since you OBVIOUSLY can't stay out of trouble!"

I sighed.

"It wasn't my fault."

"I'M STILL NOT LETTING GO!"

"River, River, please…" Breeze said, yanking her off. "Give Annora some room. She just woke up."

"And WHO'S fault was THAT?" I asked with narrowed eyes. Zim smirked at me.

"You're cute when you're asleep. Maybe I'll keep you sedated forever."

I raised my eyebrows at him as my sisters squealed.

"You never want to hear me talk again?"

"You sometimes talk in your sleep."

"How-… how do you know that?"

Zim rolled his eyes.

"You told me to stay with you. I've been by your side the whole time. I've kinda noticed what happens."

"Oh…"

River gushed and threw her arms around Zim's shoulders.

"I'VE ALWAYS WANTED A BROTHER!"

"Whoa… darling…" Breeze groaned. "Aren't you taking this a bit far?"

River pokerfaced.

"No. Not entirely."

I gave an embarrassed cough and closed my eyes.

"Can we stop this now?" I asked timidly.

Zim smiled.

"Getting uncomfortable?"

"Do you even know what she meant?"

"…No…"

I tightened my lips.

"There. You see?"

Dib poked his head back into the room.

"Uh… cake?" he said.

River glanced at me.

"Should we really be… celebrating?"

Zim nodded.

"If nothing else, let's celebrate the fact that Annora's awake and okay."

I frowned.

"_If nothing else_?"

Everyone glanced at each other.

"Dib, cut Annora some cake…" Zim said gently. "It's got proteins in it, so it'll make her feel better."

Zim went over the the wall of my room and clicked a button on his belt. A television screen morphed out of the ceiling.

"Here. There's something all of you should probably see."

The screen buzzed with static as Zim walked back to my bedside and sat down. I gazed at him questioningly, but he simply placed a finger to his lips and motioned to the screen.

The static cleared, and a human newscast was shown.

"This just in..." said the announcer, holding a microphone underneath his chin. "Earthquakes on the West Coast, and town Germany is in turmoil due to strange sounds and lights."

The screen panned to a bunch of blurry video footage, seemingly taken from a phone, showing a dark shape behind a bunch of clouds.

Zim paused the television.

"What's... that?" River asked, pointing to the shape. Zim went back over to the wall and tapped the screen.

"Alright..." he sighed. "So, basically, all over the world, there's been some strange activity going on. Lights. Sounds. Dark shapes in the clouds."

Zim pointed to the shape.

"See this? At the moment, no one can figure at what it is. But then... human technology isn't that great..."

Dib glared at the alien.

"Now..." Zim continued, clicking his belt again. "If we switch this to Irken video..."

The screen buzzed slightly, and the paused image become a lot clearer.

"Whoa..." River breathed.

"Not done yet..." Zim said. "Let's remove the clouds and zoom in."

His fingers swiped over screen, dragging the misty clouds to one side.

The rest of us sat in silence, gazing in horror that the thing that was now quite clear.

"It's... them..." Dib whispered.

The object on the screen was a red ship in the shape of a wasp. The black symbol pasted on the front was all too familiar.

"Is that...?" Breeze asked. Zim shook his head.

"No, it's not the Massive... it's a scout ship."

I continued to stare at the ship, dread sinking to the bottom of my stomach like sand in a jar of water.

"What's it doing here?"

"What are _they_ doing here..." Zim corrected. "Watch this."

He switched screens to one that was black. At first, I was confused.

"Wait... where is this?"

"Space. I have a station at Earth's orbit."

Zim pointed at a spot in the darkness.

"See this?"

We nodded.

"Let's zoom up."

When he did so, the screen was filled with a sea of red ships.

"Holy crap!" River yelped, recoiling. "Is that...?!"

"The armada? 'Fraid so."

Dib's expression was a mix of horror an awe.

"Look at those designs..." he drooled. "Man, those ships look amazing!"

"Those ships..." Zim replied dryly. "Are going to blow up your planet."

I froze.

"Wh- what...?"

Zim sighed and flicked his antenna.

"Basically, that's how things turn out. The Tallest find what they want, then they either destroy or enslave the planet."

"What do they want from _here_?" Dib asked. Zim didn't reply right away, but he glanced at me.

I wanted to cry.

"Don't you think this is... overkill?" Breeze asked timidly.

"What do you mean?"

"They sent _that_ many ships?"

Zim shook his head.

"No, it isn't overkill at all. After what happened last time, the Tallest aren't going to take chances. And besides, Ferni are really rare. When you find one, it's a big deal."

I didn't realize I was trembling until Zim looked at me again and tilted his head worriedly.

"Are you feeling alright?

Dib handed me a piece of cake, which I took thankfully.

"I'm... fine..."

Zim sat down next to me again and nodded towards the food.

"Eat it. You'll start feeling better."

I shoveled a spoonful of the pastry into my mouth, somehow enjoying it even though my feelings were all over the place.

_This... this is all my fault... My friends are in danger... my family is in danger... and it's... my fault..._

My mind went haywire, thinking of ways to fix the problem. I struggled to keep a clam face on as I ate, not wanting anyone to see how paranoid I was.

Zim startled me by standing up. He crouched in front of me, looking up into my eyes. He gently placed a hand on my knee.

"No," he said sternly.

I paused, frowning at him.

"... What?"

"I know what you're thinking."

I smiled weakly at him and took a shaky breath.

"It would work-"

"No it wouldn't. You're staying here, so I can protect you."

"But, hear me out-"

"No!"

"Zim!" I growled. "This is _my_ fault. _I'm _the thing they're looking for! So just... If I give myself up... they'll leave everyone else alone."

The silence in the room was deafening. No one moved.

I closed my eyes, unable to look at Zim.

Nothing happened for the longest time.

"Leave."

I opened my eyes, startled. But Zim wasn't looking at me. Still crouching, his face was turned towards the three people standing near the door.

"All of you," Zim continued. "Go upstairs. Lock everything."

River opened her mouth to say something, obviously not happy with the order. But Breeze quickly grabbed both Dib and her sister by the arms.

Wordlessly, she dragged them away and closed the door behind her.

I stared of where they had disappeared, feeling trapped and frightened. I didn't want to look in front of me. I didn't want to see the anger in his eyes.

"Annora."

I winced. His voice was surprisingly soft, but I expected him to explode at any minute.

"Annora?"

"...yes?"

From the corner of my vision, I saw Zim stand up. He ran a hand across his cheek, exhausted.

He looked... beaten. Like he had just given up on everything. This scared me.

"Z...Zim?"

Slowly, he closed his eyes.

"Zim?"

"I can't..." he whispered. "I just... can't lose... Not again."

Confused, I tried to stand up. But there was pain in my back and I slumped back into bed with a groan.

"Zim..."

For a moment, I blacked out. When I opened my eyes again, Zim was leaning over me, concerned.

"You doing alright?"

I nodded weakly.

"Just... dizzy..."

"Here..."

Zim took something from out of his pocket and helped me sit up.

"Take this... I was going to give it to you sooner, but..."

He handed me a small vial, filled with a blue liquid. I opened the top without hesitation and drank it down. It tasted like blueberries.

Zim took my chin in his hand and observed my face.

"It'll kick in soon..."

I tilted my head.

"What'll kick in?"

Despite his worried expression, Zim had an almost mischievous look in his eyes.

"You'll find out."

"Why does that scare me?"

Zim simply smiled and lay me back down, drawing the covers up to my chest.

"I just want you to tak it easy..." he said. "Let the rest of us deal with this problem."

I tried to push the covers away and get up again, but my arms suddenly felt heavy.

"This problem is my fault..." I slurred, my eyelids fluttering.

Zim shook his head.

"It isn't. And even if you give yourself up, it won't stop the armada from destroying everything. The best way to protect everyone is to stay hidden. As long as they don't have you, they won't dare try to blow anything up in fear of hurting you."

I frowned because this made sense, and I didn't like it. I still felt like I was responsible for everything, and I wasn't happy just sitting around.

"I need to help-!"

"You need to _heal_. Please. It'll make me feel better if I know you're out of harm's way. And your sisters are frightened for you. I don't think you understand how scary it was when Dib brought you in."

"I... was uncon... scious..."

My head was woozy, and I struggled to stay awake.

"Zim...?"

"Mm?"

"... You... drugged me... Again."

Zim sighed.

"Sorry. But honestly, it's for the best."

"You're a jerk..."

I could hear Zim chuckle, even though my eyes had slipped shut.

"You don't mean that, I can see it in your face. Just trust me, alright? This won't be for very long. Only a day or so until you're well enough to stand."

"... O... kay..."

I felt Zim stand and gently place a hand on my forehead.

"I care about you, Annora," he said. "I'm going to do everything I can to keep you safe."

I don't know why, but this made me feel guilty.

_But this... really is my fault... and... I'm sorry... I'm... so... sorr..._

The drug knocked me out before I could even finish my thought.

**YESH! I HAVE DONE IT! I HAVE FINISHED IT AFTER MONTHS OF PROCRASINATION!**

**Breeze: And you managed it in under two days.**

**Me: ...**

**Stop it. You're making me feel guilty.**

**Annora: WRITER!**

**Me: Jeez, fine! I'll save him!**

**(Uses magic power and Zim's head wound is healed.)**

**Zim: (Sitting up) ... whaat?**

**Dib: Hey! He's alive!**

**Caligo: Wonderful! Death always ruins a sweet moment!**

**Me: That was both... wise and dark at the same time, Caligo.**

**Caligo: Thank you.**

**Breeze: Hey, writer, River is still captured by that... perverted Irken guy.**

**Me: Shruikan? Ah, don't worry. He's an asshole, but he's got a heart of gold. He won't hurt her.**

**If anything, I'm a bit worried about HIM. I'll probably go look for them...**

**ANYWAY! To all the readers, I am SO sorry that it's taking me so long to publish things! I honestly have not been writing very much in ANY of these stories, because I started a new one, and am working on other things. BUT I AM CONTINUING THIS! I HAVE NOT GIVEN UP ON IT!**

**See you all next chapter!**


	27. A Game Of Trust

**Hey Peoples!**

**SORRY! I PLAN ON WRITING ONE MORE STALLING CHAPTER BEFORE THE ACTION! **

**I know, I know, you're all impatient, but... it'll be short. Don't worry. More character building stuff. I'll make it interesting.**

**And the next chapter will be worth it! I've been wanting to write it ever since I started this story!**

**Breeze: If I can recall, when you first started the story-**

**River: I THREW A PILLOW AT THE T.V AND THAT'S HOW WE FIRST GOT HERE!**

**Me: Hey, you're back!**

**River: Yeah! Shruikan's actually really sweet! He took me on a date! We went shopping, went out for lunch, went shopping some more-**

**Me: Wait a sec, that doesn't sound like him at ALL...**

**River: ... Um... Well, if we're gonna be specific... _I_ did those things and I... dragged him along...**

**Me: Oh dear. Poor Shruikan...**

**Dib: Where is he?**

**River: ... He kinda... fainted. Where's the dragon guy?**

**Me: I kicked him out. Anyway...**

**ANNORA! GET OVER HERE!**

**Annora: No!**

**Me: Jeez, I'm not going to hurt Zim anymore! Join the conversation, only a couple more chapters to go!**

**Annora: Go to hell!**

**Me: ... Why do all of my characters hate me?**

**Pidaja: I don't hate you...**

**Me: NOPE! NOPENOPENOPE, ANYONE BUT YOU! GET OUT, CREEPY OLD MAN!**

**Pidaja: But... you-**

**Me: LEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEAVE!**

**Pidaja: ... okay...**

**Breeze: And you wonder why no one likes you...**

**Me: Arvidi likes me. Now, everyone shut up.**

**ONWAAAAAAAARD WITH THE STORY!**

* * *

><p>(Annora P.O.V)<p>

Sitting in the medical room, I winced as Zim gently undid the bandages around my wing.

"Hold still..." the alien frowned, his eyes narrowed in concentration. "It's almost off..."

"Hurry up! It stings!"

Zim finally managed to peel away the cloth. With a sigh, he gently rubbed the middle joint of the wing.

"How's it feel?" he asked.

His touch brought a few prickly shocks to my back, but it was much better than it had been days before.

"It's good."

River, who was standing in front of me, grinned broadly and pinched my cheek.

"See? Wasn't so bad!"

Zim gathered up the bloody scraps and tossed them over his shoulder. H.C made a trashcan appear right on the spot where they landed.

"Goal!"

Zim snorted.

"Don't flatter me."

I jumped down of the metal table and flexed my wing. Once again, there was a slight amount of pain, but it wasn't anything that I couldn't handle.

"It feels great."

Zim smiled and waggled a finger at me.

"Now, you can't go using it yet. I've taken the bandages off so the wound can breath, but if you try flying, you're just gonna snap the bone again."

I jumped over to him and hugged him tightly around the neck.

"You're the best!"

Zim rolled his eyes slightly, but there was a pleased look on his face.

"I am, aren't I?"

I kissed his cheek and pulled away, still looking at my wing through the corner of my eye.

"MOMMY!"

I sidestepped as Gir came flying out of nowhere. His momentum sent him crashing into Zim.

"OW!_ What the friggin' hell?!_" Zim swore in Irken. I giggled.

"Hi Gir..."

The little robot peeled himself off of Zim's face and plopped to the floor with a loud 'clank!'. I picked him up and cradled him in my arms.

"You're so sweet, you know that?" I smiled, poking his metal cheek. Gir laughed hysterically.

Zim growled bitterly and rubbed his forehead, a small red mark slowly appearing on his skin.

"I swear, one day..."

"Aw, you can't hurt him... he's too innocent! Lookit this face!"

Zim wasn't affected by the cuteness. If anything, his scowl grew deeper at the sight.

"I'm going to tear him apart sometime..."

River glanced upward with a slight frown.

"Where's Breeze and Dib?"

Still holding Gir, I shrugged.

"Breeze is probably cooking. And to be honest, I don't _want_ to know what Dib's doing."

When I had awakened three days prior, Zim and everyone else had locked down the base. Originally, Dib wanted to go back to his house and keep an eye out with his telescope, but Zim quickly dismissed that idea. Because Dib had been with me when the creature attacked, he too had been captures by the camera around its neck. The Tallest would probably go after him as well, so it was decided that he would remain here with us.

Something that seemed to both please and annoy him.

As I finished speaking, Gir wiggled out of my embrace and ran towards the elevator.

"I'LL FIND HIM, MOMMY!"

River covered her mouth slightly to hide her grin. Zim simply curled his lips into a snarl and turned to a computer panel on the wall.

"I'll just review the defense system again..."

"You're so cold..." I sighed. Zim's shoulders tensed slightly at this.

"Did you see what he did?"

"He didn't mean to! He's just a little kid!"

"He's a robot."

"... His mind is that of a youngster."

Zim scoffed at this and looked away.

"He's an idiot regardless."

Stubborn, as always. I had to admire him for that sometimes, even though it could get really frustrating.

River poked my arm, causing me to blink in surprise.

"Hm? What is it?"

"Mr. Whiskers is hungry..." she said. I glanced down and saw a kitten in her arms.

_Oh yeah. I'd forgotten about him._

"Go get something from the kitchen."

"..."

"... What?"

"I... don't feel like walking..."

"Dear God..."

I glanced over at Zim, knowing that he could make something appear in a matter of seconds. But he was occupied with the computer, not even facing us.

I groaned. I wasn't about to bother him with a petty request. Besides, I needed to go check on Breeze anyway.

"I'll be right back..." I said to River. "Make yourself useful."

I patted Mr. Whiskers and went over to the elevator, making sure to keep my wings folded neatly at my sides.

"H.C, bring me to the top level please."

"Yes, Madame."

"Don't call me that."

"K."

The floor underneath my feet hummed slightly as I ascended. Letting out a small puff of air, I glanced down of my wrists, staring at the smooth, pale skin.

"What are you doing?" asked H.C, making me jump.

"Oh, nothing... I just thought I felt something-"

There was a small bump, and the elevator came to a sudden halt. I stumbled, the stillness catching me by surprise.

"I-... We're here?"

H.C 'hm'ed.'

"I don't understand what's happening... Let me try to reboot the-"

The lights suddenly shut off, plunging me into darkness. I yelped in fear.

"H.C! What the heck!?"

The computer swore.

"H.C?"

"What the hell is going on...?"

"Is.. is the power out?"

"Yes, but... only in the elevator... I just can't-"

The room seemed to tilt. I slammed into the wall, crying out in pain.

"OUCH!"

"Hey, Annora, grab onto something!"

"Is... is it _them_!? The armada?!"

"No, I don't know what it is-"

"_Annora_."

I froze, my eyes widening.

"That... voice..."

"_Annora... You can't hide from fate..._"

I curled up, baring my teeth at the shadows.

"You can't scare me! I don't know who you are, but I'm not afraid of you!"

There was a slight pause. I frowned and rubbed my wrists, which were suddenly getting heavier.

"_Death is in your future._"

"Leave me alone!"

The air in front of me shimmered, and a figure appeared, dressed in white, bound in chains.

"You..." I hissed, trying to sound brave even though I was actually terrified. "What do you want?!"

The figure didn't do anything for a while except stand there.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT!?"

The ghost pointed a finger at me. I fell over, my arms weighing a ton. I grunted and glanced down, stifling a scream when I saw chains wrapped around my wrists.

"_You cannot escape fate..._" said the figure, its voice sounding like a thousand shrieking winds. "_In time, the darkness with win against the light if the light is not pure._"

"WHO ARE YOU!?"

"_Death is in your future. Forever bound by guilt and shame, by the thought of decisions that should have been made._"

I snapped. With a snarl, I tore the chains off my arms and threw a bolt of purple lightning at the ghost.

"LEAVE. ME. _ALONE!_"

There was a small explosion which rocked the elevator and drove me to my knees. After a moment, the room went still.

And then the lights turned back on.

"..."

"... Annora?"

"..."

"Hey, Annora?"

"... What, H.C?"

"What the bloody hell was that?"

I staggered to my feet, looking up in surprise.

"You... you saw it too?"

"Was that...? Damn, that was freaky! I swear, my circuits froze!"

As H.C continued to ramble on, I clenched my quivering hands and stuffed them into my pockets.

"H.C..."

".. And I-... Hm?"

"Don't... tell anyone about this, okay? Don't tell River or Breeze... Dib... Even Gir. Especially not Zim, alright?"

"But, I..."

"Please, listen... Everyone has enough on their plates right now. I can handle this. Everyone else is freaked out."

"My Master can help!"

"No, he can't... this will only worry him more. I'm already putting a lot of stress on him. This would just... make him go insane. Besides, it's not like this thing is trying to _kill_ me... I don't think it's trying to cause harm. If it was, it would just... Please, H.C..."

The computer hesitated, obviously not happy with my request.

"_Please_, H.C!"

"Alright, alright! But if it happens again... I'm telling him."

"... Okay..."

The elevator hummed to life again, bringing me to the top level. With a soft groan, I hauled myself out of the trashcan and fell over onto the kitchen floor.

Breeze, who was putting something into the oven, yelped and threw a towel at me.

"Hey!... Oh, it's just you..."

I glared at her.

"You threw something at me..."

"Sorry, I was startled."

Breeze walked over to me and picked up the cloth sheepishly. As she tossed it over her shoulder, she glanced down at me and concern flashed over her features.

"Are... you okay? You look really pale-"

I stood up and brushed off my clothing, making sure that my wing wasn't any worse.

"I'm fine! Just... a little scared, that's all..."

Breeze pursed her lips and gazed over my shoulder towards the living room. The windows were blocked with metal sheets, leaving the room dark. We left only the lights in the kitchen on nowadays.

"...Yeah... I'm scared too... But I'm sure we'll be safe. Don't you worry."

Breeze pinched my cheek and then noticed my wing.

"So..." she smiled. "Zim took off the bandages?"

I nodded.

"How does it feel?"

"Fine... A little sore, to be honest..."

Breeze laughed.

"That's understandable."

She gently whipped me on the shoulder with the towel and returned to the oven.

"I'm baking a pie..." my sister said. "I think that'll help everyone calm down... Will you eat some once it's done?"

I shrugged. My stomach wasn't really up for food, but I knew that Breeze was just trying to help.

"Maybe..."

Breeze frowned a little at this and closed the oven door.

"Are you sure you're alright?"

The look of suspicion that she was giving me... I wanted to tell her. She was my sister... she could help me...

"I'm sure."

"... Alright... but when you're ready to tell me the truth, I'll be glad to listen, okay?"

I felt shamed by this.

_There's no hiding anything from Breeze..._

"I'll be sure to let you know."

Breeze sighed.

"You're very stubborn... Just like Zim."

"Come on... I'm not_ nearly_ as stubborn as he is!"

Breeze rolled her eyes and wiped her hands off on her apron.

"Yeah, sure... Listen, can you go get something from my room? I left a cookbook there."

"You... read cookbooks in your room?"

"Hey, there's nothing to do around here sometimes! We can't go outside..."

"Yeah, fine..." I groaned, stepping into the elevator again. "What's it look like?"

"It's red."

"Ugh... Alright. H.C, take me down."

"Yes, Madame."

"Don't call me that."

"Oh... er, Annora. Sorry."

I watched my sister as I began to descend again. She held my gaze, her eyes piercing.

_I'm sorry... but this is my problem. I need to be the one to fix it._

"You know, you could have told her."

I shook my head sadly.

"Like I said, H.C, this is something that no one else needs to be bothered with."

"Yes, but-"

"This is a secret you need to keep, you hear me?"

"... Fine. But, like I said before-"

"Yes, I understand."

The elevator stopped, and I slowly stepped out of it, peering down the red hallway.

"Alright... let's see how long this'll take..."

As I made my way to my sister's room, I heard a long clank from somewhere in front of me. I didn't think much of it; it was probably Zim working on something.

I gently turned a doorknob and peeked into the room behind the door. The walls were painted a pale grey, but it looked pretty much identical to my room.

There was a red book on the nightstand next to the bed. I walked over and picked it up. As I did so, a small piece of paper fluttered out of it.

"What the...?"

I bent over and held the paper in front of me. It was a picture, taken in the summer judging by the bright scenery.

My sisters and I stood in the center, smiling. Due to the odd tilt of the picture, the close up on our faces, and the way Breeze had her arm out of the frame, I guessed that she had taken the picture by holding the camera in front of us.

I didn't know why, but seeing my sisters and I smiling like that... having fun... I felt a tear trail down my cheek.

"Annora?"

"I'm... I'm fine, H.C... Just... giving me a sec..."

_Why? I'm so selfish... I'm putting my family in danger! Look at them... I love them more than anything... They've done everything to make me happy, to comfort me... to love me back, and... this is how I... repay them? And... Zim and Dib... those two, they didn't have to help us. We were just three scared little girls who didn't have a place in the world. In EITHER world. But they... eventually... decided to help us._

I covered my mouth.

_This shouldn't be happening... They shouldn't be afraid, locked up down here like animals. None of them deserve this. I should be the only one getting punished... for being so blind to everything. For being so... selfish._

I let the picture fall from my fingers and closed my eyes.

"I should be punished..." I whispered. "For letting our lives get torn apart. For... letting out parents die... for letting Freya die... for letting us get separated. I should be punished... Because I could have... done something."

"Done what?"

I opened my eyes, a little surprised that someone had answered me.

"... River?"

My sister was standing in the doorway. For a moment, she stared at me silently.

"..."

"... What are you doing here?"

"Wandering."

River walked over to me and sat down on the floor. She picked up the picture and gazed at it for a while.

"... You've got to stop this."

"Stop... what?"

River pointed a finger in my face and gave me the angriest glare I'd ever seen on her.

"Stop all this hating on yourself! Why aren't you getting it? _Nothing_ was your fault! How could it have been your fault? _You_ didn't kill them! _None_ of us had the power to keep us from getting separated! If you think about it, we didn't have to power to do _anything_. And what happened in the past is _over_ now! We've been given a chance to finally have control of our lives! So why the hell aren't you thankful for that, and why do you insist on acting so... _negative!?_"

Shocked, I could do nothing but stare at me sister.

"Annora, I love you..." she continued. "And hell, I know how important Freya was to you, but... hurting yourself won't bring them back! And by doing so, you're also hurting everyone who cares about you! I can't... I can't do this... I know you've been trying to put on a brave face for so long, but it doesn't work when I know what's really underneath. And you-"

I suddenly burst into tears, not knowing exactly why. Perhaps River's words had gotten to me.

My sister was startled by this.

"... A-... Annora... Oh geez! I.. I didn't mean to-"

I grabbed her and pulled her into a tight embrace, sobbing into her shoulder.

"I- I- I'M S- SORRY! I'M S-SO-R-RRY, I- I-..."

"Calm down..." River soothed, patting my shoulder. "I'm sorry too... I shouldn't have been so harsh, I... I snapped because we're all just... so stressed... And no, Annora, _that_ isn't your fault either."

I quieted down, but I kept my fingers curled in my sister's shirt, not wanting to pull away.

"Listen, Annora... I know times have been tough. But, we've got to move forward. It isn't good to forget the past, but dwelling on it isn't smart. And yeah... I understand that some really weird shit's been happening-"

"River."

"... Really weird _stuff_. But just know that.. we're here for you, okay? All of us."

For a while, the both of us went silent. I thought about what River had said, finding some comfort in her words.

"... Thank you."

"Please try to be happy. And I mean _really_ happy. Please?"

This was such a change of voice from how she had acted only minutes before, I felt a smile spreading on my face.

".. Fine... I'll stop being such a downer..."

"That's good."

My sister pinched my ear and planted a kiss on my cheek.

"I love you, you know that?"

"... I love you too... I'm sorry..."

"That's okay... And don't worry. This will work itself out eventually. I don't think we're gonna stay down here for the rest of our lives, and even if we do, at least we have each other, right?"

"Yeah... I guess so."

"Chin up, okay? Just be-"

There was a very loud crash from somewhere down the hall. Spooked, River and I both shrieked and hugged each other.

"What the hell was that?!"

"No idea!"

There was a second crash, followed by a very high-pitched squeal.

I frowned.

"That... doesn't sound like Breeze..."

Cautiously, my sister and I poked our heads out of the door and looked down the hallway.

"... Hey, Annora..."

"Mm?"

"I think I see something..."

I squinted.

"I think... maybe I see something too... Wait a sec, is that...?"

The thing we were looking at was quickly getting closer.

River screamed.

"HOLY CRAP! ANNORA!"

I gasped and covered my mouth.

"OH DEAR GOD! RIVER, LOOK AWAY! DIB, WHAT THE HELL!?"

The human boy thundered past me, dripping wet and clothed in nothing but a yellow towel wrapped hastily around his waist. I noticed, as he ran by, a small robot attached to his scalp.

"MOMMY!" cried Gir happily. "I FOUND HIM!"

Silently, River and I watched the two of them disappear down the hall.

There was a moment's pause.

"Guys!" came a call. "I baked a pie! Does anyone want som- OH MY DEAR LORD!"

The scream was followed by the sound of a plate breaking and the yelp of a boy being hit with something.

River and I looked at each other.

And then burst out laughing.

"Holy crap!" River giggled. "That was... that was just..."

"Priceless!"

"I wish I could have seen her face!"

"Oh man, that was _hilarious_!"

River grabbed my hands and gave me a gentle tug.

"Come on! Let's go check it out!"

The two of us bolted through the hall, following the puddles of water on the floor. When we finally got to the main control center, we found Dib running around in circles screaming, Gir still hanging on to his head. Breeze had fainted on the floor.

"Dib!" I shouted. "Calm down!"

"G-GET IT OFF OF MEEEEEEEEEE!"

"Okay, hang on- GIR! STOP THAT!"

The little robot saluted at my order.

"YES MADAME!"

I rolled my eyes as he jumped off of Dib and hugged me on the legs.

"Gir... what are you doing?"

"HUGGIN' CHOOOO!"

"No, I mean, why were you attacking Dib?"

"I SAID I FIND HIM FOR CHOO!"

"I didn't... I never told you to. And... seriously? You chased him out of the shower?"

Gir paused. I could see small tears bubbling up behind his eyes.

"Oh... come here..." I groaned, bending down and scooping him up into an embrace. "How can anyone ever stay mad at you?"

Gir laughed and kissed my ear.

"I LUV YOU!"

I blushed.

"I just don't understand why Zim hates you..."

"Sit in a spaceship with him for six months..." growled a voice. "And _then_ tell me if you still love him."

I whirled around in surprise to see Zim leaning on a pillar, shaking his head slowly.

"Dib, you're in the company of women. Go put some decent clothing on."

Dib, who was rocking back and forth on the ground, uttered a single wail.

"Don't be a wuss. Get up."

"Please... Get rid of that thing..."

I frowned and squeezed Gir closer.

"No! Don't you dare even think about it!"

Zim narrowed his eyes. He glanced around the room, but for some reason, I thought I noticed him glare at me slightly.

"Honestly... I'm alone for five minutes..." he sniffed. "And suddenly, there's all of this drama going on. Do I _really_ have to monitor you guys every second of the day?"

River, who was kneeling beside Breeze, looked up and stuck out her tongue.

"We're not babies!"

"Are you sure?"

"ZIM!"

"... I'm joking... But honestly, are there going to be problems?"

This time, I was _sure _that he looked directly at me.

"..."

"No, I didn't think so. Good."

He left the room.

All of us looked at each other. Dib, still red in the face, gave me a weak smile.

"Annora...?"

"Yes?"

"Can... can you go get my pants?"

"Do I look like your maid?"

"No I-... I'm sorry, I didn't mean to-"

"Why can't you get them yourself?"

"..."

In all honesty, I completely understood why Dib was reluctant to move. I also didn't mind helping him out, although I decided to be difficult just as a joke.

"Come on, Dib. Don't rely on woman to do all of the house work."

"... Okay... I'm... I didn't mean-"

"No, you know what?" I finally said, feeling guilty. "I'm kidding. Sorry Dib, I'll go get your pants."

The human boy looked horribly confused at this point.

"What... really?"

"Yeah... I was just messing with you."

I stood, gently placed Gir on the floor and waved a hand at him.

"Go play down below, okay?"

"OKAY MOMMY!"

As he took off, I wiped my hands on my shirt and walked out of the room.

"Sit tight!" I called over my shoulder. "River, take Breeze to her room or something and dose her with water."

"_Really?!_ Can I?!"

"Yes."

"I won't get in trouble?"

"No."

"Al-_RIIIIIIIIGHT!_"

I left my sister to her task and trotted down the hall towards Dib's room. Zim had created it about a week ago, and it was a pretty bare space. Dib always complained about missing his paranormal books, but Zim didn't care.

It would make my job easier, anyhow...

Just as I stood in front of the door, I felt the ground beneath tremble. As I looked down in surprise, I began to sink.

"Annora," said Zim's voice from the ceiling. "I want to talk to you."

I fell over with a small yelp and watched the level above me rise away from view.

"Damnit Zim! Warn me before you turn the floor into an elevator!"

He didn't answer.

The platform grinded to a halt at the end of an unfamiliar hall. I stood up and brushed off my pants, gazing hesitantly at the metal doors far opposite of me.

"Zim?"

The Irken didn't reply.

"Zim!"

After a moment, I decided to go to the doors and open them, finally accepting that he wasn't going to talk to me until we were face to face.

Then again, since this was all so sudden, did I really _want _to see him?

He sounded kind of... angry.

_I'm a dead woman._

I peered in through the slightly ajar doors.

"Zim?"

The room inside was huge and spacious. There were long tables cover in pots, each with a plant inside. I blinked in surprise at the huge variety of vegetation. Some plants looked like regular ferns, while others glowed blue and still others shot out small clouds of glitter every few seconds. The ceiling above had long florescent lights that cast a dim glow on the ground below.

Zim stood in the aisle right in front of me, facing me with his hands clasped behind his back. His expression was dark, almost threatening. The dim lighting diddn't make him seem any kinder.

I took a delicate step forward.

"... Zim?"

"H.C, close the door. Lock it."

"Yes Master."

Behind me, I heard the large metal doors snap shut. Although I could feel fear bubbling up in my throat, I reminded myself that it was just Zim. He wouldn't hurt me... I knew that.

"What's going on?" I asked.

Zim had not moved an inch while issuing his order. He continued to glare at me with his unnerving, stormy look.

"... Zim?"

"This is not acceptable."

"...What?"

The Irken's eyes flashed.

"Apparently, you were planning on keeping a secret from me. I don't _usually_ mind that, but I _do_ went the secret involves psychotic _ghosts_ that attack you in the safety of my base."

I stared at him in shock.

"...How... how did you..?"

"I'm... I'm sorry, Annora..." said a weak voice from above. "I... couldn't hold it in..."

I looked up.

"... I... H.C? Did you...?"

"I'm sorry!"

Rage flooded through my blood.

"GODDAMN IT!" I screamed. "H.C, I TOLD YOU NOT TO! I... I TRUSTED YOU!"

"Annora, I'm sorry!"

"HOW COULD YOU?! I... I BEGGED YOU NOT TO! I THOUGHT YOU WOULD RESPECT THAT!"

"I can't! Not when I know how dangerous a secret it is! If... if something happened to you-"

"ENOUGH!" I shouted. In my anger, purple fire erupted out of my arms and licked across my skin.

"THIS. IS. _MY._ PROBLEM."

"Annora."

I felt a hand grab my by the shoulder and force my back against the sealed doors. Startled, I let the fire go out with a small puff and looked down in front of me.

Zim's eyes glittered close to mine.

"This is not _your_ problem..." he hissed. "It's _our_ problem. You are under my care, so your well-being in my greatest concern."

This pissed me off a bit. I growled and yanked his hand off of my shoulder.

"I can handle it! I'm not a defenseless weakling! I don't _need_ someone to babysit me!"

"You can't deal with this by yourself!"

"_I've delt with many things by myself!_"

_"Why won't you just let people help you?! Are you too proud to accept it?"_

_"MAYBE I'M JUST PERFECTLY CAPABLE OF DEALING WITH IT MYSELF!"_

_"WHY THE HELL DON'T YOU TRUST ME!? DON'T YOU KNOW I CARE ABOUT YOU!? DON'T YOU KNOW THAT EVERY TIME YOU GET HURT, IT HURTS ME TEN TIMES MORE?! WHY DO YOU HAVE TO BE SO STUBBORN?! **WHY WON'T YOU JUST LET ME HELP YOU!?"**_

I recoiled slightly, a little shocked by the fierceness of Zim's outburst. I could tell that he was struggling not to cry.

"Zim..."

_"ARE YOU GOING TO SHUT ME OUT TOO?! I... I CAN'T BEAR THAT! PLEASE... PLEASE JUST... PLEASE DON'T... please don't..._ please... don't..."

He was trembling, and he let tears flow unchecked. He grabbed me and pulled me into a tight embrace, trying so hard not to fall to pieces.

"Please... don't... I... want to protect you... Please..."

"Zim..."

"I don't... want to fail... I want to do something right! I just.. don't want people to hate me anymore..."

I frowned and pulled away, holding Zim at arm's length.

"What the hell are you talking about? I don't hate you!"

Zim took a shuddery breath and blinked tears from out of his eyes.

"Then... why? Why don't you trust me?"

"I don't-"

"Why do you rather suffer alone?!"

"Because you've suffered enough! I'm doing this because I care about you too!"

Zim went silent, tilting his head off to one side.

"What do you.. mean?"

I bit my lip, feeling a little embarrassed that we had gotten to this point. Zim was a very proud creature. I had no idea if he would be insulted by my reasons.

"Look... I know the past year hasn't exactly been easy for you. A lot of things have changed."

This brought a very small smile to Zim's face.

"_I'll_ say..."

I chuckled softly.

"Yeah.. I guess that's the understatement of the century, huh?"

"It hasn't been easy for you either."

"I know, but... It's not the same as you."

"I'd say it's pretty similar."

"Huh?"

"Had my whole life yanked from under my feet? Lost the people I think highly of? Struggled to start again? That sounds pretty familiar, don't you think?"

I thought about this for a moment.

"... Well... if you think about it _that_ way..."

"Annora... you're the reason I was able to get over what happened. I owe a lot to you. Everything."

"But-"

"And it's the least I can do to make sure you get through what's happening to you as well. But, in order to do that... I need you to _want_ me to help you."

I shook my head sadly.

"I don't think _anyone_ can help, Zim..."

"How can you say that if haven't let anyone try?"

"Because... if anything goes wrong... I don't want anyone to-"

"Shut up for a second, k?"

Zim placed a hand on my cheek and pressed his forehead against mine. A little surprised, I simply closed my eyes and listened to his gentle breathing.

"Look... Annora... Once you've been buried deep, there's no way for you to dig yourself out alone. You have to have help. And, even if there's a danger of falling into the hole myself, I'm more than willing to be that person."

I felt hot tears spilling out from my eyes, dripping onto my trembling hands.

"Z... Zim..."

Zim hugged me closer.

"I'm willing to take that chance... because seeing you finally be happy and free... is a reward worth all the danger in the world."

I dug my fingers into his shirt and buried my face in his neck. I could feel it now; the barely controlled wails rising in my throat, threatening to break out.

"Just let me help you..."

"_I-... I- I d- don't... want y- you... t- t- to... to be...!_"

"Shhh... Come on, pull yourself together. That's it... deep breaths..."

Gulping down sobs, I let Zim run his fingers through my hair and focused on the sound of his heart.

_Calm down... Everything's fine... It's okay...  
><em>

"You doing alright?"

"... Y-... Yeah..."

"I don't mean to make you sad... or hurt or uncomfortable... I just want to see you smile. _Without_ that look of pain hidden in your eyes."

I wiped away my tears and gave him a wobbly grin.

"Zim... have I ever told you how incredibly sweet you are?"

The Irken shrugged, just a hint of a blush on his face.

"I'm not really that special... Who _wouldn't_ want to make you happy? You've just got that... aura."

I uttered a short laugh at this.

"... Thank you..."

"Please... tell me if something like this happens again... I wouldn't be able to live with myself if something happened to you. Not while I can protect you."

I opened my mouth to thank him once again, but an insanely loud beeping noise cut me off. The lights in the room shut off and were replaced with a blinking red glow.

"Holy crap!" I yelped, startled.

"H.C!" Zim shouted. "What's going on?!"

The computer made a humming noise.

**"ALERT. ALERT. SECURITY SYSTEMS OFFLINE. DEFENSES POWERING DOWN."  
><strong>

Zim scrambled over to the control panel and pounded on the keys.

"What the hell?!"

The computer buzzed and then let out a low beep.

"NO! NO NO NO, WHAT ARE YOU _DOING_!?" Zim screeched. "WHAT'S GOING ON?!"

I covered my ears and staggered over to him.

"What's happening?!"

"Something's interfering with the power core! It's shutting down!"

The beeping shut off in an instant, leaving the room deathly silent. Zim and I stood shoulder to shoulder, staring at the ceiling.

**'Thoom.'**

A loud bump echoed throughout the chamber, shaking the room around us. I flinched and latched onto Zim's arm.

"What...?"

**'Thoom.'**

Zim's antenna slowly flattened.

"That... doesn't sound like Gir..."

**'Thoom.'**

The sound was growing louder.

**'Thoom.' 'Thoom.' 'Thoom.'**

"Zim...?" I whimpered. He grabbed my hand.

"Stay close to me."

Silently, we exited the room and tiptoed down the hall, which was illuminated only with the red emergency lights. Zim punched the button next to the elevator a few times, but nothing happened.

"Power's down..." he growled. "The elevator isn't working."

I groaned.

"How are we going to get up?"

"Here..."

Zim unsheathed his P.A.K legs and blew a hole in the side of the elevator. Scooping me up into his arms, he climbed through the hole and used his P.A.K legs to crawl up the elevator shaft.

"We've got to be quiet..." he whispered to me as we reached the control room level. "Don't make a lot of noise..."

**'Thoom.'**

I crawled out of the shaft and hauled my way onto the main floor. I felt a sharp bolt of pain flash through my wing.

"URGH!" I hissed, falling to my side in pain. Zim quickly kneeled beside me.

"Annora! Are you alright?!"

"...Yeah... my wing, it's just..."

**'CRASH!'**

Zim and I both cried out as the whole base shook as if an earthquake had struck. We were thrown against the wall, and Zim used his body to protect me from most of the blow.

"... Thanks..." I gasped once the dust cleared.

"Ugh... don't.. mention it..." he wheezed.

He set me back on my knees and rubbed his side painfully.

"Zim?" I asked. "What's... happening?"

Zim grimaced.

"I.. have no idea. The power just suddenly failed... It's not supposed to do that. Something must have-"

I quickly covered his mouth.

"SHHH!" D- Do you hear that?"

Shrinking back into the shadows, the two of us listened quietly in the darkness.

"... Annora, I don't..."

"Sh... I heard it! Someone... talking!"

"Maybe it's River."

"No... No, it wasn't... it was-"

A shout rang through the hall. I gasped and pressed myself close to Zim's frame.

"There!"

Another shout. And then another. Voices rising up, issuing orders, screaming in fury.

Screaming in Irken.

**MMMMMMMMMM... CLIFFHANGER!**

**River: Oh dear...**

**Breeze: Do you... enjoy torturing us?**

**Me: :D**

**Annora: I knew it...**

**Me: Shut up.**

**ANYWAY, I'm SO sorry that it's taken me so long to actually get past the non-interesting chapters. BELIVE ME, THE REST OF THE STORY SHALL GET... RATHER INTERESTING.**

**Dib: Are you dishing out spoilers?**

**Me: Nooooooooo... Maybe.**

**Anyway, thank you SO much to everyone who reviewed in the long period of time that I wrote nothing in! It makes me happy to know that people still read my story even though it's not being updated! REMEMBER, MORE REVIEWS MEANS CHAPTERS WILL BE POSTED FASTER. SO REVIEW!**

**See you all next chapter!**


End file.
